Power Rangers: Dinothunder unleashed
by Fire-maniac
Summary: Matt came to Reefside to leave his past behind him, but after becoming a Power Ranger with 4 others will he be able to face his own past? And will Matt unlock the rest of his past too? Slight Kirrent, ConnerxOC, KiraxOC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or it's characters. I do own the self made characters in the story.

The people and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental an unintentional.

Summary: Instead of 3 kids in detention there are 5. Matt thought he could have an ordinary high school life, was he wrong to get in detenion that day or will it help him face his past? This is story is about the same as Dinothunder with extra characters added.

Couples: Slight Kirrent, TrentxOC, ConnerxOC, KiraxOC

This story is written by Abigail and me. Where I do most of the fighting scenes and she basicly comes up with the dialogues that you mostly read.

_

* * *

He could hear the screams from his holding cell. He was unable to see in the darkness and at first he felt uncomfortable, but he eventually got used to only hearing. In fact he preferred it that way, it made it impossible to see what they did to him. He was no longer scared of the countless needles they put in him or whatever other experiment they did to him as long he wouldn't need to see the aftermath. The same routine every day, he knew he was next in line to undergo the experiments. As he sat there he heard footsteps and the faint sound of something being dragged closer and closer. A door opened and he heard a faint thud in the room next to him and a door closing afterwards. The footsteps moved and stopped in front of his door, a key inserted and a lock clicked open. The door opened as rays of light filled the room._

"_Be careful with this one, he has tried to escape a number of times." said a low grunting voice._

_His eyes were closed because of the light, but he knew that he had to stand and so he did._

"_You sure? He seems kinda obedient."_

"_Trust me, he takes you down before you know it. I don't know why they invest so much in these wrecks."_

"_They are already broken and it is not that hard to make them obey you. Besides why are you complaining? You get to boss 'em around and you get a good paycheck."_

_The man with the low voice chuckled. Clearly the idea of pulling the strings and the amount of money appealed to him._

_They walked towards him and guided him into the hallway. He knew what was expected of him and walked in a straight line towards the doors. They opened automatically and he entered a room full of devices. He lay down on the chair as he had always done and the guards strapped him tight to the chair. A familiar face popped into his view, grinning at him. It was an older man, the signs of time evident on his face._

"_Well how is my little pet doing today? Still thinking of escaping, huh?" The older man grinned at him. "Alright then, let's get this experiment underway then shall we?"_

_Surrounding the older man, were others all dressed in labcoats and having a cap concealing their mouths. They activated the machines and observed what was happening. The next thing he know he felt a searing pain._

He awoke screaming and sat up straight right away. He was covered in sweat, he grabbed his head and closed his eyes trying to remember what he just dreamed about.

"What a nightmare..." He said softly.

The door flew open and the lights flicked on. His parents entering in their robes, shock and fear plastered over their faces. His mother rushed towards him and sat down on his bed. She was a petite woman; he was almost just as large as her. She showed Asian features and he knew she was from a family that practiced martial arts. After all his grandfather taught up until a few weeks ago.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked concerned. His father kneeled at the side of his bed. He was different from his mother and was large and built strongly, his hair was blond. His face was muscular and more or less square.

"We heard you screaming." His father stated.

"It's nothing.... just a nightmare. It just felt so.... real... as though I was reliving a memory." He told his parents with a shaky voice. His father cast a sideway glance at his wife.

"Dreams are just dreams, son. Refresh yourself and go back to sleep, high school starts tomorrow and you don't want to be falling asleep on your first day." His father said to him in a fatherly fashion.

He nodded and got up and walked towards the bathroom. His parents followed and walked to their own room, his mother giving him another concerned look and then a comforting smile before withdrawing and closing the door behind her. He walked into the bathroom and opened the water tap, as the water flowed he bent forward and held his head under the water tap. With his left hand he grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his face. Leaving the towel hanging around his neck he supported himself on the sink and looked into the mirror into his own blue eyes, his wet black hair hanging in his face. He didn't look like his parents at all, but he never really gave a thought about it… but now…. Lately, he had these dreams more often. Mostly the same, sometimes they were different, but always the same room and hallway. He didn't understand it all and wished he could make sense of it. "No sense in lingering over these dreams Matt." He told himself reassuringly. He walked back to his room and laid down in bed and before he knew it sleep crawled over him.

Matt awoke the next morning to start a new life at Reefside high.

* * *

Abigail's Note: Okay so the prologue is kinda short, but trust me the rest isn't. There are similarities here and there of all the shows that I enjoyed, that includes anime and manga. Read and Review!

Fire's Note: Um... Yeah not much to say so I guess just read and a review would be great.


	2. Day of the Dino 1

Chapter 1: Day of the Dino (1)

* * *

**A few years ago...**

A man pushed himself against the wall and breathed heavily, looking over his left shoulder before moving on. He run through a maze of tunnels and takes a left jumping down a few steps into a room as an explosion follows. Not hesitating he keeps on running.

Down a different stairs a man-like creature descends and at the bottom he stands before more creatures.

"Find him… Whatever it takes." The man-like creature commands the other creatures.

The man runs down another corridor, obvious that he is now on the run. Another explosion follows and he runs into one of the creatures. He turns around and runs back, the creatures hot on his tail. As he keeps running he finds the exit. Just when he is almost outside an explosion hurls him out against a rock wall. His back hits the wall and he falls to the ground, quickly recovering himself and looks around to see any pursuers. His breathing is heavy and his face is dirty from the smoke. Realizing he has little time to catch his breath he begins to run again as explosions occur all over the place. He runs through the forest and two of the creatures jump through the sky. He looks around spots them, but is unable to get away as they bash him to the ground. More of the creatures catch up and surround him. He holds his stomach and from his face it is obvious that he is hurting.

He realizes that he is now surrounded and focuses on the creatures. One of them assumes a battle position and the man does the same. The creature charges him and he kicks it back with his left leg. He puts it on the ground and spin kicks another creature with his right foot. Another one charges him and he hits him with his right fist turning around in the process. He blocks a kick and interrupts a punch. Dodging a creature that flies towards him, he pushes another back and hits the creature that he interrupted before in the stomach. The man avoids a punch and pushes the charger behind him and spin kicks another attacker. As he keeps fighting them off, they eventually overpower him and they hold him as one of the creatures rolls towards him and kicks him with two feet, using his arms as a foothold. The man flies backwards, but recovers himself just as fast. The creatures try to stomp on him while he is on the ground and manages to dodge the incoming attacks. From the ground he is able to sweep them off their feet. He stands up and makes a scissor move to take one down. He stands up and is able to kick some of them away when a huge explosion hurls him and his attackers forward.

In the confusion of the several explosions that followed he dashes off again. He finally reaches open ground and proceeds to run, while his pursuers reach the edge of the forest and stop. The man comes to halt and realizes he standing on the edge of a cliff and that there is only water beneath him. He looks behind him and sees a major explosion taking out his pursuers and that it spreading towards him. His next movement is without thinking and he jumps off the cliff into the water. He lands into the water and resurfaces a second later. Keeping himself afloat, he sees the island blowing up and slowly sinking into the ocean.

He was on his own, floating in the water.

"What should I do now?" he asked to himself. He didn't have to wait long; a boat had witnessed the explosion and came up for a closer look. They spotted the man and hauled him aboard. They brought the man back to harbor and he thanked them for a change of clothes and some spare change to help get him back home. He made a phone call and after telling his story and asking the person on the other line for a pick-up he hung up and said to himself with a heavy hart: "So it begins…." He shakes his head dejectedly and waits for the person to pick him up.

* * *

**Some years later.**

The same man looks around him and adjusts his glasses with his bag underneath his arm. He smiles slightly and turns around walking towards the building behind him. An arch above him reads 'Reefside High School' and several students walk towards the school as a bus arrives.

He walks along the corridors of the school, greeting people as he walks by.

"Dr. Oliver." A voice behind him says. He turns around and a woman walks up to him. "I'm principal Randall."

"It's nice to meet you." He extends his hand. Her eyes dart seriously from him to his hand and then back to him again. "It's your first day too isn't it?" He asks her as he looks confused at his hand, because she didn't shake it. Instead she opens a binder and looks at him.

"Yes… and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers." She doesn't ask, but states it as they continue to walk along the corridor. Students are passing them every now and then.

"Guessing I'm looking for some peace and quiet." He answered as he looks at her and gives her a grin.

"So you became a high school teacher…" She says with a sarcastic tone and he nods, "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it, Dr. Oliver?"

He squints his eyes at her and makes up his mind.

"You know what I was thinking… Maybe we should get together. This way you can kinda fill me in on what you expect of me." He says reassuringly.

"I expect you to make it hard for them. Painful if it all possible. If they smile you know you are doing something wrong. Now I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later." She says icily. He looks confused about her attitude.

The classroom is noisy and everyone is glad the teacher isn't here yet. They are fooling around and throwing airplanes at each other. Matt shakes his head at the behavior his fellow classmates are showing. _'Like a bunch of kids…'_ He notices an african-american boy; he has short hair and wears a denim jacket. The boy is typing on his laptop; he is reviewing already for this first lesson. He grins _'At least someone thinks school is fun.'_ His eyes look around the classroom and he notices another person that is focused. A girl with yellow sleaves and dirty blond hair is writing in her notebook, a crumpled piece of paper hits her and one of her arms shoots up in defense, she sighs at being annoyed while writing. Matt suddenly notices a man standing in the door opening.

"Guys, settle down." He says loudly to make himself heard, "Take your seats please."

Everyone sits down and the boy behind the laptop looks up and stares at the new teacher. Dr. Oliver adjusts his glasses and faces the class.

"I'm Doctor Oliver and this is first period Science. Before we begin are there any questions?" he asks the class. A blond haired girl in front of him raises her hand and stands up as he acknowledges her.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." She says introducing herself with a fake smile plastered over her face. Everybody sighs as they hear her. The girl with yellow sleeves rolls her eyes.

"Dr. Oliver, as you may know. I'm the anchoring field reporter for our school's tv-station." Everybody else groans and now the boy with his laptop now rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, anyway I'm sure our viewers are wondering. Well… you don't really look old enough to be a teacher... Devin are you getting this?" A boy that was sitting next to her suddenly stands up with his camera.

"Cassidy, I promise you. I'm old enough, so lets put the camera away." He points at the boy.

"You missed it!" She barks in a whisper to the boy.

"For now lets talk about you guys on what you expect of yourselves in this class because that is what's really important." He gained attention of everyone in the classroom, the girl with yellow sleeves looked up and the boy with laptop stopped typing. _'Man, I can't believe she broke up with me.'_ Matt, who was playing with his pencil, took a hold of it and listened intently. Dr. Oliver suddenly notices an empty seat in front of him.

"Is uhh… someone missing?" He asks the classroom. People raise their shoulders, because they don't know. He decides to continue class without him or her.

* * *

Somewhere outside, a boy, in red uniform and brown hair, is playing with a red soccer ball. He starts to do a keepie uppie while staring at another guy in the goal. He is fully equipped with a helmet, leg protectors, hand protectors and body armor. The boy playing with the ball kick it up on his shoulders and lets it roll from right to left and catches it with his left leg. The guy in the goal is shaking madly, scared by the boy playing with the ball. As the boy stares intently at the keeper, the keeper almost looks like he is going to faint. The boy kicks it up in the air and makes a 720 spin in the air and kicks it towards the goal with a huge amount of force. The keeper makes himself small unable to do his job in the goal because of being scared of getting hurt.

"Dude… you're supposed to try and catch it." The boy in red sighs.

"You sure we're not going to get in trouble for this? I mean the bell rang and it's the first day."

"Look if anyone says anything. Tell them Conner McKnight" He points to himself, "gave you permission to be out here."

"Yeah but I heard the new principal is crazy she worked in a prison or something before she came here."

Conner chuckles and replies: "Don't worry about Randall." He doesn't know she walks up behind him and the keeper signals him to stop, but he continues anyway.

"She's a woman and women are just grown-up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight." Conner's expression fell from smugness to oh-shit-busted.

He takes a deep breath and turns around with a fake smile. "Principal Randall! I have heard such great things about you." He says trying to flatter her.

"Viscous rumors I can assure you." She says with no emotion."Go." She nods into a direction he needs to walk. Conner lets out a sigh. The keeper stares at the scene.

"What are you looking at?" Randall says as she stares disgustedly at him. He looks at her shocked. She runs towards a ball and kicks it with so much force that the keeper flies into the net and lands on his stomach.

"Now get back to class!" The keeper gets up like lightning and dashes off, scared out of his mind. Conner watches with disbelief, his mouth slightly hanging open. As she turns around so does he and starts walking.

* * *

During the switching of classes two guys, one of them being the boy with the laptop, run into a shed.

"Okay all clear." He grabs his laptop from his backpack. "Check this out."

Setting up his laptop and attaching it to what appears to be a mainframe. "I wrote a program that generates a code so the sprinklers go off at different times every day." He tells his friend excitedly.

* * *

Outside a group is listening to the girl with yellow sleeves playing on her guitar and sings while she strums the strings on her guitar.

_I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at_

_Freak you out  
Freak you out__  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

The people around her clapped as Principal Randall walked up behind the girl. Her binder already opened.

"Ms. Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go." She scribbles something down in the binder.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50% higher chance of getting into college?" She says smartly.

Randall lowers her glasses and stares at Ms. Ford.

"Well… you're hardly college material now are you, Ms. Ford?" The girl's mouth opens in shock of being offended and wants to protest. "Now come with me." Randall snaps her binder shut and walks off. The girl disgusted by the Principal's attitude gets off the bench she was playing on and follows her.

As the girl and Conner follow the principal across the grass field the sprinklers suddenly go off, panicking everyone that was on the field.

"Oh you've got be kidding me." The girl mutters while running towards the street. "This just great…" She wipes the water from her guitar.

The principal turns around and sees someone walking with an umbrella. It was the boy with the laptop, whom earlier had messed with the sprinklers. He has a smug look plastered on his face.

"Ethan James… I should have known."

* * *

A few minutes later they all follow the Principal to her office.

"Give me your lunch money." They hear a voice say.

They walk around the corner and a few of the high school bullies are standing around a smaller frightened looking person. It was a girl wearing glasses, Ethan recognized her as a freshman. The principal wanted to step in just as the boy wanted to start showing her who the boss was. Conner recognized him as Tate, one of his teammates and opened his mouth to tell Tate off. He was interrupted by someone else.

"Leave her be, Tate. Just because you are bigger and uglier looking, doesn't give you the right to beat up other people." A voice said coming from the door. The guy looked up and stared right up in the eyes of Matt, who was leaning against the frame of the door.

"You picking a fight with me Matt, unless you changed your mind about giving me your lunch money?" Both boys had failed to notice the principal standing there watching.

"Let's see… people usually pick the fight with me. I guess it makes for a change of pace. C'mon then, I'll even let you throw the first punch." Matt signaled at Tate to come. The guy lunged out at Matt, who takes the punch full in the face.

"There, you piece of shit, not so tough now huh stupid footballjock?"

Matt stood up and blood trickled down the corner of his lip. He wiped it off with his sleeve and just stared at the guy that punched him.

"What? Too chicken to attack me?" The boy made a chicken motion and his supporters laughed.

"Fighting you would be abusing people weaker than myself."

"Oh yeah that's not what your girl said to me last night after she broke up with you. She said she'd rather have me than a chickenshit like you."

Matt turned his back, the other guy grinned even wider. Before the guy could say anything, Matt spin kicked him in the face. Matt grabbed him by his shirt in a split second and hit him square in the face; a sickening crunch could be heard as the boy's nose was broken. The rest of Tate's friends were staring in disbelief and suddenly snapped out of it, they surrounded Matt. Before things escalated the principal stepped in and yelled at the boy and his friends to get him checked and she then stared at Matt.

"Matthew Gabriel Deverest, detention." Was all she said to him. He didn't look surprised and merely made a move to follow her, giving a glance at the three people behind him. His glance then slid from the three to the freshman and he gave her an apologizing smile. His gaze slid back on the three behind Randall and it lingered on the girl for a bit. She didn't look at him, but that made it all the more easier for Matt to just see what pulled his gaze to her. He couldn't figure it out. Randall called out for them and him to follow. The rest of the crowd was still staring in disbelief.

"Get him to the hospital!" she snapped at the rest of the crowd.

* * *

The Principal, Conner and Ms. Ford were soaked by the sprinklers. Ethan and Matt, both dry followed after them.

"Sit!" She ordered them. They sat down, Conner being seriously bummed out, Ms. Ford held her guitar with two hands in front of her, and Ethan holding his umbrella and Matt sat down staring up at her.

"Principal Randall, I would just like to mention the fact that there is absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident."

"That's what all guilty people say…" Matt muttered under his breath. Ethan glared at him.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James!" She snaps at Ethan. She was furious and you could tell from her face. "The four of you will have detention for one week, starting today."

They looked at her in disbelief.

"Now if there are no further questions…"

They all started to argue, faint traces of band practice, soccer practice, computer club and football practice were made out in their arguments.

"I didn't think so!" She cut them off and stormed off into her office.

The door opened once more and someone else came out.

"Oh and Miss Abigail…? Detention for a week!" The girl sighed and closed the door. She stared at the people next to her.

She muttered something like "What's her problem…?" They raised their shoulders and she spotted Matt, who merely nodded to her in acknowledgement.

They all fell silent for a bit.

"Okay somebody seriously needs a hug." Ford states.

"Do you mean yourself or Principal Randall?" Matt asks her and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I kinda hope it's you."

She glares at Matt with daggers in her eyes. "Okay point taken, don't get your panties in a twist." He shrugs and leans against the wall and closes his eyes.

Conner leans forward and stares at Ethan.

"Dude… Computer Club?" he asks in disbelief. Ethan looked away annoyed at the jock asking him such a question.

* * *

The rest of the day went over quietly as the four finished the rest of their classes for the day.

"Dr. Oliver." The principal greeted him. "How was your first day?" They walk up the stairs.

"Oh the kids were great. No problem." He answered.

"Great, you'll be seeing a lot more of them." She said to him. "In detention."

"Mind telling me what I did?" He asked with a small grin on his face.

"No, you are in charge of it today." She looks at him with a confused look on her face.

"Ah no, actually I have plans to go to a museum outside of town- "

"Perfect!" She interrupts him. "Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them. You've all met I trust? Well enjoy your little outing."

Dr. Oliver stares at the five teens standing in front of him. Conner has his hands in his pocket and is leaning against the wall. Ms. Ford is leaning against the wall with her arms over each other. Ethan stands in between them and is fidgeting with his hands. Abigail looks at the science teacher with a gaze of disinterest. Matt stands beside Ms. Ford and he looks displeased to not go through regular punishment. Dr. Oliver removes his glasses and sighs.

"So… you guys like museums?" He asks them unsure of the situation.

* * *

They hop in his car Abigail and Ethan jump in the back and Conner shotguns to front seat. Since they were with too many Dr. Oliver made Matt drive behind him with Ms. Ford next to him.

"What!? I'm not getting in the car with him!" She said in disbelief while pointing at Matt.

"I'd take you in my car, but it's only a jeep." He pointed at his black jeep.

"If you don't want to then switch." Matt muttered to her. She sighed and followed him; she wasn't going to be sitting in the back with Ethan. His car was parked further down the road.

"It's not much, but it's my car." He said when they stopped at his grey Camaro. She stared at him.

"Not much? I don't even own a car."

"Okay, so it's different from your ordinary car… But it's just a car nonetheless."

"I thought guys were all about cars." She said sarcastically.

"Not all of us are… Besides a car is a car. It's replaceable." He smiled at her and she didn't know whether it was genuine or just a fake smile.

They got in and he turned the engine on. She expected the music to be regular hip-hop, trance, dance or anything other. She didn't expect him to be listening to the music she liked.

"Does the music bother you?" He asked with a gentle smile.

If she didn't know any better she might have thought he was hitting on her. But she did know better and knew he was just being polite. She did notice that there was an ashtray with several smoked cigarettes in them. Her gaze fell from the ashtray to him. _'Does he smoke?' _ Her thought was answered when he grabbed a pack from his pocket.

"No not really. Do you mind not smoking?" She asked him. He turned his head and then to his packet.

"Oh right. Sorry, I'm just used to smoking in my car." He put them away and seemed to be in thought, while he buckled up.

"So you broke up with your girlfriend?" She asked him to at least break the ice, but forgot that it might be a touchy subject.

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a relationship anyway. I wasn't what she was looking for and she wasn't what I was looking for." He shrugged. "She didn't have much besides a pretty face."

She was surprised at his openness on the subject.

"Are you always like this? I mean this open towards people." She asked confused.

"More or less. I like to talk to people, must have missed you though because you seem like my kinda girl." He cracked a joke. She would have hit him, instead she found herself laughing slightly not knowing why he made her feel comfortable.

* * *

The black jeep passed them and a horn sounded, signaling Matt to follow Dr. Oliver. They didn't say much to each other during the trip, just the average talk when talking to someone you don't care or know about. After driving an hour they arrive at the museum.

"Oh wow check out the T-rex." They hear Ethan say excitedly.

They walk towards the entrance and Matt noticed it is locked down and closed. The five teens lined up behind Dr. Oliver and Ms. Ford was the smallest, Ethan and Abigail were just a bit bigger than her and Conner was at least a head taller, as was Matt.

"That's weird."

"Oh well, no museum for us." Conner notes as he puts hands in his pockets.

"Great let's go home." Ford says with a tone of relief in her voice.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys find anything pre-historic, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet."

"Like we'll find anything pre-historic." Matt stated sarcastically. Dr.O ignored him.

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they are opening up."

"Dr. Oliver, can't I just wait here?" Abigail asked quietly.

"Better go along with them, I don't know when I'm done here."

She sighed and nodded.

The five of them turn around and walked up the road.

"So let me get this straight… they have a club just for computers?" Conner asks Ethan.

Matt shakes his head dejectedly and walks on.

* * *

Dr. O walks up to the door and reads another sign 'Under New Management, In case of emergency' and below it were a few numbers.

"In case of emergency… Call Anton Mercer industries…? Anton Mercer? That's impossible."

* * *

The five teenagers were walking through the forest. Each and every one of them not wanting to be there.

"Hey did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sinkhole?" Ethan said trying to break the ice. Matt shook his head.

"Must have missed that one." Ms. Ford said with disinterest.

"C'mon! It was on all the urban legend websites!"

"Dude… You know this isn't computer club right?" Conner snarled at him.

"Oh… I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web." Conner chuckled, but Ethan wasn't done yet. "Well what do you in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls… You know they're the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up, right Matt?" He snarled at Ethan, but he received no answer from Matt.

"Oh it's like that is it?"

"Yeah. It's like that." Conner snapped back at Ethan.

"Whatever." Ms. Ford walked right past them.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with these morons." Abigail said sighing.

Matt just walked by without saying anything. Conner chuckled and walked on.

"All I'm doing is trying to give you the heads up. Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole." No sooner had he spoken the words or he fell through a hole in the ground. He wasn't the only one though. Matt and Abigail and Ms. Ford and Conner fell through a hole as well.

* * *

Dr. Oliver gave up turned around and walked back to his car. Something was off… and he looks up. The giant Tyrannosaurus-Rex had disappeared.

"Where did…" He looked around and backed up nervously. He felt the ground move and turned around and looked up, staring right at the missing T-Rex. It growled at him. Dr. Oliver jump kicked to hit the nose of the T-Rex. It backed off, giving Dr. Oliver enough time to run away to his car. He got in and locked the door of his jeep.

"Great lock the door Tommy, real good." He muttered to himself while trying to reach for his keys in his pocket. The T-Rex closed in and he found his keys and put them in the ignition trying to fire up the car.

"C'mon…"

He quickly buckled up and the car's motor roared. He backed the car up quickly and turned and hit the throttle. Effectively escaping the T-Rex, but it followed him.

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Ms. Ford, Abigail and Matt looked up at the opening above them. They were covered in dust and Ethan was clutching his side.

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help."

"I'll give you a boost." Conner was surprised to hear Matt say that, because he was giving him the silence treatment a few minutes earlier. Matt stood against the wall giving Conner the boost. Conner tried to climb up and held unto a rock that broke off, resulting in Conner falling down.

A hand in front of him made him look up. Abigail had extended her hand. She looked away with a face of disgust, but had somehow decided to at least a nice gesture.

"Back already?" Ethan said sarcastically. They helped him up.

"Obviously climbing back up isn't going to help us." Abigail stated.

"Well we could always check where this leads." Matt gestured at a small path.

Ms. Ford was currently rethinking the situation. _'Great, I'm stuck with the King of Jocks and King of Geeks. Of course there's also the Student Council President and Head of the swimming team Abigail. And then there is…'_

"Quarterback of the Reefside team." Matt said to her. She hadn't noticed she was gazing intently at Matt, which he picked up and merely smiled at her. This was as weird as the situation would get, everyone knew the jocks at Reefside were divided into two groups. One was the American Football group and the other the Soccer group and they didn't hit off very well. _'Oh great another jock. Wait… Jock this guy? '_ She thought to herself. He certainly had the looks to be a jock, but his personality was so different from the other jock with them.

"Hey Conner about today, I'm sorry to be hitting one of your teammates man." Matt had tapped Conner on the shoulder. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"If you could spread the word we're not looking for a fight… I was just helping out a freshman and he made a comment on my fresh break-up with Connie. So if you could…?" Matt shrugged. Conner didn't reply, but didn't press the issue further either and nodded.

"Abigail… What are you in detention for?" Ethan asked.

She shrugged. "I merely asked for more funding for the Reefside extra-curricular clubs. The swimming pool could use some new assets, not to mention the other clubs."

"Let's not waste time here talking and keep moving." Conner cut Ethan off from whatever he was going to say next. Ms. Ford rolled her eyes and pushed past Matt and Conner and moved into the small opening and rest followed.

* * *

Dr. Oliver drove his jeep down the road, still running from the T-Rex that was following him. He looked around and saw it catching up. He pushed full throttle. It still caught up and rammed the back of Dr. Oliver's Jeep.

Meanwhile back with the five teenagers, Ms. Ford had started to sing 'Freak you out' while looking around.

"Babe? Could you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here." Conner said to her.

Ms. Ford looked in utter shock.

"Did you just call me babe?" She demanded. "Did he just call me babe?" She turned around and asked Ethan.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was still grooving to your tune."

She glanced at Abigail, who wasn't paying attention. Then her glance slid to Matt. He just merely nodded and smiled at her. "Yup he called you babe." He obviously thought the situation was amusing. She walked, glaring at Matt, up to Conner and stared at him.

"What? Just chill out why don't ya?"

"Listen. My name is Kira. Maybe you should write on your hand or something? So you can remember." She snapped icily at him. The rest walked past him in silence except for Matt who grinned at Conner's stunned face. "And that goes for you too, Mr. Quarterback." She stated afterwards, his grin fell to an amusing and playing smile.

"Definitely not one of your regular girls huh?" He smirked at Conner. Conner gave Matt a grin.

"Not exactly no. You interested in her?"

"I just broke up with my girl and you already think I'm looking for a new girl?"

"Oh right…"

"It doesn't matter; I'm just messing with ya. Besides note to self don't ever call her babe." He shrugged. Conner grinned and they moved on.

* * *

Dr. Oliver was still running from the T-Rex. Turning the corner he saw a viaduct and drove under it. The T-rex, not looking where it was going, rammed it head on. Dr. Oliver saw it happen in his rearview mirror and immediately pressed the brakes when he saw the T-rex not getting up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and walked towards the massive dinosaur, noticing that the spot that hit the viaduct was gone and only had robotic insides.

* * *

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira said when the five were examining the remains of a Stegosaurus.

"This'll get us out of detention forever." Conner replied.

"Good, means I won't have to be stuck with you guys for the rest of the week." Abigail said coldly, touching the bones.

"You'll never get rid of me, oh fair maiden." Matt replied sarcastically. Abigail glared at him.

"Not only are you a quarterback, but you are also in theatrics now? When did that happen?" She coughed at him. He grinned at her. Kira stared at both of them _'Did they know each other from somewhere?'_

Conner ignored them and touched the lower jaw of the remains.

"Do you think you should-"

Kira wasn't able to finish her sentence, Conner's actions activated a mechanism and a secret door opened. _'As secret as it was...' _Matt chuckled to himself.

"Wow" was all Ethan could bring out when he saw the room inside. He walked in first with a massive grin on his face. The rest followed after, Abigail was clearly not amused.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira said excitedly.

"Wow… This must be like the mother ship for you dude." Conner said to Ethan.

"Normally I'd be insulted. But when you are right you are right." Ethan replied happily.

"This is freakish." Was all Abigail could bring up.

"Whoever he is, he's got some pretty high-tech stuff in here." Matt said, eyeing the machinery.

Conner spotted a pedestal with 5 gems. The colors were red, blue, yellow, green and grayish silver. He walked up towards them and feeling a strong attraction to red wanted to pick it up.

"Yo! Don't touch that." Ethan practically shouted. They all walked up to the pedestal.

"Why not?" Conner replied.

"You're really taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level."

Conner was offended, but so was Matt. He was about to speak up when Conner interrupted him.

"Look…. I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks fully pre-historic and if I don't have to miss practice…" He trailed off.

"I hate to agree with him, really I do. But I already missed one rehearsal." Kira pleaded Ethan.

"Same here, the coach'll be pissed if I miss another football practice." Matt chimed in.

"As long as I don't have to spend detention with you guys, I'm taking a gem." Abigail replied coldly.

"Aww does abby-wabby hate to be around me?" Matt replied sarcastically. She once again glared daggers at him. Ethan made up his mind. They reached out and grabbed the gems. Conner took red; Kira yellow, Ethan blue, Abigail green and Matt took the grayish silver. They instantly started glowing.

Everyone looked surprised at each other then at their gems.

"Well… What are they?" Kira was the first to speak.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out."

"You in front of a computer… Oh wait let me put on my surprised face." Conner's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"You know 10 years from now when your hairline is receding and when you're playing pickup soccer in the park, because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out. I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business." Ethan snapped at him, but then grinned at his own dream. Conner stared at Kira, while she turned.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home." She turned around and saw Matt and Abigail already waiting for them.

"Right behind ya." Conner replied. They pocketed the gems.

* * *

Somewhere in the ocean or sea, a massive island surfaces.

"The gems have moved. I can feel them. Go! Get them!" A leader monster tells the same kind of monsters that attacked Dr. Oliver a few years back.

* * *

"This way!" The five finally found the exit. They run out and look around.

"Compass. We need a compass… anyone have a compass?" Ethan asks them.

"I was going to bring one." Conner replied sarcastically.

"Sorry man, I don't really have those things in my pockets." Matt replied.

Abigail and Kira said nothing.

An eerie gust of wind flew by.

"What was that?" Kira asked.

"The wind?" Matt answered unsure. It blew by again.

"That ain't the wind. As much as we like it to be it ain't." Ethan answered.

A scream sounded as creatures teleported right in front of the five.

"What the hell are those things!?" Abigail shouted.

Matt pressed his hands against Abigail's mouth and restrained her till she calmed down.

"Don't move…" Conner whispered to them.

"Great idea, make it easier for them." Kira replied with sarcasm.

"New plan. RUN!" Ethan yelled.

They all ran away. Ethan, Conner and Abigail jumped over a ditch, but Kira didn't make it and falls into it. Matt running behind her jumps in and pushes her up the ledge while climbing up himself. Just when he is up the monsters jump and fall into the ditch. They keep running and Kira trips, she looks up and the monsters are almost upon her. She yells, but instead of her own voice a loud screeching sound erupts. Sonic waves shoot from her mouth at the creatures effectively knocking three of them back. The rest stopped to cover their ears and turned around when it faded. The other four run up to Kira and Matt and Conner help her up.

"What… was that?" Ethan asks her in disbelief.

"I have no idea." She looked shocked.

"Whatever it was, it sure was effective." Matt let out a whistle.

"Kira… Your pocket is glowing." Abigail pointed at her pocket.

The gem was glowing bright yellow and everyone stared at it. Kira briefly spaced out and saw a flash of a dinosaur in her mind. It screeched and she was brought back.

"Uhh guys let's not stand here watching the gem…. Because the creatures are getting up again." Matt pointed at them. He was right; they were getting up again and were ready to charge at them. They split up and each of them got a batch right behind them.

Kira suddenly stopped and turned around facing the monsters. She dodged an incoming creature that flew towards her and then blocked another's punch. She hit it a couple of times and it flew backwards. Kira hit another and it charged again, she spun around it and blocked an incoming kick. She hit two others one with a punch the other with a kick. Then she spun around another one and blocked its kick. Continuing to block more incoming punches she decides to duck and kicks away an incoming punch. She then spin kicks and recovers herself and gets ready to fight again even though she is exhausted. Matt caught her fight in the corner of his eye and was impressed by the way she defended herself, her movement was sloppy, her stance poor and she was full of openings, but he was impressed nonetheless.

Matt was surrounded and looked around nervously. He was used to this, being outnumbered that is. They decided to charge him and he dodged them swiftly stepping aside and hit his attacker against the back of the head. Another attacker charged him and he ducked and rolled away, recovering himself he kicked the attacker forward. Then two of them came at the same time and punched in, what he assumed to be, the face. He blocked the other and with his shoulder bashed him into the others. His martial arts training came in handy, but he was outnumbered and they eventually forced him down. He recovered, but failed to notice the incoming pursuer and it scratched his face. Matt touched the wound and decided to punch to return the favor and punched it in the stomach. The creature flew back towards the group. Matt had hit it with such force that it failed to get up. The gem in his pocket was glowing and a flash of a Titanosaurus flashed in his mind, looking proud and fierce. He grinned and started to attack once more with renewed vigor.

Ethan got kicked back and was grabbed by two of the creatures. He wanted to kick two more, but they grabbed his feet and they tossed him away. He recovered himself slowly and the creatures decided to strike him down. He blocked and something happened. There was no pain instead he bluish glow surround his arms. He tossed the attacker back and stood up. He looked at his arms and saw a faint trace of blue scales surrounding his arms.

"Something is happening to me."

He then looked into the object clutched in his hand and it glowing bright blue. The images of a dinosaur flashed his mind and a smile came to his face. The attackers began to charge him and he blocked the first incoming strike. Another came from behind and he blocked him too and with the same arm punched the attacker in front of him, knocking him back.

Conner was having a hard time fighting back too. He got kicked in the stomach against a tree and was tossed forward against another tree. He fell face first in the dirt. The gem in his hand was glowing bright red and a dinosaur with massive jaws charged at him in his mind. He stared intently at the gem when he suddenly realized there were still creatures around him and he looked up. One of them charged him and Conner got up with super speed and kicked him back. He looked at his hands in amazement.

"Everything is so slow…" It echoed somehow and he saw two attackers jumping at him in slowmo.

He jumped in between and kicked the on his left first and then the one on the right. Abigail saw Conner's fight and somehow found herself staring, while forgetting her surroundings. She instantly came back when she saw an attacker's fist coming her way. She ducked, but get swept from her feet when the attacker low kicked her. She fell on her back and rolled away for a creature that wanted to stomp on her. She didn't notice the other creature she rolled towards. He struck towards her only to find not one but two persons. Abigail's thought came true and there were more of her and she started to attack back. The two Abigails kicked the attacker away and then spin kicked the two that were behind them. The gem in her hand was glowing bright green and an image of a massive dinosaur swimming passed her. The two Abigails proceeded to help each other out when one attacked and the other defended.

"Over here." Conner shouted and they all ran towards one spot.

They were all breathing heavily and were holding the gems in hand.

"Dude, how much do I love detention." Ethan didn't ask a question, but made a statement.

"Hey!" They heard a familiar voice and Doctor Oliver ran up to them. Each and every one of them pocketed the gems quickly. "Are you guys alright?"

All thinking of an apology, Ethan was the first to speak.

"Yeah, couldn't be better."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nah… Just your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures." Conner tried to play along and set up a face to make it seem like a familiar story.

"And a few scaly ones…" Kira added under her breath. Abigail gave Kira a slight push with her arm.

"If you mean out of the ordinary…" Matt spoke up. They all looked at him with worried looks. "Us trying to silence each other to death… then yeah I suppose… Other than that no not really." He grinned at Dr. Oliver.

"What happened to your face?" He pointed at the wound on Matt's face that was bleeding seriously.

"I slipped and cut open my face on a sharp rock." He pointed backwards. "I didn't really notice it was this serious though." He was looking for something to wipe away the bleeding. Suddenly a hand with a cloth reached up to his face and Abigail wiped off the blood. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She gave him a rare smile. Matt looked at her quizzically, but then smiled at her and mouthed a thank you. The scene was weird to stare at.

"So… You get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked breaking the tense mood.

"Uhh… Still working the kinks out." He answered. "We better get you guys back. C'mon."

He turned around and they followed him.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked them.

"I don't know about you, but I've got about a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan asked her back.

"Even I know that." Conner told them.

"I second their opinion." Abigail said.

"I feel we should tell him too, but it won't help us any." Matt was still staring at Dr. Oliver.

He turned around. "Are you guys coming?" He asked them.

They looked at each other one more time and decided to go. Kira rode back with Matt again and neither of them spoke.

* * *

They arrived at school an hour later and they grabbed their stuff and met up again.

"Okay, so we all agree no one talks about this? To anyone, no matter what." Conner asked them, carrying a small soccer ball in his hand.

"I can do better than that." Kira smiled sarcastically. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here and I'll do the same." She placed the yellow gem in Conner's hand.

"Wait, how come he gets it?" Ethan asked her.

"Well here." She took it from Conner and gave it to Ethan.

"Kira, do you need a ride home?" Matt asked her with his own football in hand, his wound hadn't healed yet.

"Just because we did detention together, doesn't mean we're friends." She replied coldly.

"I could have sworn you just pulled an Abigail on me." Abigail in response raised her eyebrow. He was obviously enjoying this all way too much. Kira turned around and found herself glaring at Matt smiling at her. She couldn't find the words so she just started jabbing her finger into his chest.

"So… besides jabbing me… what reasons do you have to say no?"

* * *

The blond haired girl and the boy with the camera were walking on school grounds. "I'm telling you there is something weird about Dr. Oliver. I mean seriously I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret." She crossed her arms in frustration.

"Yeah I kinda thought that was why they called them private records. I mean if they were public records-"

He got interrupted as the girl spotted the team of five talking to each other and pulled the boy behind a car.

"What?" He asked her.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Pointing at the scene before them.

"A bunch of kids standing around talking… yeah freaky man." Obviously not getting it.

"No… Think about it… Why would Conner McKnight, King of all Jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

"Huh?"

"King of all geeks?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe and the student president. Wait is she talking to Matthew!?"

"Who?"

"Ugh… Quarterback of the Reefside Football Team? He is like the most popular guy to gossip on. He has a 4.0 average and still has time to keep up training. Some say he is the vice-president of the student council, but I've never seen him there. I mean seriously in the 3 years we've been at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other? Cause I haven't." The boy handed her, her makeup and she started applying it.

* * *

"You know what? I give up, you are impossible!" She swung her hands up in resignation and turned around and walked away. Matt ran after her, wanting to apologize. An eerie, familiar wind blew past.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." She spoke out loud and looked around. Seeing Matt and turned around walking away again. Suddenly she was being grabbed by the creatures; they threw the bag on the ground and grabbed her.

"KIRA!" Conner shouted and they ran towards her. Matt having the advantage, initiated a jump kick.

"Devin get the camera!" Cassidy shouted.

"Oh yeah yeah." He reached out while the others ran towards Kira. He dropped everything and reached for his camera.

* * *

The creatures were able to subdue her and they vanished into a weird energy stream above them. Her bag was all that remained and Matt missed them just by half a second and landed on the ground.

"Kira!" He yelled, but she was gone.

"She's gone!" Abigail said shocked. They stared at each other.

* * *

"So what do you see?" Cassidy asked Devin.

"Oh yeah… You gotta check this out, I have an awesome shot." There was nothing on there but the sky and treetops.

"There is nothing there." She snapped at him.

* * *

Conner and Ethan drove in Conner's red Mustang and Abigail and Matt followed them in his Camaro. They screeched through a bend.

"Okay so where are we going?"

"Uh… Dr. Oliver's?"

"What's he gonna do?" Conner asked Ethan. Matt and Abigail were listening over the phone and were thinking as well.

"He's a dinosaur guy; these things are dinosaurs… sort of…" He opened his hand held.

"Alright, so where does he live?"

"1992 Valencia Road."

"Ethan… That's way out in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Matt shouted over the phone.

"We don't have a choice we need to get her back." Abigail said, she was still shocked.

They arrived at his home. They got out and stepped up unto his terrace. Conner looked through the windows and Matt and Abigail were standing behind him. Ethan knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Knock again." Conner ordered him. Ethan did so. "Now what?"

Matt pushed against the door and it opened. Conner stepped inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Matt asked them.

"He's got no neighbors."Abigail replied looking around. Conner looked back at them.

"What… You never heard of the three bears?"

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan smirked with sarcasm.

Matt looked at Abigail who shook her head and walked in before him.

They went into the first room and called out for him.

"Man, check it out."Conner spotted a T-rex skeleton. He wanted to touch it.

"Ey… Remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan asked him.

"Dude… the guy is a teacher not-" He touched the jaw and floor panel opened. "-Batman."

"Well there goes that theory…" Matt smirked.

They walked down the stairs and saw a familiar sight.

"It's the same place…" Abigail noticed first.

"Are you freaking out right now…?" Conner asked Matt and Ethan.

"Yeah… I have to say I am…." Ethan replied looking around with Conner.

"Uh… Guys…" Matt pointed behind them. Before they turned around someone spoke.

"If you are looking for extra credit… you are in the wrong place." He looked at them, with a pissed off look on his face.

* * *

Somewhere else ….

Kira was lying on a chair unconscious and a voice rang out.

"Ahh…. Excellent." He almost touched her and then stood behind the chair she lay in.

* * *

Abigail's note: Yay for Chapter 1~!

Fire's note: Yay indeed. Read and review if you want. Feel free to flame or whatever.


	3. Day of the Dino 2

Chapter 2: Day of the Dino (2)

* * *

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we are here?" Ethan asked him.

"Dude he's just going to laugh if we tell him." They were being threatened in a corner and they were forming a line.

"It's the truth Conner… He'll believe us." Abigail whispered in his ear.

"Kira's gone!" Matt suddenly blurted out.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Ethan further explained.

"He doesn't look convinced." Conner whispered at them.

Dr. O turned around and sighed.

"They're called Tyrannodrones."

"And you know that because…"

"I helped create them." Bringing up these memories clearly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Oh class project?" Ethan asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"It's a long story. For now… we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"I think these are the cause." Abigail showed him the gem they had picked up earlier. Dr. O looked shocked and definitely wasn't expecting this.

* * *

In the lab Kira woke up to a voice.

"Give me the gems." She sat up straight and looked around nervously. Getting of the chair she was still nervous about the voice.

"Who's there!? Come out so I can see you!" She called out.

"Give me the gems!" He repeated louder.

"This is about jewelry? Look pal, clearly you got the wrong girl. I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while, but I-" She was looking around nervously and called out to air and jumped in surprise when she felt a presence behind her.

"I've been waiting far too long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way. Now where are the dino gems?" He asked menacingly. Kira was at the point of freaking out, but was keeping it together somehow.

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" She turned around and he appeared in her view once more hissing the word yes.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan; you'll have to ask them." She was trying to not get herself killed. "Can I go? My mom is gonna freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night." As soon as he appeared, he disappeared. She looked around and let out a breath of relief.

"Okay that's it… No more cafeteria food…" She muttered to herself, she turned around looking into the eyes of another menacing person. The woman was totally dressed in black, even wore matching make up.

"You'll be lucky to even see food again."

* * *

Meanwhile Conner and the others were trying to apologize.

"We're really sorry." Conner told him. "How were we supposed to know those things had like superpowers and those lizard dudes would come looking for them."

Dr. O was holding the gems in his hands. "I guess this isn't exactly something you see every day."

"Sorta like a science teacher with ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked him.

Abigail was sitting on the stairs and Matt was leaning against one of the pillars.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude you've gotta come clean." Conner said to him.

"Okay… first of all don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem you four need to forget about all this. I'll find Kira." He turned around and Conner dashed with his super speed to face him again. Matt had moved too and crushed a rock he picked up, the sound made everyone look at him.

"We'll all find Kira. Whether you like it or not, if it weren't for me she wouldn't have been taken."

"The gem's power has already started to bond with you." He pointed out to Matt's super strength and Conner's super speed.

"You can tell us all about it now or at my next Parent Teacher Conference." Conner threatened.

* * *

**Back in the weird lab…**

Kira backed up.

"You got a name? You kinda look familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa." She replied.

"Your master? Okay whatever." Kira rolled her eyes at the weird woman standing in front of her. "Look… I'm going to let myself out." She turned around and Elsa grabbed her shoulder. Kira turned around and tried to hit her. Elsa dodged and lashed out. This time Kira ducked and dodged the attack. Elsa tried punching Kira twice, but she blocked both. The third time Kira grabbed Elsa's arm and turned it down, gripping her in a dead-lock. Elsa being stronger threw her back, causing Kira to spin. Kira came out of the spin and kick Elsa's arm away, causing her to fly backwards. She landed on her feet though, but grabbed her arm in pain.

Kira stared in disbelief. "Wow, I so did not mean to do that." She apologized and being scared she turned around and ran towards to what she assumed to be a door. Kira ran into another monster, backed up by Tyrannodrones.

"Meet Zeltrax." Elsa grinned viscously.

"You two dating or just friends?" Kira asked sarcastically. Elsa stared daggers at her. Zeltrax tried to attack Kira and she panicked letting out one of her screams knocking Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones back. She looked back at Elsa and then decided to run off.

"After her!" She screamed.

Kira ran through the corridors being pursued by Zeltrax and the drones. She came across a green vortex and she hesitated, but deciding that she'd rather touch it and die than being caught by those monsters. She touched it and disappeared. Zeltrax looked around confused.

* * *

Dr. O, Ethan and Conner were driving in his jeep and Matt and Abigail followed.

"So when you said you helped create those Tyranno…whatevers. You were just kidding right?" Ethan asked Dr. O unsure. He sighed.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming." He started explaining while driving. Matt and Abigail were listening in by connecting Abigail's PDA with Ethan's Handheld.

"A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist, named Anton Mercer."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan chimed in.

Conner was less interested than Ethan and was looking at the scenery.

"Yep, shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked him.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Dr. O stopped at a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Abigail asked over the intercom.

"Looks like it." He answered.

"All great and stuff… But how is this going to help us find Kira?" Matt asked impatiently. Clearly he felt responsible for her disappearance.

"Well it's not like she's going to fall out of the sky." Ethan replied.

A green vortex appeared in front of Dr. O's car and Kira fell on top off the jeep's hood.

She looked up and stared into the faces of Dr. O, Conner and Ethan. Kira also noticed the grey Camaro with black stripes behind them, a feeling of comfort washed over her.

There was a silent moment and then all of them got out of their cars. Ethan and Conner looked up.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked her interestedly. They helped her off the car and Matt and Abigail were standing beside her.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm being chased by Frankenlizard through his creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament." She was babbling rapidly. Clearly not over the shock yet.

"Invisiportals." Dr. O answered looking around nervously.

"Whatever… Next time I'm calling a cab."

"More importantly… Kira are you alright?" Matt asked her concerned, seeing as no one asked her.

"I'm fine, what are you guys doing here?"

"And girl." Abigail chimed in.

"We came to rescue you." Ethan told her.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

"You sure about that?" Matt asked her.

Zeltrax and his drones appeared and closed in on them. The five teenagers took positions and Dr. O stepped in front of them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Dr. O taunted him.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." He replied. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'll have to say… No." Dr. O didn't hesitate to respond.

Zeltrax got ready to charge and Dr. O was ready to fight. He dodged an incoming strike and the drones went straight for the teenagers, who split up. Dr. O kicked one of the drones away used his car tire to gain height and kicked away another drone. He jumped off to attack the first drone when a third kicked him against the car.

"Looks like Mesogog made a few improvements." He said while staring at the drones. Zeltrax attacked with his axe and Dr. O used his car door to block. A drone sliced at him and he left the door alone. He rolled on the edge of the car to kick the drone away and dodged another attack. He used Zeltrax's shield to push himself up against one of the bars of his safety cage for the jeep. Dr. O dodged another attack and rolled to the backseat of the car and fell, but quickly recovered when Zeltrax attacked again. He used the car's suspension to jump back out of the car.

Kira blocked the incoming attack of a drone and punched him away. She spotted another drone charging for and blocked his attack above her head. Maneuvering under his arm she used the same arm to throw him forward. She turned around and kicked away another drone, ducking to dodge and again kicked another drone. She took a stand and the drones charged with more than one this time and Kira back flipped and recovered with a spin kick, progressing over to a low kick. She stood up again and used her right arm to punch the drone in front of her and her right leg to kick the drone behind her. Swinging her arms to gain balance she punched a drone that was on her right side followed by a low punch backwards. She dodged another attack and moving so all the drones were in front of her. It was right where she wanted them and she screamed at them, causing once more her sonic boom.

"Okay that's just crazy."

Ethan blocked a drone, but they got him in the stomach and launched him forward. He was angry and there were some crates in front of him. Grabbing one with his foot he threw them towards two drones. Keeping himself low he hit one in the stomach, but the fourth kicked him to the ground. He stood up seriously pissed off. One of the drones charged, but Ethan blocked him with his super defense and reflected him back. The other drones attacked him but faced the same problem. The last drone charged from behind, Ethan easily blocked him and kicked towards a road sign which knock over. Ethan roll jumped and jumped kicked another drone against a barrel that was on the side of the road.

Conner blocked a kick with his feet and he maneuvered through the drones with ease. He passed one and jumped kicking the drone in the back causing it to fall forward. He got kicked in the side, but he recovered himself by doing a back flip. The drones on to his movement kicked him in the stomach twice when he landed. Conner was able to block the last attack and kicked the drone away. He suddenly grinned.

"Now you see me…" A drone charged him and he used his super speed to appear behind him, his arms crossed with a grin on his face, looking somewhat bored. The drones were confused, but programmed to attack so they did. Conner kicked away an incoming kick; causing to drone to become unbalanced, he then spin kicked him on the ground.

"…now you're unconscious." He finished.

Abigail moved through the drones with ease also and dodged the incoming attacks. The drones were so focused on her they didn't notice the second her to attack them. They recovered quickly and attacked both Abigails. The Abigail on the right attacked first and punched and kicked away one drone, quickly turning and presenting a boost to the second Abigail who used the boost to jump kick the same drone. The first Abigail quickly recovered and defended an attack in the back of the second Abigail. Together they took out the drones.

Dr. O was still fighting Zeltrax and got forced to the ground.

"You're no match for me." He called out. He charged Dr. O, who recovered and kicked away his axe. A second jump kick forced Zeltrax back. Suddenly the ground shook violently and all eyes were on the clouds of dust that had appeared. Matt appeared from it and so did a whole bunch of drones. They charged for him, but he jumped over them and punched away one of the drones behind them. The first wave turned around and tried to slash him. Matt grabbed one of the drones by his arms and threw him behind him. Another drone came slashing at him and Matt punched it back, in a split second he grabbed the drone's head and forced it to ground with his super strength. It caused another violent shaking and the drones started to back off.

"You know… This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." In his hand he held a massive boulder that he threw up and taking a few steps backwards punched the boulder as soon as it came back. It hurled towards the drones, the boulder took the drones with it.

He ran towards the others and backed Dr. O up.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver is back!" He told Zeltrax.

"I will inform him this battle is over, but the war has only just begun." They disappeared through a vortex in the sky.

Everyone looked up when he disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't." Conner replied. "But you might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school. I promise." He told them.

Ethan and Conner hopped into the jeep.

"Matt?" Kira called out for him. "Can we get back on that ride home from you?"

"Yeah sure, hop in."

"Don't forget to drop me off too, idiot." Abigail called out, while standing by his car.

"Yeah yeah..." Matt waved his hand.

He received stares from Conner and Ethan.

"What?" He smiled innocently.

"How come all the girls go with you?" Ethan asked.

"I dunno, ask them." He pointed at Kira and Abigail. "Besides I gave Abigail a ride this morning, because we're practically next door neighbors and Kira asked… so is that okay with you?" he asked in a childish sorta tone.

Ethan nodded in confusion, while Conner merely grinned.

He opened his car door and got in.

"My bag!" Kira noticed her bag.

"Yeah we kinda figured that you'd need it still." Abigail told her.

"So… you guys live in the same neighborhood?" Kira asked Abigail and Matt as he started up the car. They first drove to Dr. O's place.

"Yeah, more or less. Hey Kira, do you mind if I drop Abigail off first? She needs to go to the swimming pool."

She thought about it for a bit. "That's on the way to my place so I guess." Kira nodded.

After leaving Dr. O's place, Conner took a right to drop off Ethan and Matt took a left. They didn't talk much along the way, when Matt skidded to a halt.

"This is your stop Abigail."

"Thanks Matt, I owe you one." She told him.

"You know you don't, Abs." Matt replied. She leaned back in and hugged Matt. Kira was confused, Abigail had acted cold to him the entire detention group and seemed to hate Matt, but here she was watching them hug.

"You can sit in front Kira." Abigail waved to her. She snapped out of her daze and nodded, getting out so she could get in front.

Abigail walked off towards the door and stepped through it. Matt waited for Kira to buckle up and he drove off.

Kira was unsure what to say, but spoke up.

"What's between…?"

"Me and Abigail?" He finished, he had been waiting for it. Kira nodded.

"We go way back, grade school almost I guess. I met her when I was around ten years old. She got bullied and I stepped in. We've been friends ever since, although we love to get on each other's nerves as you may have noticed." He shrugged. He stopped at a stoplight, it was getting dark.

"I don't say this often about people who fight, but you surely knew how to throw in a punch or two." He complemented her. "You ever fight before?"

"No… but at that time it felt so natural."

"If you polish it up, you might be great."

"You seem to know a bit about fighting."

"My grandfather owns a martial arts dojo. I picked up a few things there."

"I see. Take a left here." He turned left, following her directions to get her home. _'I'm starting to wonder if the rumors aren't really facts, this guy is a jock and knows how to fight.'_

"I'm glad we found you or you found us…" He said genuine, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well I was just messing with you and then I see you get taken away by those creatures. I was scared that something might have happened to you, if so I would have never forgiven myself."

"You couldn't prevent it. A right here."

"I guess not." He shrugged. "I just can't shake the feeling."

They arrived at her house; it was a single house with garage and two floors plus attic. He pulled over and entered the driveway. She got out and looked for her keys. She found them and was about to open the door when Matt called out her name. She turned around and he got out. He walked up to her, unsure what to say.

"Hey Kira? I know we're kinda worlds apart, but can we hang out sometime?" He asked her unsure. She stared at him thinking about what to say. "I know I'm a jock, but-"

"Sure, let's hang out sometime." She interrupted him, not knowing what made her say that in the first place.

"Cool" He smiled, turned around and walked back to his car. Before he opened the door he waved at her again and got into his car. He fired it up and drove his car back onto the road and he went off.

Kira opened her door and closed it behind her. She leaned backwards and thought about what happened today. _'This was a crazy day, first there's detention with Dr. O, getting attacked by those creatures, being kidnapped and Frankenlizard wanting those weird gems. Not to least mention that a jock wants to hang out with me.'_ She sighed and shouted that she was home and walked up to the stairs and into her bedroom._ 'I mean he is nice and considerate, but I don't even know him. Secondly there are so many rumors about him.'_ She was trying to convince herself. She fell on her bed and quietly dozed off.

Matt drove back home. He stopped at a red light, he lit a cigarette and inhaled.

"Shit what the hell is wrong with me?" He leaned his head on the wheel. "I think I've been stuck on Connie for way too long." He never even noticed Kira and he liked her already after one day of detention. He shook the thoughts out his head, he was being an idiot and he knew it. He arrived home and opened his door throwing away the cigarette before stepping in. Matt was used that there was no one here; he didn't live by himself for nothing. He lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**In Mesogog's lab…**

"Dr. Thomas Oliver… I should have known. Zeltrax is our aerial attack craft in position?" Mesogog asked his lackey.

"It is." Zeltrax confirmed.

"Good. When the biozords have completed the first strike, launch your aerial assault. The citizens of Reefside will think that idiot Lothor has returned to town." He told Elsa. "They won't know what hit them until it's too late." He walked past all his experiments in a tube.

* * *

**The next morning at Reefside High…**

Ethan, Conner, Abigail and Kira entered the science class. Kira was immediately grabbed by Cassidy.

"Kira Ford. Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network."

"Cassidy, I know who you are. We're in homeroom together?" Kira asked her, her hair was divided into two tails one on each side.

"Yeah anyway" Cassidy continued, not interested in what Kira said. "What can you tell me about the mysterious going ons at Reefside? For example the sudden friendship between you Conner Mcknight, Ethan James and Abigail Lanchorus?" She waved a taperecorder in Kira's face while Conner, Ethan and Abigail were eyeing them.

"Look…"

"Or Matt Deverest running after you when you were kidnapped by strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere? What about that huh?" As if on cue Matt walked in and heard his name. He gave Kira a quizzical look and than his glance slid to Cassidy. His face was bandaged and she figured Abigail must have done so. Matt gave Kira a smile and made a gagging motion while pointing at Cassidy. Kira forced back a laugh.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about. I gave Matt his football back and he was asking about who I was. And as you can see I'm just fine, but you… you look kind of uh… pasty."

Dr. Oliver walked in.

"Pasty!? Are you serious!? I hate fluorescent lighting." She opened a small make up set with a mirror and looked in it.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." Cassidy fake smiled in panic and quickly sat down.

"Thank you. Okay who can tell me when it all began?"

The ground started shaking violently and Kira's first reaction was to look at Matt when everyone tried to hold on. He looked just as surprised as the rest. The sky suddenly turned dark and the shaking stopped. Everyone in the classroom ran towards the window to look outside, where it was storming.

Somewhere in that same storm a large thing moved through it. Zeltrax laughed.

"The biozords are running free, Master." He reported.

A Tyrannosaur rampaged through the city causing all the traffic to skid to halt. A few blocks further a Triceratops charged through a street thrashing away all the cars. Further away a Pterodactyl flew overhead, it spiraled a couple of times. In the harbor a Plesiosaur appeared and sunk a tanker, and on land a large Titanosaur stamped on a warehouse.

* * *

**Back on school…**

Devin charged into the classroom.

"Cass! You are not going to believe this."

"Wait, let me guess. The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" He asked incredulously and he noticed it. "Wow…"

"Devin… Hello… What?"

"I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown and the harbor."

"Grab your camera." And they were about to leave.

"I've got it."

"Wait hold it you two!" Dr. O stopped them.

A voice rang over the intercom. "Students remain calm, the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report in front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again remain calm." Everyone walked out of the room and Dr. O hurried to the five remaining teenagers.

"Dr. O now would be a really good time to have that little chat." Kira asked him.

"We're outta time. If Mesogogg revived the biozords we gotta act fast. Come with me." Dr. O made haste to get out of there.

"Well what's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked them. They raised their shoulders and followed Dr. O. Abigail hopped into Dr. O's car, Ethan in Conner's and Kira into Matt's. She didn't know why, but she didn't pay much thought to it.

Meanwhile the Biozords were still rampaging through the city.

The group entered the basement. "So these mechanical dinosaurs… they're your friends?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Biozords, fusion power replicants using actual dinosaur DNA for neural functions."

"Wait let me guess. You helped build them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid so… but right now we…" He paused and corrected himself. "I mean you have to tame them."

"I'll B.B.L. if it's all the same to you."

"What's that mean?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Be back later." Ethan turned around.

"Ethan, wait." He stopped and looked back."You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

He walked towards a table with a suitcase and stood behind it.

"Into what?" Kira asked.

Dr. O opened the case and inside were 5 devices. In their respective order from left to right were a Titanosaur head, a Pterodactyl head, a Tyrannosaur head, a Triceratops head and a Plesiosaur head. They sparkled real quickly being exposed to the light.

"Dinomorphers. Use these to become Power Rangers."

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"I gotta sit down." Ethan said not being able to take it.

"Breathe dude." Conner caught him.

"We can't be Power Rangers… Aren't you supposed to fly or have super human strength and stuff like that?" Kira asked him in shock as if trying to convince herself this wasn't real.

"You do." Dr. O responded.

Feeling stupid Kira said: "Oh yeah…. I forgot." She received a comforting pat from Matt who stood next to her.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Abigail asked him incredulously.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira asked him in disbelief.

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what is giving you your powers." He walked towards his computer

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked after thinking.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you destroy it."

"Okay for future reference that is not a great selling point." Ethan answered.

"Look all I know is I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Conner told them.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have already something inside of you that can handle the power." Dr. O walked through them back to the suitcase. "Please." He shoved the suitcase in their direction.

"So, we're going to save the world with this?" Matt asked him, something inside him gave an eerie feeling. He felt as though he went through something like this before and felt a strange attraction towards the morpher. As the rest hesitated, he reached forward and grabbed the grey morpher. Seeing Matt so confidently grabbing his morpher, the rest didn't doubt long and grabbed their respective morphers.

"So what now? Do we need some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan asked.

"All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power up.' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do." Dr. O replied.

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked sarcastically. "What? You come up with that?" He asked Ethan in a joke.

"I kinda like it." Ethan responded seriously.

"You would."

"Look, I know you five are from different worlds." Dr. O interrupted them, not counting Matt and Conner to the same group. "I get it. But you are gonna have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner asked him.

"Really." He nodded.

Matt was already fidgeting with the morpher and eventually spoke up. "Well let's do it then. The more we wait here the more those biozords will trash the city."

"Matt's right, the more we stand here in awe, the more the damage will be." Abigail replied. They nodded and decided to make a move.

* * *

Meanwhile the biozords were on a rampage and the crew hurried towards their position. The Plesiosaur somehow found its way to fly through the sky as though it was water. It was taunting the Pterodactyl and the Tyrannosaur was snapping fiercely at the Titanosaur. They got out of the cars. They looked up and saw the biozords.

"That must be them." Conner stated.

"Wow good call Conner." Kira replied with sarcasm.

A weird sound made Dr. O look away and out of a red vortex Zeltrax appeared. They quickly turned towards him.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those zords."

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Conner responded.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Anything to get this over with." Abigail responded.

"Oh yeah." Kira replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Matt grinned.

"Ready." Conner took position.

"Ready!" The rest responded.

They tapped their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Conner transformed into the red ranger, his helmet vaguely resembling the head of a tyrannosaur. Ethan was blue and he had streamlined on his helmet. Kira transformed into the yellow ranger he helmet resembling the head of the Pterodactyl. Abigail was green and her helmet closely resembled the Plesiosaurus. On their shoulders, arms and legs were white diamond-shapes. Matt turned into the color dark grey and his helmet closely resembled a Titanosaurus. His marks were silver with smaller black ones in the middle.

They all looked at their costumes and were excited.

"Oh wow!"

"This totally rocks!" Kira almost jumped for joy.

"Hey this isn't too bad."Abigail mused in.

"Alright let's do this!" Matt pointed at Zeltrax.

"So you're Power Rangers."

They took battle stances against him.

"Call out your weapons! They're in your belt!" Dr. O called out to them.

"You got it Dr. O." Conner replied.

Their weapons appeared as light dots from their belt, almost freaking Conner out.

"Amazing" Kira responded.

"Awesome." Came from Ethan.

"Nice I got a Tyranno staff." Conner took a hold of the staff.

"I can come to grips with this. Ptera Grips." Kira chimed in.

"Sweet. I got a Tricera shield!"

"Oh yeah! Plesio Rope Dart is mine." Abigail swinged the rope with the metal dart around.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I can fight with these. Twin Titanoblades!" Matt swung them around.

"Enough." Tyrannodrones appeared before Zeltrax.

The two sides clashed. Kira did a handstand through the drones and hacked away at one. She sliced towards another who dodged and the cycle repeated again, before she eventually got him. Kira blocked another attack and was forced backwards, but she used her grips to slice at a drone behind her, bringing her back into balance. Shifting her weight forward she sliced the drone that was before her. Recovering herself she attacked the next incoming drone and kicked him back. There were too many and she started swinging her grips around her, somewhat wildly but focused. They forced her down, but she forced her own way up again and kicked the drone in front of her, using him as boost to get her out of the circle. She again dodged incoming attacks and grabbed him by the waist launching her right leg up behind her to kick him in the face and she then front kicked him away. Another drone started slashing at her and she dodged him with ease. Kira back flipped and landed into a split.

"Is that all you got?" From out of the split she launched herself up in the air and started kicking the drone away and used her grip to finish the job.

Ethan charged in and used his shield to slice at the drones. He forced them back by swinging it twice and blocked an incoming assault, forcing him backwards. The circle he was in decided to jump at him all at once. Ethan began to move to the left, causing them to break apart and in the confusion he swung his shield around to hit all of them. He kicked on away and turned around to hit the ones behind him. Bringing his shield back he hit another drone behind and resumed to hit the one in front of him. It grabbed his shield but he simple swung his shield backwards pulling the drone with it and it flew away against a dozen others wanting to attack. Ethan jump spin kicked another drone and when he landed a drone grabbed his shield. He threw the drone over him.

"See ya!"

Conner swung his staff around, forcing the drones to spread out. The range of the staff was longer than the drones expected and he hit one in the chest and he sweeped one of its feet.

"Have a nice trip. See ya next fall."

He pulled the staff over his shoulders, blocking incoming attacks from behind. He threw them back. Still carrying the staff over both shoulder and his arms holding it he jumped and spun around. He was interrupted when hitting a drone and launched his staff backwards to hit another drone. Quickly grabbing the staff in front of him he blocked kicks of two drones in front of him. He then swung staff around again hitting two more. Conner caused another drone to fall and then thrust his staff forward to hit a drone backwards. Two charged for him and Conner used his staff as a pole to gain air and jump over him. He swung it again and hit 5 of them at the same time.

Abigail spun her rope dart around and let it go to hit one drone in front of her and swung it back to hit 3 more. She moved expertly through the drones and never lost the tense in her rope. She grabbed one drone around the neck and pulled it over. It saw its chance to attack but the rope was still lashing around its neck. Abigail pulled the rope back and it got released like a yoyo. She pulled the rope backwards hitting drones behind her. She kicked one in front of her and hit it with her dart. It wrapped around her feet and she kicked backwards, the rope dart shooting backwards. It swung around her neck and she jump kicked a drone on her right. She swung around the rope dart and the drones never got near her, but got attacked by her rope dart.

"Oh yeah, take a load of that!"

Matt was surrounded by drones, but he was completely relaxed.

"If you want to be forced to crawl on the ground then attack me."

Three drones charged in and he blocked one with his left sword and the other with his right sword. The third was about to slash him when he kicked it backwards. Matt kicked left and then right using his swords he slashed at them respectively. He hacked through the first incoming drone with his right sword and then a second with his left. Another drone charged him head first from his right. Matt blocked with his right slashed with his left, leaving it temporarily unable to block Matt cross slashed him. He swung his swords around in his hands and then started to focus with his blades aligned behind his arms. He searched for an opening and found it; he charged and took them down with a clean strike.

"Then there was one…" He looked at Zeltrax.

"Freeze!" Ethan ordered Zeltrax.

"You first!" Zeltrax bound Ethan with a flashing light and it electrocuted him, luckily his ranger suit protected him. He was still bound though and was thrown around against an iron fence by Zeltrax. He fell down to the ground.

"Ethan!" Conner and Kira shouted. They jumped in front of Ethan, but Zeltrax shot laser beams from his helmet at them and the rangers got hurt and fell backwards. Abigail and Matt jumped in front now. Dr. O wanted to run at him, but he couldn't do anything.

"You guys alright?" Matt asked back while holding his blades up pointed at Zeltrax.

Conner recovered slowly.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Dr. O informed them.

"Right!" Conner stood up. And they combined their weapons. Abigail's rope dart became an arrow on top of Conner's staff, Matt's blades and Conner staff the barrels. Ethan's shield became the centerpiece and Kira's grips balanced the weapon, providing a stable weapon and trigger..

"Z-rex blaster, Ready Fire!" They fired the weapon at Zeltrax. A Tyranno- like blast came charging at Zeltrax. He screamed in terror and a huge explosion occurred. The five rangers took their victory positions. Zeltrax flew backwards, still sizzling from the explosion.

"Oh yeah!"

"We did it!"

Dr. O nodded in approval.

Zeltrax recovered. "You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" He disappeared in a red vortex.

They had all forgotten about the biozords and their cries snapped Dr. O back to reality. An aerial assault craft appeared. "Fire!" Zeltrax was piloting it. It fired at the rangers. They were thrown forward by the blast. Zeltrax laughed as they tried to take cover behind Dr.O's jeep.

"Okay, how do we fight that!?" Conner asked.

"You gotta tame the zords. Concentrate, your morphers will communicate your thoughts."

"Let's go!" Matt shouted.

"Right!" Abigail agreed.

"Look at that! They're huge! Wow!" Conner let out surprised.

"Duhhh really?" Matt smirked with sarcasm.

The Triceratops noticed them first. "Calm down, boy. It's all good." Ethan approached him carefully.

"Careful" Kira shouted to him.

"That's right…. I'm your friend." He spoke into his morpher. "Tricerazord!" It reacted and the triceratops changed from a neutral color to blue and it roared proudly. Ethan jumped for joy and psyched up.

"Okay my turn!" Kira spoke up. "Pterazord!" It also reacted. "We can be friends right?" It turned to the color yellow as it spread its wings and roared. Now Kira was psyched.

"Good job Kira." Matt patted her on the shoulder.

"Conner, the Tyrannozord is out of control! Do something!" Abigail pointed. It used its tail to bash away the Ptera and Tricerazord.

"C'mon I need you to work with me here!" Conner focused on his morpher. "Tyrannozord!" It reacted and turned red.

"Goal! Yes! Okay just you guys left." He looked at Abigail and Matt.

Abigail jumped forwards and communicated her thoughts. "C'mon we both love the water right!?" It reacted and the Plesiozord turned green.

"Yes! My own zord!" She jumped in the air. "Matt your turn!"

Matt nodded and ran towards the Titanozord. It was not impressed with Matt's attempt to communicate and it raised its foot stamping on him. Matt didn't know what hit him before he saw the foot only a few seconds away.

"Oh my god! Matt!" Kira shrieked in horror.

Bright silver light appeared from under the foot of the Titanozord. "Like I'll go down that easily!" Matt shouted and lifted the foot with his superhuman strength. His morpher reacted and the Titanozord turned dark grayish with silver. It removed its foot and bowed his head to Matt in apology. "It's okay boy." Matt touched the nose. It roared in delight.

He ran back towards the others.

"Sure had us worried there." Abigail punched him in the arm playfully.

"Guys, there's only one thing left to do. Bring them together! You can do it." Dr. O told them.

They rose up to the challenge. "Okay! Let's do it!" Conner replied. The others agreed and they jumped towards their zords. They appeared in a white room and a huge orb appeared in front of them. It turned into their respective color, they knew what to do.

"Logging in!"

"Got it!" Kira shouted.

"Me too." Conner replied.

"I'm in!" Matt said.

"Combine powers!"

The Tyrannozord formed the torso and the Plesiozord formed the legs. The Tricerazord formed its right arm. The Pterazord formed the body armor and helmet. Titanozord formed the back protector and a sword appeared attached to the back. They all came together.

There were two rows; in the back were Ethan, Conner and Kira. In the front were Abigail and Matt.

"It worked!" They all psyched up.

"Your robot is no match for me." Zeltrax challenged them. "Fire!" The aircraft fired at the Megazord, forcing them back.

"Now I'm mad!" Conner shouted at Zeltrax. The carrier threw two wires towards the zord, it caught them and it started to send an electro wave through it. The Zord got hurt and it got pulled towards the carrier. Conner came up with an idea.

"Time to head for the back of the net!" He clapped his hands.

The Megazord charged forward, starting up the Tyrannodrill. It jumped, using the wires as a means to gain air. They were able to swing themselves above the carrier. They turned.

"Conner over there! The heart of the ship!" Matt pointed.

"Alright DINODRILL!" Conner pushed the zord towards the ship, drilling right through it and its power source.

Everything became unstable.

"What's going on!?" Zeltrax looked around andsaw the place was set to explode. He evacuated by teleporting himself out. The Megazord came out the other end and landed. It looked up to the carrier and it exploded. Sparks flew everywhere and the five rangers cheered in their megazord.

* * *

**Back at the lab….**

"So…. Oliver has taught them to become Rangers." Obviously Mesogog was pissed.

"Our deepest apologies, sir. We should have foreseen this development." Zeltrax apologized.

"Yes you should have." Mesogog didn't seem in a forgiving mood. He hissed at them and started torturing their mind with what looked like some sort of telepathy. Elsa and Zeltrax were in pain.

"Let this be a lesson. I do not take defeat…lightly." He hissed at them.

* * *

**In the command center underneath Dr. O's house…**

The morphers transformed into bracelets.

"Keep the bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me and with each other." They each grabbed the bracelet that had their gem in it.

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is… I mean how did you…"

"I'll fill you in, in time."

"Speaking of time… do you think Mesogog is going to stick around for a while?" Ethan asked him.

"Unfortunately… they always do."

"They?" Conner asked him.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"That's for sure." Ethan replied.

"Your lives just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

"Aww… looks like Abby-wabby has to stick around with me for a while…" Matt teased her. She hit him playfully in the shoulder. Matt bid his farewell and went outside, he lighted a smoke outside of Dr. O's house. For some reason he felt at ease right now, as if this feeling of power was familiar to him. But he had never been a ranger before, but he had experienced something this intense although this was a thing of the past. _'No use in tearing old wounds.'_ Someone tapped him on his shoulder. Abigail popped her head in his view.

"Smoking is bad for you." She told him. He merely grunted.

"What's wrong? I know you, Matt. When something is bothering you, you become like a hermit." He grinned on her comment.

"I don't know Abby; I guess it's just a bit too much to take in like Dr. O said." Abigail touched the bandage on his cheek.

"It's healed already hasn't it?" Abigail asked already knowing the answer. She pulled it off and saw that it had completely vanished.

"You always had fast healing capabilities. Why'd you put on the bandage if there's nothing there." She looked on the other side, the bandage was completely clean on the other side.

"Well, I can hardly pretend it wasn't there, right?" He shrugged. Kira overheard the conversation and was once again confused. She decided to call out for him.

"Matt! You still here?" He turned around to look at the source of the other voice. Kira was standing there with her backpack.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" She asked him kindly.

"Yeah sure." His cigarette had almost burned out and he put it out on the sole of his shoe. He noticed the rest standing behind Kira. "You coming Abigail?" He knew she didn't prefer nicknames when there were more people around. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Abigail's Note: Tadaa Power Rangers! R+R!

Fire's Note: Yay for that.


	4. Wave Goodbye

Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye

* * *

"Haley's Cyberspace… Conner!" Kira yelled when she saw him.

"Ethan called you too?" He asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yeah… Said it was super important. What is this place anyway?" She asked him.

"No clue."

"Let's check it out."

"Matt and Abigail couldn't make it?" He asked her. No sooner had he said the words, when Abigail walked around the corner. She was looking behind her.

"You are so slow sometimes you know that?" she said to the person walking behind her. "Hard to believe that you're part of the football team."

"That's what you get when you stuff all this work on me the very last minute." Matt yawned. He couldn't tell her he had been sleepless, because a certain dirty blonde had been on his mind and has been haunting his dreams.

"If you showed up more for the student council meetings then you wouldn't have that problem."

"I told you a bazillion times that I can't make it when it falls together with my football practice."

"It's the vice-president's job to take notes during the meetings, you're lucky I record it for you every time."

"Lucky!? Not if you give me the recordings from the summer meetings plus the ones I already missed at the start of term." He shook his head. They were bickering like they were always doing and suddenly Matt noticed the other two.

"Kira, Conner!" He yelled to them and rushed over. Abigail spotted them too and did the same.

"Lemme guess… Ethan called you?" Conner asked them.

"Yeah..." Abigail responded.

"Well let's go in then." Kira motioned for the door. They nodded and walked in. Conner and Kira walking up front opened two red doors. Matt and Abigail followed them through the doors.

"Wow, you think he lives here?" Conner asked them unsure.

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira replied. They looked around and they were in a sort of bar like place. Lots of people were bustling around.

"Doesn't seem like the kinda place Ethan would hang out, despite what the name says." Matt said to them.

"I think it's pretty cool." Abigail said in defense of the place.

"There they are! My brothers and sisters in crime." Ethan walked up to them grinning. "Or at least crime-fighting. Welcome to my world." He motioned at café.

"Whaddya think?" He asked them with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool in a techno retro dorky sorta way." Conner replied.

"I think it looks great Ethan." Abigail glared at Conner for saying it and then her glance slid to Matt to shut him up.

"Thanks. You can do anything here, game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink."

"Who came up for the idea for this place?" Kira asked Ethan, while she was looking around.

"That would be Haley, she's a techno legend." A red haired woman looked around, when hearing her name. "MIT-grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for a big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you." Kira said with sarcasm.

"No lie." Ethan responded ignoring her sarcasm.

"Anyways, so what is so important?" Conner asked him, he put an arm around him in a friendly fashion.

"I just figured… hey… since we're saving the world together. I wanted you guys to know what I'm about." Ethan told him. Conner glance slid from Matt and Kira to Abigail. Conner smirked.

"Okay whatever dude."

Kira noticed a red-haired woman walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" She said with a smile.

"I'll just have an apple juice." Kira said thinking she might as well get a drink while she's here.

"Oh that's easy." Haley smiled at her and motioned for Kira to follow her to the bar. The rest followed suit.

"Kira… right?" She asked Kira.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kira asked her.

"Oh… I'm all about information. It's my business." She turned around to face Kira. "Now… you sing don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Kira was kinda feeling uncomfortable, not knowing how to behave in front of this woman.

"Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah! I mean that would be great!" Kira said excitedly.

"Alright see you then." Haley responded happily. She walked past Kira and the gang and Kira turned around to face them.

"Okay. I love her!" Kira told them happily.

"That's Haley for you." Ethan told her. "There's not one kid in here she doesn't help out somehow."

"Doesn't help to me." Conner sneered.

"Conner McKnight. The soccer player." Haley greeted him and gave Kira her apple juice. "I'm surprised you're not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Wave."

"Open try-outs?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." She shook her head, while smiling.

"You were saying….?" Ethan smirked.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go!" Matt pushed him off the barstool. Conner snapped out of it and ran off.

"Good luck bro!"

Haley walked off and Kira came to a sudden realization.

"I gotta go too. I need to put together a set list and restring my guitar." She said confidently and passed her apple juice to Abigail, who merely looked at it and took a sip from it. "Here, bye!"

"Talk about spreading the love." Ethan grinned. "So what about you guys?"

"It's a cool place, nice owner too." Matt replied. "I'll hang out here for a while, I kinda like it."

"Matthew Deverest, quarterback of the Reefside High football team, vice-president of the student council." Haley appeared in his view. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you just flushed out all the rumors about me." He smiled.

"Not all of them though." Abigail reminded him.

"Abigail Lanchorus, Student council president right?" She turned to Abigail. Abigail nodded and took another sip from the apple-juice.

"Matt, I heard you were looking for a job, if you have spare time you could come work here." Haley turned back to Matt. His face turned from a smile to a surprised face.

"That would be awesome! Well looks like you got yourself a new waiter, boss." He grinned.

"Cool, you can start tomorrow, because I have a new guy coming in today."

"Okay, just explain the things that need to be done and leave the rest to me."

Abigail grinned and sat down together with Matt and Ethan. No sooner did Ethan, Matt and Abigail sit down they heard their morpher go off. They looked around and Matt and Abigail sat in front of Ethan putting him out of sight.

"Yeah doc, you got Ethan, Abigail and Matt." Ethan responded.

"Can you guys meet me out at the end of riverside road in an hour?" He asked them over the communicator. Ethan looked at the other two, they nodded.

"Yeah sure whatsup?"

"Just be there and I'll fill you in."

Ethan got up and the other two pretended to look at the time and got up in a hurry as well.

* * *

**At Mesogog's lab….**

"Well!?" He barked at Elsa.

"Well… what, sir?" she asked him with a stern face.

"Where's my explanation?" He asked her.

"My lord. We offer no excuses. Only apologies and promise to improve our performance." Mesogog eyed Zeltrax carefully.

"Is this correct Elsa?" His glance slid from Zeltrax to Elsa. "Am I to understand that you feel no need to explain yourself?" She did not look Mesogogg in the eyes.

She groaned.

"Lord Mesogog, it is in my humble opinion that it would be a waste in your valuable time. Time better spent in destroying Dr. Oliver and his new Power Rangers." He looked away, but in a split second eyed her very carefully in her eyes.

"Exactly the answer I was looking for…" His intense gaze lingered on Elsa for a while and she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Now… Have you had any luck in tracking down what we discussed earlier?"

"We know they're out there." Elsa answered quickly, while Mesogog sat down on in his chair.

"Oliver hasn't made his move yet. When he does we will be there to stop him." Zeltrax explained in his low voice.

"You had better be." Mesogog's gaze never left them during the conversation.

**

* * *

Out on the Reefside wave soccerfield…**

A lot of people were trying out for the Reefside Wave team. On one practice field, Conner got a pass towards him and he tapped the ball with his head towards the goal and scored. The coach and his trainer were watching him play. An approving grunt came from the coach. Conner dribbled passed the man in front of him, a second one came into his view and spun around this opponent with the ball, he also passed a third and shot towards the goal. The keeper dived towards it, but it hit the top bar. The ball bounced of the bar back towards Conner, he back flipped and hit the ball again, scoring with ease.

"Who is that kid?" The coach asked his trainer. The trainer shook his head, he didn't know. One of the soccer players was stretching and stood up at the coach's question.

"That's Conner McKnight. He is still in high school, plays on the local club team." He answered. Conner in the mean time was having the time of his life, stealing the ball from his opponent with a slide and passed it forward. The coach grunted approvingly again and opened his binder, scribbling down Conner's name.

**

* * *

Out at the end of Riverside road…**

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Dr. Oliver explained Matt, Abigail and Ethan. "There!"

He pointed at 5 glowing orbs, rushed towards them and kneeled beside them.

"What are they?" Ethan asked Dr. O unsure.

"Eggs." Dr. O said excitedly.

"Oh, it's cool Dr. O. I just had lunch a couple hours ago." Ethan joked and Dr. O laughed.

"No, we're not gonna eat 'em." Dr. O told Ethan reassuringly. "We're gonna hatch 'em. Then you're gonna ride 'em."

"You know it's kinda quiet out here… So did I just hear you wrong or did you just say we're going to ride these?" Abigail asked Dr. O unsure.

"I did." He replied. "Trust me Abigail when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us."

Abigail, Ethan and Dr. O picked up the eggs and put them in Dr. O's backpack. Matt was looking around and instead of taking Abigail's remark as a joke, he thought it was indeed quiet. _'Too quiet…'_

No sooner had he thought it, something flashed by. Dr. O and the other two looked up. They quickly stood up and looked in the direction of the flash. _ 'Me and my big mouth… err thoughts.'_

"You saw that right?" Ethan asked the others.

"We have to protect the eggs no matter what." Dr. O ordered them. He put the backpack over his left shoulder.

"Who'd wanna hurt them?" Matt asked Dr. O.

Elsa stepped into view from behind a tree.

"I would." They looked around and saw her. No sooner had they turned around or Zeltrax had also popped up.

"And I. I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Oliver." They were distracting him and a couple of Tyrannodrones sneaked up on Dr. O.

"Tjeez… is it me or do you ugly goons multiply by the minute?" Matt threw a smartass remark right back at them.

"Dr. O!" Abigail had noticed the Tyrannodrones. They quickly reached for the bag and grabbed it. Ethan tried to get rid of the Tyrannodrones that got the backpack.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered his minions. Matt jumped in front of them and took a stance. Dr. O kicked back a drone that got a hold of his backpack. Another jumped right on top of the bag. Ethan elbowed one of the drones and grabbed the fist of another, using the drone's own strength against him to get him off balance and throw him back. Abigail jumped over a drone and when landing swiped the drone off his feet. She recovered herself and hit one drone backwards. Matt dodged an incoming attack and using his whole body threw the drone backwards. Without hesitating he turned around lunged forward and used his hands to throw himself back on his feet. In this single motion he dodged 2 drones, turned around and knocked their heads against each other.

"Ding! Round 1."

The drone that was on Dr. O's bag was grabbing it tightly and another attacked him in back. Dr. O spotted the drone and kicked him back. He resumed to struggle for the bag.

"Hands off!"

Ethan decided to jump onto the drones arms and it let go, Dr. O hurried away and Ethan kicked away the drone. They tried to get away and dodged incoming attacks. Ethan stepped away from one drone and jumped over another, kicking a third that came right for him. Matt ran right at one drone and used him as a shield to bash the others. Abigail moved through the drones gracefully and using her subtle body she continuously evaded them. Deciding it was time for action she did a handstand and grabbed one drone by the head with her feet and crossed them. She pulled him forward and the drone being unable to get away and throwing himself off balance got lunged forward. Ethan used two trees to hold on to and dodged another drone, but a second hit him in the stomach falling onto the first and then unto the ground. Two more surrounded him and held him tight. Abigail wanted to dodge and attack but the moment she stepped out of the way another drone gripped her tightly and two more jumped towards her feet.

Dr. O was unable to use two arms at the same time and was only blocking. They eventually got him and forced him to the ground. Reaching for the bag again he kicked them away one by one. Matt was also being surrounded and instead of coming at him one by one, they all came at the same time. They forced Matt down and restrained him. Dr. O clutched the bag tightly and instead of defending, he worked on the offense. He kicked the drones away and spin kicked to keep them out of reach, keeping the bag close to him at all times. Ethan had managed to wrestle himself free.

"Ethan! Call the others!" Dr. O shouted out to him. Ethan forced the last drone off of him and shouted into his communicator.

"Guys!" He got kicked into a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile Conner was still in the try-outs. "We could use some Dino-help over here." Conner looked at his bracelet and the ball got stolen from him.

"No, not now!" He murmured to himself. He looked back and saw a goal scored against him. He then looked at the coach. Conner ran off and the coach spotted him.

"Where's he going?" he asked the people beside him. "Where are you going!?" He shouted at Conner.

"I'm sorry!" Conner shouted back, while running off. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Kira was holding new strings in her hand and walked back through an alleyway. Her dinobracer went off. She looked at it and then around to see if no one was there.

* * *

Ethan got forced on the ground and he stood up. He relaxed his body and pointed at the drone.

"You asked for this, not me." He took a stance to morph.

Matt forced off his opponents with his super strength and recovered himself, he saw Ethan looking at him and Abigail, whom had also recovered. They both nodded and also took a stance to morph. Their morphers appeared.

Kira had also taken the morphing stance, so did Conner, who had now moved out of sight.

"Dinothunder. Power up! Ha!" The 5 morphed into rangers. The drones attacked Ethan, Matt and Abigail. Ethan forced them back with his sword, but got kicked against a tree. One was about to charge, when Conner stepped in to block him. Matt was holding his ground, but Abigail soon got forced back by outnumbering her. Kira blasted them away with her blaster.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day!?" Conner snapped at Ethan.

"Don't tell me! Tell them!" Ethan nodded towards the drones.

"Let's make it quick!" Conner reached for his weapon. "Tyrannostaff!" He swung it to point the head towards the drones.

"Ptera-grips, baby!" Kira swung her arms around.

"Tricera-shield!" Ethan held it out in front of him.

"Plesio-Rope dart!" Abigail spun it around and grabbed the dart.

"Let's end this here and now! Titano-blades!" Matt took battle position pointing his right sword at them and held his left sword behind him.

The five charged towards the drones. Conner swung towards a drone and it rolled out of the way. With the end of his staff he forced one drone to the ground and hit another with the Tyranno head. He swung the staff around and behind him.

"I'm over you!" He put the staff on the ground and dodged a punch. The drone was with his back towards Conner and Conner used the back of the drone to launch himself upwards. Using the staff as a pole he landed a few yards further. Using the staff to block one drone and forcing it towards the side and blocking another drone, spinning it around to the ground. Conner lashed out and his attack got blocked. He again used his staff as a pole and kicked the drone on his head. It fell to the ground.

Ethan threw away one drone with his shield. To his right one drone charged him, but Ethan kicked him away. Ethan stood over him.

"Yeah!" He shouted as he turned around.

Three drones attacked him at once, but he blocked them with his shield. He pushed them all backwards.

"Outta my face!"

They surrounded him, he low kicked one drone of his feet. Turning in the process and knocked back another drone with his shield. Looking behind him, he saw his next target and jumped. His jump turned into a kick and he hit one drone. Using the same drone as a foothold to turn in the air and kick another drone with his other leg.

Kira jumped through the drones and made a summer salt right into a group of drones. She recovered herself and defended with her grips.

"I'm in it to win it." She yelled as a drone on her right side attacked her. She blocked his attack and sliced in his stomach with her grips. From this position she kicked to her right and knocked away an incoming slice from a drone. She spun around and dodged another attack, when she had spun around she blocked another attack. With her left leg she kicked away one the legs of the drone and it fell forward. She turned left and sliced a drone behind her and kept on turning to block another attack and kicked the drone backwards. Kira jumped backwards using her hips as the rotation axis, her legs spun in the air, while the rest of her body remained at the same height. Upon landing she swept a drone off his feet.

Abigail rolled into a group of drones and recovered in a spin. Her rope dart spun around too, like a toll spinning with a rope. It hit several drones.

"Oh yeah! Didn't expect it did ya?" She taunted the drones. They attacked her and she launched her dart forward. Stepping onto the rope it launched backwards, taking out three drones, one in front, one in the middle of attacking and one behind her. Abigail pulled the dart backwards and spun it round very fast above her head. Pulling it with her right hand behind her, slicing a drone behind her and upon impact lunged it back against the head of another drone. Her left side was open and one drone attacked her there. She blocked with her arm and kicked it back, temporarily leaving her rope dart untouched. They all closed in on her.

"Like you'll surround me!" She quickly pulled the string of the dart and swung it below her feet, jumping over it. It swept all the drones off their feet.

Matt swiftly dodged the incoming attacks and sliced a drone in front of him. He stuck his blade in the ground and using the same drone as a foothold he lunged himself upwards. Turning in midair, he landed and sliced one drone with his other Titano-blade. He pulled the other out of the ground.

"You guys ever had a lesson in pain? Well I'll teach ya!" He yelled at them. Matt lunged his left sword straight into the stomach of one drone, slicing him and swung his right blade in his hand and stabbed behind him. He recovered himself and threw his blades in the air and grabbed one drone by the head and threw him backwards into a group of others. Catching his left blade he sliced the group once and then caught his other blade sliced the group a second time. He brought them into the air and sliced them a third time.

"Welcome to your first lesson. You're all dismissed!"

Dr. O. was also still fighting, but not being a power ranger he had a bit more trouble. He blocked a kick of a Zeltrax and stepped backwards, spotting Elsa coming for him. He dodged and got forced towards Zeltrax again. He dodged another blow from him and spun around and kicked him. He spun again in the other direction and hit Elsa. Zeltrax came for him again and Dr. O. kicked his shield. Quickly he grabbed onto it and used it to block Elsa's sword. Elsa decided to grab unto Dr. O and so did Zeltrax. They nodded to each other and raised their weapons to hit him. Dr. O. using their temporary being off guard leaned backwards and dodged. They let go off him by mistake and he lunged forward, breaking free. He pushed Zeltrax away and spun around to kick Elsa. He low spin kicked, but Elsa easily jumped over it. Zeltrax took a step backwards and Dr. O. went for Elsa. Dr. O. high kicked her and hit her arm.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax hurried to her side worriedly and bashed Dr. O. aside. The rangers ran to Dr. O.'s side.

"Awww look, the ugly goons are being lovey-dovey." Matt retorted.

"Seems like they were dating after all." Kira smirked under her helmet.

"Guys…" Abigail hit them in the shoulder. They quickly returned to serious mode.

"You guys really like these odds!?" Ethan asked them. "Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you Power Rangers!" She eyed them angrily, especially the gray ranger.

"Nor you Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax shouted at him. Elsa raised her sword and they disappeared in a green vortex. The rangers looked and they were all confused.

They relaxed.

"They're a pleasant couple." Kira retorted. Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, we better get these back to my place." Dr. O told them.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"We're going to ride them." Abigail chuckled.

"Huh?" Kira asked confused.

"Look I have to get back to tryouts, can you guys handle this?" The red ranger asked.

"Yeah go ahead, Conner." Dr. O. patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "They can fill you in later."

"Let us know how it went soccer boy and good luck." Abigail poked him. He nodded and went off.

"Thanks." He shouted while running off.

**

* * *

Back on the soccer field…**

The coach was wrapping up the equipment. Conner ran back in a hurry and greeted them. The coach grunted and stood up.

"McKnight." He said. "Got you down as a D.N.F. Did Not Finish." The coach walked off.

"Look I'm sorry." Conner apologized. "I had something really important to take care of." He could hardly tell the coach he was a power ranger.

"Hmph is there anything more important to you than soccer…. Then this isn't the place for you." The coach told him.

"There is nothing. More important that is." Conner quickly answered him.

"Thanks for trying out." The coach patted him on the shoulder, not believing him. He grabbed his stuff and walked off. Conner sighed heavily, being seriously bummed out.

"Ohh man…" He noticed a soccer ball rolling against his foot. He looked up and saw a little girl running after it. Her mother standing a few feet behind her.

"Kick it!" She told him.

Conner smiled at her and kicked back. She stopped the ball with her foot.

"Good stop." He commented her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks!" She picked up the ball and ran back towards her mother, who welcomed her.

Conner smiled, but soon the realization came back that he blew his shot. He scratched his head in frustration.

**

* * *

Back at Haley's Cyberspace….**

Ethan was playing a computer game, Kira was working on something, presumably her setlist, Abigail was setting up her next meeting and Matt was listening to something with a headphone, pausing it every now and then and typing it down. Ethan waved for his attention. He pulled off one side of the headphone and looked up.

"Sup?"

"Man, Dr. O. is into some weird and funky stuff." He told Matt. "I don't even want to know what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have a feeling that we won't have to wait too long to find out." Kira replied looking up briefly and looked behind her.

"Wow…" She spoke after 3 seconds. "Who is that?" She spotted a boy walking in, asking a question to the first person he encountered.

"I dunno." Ethan responded looking back as well.

"Haven't seen him before." Matt never looked up. In response he got smacked on the head by Abigail.

"Maybe you should look before answering, he's a new transfer to Reefside."

"Hellooooo." Ethan waved his hand in front of Kira, who was still staring. "Anyone in there?"

"He's really… wow… isn't he?" She said dreamily. Matt rolled his eyes, a pang of hurt somewhere in his lower gut.

"Can I get you a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan smirked.

"Or maybe somebody should call 911, because someone's heart is on fire!" Matt joked, receiving another smack up the head by Abigail.

"Get to work!" She ordered him.

"Quiet, he's coming over here." Kira shushed them, quickly turning back to the laptop in front of her. The guy walked over towards them, looking around and searching for someone.

"Hey." He greeted them. "I'm looking for Haley, I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere. Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I just moved here last week. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan, these are…"

"Oh so you're the new guy huh?" Matt looked up, receiving a glare from Abigail. "Nice to meet you, I'm Matt, I'm starting work tomorrow." He smiled at him. "This is Abigail, don't piss her off or she'll physically abuse you." She kicked him under the table. Matt let out a fake yelp of pain. Trent smiled at their antics.

"This is Kira." Ethan said ignoring them.

"Hey." Trent greeted her. Kira didn't talk back, her heart was racing too fast. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak, we've been trying for years, but we just can't get through." Ethan joked.

Kira looked up. "I'm fine. It's nice to meet you." She looked up at him, then glared at Ethan and resumed work.

"Haley!" Matt spotted her and waved her over. "Your new guy is here."

She rushed over. "Trent. Good timing, come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool." He replied. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone but Kira waved him off.

"Isn't he just so wow? " Matt retorted. He received a kick from Kira this time and she slapped Ethan on the arm.

Conner walked towards them bouncing his red little soccer ball up and down. He was still wearing his soccer uniform and the first to greet him was Abigail.

"Hey soccer boy, how did it go?" She asked him with a small smile. Matt looked up to her and was temporarily confused that Abigail was this open to strangers. _'New friends…' _He corrected himself in his thoughts. The other two looked up from their laptops at Conner.

"How did it go?" He was bummed out and his look not to mention his voice made that much clear. "It's over. The coach basically said forget it and who can blame him. I mean I left in the middle of practice."

"It's not like you didn't have a good excuse…" Kira told him comforting.

"Right." He snapped. "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from my teacher. 'Sorry Conner couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest.'" The rest had got up and followed him. Upon his explosion, Matt quickly pushed him towards the sofa on the other side.

"Sssssst."

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before." Ethan replied.

"Whatever!" Conner threw back at him. They sat down on the sofa and Abigail sat down on the coffeetable in front of them. Matt was still standing and crossed his arms.

"The point is… What was I supposed to say? I mean this whole saving the world deal is… seriously starting to bum me out." He threw his head backwards. He came to a sudden realization.

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver." Kira stopped him.

"I think he maybe kinda busy. He's got this whole new proje-" Kira tried to explain but Conner cut her off.

"Too bad! I was busy today. That didn't stop him from messing up my life." He snapped at them. Ethan and Kira looked at each other.

"Wait!" Ethan suddenly said. "We'll go with you." Kira looked pleadingly at Matt and Abigail. Matt raised his shoulders in defeat and motioned that he'll follow.

* * *

They came in through the secret entrance and Matt touched the skeleton to open the door. They heard a screech and when they looked in they heard a voice.

"Don't come in it's not safe!" Dr. O. screamed at them and they saw stuff flying all over the place. Then a peculiar object got launched in the air and Matt recognized it as Dr. O.

"Uhh…. Yeah we kinda got that." Kira replied. A blue tail swung Dr. O. towards the opening, right in front of them.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked him. Dr. O. got up and he looked at his hands, they were all sticky.

"I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" Abigail asked with a face of disgust, when looking at Dr. O.'s hands.

"Uhh… Slowly." He dodged an incoming. It looked like a red tail to them. They all looked surprised at the force of the tail that hit the wall.

"Look… I can see that you're… busy with… well whatever, but I need to talk." Conner told him. Dr.O looked over his right shoulder. When he looked back, he didn't notice the red tail and it hit him in the back. He fell forward because of the blow and landed on his face. The entrance started closing and Ethan hurried out from under it. Dr. O. looked back and inspected his hands.

"Guess I can take a break." He told them. Ethan helped him, forgetting the hands were slimy and Dr. O. grabbed his hands to pull himself up. Ethan stared at his hands being slimy and his first reaction was how disgusted he was.

"So, whatsup?" Dr. O. asked Conner.

"Ya gotta find someone to replace me." Conner told him.

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked him.

"You're talking crazy." Ethan told him.

"Dude, no way." Matt replied.

"Conner, you can't be serious?" Kira asked him incredulously.

"Alright settle down you guys. What's the problem?" Dr.O. asked.

"Look… I'm a soccer player. That's all I ever wanted to do. Every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team and I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it." He told him seriously.

Kira and Abigail looked down.

"I understand. And you're right." Dr. O told him.

"You're agreeing with him!?" Ethan asked shocked.

"Conner, I know how you feel. Cause I felt that way before. I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look… I got things I wanna do." Kira told him. "But I'm here, I'm dealing."

"Good for you."Conner replied with some iciness, but he meant it differently. "I guess I'm just different."

Matt wanted to speak up, he was more busy then Conner in everything. But he could understand, all he ever wanted was to not stand out but it happened anyway.

"Conner…" Abigail spoke up softly. Matt raised an eyebrow at the genuine in her voice. "It's okay. If this is what you want then we can't stop you."

Conner nodded and decided to walk off.

"Wow… and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan said. Matt couldn't make out if it was anger or just sarcasm.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab…**

Mesogog was pacing around.

"If Dr. Oliver trains those creatures." He told his servants, more or less talking to himself. "He will be able to use them against us… and that will be… disastrous…" He paused every now and then his voice and hiss lingered on his last word.

"The time has come for Dr. Oliver to become a student instead of a teacher." He continued. Zeltrax grunted approvingly. Mesogog faced Elsa.

"Initiate the genorandomizer." Elsa smiled a cruel smile and turned walking towards, what appeared to be, a workbench or control panel. She started typing away on a keyboard and Zeltrax too began to work.

"Entering DNA code." Zeltrax said as he pushed some levers upwards.

"Engaging!" Elsa replied in her cruel voice. The tubes in front of her moved upwards into a larger tube. She too pushed some levers upwards. "Hmm.." She let out approvingly.

"Excellent." Mesogog hissed. And their gazes shifted towards a massive tube.

"Genetic mutation complete." Elsa let her master know.

A monster appeared and the doors opened and it stepped out. It looked like a huge plant with a bird face. It grunted.

"Excellent." Zeltrax approved.

Back on the soccer field…

Conner was letting out frustration by shooting a couple of soccer balls into the net.

"McKnight." A voice behind called out for him. He turned around and the coach walked up to him.

"Coach?" He let out surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from one of your teachers. Tells me it was his fault you had to leave today."

"Does that mean I have a shot?" Conner asked, confused at Dr. Oliver helping him out despite abandoning the others. The coach chuckled.

"You always had a shot son." He told him reassuringly. "You sure you really want this? You'll need to give up everything."

Conner was dumbstruck.

"Yeah! I am." He replied quickly, thinking his inability to speak would be seen as him doubting.

"Alright, I'll let you know." The coach turned and walked away. The others were watching from the sidelines and Abigail was the first to jog up to him.

"Everything went alright with the coach?" She asked him. The rest followed up, except Matt who appeared to be absent.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered. "Listen… I'm sorry you guys. You gotta understand."

"Yeah we do." Kira replied.

"These two do more then me, but if it's what you really want." Ethan told him. He gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Where's Matt?" He asked them. "I thought he would be with you guys."

"I think he went to football practice." Abigail replied while thinking about it. Conner realized she wasn't wearing glasses today, or any other day he had previously seen her, but she really wore them last year. Her hair, instead of being braided behind her, was tied up at one point and was hanging over her shoulder to the front. Her hair was still wet and Conner found herself gazing at her.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I was just wondering why your hair was wet." Conner quickly replied.

"Swimming. I went for a few laps before Kira came to find me." She smiled at him. Conner thought this was weird. The Student Council president is usually very strict with anyone and rarely smiles, or this is how Conner and the rest of his soccer team know her. Ethan eyes darted from Conner to Abigail and shook his head confused. Kira merely nodded to acknowledge Abigail's story.

"I thought I might find you guys here." A voice said. They looked around and saw Matt. He was holding a large bag. His hair was still wet from what they assumed to be a shower.

**

* * *

At Dr. Oliver's place…**

Dr. O was monitoring the screens as one of the security cameras showed lots of people running away from a monster.

"Not good."He muttered. He switched security cams and in another part of town Tyrannodrones were terrorizing the citizens. The little girl that Conner talked to earlier is hiding under a plastic table.

"Guys we have a situation."

On the soccer field the five teens looked at their dinobracers.

"There's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger." Dr. O. informed them.

They looked at Conner and he looked back to each and every one of them, his gaze, unintended, lingered a bit longer on Abigail. She gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, but this is the last time." It was meant for all of them, but more to Abigail. She flashed him another smile and Conner with a heavy heart felt something stirring deep inside of him. He quickly put the feeling aside and stepped forward.

"Ready." Conner said as he took morphing position.

"Ready!" The rest spoke after them and assumed the same position, Matt dropped his bag and their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!" They morphed into Rangers and hurried to the scene where the monster was at.

* * *

"Nasty!" Ethan said while gazing upon the monster. It roared at them.

"Let's do it!" Conner and the other rushed towards him. Conner got thrown into salto on the ground and Ethan's kick got blocked and pushed back. Kira got hit in the side by the monster's weapon, what looked like a branch. Matt charged into to punch him, but he dodged and swept Matt off his feet. Abigail jump kicked at him, but he grabbed her feet and swung her at Matt who gets thrown to the ground by her weight. Ethan kicked again and Conner, who got up, got blocked. He took on both Ethan and Conner at the same time and blocked them easily, knocking them back. It turned around to fight Kira and she tried to kick and punch him. He blocked those easily and he swiftly turned her around and kicked her in the back, Matt caught her and set her back on her feet. Abigail rolled towards him and dodged an attack, but the monster was vicious and kicked her away. Matt's punches were easily blocked, despite the power he put in them. Kira was about to assist him when the monster lashed out and Matt got thrown her way. Matt quickly deciding to turn around, grabbed her and turned again, his back got smashed into the wall and crumbled upon him.

"Hey, bird brain! Thundermax!" Ethan shouted and shot his blaster at him. It got hit and it got hit again by Conner.

"Thanks guys." Kira was the first to recover.

"You okay?" They rushed over to them.

"Yeah." She replied, but Matt failed to respond. He merely groaned and they removed the rubble from him.

"Dude?"

"I'm fine, sorry to make you worry." Matt shrugged off the remaining pain. They took out their blasters and pointed at him.

"Give up!?" Conner asked him.

"Catch me if you can." The monster laughed and jumped off.

"He's getting away!" Kira was about to run after him, when Conner stopped her.

"We'll never catch him." Matt explained. Their morphers beeped.

"You can!" Dr. O. told them. "Meet the Raptor riders!" He sent them their way.

Kira, confused, turned around at a screeching sound and saw the raptors coming towards them.

"Oh yeah!" Conner shouted excitedly and grabbed on. He sat down on his Raptor.

"Yeah baby! Yeah!" Ethan chimed in.

"They're great!" Kira shouted.

"Just like riding a pony! Only faster!" Abigail exclaimed happily.

"So these for sale? Or just exclusive?" Matt joked. They all laughed while riding them.

"Go, Raptor Riders!" They all yelled.

The monster flew over a parking lot, with the rangers hot on his tail. Ethan and Matt's Raptor jumped over several cars and Conner ran right against a few empty barrels. Abigail found herself following Conner.

The Tyrannodrones were still terrorizing the citizens. The little girl quickly hid behind a small wall, which was the wall of a staircase. One of the drones saw her hiding and started to roar at her. She backed away scared, but had no where to run. Conner noticed this and was shocked.

"No!" he suddenly let out. The others noticed it too.

"I'll help the girl!" He ordered them. "You follow that freak!"

"Right!" Kira agreed and started following the monster. "On it." She ran right through a street with a lot of cars, yelling to watch out and that she would pass by on the left. Matt raced after her and jumped over the cars.

"We've got your back." Ethan shouted and Abigail and they jumped off their raptors.

Conner had jumped off too and kicked away the drone in front of the girl.

"You okay?" He asked the little girl. She nodded. Her mother hurried back and quickly reached out for her.

"She's safe now." Conner told the mother giving her the thumbs up. Abigail and Ethan attacked the drones, keeping them busy while the citizens got away. The monster jumped up unto a building. Kira and Matt jumped after him. The monster jumped unto another building and so did they in pursuit. It decided to not jump unto another building, but jumped off the current building. Kira and Matt looked over the edge.

"Wow!" Kira let out.

"You afraid of heights?" The monster taunted her while looking up. Kira grabbed her Ptera grips.

"You wish you freaky bird!" The raptor jumped off the building and Kira used her grips to slash the monster. Matt took out his Titano-blades and jumped off as well and sliced right after Kira. The monster had not been expected it and got sliced by Conner's Tyrannostaff, Ethan's Tricerashield and Abigail's Plesiodart. Abigail circled around him and the dart hit the monster in the face. It flew backwards.

"Raptor Riders!" They closed the distance between them and Matt threw his swords towards Conner and Abigail threw her dart. Ethan and Kira jumped on Conner's Raptor and combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They fired the weapon at the monster. The blast shot straight at the monster and it caught the blast head-on.

"That goose is cooked!" Ethan yelled excitedly.

"Yeah! Awesome!" They all cried triumphantly.

* * *

Mesogog was watching the battle furiously and saw his monster crumble to pieces.

"Must I do everything for myself!?" He hissed in anger. "Activating Hydro-Regenerator!" He pushed a lever upwards.

* * *

The sky turned dark and rain started to fall precisely where the monster had fallen. The pieces of the monster started to liquefy and grew back together to form a larger blob. It took shape of the fallen monster.

Everyone looked up surprised. Conner, not hesitating, called Dr. O.

"Dr. O…" He told him. "We may have a problem on our hands."

**

* * *

At Dr. Oliver's place…**

"Lemme guess… a thirty story version of that guy you were just fighting?" He asked them.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked him.

"Once or twice." Dr. O. responded. "I'm sending the Dinozords." He typed away on his keyboard.

* * *

The monster looked shocked and saw the zords incoming.

The group cheered as they looked up.

"Ready?" Conner asked to the group.

"Oh yeah!" Kira responded. They jumped towards their zords.

The Megazord formed. The monster fired his cannon at them, but they blocked with the help of the Tricera.

"I've got an idea!" Kira suddenly spoke up. The Megazord grabbed the wings of the Pterazord. "Ptera-rang!"

The Megazord threw the Ptera-rang and it cut off the leaves of the monster's body.

"Alright, leave this guy up to me!" Matt called back to them.

The Megazord reached for the sword on the back.

"Titano-cleaver!" The megazord jumped and it charged at the Megazord.

"You've had it bird brain!" Matt shouted at the monster as the sword cut clean through. The monster exploded and vanished into thin air.

"Now that's what I call monster busting!" Kira complemented Matt.

"Yeah, we sure showed whose boss!" Matt turned around psyched.

They jumped out of their zords and saw the little girl and her mother waiting for them. Matt crossed his arms. Kira and Abigail looked peculiar at them. Ethan merely nodded at Conner.

"Hey!" Conner waved over and they ran towards each other, upon reaching Conner knelt in front of her.

"Thank you." She said shyly and hugged him.

"Anytime." He replied and patted her on the back. "Anytime." Conner was in an inner conflict about what to do.

The girl and her mother walked off.

* * *

In Dr. O's basement they demorphed.

"Hey you guys are coming to watch my first gig right?" Kira asked them hopefully. Ethan, Abigail and Dr. O. nodded. Conner wasn't sure yet.

"Matt?"

"Uhh… yeah… I have a game that day, I don't know if I'll make it…" He said dejectedly and scratching his head.

"Oh…" Kira said sadly. Matt comforted her and with a heavy heart spoke up.

"I'll at least drop you off to make up for it." He said and they walked to his car.

**

* * *

Friday at Haley's Cyberspace.**

Trent gave Kira a drink.

"Good luck, Kira." She flashed him a smile and thanked him.

Conner walked towards Ethan and Abigail.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Ethan told him.

"Why not?" Conner asked him while putting his hands in his pockets. "We're partners in crime-fighting right?"

"Are we?" Ethan asked him surprised. Abigail slapped him playfully.

"Yeah, we are." Conner replied.

"Well good to have you back leader." Abigail smiled.

"Hey… what happened with the Wave?" Ethan asked him.

"I had to make a choice." He answered. "That little girl made me realize that there is nothing more important than what we're doing." They sat down at the bar.

"Hey Conner!" Haley walked up to him with two bottles. "Sorry you didn't make the team." Conner was speechless.

"Uhh…" He glanced at Ethan and Abigail, they smiled sympathetically. "…Yeah."

"These are on the house." She put down two cokes in front of Ethan and Conner and went around grabbing a third for Abigail.

"How does she do that?" Conner asked Ethan.

"Haley knows all man." Ethan smiled. "And I'm sorry too."

"Yeah… look… you know I would have still chosen you guys right?"

"Yeah I know."

Abigail caught Kira's eye and saw her looking at them, but only noticing three of the four there. She expectantly looked at the door and her sullen look replaced with a smile. Matt came bursting through the door, thinking he was too late and rushed over. He walked past the three and straight up to Kira.

"You made it." She smiled. She noticed he was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie that had a big R on it.

"If you flash that smile whenever you see me, I might quit football altogether just to see it." He gave her a lopsided grin. She got off stage quickly and smacked him on the head. He just kept smiling and gave her a quick hug and wished her good luck. He then walked over to the rest, Abigail had just gotten a coke.

"Trent, mind giving me a cold coke." He smiled at him. Trent nodded.

"Hey smellycat." Abigail grinned at him.

"I showered you know." He told her pouting. Trent gave him a coke and he gulped it down.

"I hurried, showered, pulled on my clothes, skipped debriefing and rushed over here, ignoring three stoplights." He sighed. "But I made it."

"Heya." Conner greeted him.

"Well if it isn't my soccer counterpart." He grinned. "Good to see you."

"You're not asking about my decision?"

"Not really, your choice is your own." He shrugged. "I'm sure you made the right choice, even if I rather have a different choice."

"So if I told you I didn't join the Wave…" Matt looked surprised and suddenly his face turned into a smile.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay my fearless leader."

Conner nodded and noticed Haley on stage so he cued the others. The rest turned around.

"Thanks guys. Tonight we've got something really special for you." Haley announced. "A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!" The people applauded. And Matt let out a whistle on his fingers. Ethan, Abigail and Conner cheered her on. She started playing a yellow electric guitar. She was wearing something like a coat and a yellow shirt underneath.

_And it goes like this… Yeah… yeah… Yeah… yeah…__  
I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby… Oh… Yeah…__  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying… Oh… Yeah…_

She tried to avoid looking at the bar where her new friends were sitting. Her gaze lingered on them for less that a few seconds. Matt was smiling at her.

_Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about_

'_Cause I don't want to freak you out  
__Freak you out__  
Freak you out  
__I wanna know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front but you're still at the back_

She kept on singing her song and Ethan suddenly realized something.

"Wasn't Dr. O. supposed to be here?"

* * *

Just outside Haley's Cyberspace, Dr. O. walked down the street and was about to step inside when he was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks by Tyrannodrones. He looked back and saw more, including Zeltrax. They attacked him and he was unable to fight them off. They restrained him and he and the drones teleported out. Zeltrax laughed hard and he too vanished.

* * *

At the end of the gig, Kira looked around and asked where Dr. O. was.

"I don't know, maybe he got caught up in some work." Ethan said carefully. They tried the comm, but no response. They currently just shrugged it off and would ask on Monday where he was. Kira walked back to pick up her guitar and Matt jogged up to her.

"Want me to drop you off?" He asked her. She looked around and nodded.

"I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah. I suddenly realized, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. You played really well and you can sing." He told her nodding to himself. She smiled at his complement. She saw him thinking about something.

"So if you're at the front and I'm still at the back, how does a guy get at the front to you?" He asked her with a goofy grin on his face. She looked at him and hadn't expected it.

"Are you flirting with me?" She faked her anger.

"Maybe." He backed down a little, just in case she was going to smash the guitar against his head. "I'm just curious."

"Stick around and maybe, just maybe you'll find out." She smiled. Matt solemnly swore to himself that he would.

* * *

Abigail's note: Oh my gosh... Long chapter D: Hope you enjoyed it.

Fire's note: Yes we do realize a large part is still the same in the series, but thats how we planned it.


	5. Legacy of Power

Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

* * *

In Mesogogg's lab…**

With his mind powers he tries to break through a crystal of some sort.

"I will have it!" He hissed furiously at the crystal.

Zeltrax entered and behind him was a struggling Dr. Oliver.

"My lord, the prisoner." He reported. Mesogogg turned around.

"Finally!" He shouted as though he was impatient all this time. "Tie him to the lifeforce extractor." The drones pulled and pushed him towards the chair.

"What do you want with me!?" Dr. O. yelled at Mesogogg.

"How rude of me not to explain." Mesogogg hissed sarcastically."My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas… all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been… less than successful. That's where you come in." He strode over to where they tied down Dr. Oliver.

"Sorry, can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher." Dr. O. retorted.

"Really!?" Mesogogg closed the distance of their faces to only a few centimeters. "A high school science teacher who just happened to have taught three brats to become power rangers. I know you know what's inside this stone. You're going to help me get it out or you will not like the consequences." He aimed a device at Dr. Oliver.

**

* * *

Back at Dr. Oliver's place…**

"This is so bad." Kira told Ethan after they had searched the basement, finding it totally empty. Ethan was wearing a white beret on his head the cap turned.

"Way bad." He responded. "Worse than crashing after getting level 9 in SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner let out confused.

"Super Ninja Space Wars."

"Okay look don't you think we're getting too freaked about this?"

"Dr. O. doesn't show up for my gig than misses a full day of school without calling." Kira replied. "I'd say we've just about achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"Judging from this mess he has probably been gone the weekend too." Abigail looked around.

"Considering that, I'd say we need to know more about what we're dealing with right now." Matt told them as he got up from the stairs he was sitting on.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor has been up to." Ethan told them and walked towards the computer.

"How's that?" Conner asked him. They followed him.

Ethan sat down and started typing. The computer beeped.

"I'm in."

"Yeah… but where?" Kira asked him. A video popped up on screen showing Dr. O. sitting down.

_I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me then something is seriously wrong._

Everyone looked confused.

_This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency._

Ethan looked back at the others_._

_What you're about to see is a history of my life._

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn." Conner spoke up.

_My history as a power ranger._

"Okay let's make that an unyawn shall we?" Abigail smirked at him.

_My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa._

**On screen the image changed ****to the old command center of the Power Rangers where five teenagers changed into their Power Ranger forms.**

_They harnessed the power of the Dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers._

**The five took their battle stances and it switched to a robot jumping up in joy. The view switched to the Power Rangers fighting a number of gray humanoids.**

_Under the __guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger._

"Okay… So where's Dr. O?" Kira asked the rest.

"Dunno." Matt replied.

"Sssh, just watch." Abigail hit him.

**

* * *

  
****The image changed to a high school and they suddenly saw Dr. O. being a lot younger.**

"**Hey." He turned around to the voice."Um… I'm Kinberly, you're new around here aren't you?"**

"**Yeah… I'm Tommy." He was about to shake her hand when the view changed to Tommy looking around in panic as though he was in a storm.**

"**What's going on!?" He yelled.**

"**Tommy!" A high screeching voice rung out. "I have chosen you!" The Tommy on screen started to yell out as the figure pointing, while laughing, her staff at him and shot out a beam, Tommy disappeared.**

_Her evil magic was too strong, I couldn't fight it._

"**This boy is truly the one that shall ****become my evil green ranger!" The woman told her servants. Lighting flashed all over the place.**

"**Arise my green ranger!" Tommy's eyes flashed.**

"**How can I serve my empress?"**

* * *

"My color is evil?" Abigail let out a gasp.

"I truly hope you'll never become evil that would be the end of the world." Matt snorted.

She punched him in the shoulder.

**

* * *

On screen the green ranger appeared and ran forward towards the other Rangers and started fighting them.**

_She commanded me to destroy the Power Range__rs and I almost succeeded._

**He was winning five against one.**

"**I know you're the green ranger." Kimberly told Tommy, who was working out. He violently stopped and looked at her.**

"**Well then Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." He told her with a menacing look.**

_But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword and I was freed._

**On screen the green ranger got hit by the red ranger and his dagger and sword flew out of his hand. He collapsed and his power disappeared. The five teens were standing there looking at him. The African- American boy psyched.**

"**Rita's spell is broken."**

**The boy in red rushed over.**

"**You okay Tommy?" He asked Tommy who was lying on the ground.**

"**What has happened to me?" Tommy asked in return.**

"**You're no longer under Rita's power." He smiled. "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**

"**After everything that's happened?" He asked confused. The rest rushed over.**

"**Tommy we need you." He replied. "It's where you belong."**

**The rest nodded.**

"**Will you join us Tommy?" He asked once more, extending his hand. Tommy looked at it and smiled and grabbed it. They shook hands.**

_And that's when I joined the team._

**The Red Ranger and Green Ranger fight side by side. Soon the whole team joined them.**

_But not for long, we soon discovered that the Green Ranger powers were only temporary._

**The Green Ranger flies through the sky and falls to the ground. The Pink Ranger is by his side and holds him, because he is hurt.**

"**As you are aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles."**

**Tommy, wet and in swimming shorts, suddenly cried out and got teleported away.**

"**Alpha and I felt that it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his Diabolical Evil."**

**The Rangers looked up not knowing what to say. Zordon was a being in a large tube and it spoke to the Rangers.**

"**And now my friends I present to you, The White Ranger."**

**A light behind them burst open and a Ranger descended. He opened his helmet when he landed and pulled it off.**

"**Guess who is back." The White Ranger was Tommy Oliver.**

* * *

The screen was paused.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked Ethan.

"Because I'm so bugging I can't even deal." He responded.

"This is so unreal." Abigail replied.

"Never would have guessed he was a Power Ranger." Matt told them.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner looked at them.

"Not the oldest." A voice told behind them, they all jumped and looked around. "Just the best."

"Haley!?" Ethan said shocked. They walked towards her.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked suspiciously.

"More to the point… what do you know about any of this?" Kira asked her.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble." She told them reassuringly. "And you five are the only ones who can help him."

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Rangers' energies since grad school." She further explained. "Who do you think built the morphers? I mean Tommy is good with Dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't."

"And lemme guess you probably are, huh boss?" Matt asked her.

"Among other things." She answered while thinking about it.

"Okay, so you know who we are…" Kira began.

"You know what we are." Abigail continued.

"Do you know where Dr. O. is?" Matt asked finishing.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Haley reached inside her bag and pulled out a disk.

"This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira." They saw Dr. O. being taken away.

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean he is a Power Ranger." Conner asked.

"Not anymore." She answered to Conner. "Or didn't you get that far?" She continued the tape.

* * *

"**Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" A male-like monster shouted.**

**A large dragon attacked the town.**

_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving__, a new power source had to be found._

**The White Ranger gripped a sword from a statue and it began to glow.**

"**The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon told them. Three new people stepped into the room. Tommy looked around and suddenly smiled.**

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" **

"**Isn't this incredible?" The girl asked him.**

_Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward._

**The two villains combined their powers and crossed their staves.**

"**By the power of force of lightning make our monster grow!" Lightning bolts appeared and shot towards earth, growing a terrifying monster.**

_And just in time, because Rita and Zedd teamed up __to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito._

**The large monster looked like a skeleton and threw a powerful blast towards their Megazord.**

_The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords._

**The team saw their zords being destroyed and one girl rushed forward and screamed no, she was being held back by the other rangers.**

"**Looks like we lost more than our zords, we've lost our powers." Tommy told the others.**

**The screen switched to a mystical ground where a large being in a blue Ninja suit stood between two pedestals.**

"**Your journey is about to begin."He told the team.**

_A ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja._

**They Rangers surrounded him and their clothes transformed into ninja suits, each their respective color.**

_Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords and new enemies._

**They flew through the sky and attacked bird like creatures.**

_But along with new enemies came new friends._

**Tommy introduced himself to a blond girl.**

"**Oh I'm Tommy." He held out his hand.**

**She shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine."**

_When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice._

**Kimberly handed over her power coin to Katherine and ****the power transferred. **

_Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We were under attack._

**The Command Center suddenly shook violently and everyone held on.**

"**You must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon ordered them.**

"**Teleportation Sequence activated!" The little droid beeped.**

_We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center._

**The Rangers saw the Command Center being blown up. They looked through the rubble and found a crystal.**

"**It's all here. This is incredible." Tommy held up a crystal and it started to glow. The ground beneath them started to sink.**

_Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal. A mystical power that guided us in the next chapter of our lives as rangers._

**The ground crumbled and they fell down. The next thing they know they look at new morphers. **

"**Rangers, the power of the Zeo crystal now resides within you." Zordon explained to them.**

**A shard of the crystal hung above five of the six rangers. Tommy got red, Adam green, Rocky blue, Aisha yellow and Katherine pink.**

"**It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination."**

"**Okay guys, this is the first test of your new powers." Billy smiled at them, even though not being a ranger anymore.**

"**Power Ranger, Zeo!" They morphed and took battle stances.**

"**Power Rangers Zeo!"**

_The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcement, we turned to an old friend._

**Tommy and another person were running through a wasteland being attacked and pursued. The screen switched again.**

"**The new gold ranger is right here." Tommy smiled. A familiar face stepped into view, taking off his sunglasses.**

_Jason ret__urned and assumed the power of Gold Ranger._

**The Gold Ranger assumed poses and jumped off of a cliff, an explosion follows and the Gold Ranger jumps out of the explosion.**

_After high school graduation we were ready to face the world._

**The Rangers are seen graduating from high school and a boy walks up to them.**

_But not before going one last adventure as Rangers, it was time to shift into a higher gear._

**The Rangers are carefully walking through a cave and spot 4 cars. They get in and start up the cars, strapping themselves in and drive off. Tommy is driving one of the cars and speaks up.**

"**Shift into Turbo!" They all accelerated, being pressed back into their seats.**

_The old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of Turbo and took her head on. With a little help._

**A woman is laughing maniacally and the rangers are given new powers. Five Rangers assume battle positions.**

**"Guys, I'm the new blue ranger." The boy they saw earlier told the people who were shining flashlights on him.**

**A car was under attack by motor riders and Tommy was driving it, because of the attack his car veered off course. Katherine started yelling.**

"**Tommy, look out!" Tommy who ran away from his car got pushed forward, because of the explosion that followed.**

**An African-American man was looking at the scene.**

"**I can't just stay here and do nothing." He told an Asian woman beside him as he stood up and ran towards the scene. Both of them attacked the vicious underling of Divatox. **

_TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos proved they had what it takes._

"**Can you take these kid****s to safety?" The yellow ranger asked Ashley.**

"**Sure. C'mon this way!" She responded.**

"**Carlos we need your help! Will you make sure everyone gets to safety?" Adam told Carlos. He nodded.**

"**You have been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family." A mysterious woman told both the old and new rangers. The 4 people they saw before took their respective colors.**

"**I wouldn't standing here today TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."**

* * *

Haley paused the screen after this.

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truly." Haley explained. "But when he found the dinogems he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want us to be the end of the line, can we get back to the subject of finding Dr. O.?" Ethan asked Haley.

"I just thought of something." Kira suddenly spoke up. "What about invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"And then we could get Dr. O. back." Abigail replied.

"Smart, but how the hell are we going to find those?" Matt pondered.

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunately, I need just a little more time." Haley answered.

"Nice, you'll get it eventually boss." Matt told her with a grin.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner asked.

"Here." Haley responded. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

* * *

"**Ready to take over the world?" Divatox asked her underlings.**

_Divatox was __tough and the Piranhatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Turbo Rangers command center and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction._

**The Piranhatrons bashed through the doors and they dropped through the roof. The Rangers fought bravely, but they were defenseless. The Rangers lost their powers, their clothes are dirty and their faces ****dirty by the smoke. **

"**We have to go the Samarian Planet!" Carlos pleaded the others. The others looked down in defeat.**

"**We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back." TJ said.**

"**Over there!" They saw a space shuttle ready for launch.**

_The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever._

**The space shuttle was ready to launch and the Rangers strapped in, as it launched the Blue Ranger decided not to go, because he had**** his whole life in front of him and the others would not risk taking him with them.**

_The journey into space was treacherous._

"**It's pulling us in." As their shuttle was pulled in by a larger vessel.**

_And the line between friend and foe is a thin one._

**A Red Ranger, they had never seen before, attacked them. The Rangers tried to explain that they were on his side, but he didn't listen. **

**His vessel was under attack by a different ship and the Red Ranger had difficulty to outmaneuver it. So he decided to land it on a planet.**

_Andros proved he was more than just a friend and was just the kind of leader they needed to fight a new enemy._

**New enemies were approaching the ship and Andros, the Red Ranger, decided to take them head on.**

"**Open the other space hatch!" He ordered to someone. Before his hatch could close, TJ stopped it from closing.**

"**We're coming with you!" He barked at the Red Ranger.**

**They were able to stop the new enemy, but their leader appeared and they were subdued.**

_An enemy called Astronema._

"**Destroy them." Astronema ordered her goons. Her hair was purple.**** They got attacked by a beam that came bursting through the atmosphere.**

_They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astromorphers, bringing forth a new team._

"**All right. Let's rocket!" They took their stances and morphed.**

"**Power Rangers!"**

**The screen switched once more to a blue illuminated box. **

"**Who is he?" Cassie asked while rubbing over the blue encasing. The box had condensing all over it and when she rubbed it, she wiped away the condensing and saw another Ranger.**

"**His name is Zhane." Andros called out from the door opening, the others turned around surprised. "He's the Silver Ranger."**

**The box opened and Zhane moved.**

_The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team._

**The Silver Ranger was fighting and kicked a monster several times in the stomach, in a backflip he sliced the monster with his sword and took a victory pose.**

_Together they defeated Astronema and the Earth was safe._

**They could see Alpha in the background as the Silver Ranger, now without helmet, turned around and smiled.**

_But deep in space the battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maia and Kai retrieved the Galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena._

**The screen briefly enters a wormhole and the five new heroes looked at their swords, each glow****ed their respective color. They transformed into Rangers and took battle poses. The enemy, Trakeena, looked menacing.**

"**Nothing can stop me this time!" she said with an evil smile. "Nothing!" Her battle ship soared through space.**

_Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony__, Terra Venture, and took on a horrifying new form. _

**Her battleship attacked the thrusters of the colony and it crashed into a meteorite.**

_Red Ranger and his battlelizer were the colony's only hope._

**Trakeena, in her new form, was about ready to attack the Red Ranger. He aimed with his battlelizer at her and grabbed ****her; from point blank he shot at her. A massive explosion and followed and it was unsure who was the last standing. The Red Ranger came out of a heap of rubble and held his thumb up at the rest of the rangers. His helmet was partly destroyed and he was in pain.**

_With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, an elite team was put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of Demons._

**A helicopter flew towards a submarine and the submarine dived towards an underwater base.**

"**Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them."A man in uniform said as a blond woman pulled out the records of the Rangers.**

"**Because of your skills, you have been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city." He told them as they opened their records. "These are your rescue morphers."**

**He turned towards them. "The city needs you."**

"**I'm in, sir." One of the Rangers stood up, judging by the color of his sweater he was the Red Ranger.**

"**Me too." The Yellow Ranger responded with an unsure face, but determined anyhow.**

"**I wanna help." The Blue Ranger replied.**

"**Ready?" The Red Ranger held up his morpher. The Rangers took a victory pose as an explosion ensues.**

_The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team._

**A person was being held in shackles as someone laughed maniacally. When he was free he took his morphing stance.**

"**Titanium power!" The Rangers took their battle positions when the image was suddenly halted.**

* * *

"Hey!" Ethan responded. "I was watching that."

"Sorry." Haley apologized. "But I've got something." She kept on typing.

"What?" Conner suddenly responded. "You found him?"

"Almost." She replied. "But I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal. "

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"Then we move in and get Dr. O. back." Matt shrugged. "In other words we go in, kick their butts, get Dr. O. and come back."

"Or we listen to what Haley says." Abigail shook her head.

"Uhh… I'll let you know when I get there." Haley replied with an unsure look.

"Doh…" Matt let out.

* * *

**At Mesogog's lab…**

"Once I access the power in this rock, my dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots, will be a mere formality." Mesogog told Dr. Oliver, who was still strapped to the chair.

"Why can't you just rule the world like all the other sickos?" Dr. O retorted.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?" Mesogog asked him menacingly.

"Take a wild guess." Dr. O. responded, looking Mesogog in the eye without faltering. Mesogog sighed or at least that's what it look like.

"Have it your way." He turned on the machine and Dr. O. struggled to get free. "Why are they always so stubborn…?"

**

* * *

Back at the Dr. O's basement…**

"So what's happened?" Ethan asked.

"Well?" Conner asked after Haley stayed silent.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart." She replied while she lost the connection and the screen showed Search Failed. "For a mutant freak."

"What is it doing now Haley?" Abigail asked when the screen turned grey and switched.

"It's retrieving more Ranger history."

"Nice space ship" Ethan commented.

On screen a space ship traveled through a vortex.

"My friends and I are from the year 3000." A woman on screen said.

"Wow.." Ethan stopped. "Hold up. Power Rangers who came from the future."

"Their down with time-traveling and everything right?" Kira asked them. "Couldn't they take us back the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What?" Conner let out. "So we can watch it happen all over again?" He looked smug. The rest stared stupidly at him and Matt smacked a hand to his head.

"Oh…" He suddenly realized what he said. "So we can stop them… got it."

"Ugh… Time traveling." Abigail let out a long stretched moan.

"I dunno somehow it seems kinda paradox." Matt replied while thinking about it.

"It's worth a shot." Haley replied.

"Let's see if this thing tells us how to reach them." Kira resumed the video.

* * *

"**We're trying to recapture a gang of Mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." The woman tried explaining a guy on a motorcycle, it sounded convincing yet at the same time completely off. ****"We think you are the only one who can unlock these morphers, so we can defeat them."**

**She held out his morpher. "It's yours." He took it and let out an exciting woo and put the morpher on his wrist.**

"**DNA confirmed." The morpher beeped.**

"**Ready?" The woman asked.**

"**Ready!" The rest yelled.**

"**Time for Time Force!" **

**The Rangers appeared and took their victory poses and another explosion happened.**

_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job._

**A man rolled back and shot at some of the goons. He was thrust forward by an explosion and landed on his back with a box in his hand. Deciding he'd risk activating the device instead of retrieving it, he stuck his hand in the box. It activated and a morpher appeared on his arm.**

_It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind._

"**Quantum Power!" He was grinning and transformed into the Quantum Ranger. **

* * *

"That was sick, but not helpful." Ethan told the others.

"Okay… so…" Conner began. "What about all the other Rangers? I mean there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"Oh yeah… great example that would be towards the other Rangers if we lost our mentor." Matt responded slyly. Conner ignored him and Matt received a slap from Abigail on the shoulder.

"Matt, Conner has a point. It's not that easy though, most Rangers don't have their powers anymore." Haley started up the video again. "Some never wanted them at all."

"Sounds familiar… I wonder why…" Matt smirked. Conner rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

A pinkish Ranger turned around and demorphed. She held her hand to her chest and looked up, two males are standing beside her.**

"**We need a fifth Ranger." She said.**

**A Yellow Ranger jumps down behind them.**

"**Calm down guys." She demorphed. "I say we're doing just fine."**

**The Red Ranger appears in view.**

_Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used Spirits of the Ancient animals to fight t__he evil Orgs._

**The Red Ranger assumes a few poses and the rest of the team then joins in.**

_Creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction._

**The Rangers hold out their weapons and take their victory poses as they just destroyed a monster.**

_The final member to join the team was Merrick, The Lunar Wolf. _

**A man in white clothes pulls out his morpher and assumes morphing position.**

"**Wild Access!" He morphs into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. The Rangers fight side by side and their zords appear behind them.**

* * *

"Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Dr. O." Ethan concluded. Everyone sighed.

"I know there is at least one more group of Rangers out there." Haley began. "They had a guy named Cam and he's more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner suddenly said. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked at all their confused faces. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked confused.

"Nah." Conner replied. "He couldn't even finish Ninja School. He's like a total airhead, we are so different." Conner smiled triumphantly. The others sniggered, except for Matt.

"Huh guys?" Conner asked in response of their snigger.

"Look I found them!" Haley broke the silence.

**

* * *

An Asian man with glasses held in his arms a box.**

"**These are your Ranger Wind morphers." He opened the box, it showed three morphers.**

"**Yeah, right…" The girl with blond hair retorted. A tanned man was standing beside her looking in disbelief. The third suddenly psyched.**

"**Yes!" He began. "See! I knew it, dude. I was right! Power Rangers are real!" He took out the yellow morpher.**

"**From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." A small beast told them.**

"Woah, hold up." Conner suddenly stopped the image real quick. "Their mentor is a rodent."

"And the blue ranger is a girl and the yellow ranger a guy?" Ethan pressed on further.

"Guys, let's not jump to conclusions yet. From what I heard when surfing in Blue Bay Harbor, these Rangers were awesome." Matt cut them off and resumed the play, causing Abigail to raise an eyebrow at Matt's peculiar behavior.

**The Rangers had transformed into their costumes and stood on a cliff overlooking their enemies, while assuming battle positions.**

_Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. _

**They took out their sword and with an incredible speed they charged at their enemies.**

**The screen switched to two Rangers sitting on motorcycles.**

"**Let's show these posers how it's done." They revved up their motorcycles and sped off. They attacked the Rangers.**

_It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge._

**The two Rangers had captured the Asian man with glasses. The Rangers without their Ranger form took battle positions. They demorphed to show another Asian man and a man with blond hair.**

_But their greatest enemies…_

"**Blake?" The girl called out for the Asian man. He merely glared at her.**

"**Leave him." The other man pushed their friend back. "We've got what we want."**

**The Crimson Ranger had goo all over his face and was in pain.**

"**It's… coming back…" He turned around and demorphed.**

…_proved to be their greatest allies._

"**Remember…" ****was all he could bring out.**

"**Do you know who we are?" The Red Ranger asked him.**

"**Yeah." He replied, the other Asian man standing behind him. "My friends." The rest smiled.**

**The screen switched to their Asian comrade, whom had been captured before.**

"**Sorry to spoil your fun." He called out as he put on a necklace.**

**He was under attack by someone else and the necklace began to glow.**

_With Earth at the brink of destruction another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger._

* * *

"All right! My other green comrade is a samurai!" Abigail let out excited.

**

* * *

The other person could not take the power and was launched upwards. The Green Samurai Ranger was born and jumping from his megazord, Cam demorphed.**

_But it proved to not be enough when Lothor decided to bring in the heavy guns and sent down a monster that captured everyone but Tori and Cam. _

**A gruesome monster locked the Rangers inside pods that slowly drained them and only made the monster stronger.**

"**There has to be some way we can save them." Tori asked Cam and the Sensei.**

"**Tori, you saw what he did to them. If we try it will only happen to us!" Cam answered.**

"**Cam, Tori, there is a way to help the others." The Sensei turned around.**

"**There is!?" They both asked in unison.**

"**You must go deep within the mountains. There you'll find one last standing ninja academy."**

"**But didn't Lothor destroy them all?" Tori asked confused.**

"**Not even Lothor would know about it, it is a secret only known to the Sensei's of the academies."**

"**What are we supposed to do there?" Cam asked. The Sensei jumped to find a scroll and pointed at it. Cam grabbed it and saw it was sealed.**

"**I feared that I would never have to ask for their help, but in times of need their power is needed. The last Ninja Academy is the academy of the Dark arts of Fire and Ice."**

"**Dark arts? Like Lothor?" Tori voiced.**

"**No, these arts were advised not to practice because they were too dangerous, but not forbidden. You must ask them to help you. Their Power Rangers will be an asset to our team."**

"**What if they refuse?" Cam asked.**

"**They will not."**

_Cam and Tori went off to last ninja academy and sought for their help. Their Ninja Council refused to lend aid and Tori thought all hope was lost. But sometimes all it needs is a little push from the enemy to help them out._

"**Lothor is attacking!" A ninja shouted as the bells rang and all the ninjas got into battle stances.**

**Cam and Tori morphed into Rangers and helped out, but Lothor's forces were overrunning them too. Just as the monsters were about to strike they got blasted by a beam of ice and fire.**

"**Thought you guys could use some help." A male ninja spoke.**

"**Sorry, we're late. We had a hard time convincing the Ninja Council to let us help you out." A female ninja said as she removed her hood.**

"**Dawn! Kian!" It were ninjas Tori had seen before.**

"**Yeah and we brought a little present." Kian grinned.**

**"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" Kian yelled.**

"**Ice Storm! Ranger Form!" Dawn yelled.**

**They morphed into a white-blueish and red-orangish Ranger.**

_Dawn and Kian joined the team and with their help they fended off the attack on the academy. They also proved to be a great help in freeing the other Rangers._

"**Oh wow! New Rangers!" Dustin shouted excitedly.**

"**We're pleased to meet you. I hope we'll get along." Kian grinned.**

_In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice._

**The Rangers lost in combat against Lothor.**

"**I have your Ranger Powers." He told them menacingly. **

"**We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" He replied. "Power of Air!" He assumed the Air fighting stance.**

"**Power of Earth!" Yelled the Yellow Ranger and assumed the fighting position of Earth.**

"**Power of Water!" She assumed the fighting stance of Water.**

"**Ninja Powers!" They yelled together and pointed their powers at Lothor.**

**Lothor yelled out in denial of being defeated and was cast down in a purple crevice. An explosion ensued and the hole closed.**

* * *

"Wow…" Conner let out surprised.

"Ninja's are real!" Ethan let out psyched. "I knew it."

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves." Conner told Ethan. "Check it out."

Conner took a fighting stance and started to throw some punches into air. He jumped and kicked forward and upon landing he turned around and by accident kicked the mainframe. It exploded and the image on the computer froze.

"Please tell me that did not just happened." Kira told them.

"Conner did not kick the mainframe and did not freeze the entire system." Matt said dryly. Kira glared at him and pointed her finger at him in anger. He merely smiled. Haley began to try to reboot the system.

"That Kian reminded me of Matt. Such a carefree attitude." Kira mused.

"No way I'm way cooler than that dude." Matt argued back. "Besides if he really reminds you of me then he is just a copycat." He stuck out his tongue at Kira in childish manner.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Haley said in disbelief. Conner felt enormously stupid, but he felt a hand comforting him, his gaze lifted and saw Abigail giving him an encouraging grin.

Haley tried again and Conner bummed out at his actions.

"Anything?"

"Got it!" Haley replied.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan told Haley.

The screen started up and Conner let a sigh in relief.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes, that little joke must have done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something." Haley smiled.

_

* * *

With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dinogems._

**Dr. O came back into view.**

_Should anything happen to me, these five are in charge of protecting the planet._

"It's us…" Kira replied surprised and in disbelief.

_You're in good hands._

They were all silent for a bit.

"He really trusts us." Conner broke the silence.

"He does." Haley replied.

"We have to save him." Ethan turned to look back at Conner. "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him." Kira corrected him.

"Matt? Abigail?" Conner looked at them.

"We're going to save him." Abigail said determined.

"Even if we have to punch through all of Mesogog's goons." Matt punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. The computer started beeping.

"It worked!" Haley said excitingly. "I've got a lock on an Invisiportal!"

"Time to go save a teacher." Conner started. Kira smiled and the rest nodded.

"Alright. Now let's go get him!" Matt was already ready to go.

"Hold your horses, jockey. We're not going without a plan." Abigail stopped him. He pouted at her.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab…**

Mesogog was hissing menacingly at Dr. O. threatening him to unlock the thing in the rock. The device was still pointed at Dr. O. and he was struggling to get out of the chair.

* * *

Abigail's Note: Yes I know that Dawn and Kian are not in Ninja Storm, this is actually a different project that is a work in progress.

Fire's Note: I have nothing to say.

Abigail: Because you didnt do anything.

Fire: True I like being lazy. *Gets smacked on the back of his head* Agh!

Abigail: Just remember R+R if you want please~


	6. Back in Black

Chapter 5: Back in Black  


* * *

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Haley said excitedly.

"We're on it." Conner rubbed his hands together and the rest followed him.

Haley turned around.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." She said all this very fast, but they could definitely hear the most important parts.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley called back at them when they turned around and she was back typing at the computer. She glanced at them and they had frightened looks on their faces.

"Kinda puts a damper on things…" Matt scratched the back of his head.

She grinned. "I take that as a yes. Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." Haley hit the enter button.

"And what might that be?" Abigail asked before stopping herself, actually not wanting to know. They saw a door open on their left. Five colored motorcycles were standing there; a red, a yellow, a gray, a green and a blue one.

"Sweet." Was all that Ethan could bring out.

"Amazing." Kira responded.

"Now that's what I call hardware." Matt grinned. They walked towards them.

"Which ones mine?" Conner asked them. Ethan stared at him.

"I'm kidding!" Conner replied.

"Oh you so weren't kidding." Ethan threw back at him. Conner merely shook his head.

"I love the green one more." Abigail nodded.

"These are you new Raptorcycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds." Haley explained while walking past them and then smiled.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked her.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive, then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's Island Fortress." She walked back and explained the plan.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Matt replied.

"Wait did you just say… Island Fortress?" Conner asked her unsure.

"Yes… Why?" Haley looked at him confused.

"Well… islands they're… surrounded by water." He let out.

"Usually." Haley answered.

"No…" Ethan suddenly caught on and started grinning. "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that!" Conner defended himself.

"But it's true, you can't" Ethan stated instead of asking.

"The invisiportal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet." Haley stated and Conner nodded. Ethan laughed to himself.

"Can't swim." He chuckled.

"Whatever dude." Conner replied.

"Ethan, don't be so mean." Abigail defended him. "I can teach you how to swim if you want Conner."

"Yeah Abigail is a great instructor." Matt replied.

"I'll think about it. You guys ready?" Conner asked them.

They nodded to him and turned around.

"Ready!" Conner's morpher appeared and the others said the same in unison.

"Dinothunder, Power up!" They morphed into Rangers and stepped onto their Raptorcycles. The door opened and they looked at a portal.

"Let's do it!" Conner psyched up.

"Yeah!" The others psyched up as well. They gave pedal to the metal and rushed through the portal out of the cave. They all yelled different words of excitement.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab….**

Mesogog was circling Dr. O. as a vulture would a carcass.

"This is your final chance Doctor Oliver." Mesogog hissed at Dr. O. "Free the gem from its resting place or feel the wrath of my disappointment,"

"Do I have to pick one?" Dr. O. retorted.

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self-sacrifice." Mesogog pushed the cart with the stone at on it towards Dr.O, the cart hit his foot and he felt a glow from the gem. In the back Zeltrax, Elsa and another unknown monster were working on an experiment. Dr. O. paid them no heed, but looked surprised at the gem.

"If you won't do it for yourself perhaps you will for your precious students." Dr. O. tried to get himself out to no avail. He looked up shocked when Mesogog hissed those words. "Elsa." The woman turned around at her name and walked towards Mesogog.

"Yes milord?"

"The five teenagers. Bring them to me" He ordered. She looked at him maliciously and turned around to carry out her orders. The alarm suddenly went off. They looked towards the screen and saw the five teenagers riding on a road.

"Master, it's them on some kind of vehicles."

"Like obedient dogs, I speak… and they come."

"I can save you some trouble." Dr. O. spat at him. "Good guys always win."

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be." Dr. O. stared daggers at Mesogog. "Zeltrax, Elsa, Vertier, Go and bring help. I want no mistakes this time." They looked up and walked off.

"Yes milord." Zeltrax responded.

"You should have sent me sooner; I would have destroyed them by now." Vertier chuckled as Dr. O. wrestled to get himself out of the bench he was tied up in.

**

* * *

Somewhere outside…**

The Raptorcycles skidded to a halt.

"Wow it just stopped." Ethan looked at his cycle.

"Whats up with that?" Conner asked them as they got off.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates." Kira ran up front.

"Then all we have to do is get into that damned portal and cause some chaos right?" Matt asked them, he bashed his fist into his other hand palm.

"We're going there to save Dr. O." Abigail reminded him as a green bolt appeared out of nowhere.

"Look there's the invisiportal!" Kira pointed at it. "Sure hope Dr. O.'s on the other side."

"If not then we take care of that buffoon once and for all." Matt chuckled, Abigail smacked him on the back of his helmet. They jogged up to Kira.

"Only one way to find out if he's there." Conner told the others as they stared it. "You guys ready?"

"You know it." Ethan answered.

"Ready." Kira responded.

"Not letting you go by yourself." Abigail answered.

Matt grunted, not wanting to be smacked again and they ran back to their cycles and got on. They revved up their engines, but got interrupted by a flash of lightning.

Elsa, Zeltrax, Vertier, a monster and Drones appeared.

"Hey!" Conner yelled to them. "No one invited you to the party."

"I'm crashing and I brought a few friends." Elsa barked at him. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely." Kira replied.

"I finally get my turn against these colored spandex warriors." Vertier chuckled.

"Pfft says the guy who's all dressed in emo black and wears a samurai mask. Is that supposed to scare people?" Matt asked him. Vertier chuckled once more.

"That gray ranger is mine."

"Vertier, Mesogog wants them alive. You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains." Zeltrax pointed his sword at them.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but these guys? No way." Kira retorted.

"Does that mean you're into kinky play?" Matt raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Maybe, but this isn't the best time to talk about this kinda stuff." Kira chuckled.

"Guys. Focus." Was all Abigail said to them.

"I vote we go for it." Conner interrupted. They all psyched and revved up their engines once more. The five charged at the group of enemies.

"Attack!" Elsa ordered her group and they charged.

"Firing lasers!" Conner's cycle shot lasers at the drones that came rushing towards him. The drones fell in pairs.

"Coming through!" He slid around and kept firing. "Woohoo!"

"Heads up!" Kira flew through a group of drones and shot her lasers at them. The group fell easily and she too slid to turn around.

"My turn!" Ethan called as he curved through the water dodging drones. Having enough, he shot his lasers at them.

"Fire!" As he hit the drones one by one as if playing a videogame. He hit at least 9 drones while doing so.

Abigail shot her share of drones down and went to pick on another group.

"Eat my lasers, dorkdrones."

Matt circled around his group of drones and picked them off one by one with his lasers. When the group fell he took evasive action from a blast that came from Vertier's Shoulder Cannon.

"Playtime's over Gray."

Zeltrax and Elsa charged for the Red ranger. He blocked Zeltrax's attacks with his Thundermax saber mode. Conner dodged an attack Elsa by leaning backwards and another by sitting up straight again. He stood and kicked her away. He saw her charging and revved up his cycle. At the same time he pulled the brake of his front wheel and did a wheelie on his front wheel, dodging Elsa and flying over her with his rear wheel.

"Wow!" He let out. "It worked!" Elsa had to flip forwards as to not being hit by the wheel. Zeltrax charged for Conner. Conner dodged and stepped of his motorcycle to kick the sword away. Zeltrax turned around and attacked by making a full circle. Conner dodged below it. Conner kicked, but Zeltrax blocked it with his shield. In this confusion he tried to slice Zeltrax but missed. Zeltrax now stormed for him and sliced with his own sword. Conner dodged the attacks and then blocked a second strike. Elsa has renewed her attacks and Conner blocked her as well. They double teamed him and he blocked an attack from Zeltrax and kicked Elsa. As Zeltrax attacked him mid, Elsa planned for a low attack. Conner jumped and evaded. He jumped backwards and landed on his cycle by accident.

"I meant to do that." He revved up his engine. He slided into circles on the spot, blocking attack from Elsa and Zeltrax. He attacked and sent Elsa flying backwards into a pool of water.

Matt revved up his cycle and charged towards Vertier who unsheathed his weapon of choice, a katana. In a swift motion he hit Matt, who fell of his cycle. Vertier laughed as Matt got up.

"So Mesogog has a samurai in his collection now?"

"I'm a weapon master Gray and I could defeat you with any weapon."

"Right… Let's even up the odds. Titano-blades!" Matt charged for Vertier. Matt lashed out for him with his right sword and Vertier blocked. Using his left sword, Matt aimed at a blind spot. Vertier noticed this at the last moment and pushed Matt away and dodged.

"I see you have some skills, this will be interesting!" Vertier charged for Matt by attacking with a strike from above, Matt jumped backwards and evaded. Vertier had expected it and charged forward. Matt blocked by making a circular motion with his left arm.

"An opening!" Vertier hit him in the chest, but Matt also saw an opening and hit Vertier across his neck. They both fell backwards and Matt was the first to recover. Vertier jumped up and renewed his attack. Matt dodged by jumping over him and dodged another attack. In a scissor motion he brought Vertier's katana down with his blades, but Vertier kicked him away towards his cycle. Matt didn't like to play dirty, but there was a life at stake now.

"I rather not fight dirty, but that's how it is now." He quickly grabbed his cycle and fired at Vertier. Vertier was unable to dodge and was thrown backwards.

"Honorable, cunning and knows how to fight. I found my nemesis." Vertier chuckled in pain.

Abigail and Kira double tagged a group of Tyrannodrones and high fived. Abigail rode straight through another group and grabbed her Thundermax pistol. Balancing herself on the cycle she jumped and shot a few beams, quickly turning her pistol into a saber she swung around and finished the group off.

Kira pulled her cycle into the sky over a small hill.

"This is going to be a blast!" She pulled herself into a somersault and grabbed her blaster, shooting the group of drones below her.

Ethan rode straight on for the monster, who seemed confused about what to do. In his state he threw two blasts at Ethan who easily dodged and suddenly dove into a sliding. With his blaster in hand and his cycle sliding towards the monster he started shooting at it several times. The monster cackled, for not being defeated, but Ethan kept on blasting it. It eventually fell on his back.

"Watch this." Conner pulled his cycle into a jump and flew through the sky. Zeltrax fired bursts of lightning at Conner and missed several times.

"Wow!" Was Conner's response as the explosions surrounded him. "Woohoo!" As Conner drove off. Zeltrax, furious, fired more blasts only missing Conner, because of the sheer speed of the cycle. Conner turned around.

"You missed me!" Zeltrax was already running towards him. Conner jumped on his cycle and jumped into the air. Zeltrax figured he could take him down in the air and jumped too. Conner was faster and kicked Zeltrax in the chest, knocking him backwards in the water.

"Yeah, C'mon!" Ethan yelled.

"Right with ya!" Kira replied.

"On your six, blue!" Matt responded.

"Let's do this!" Abigail rode beside Kira.

They skidded to a halt.

"Guys! Hurry, the portal is still open!" Ethan called to them.

"We can do it." Conner pep talked. "Open net! Follow me!"

"Let's go!" Kira replied.

"Time for the touchdown!" Matt chuckled.

"Here we go!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly. They revved up their cycles.

Elsa had recovered and saw them going towards the portal.

"No!" She cried furiously and threw five energy blasts at them. She missed them by a hair,

"Yeah, Punch it!" Conner told the others.

"Maximum speed!" Ethan revved up.

"Score one for the good guys." Matt nodded as he raced.

"Dr. O. here we come!" Abigail replied.

"Almost there!" Kira let out.

"All right!" They went through the portal

"No!" Elsa looked shocked.

**

* * *

At the fortress...**

The Rangers exited on the other side.

"Haley, we're in." Conner reported as they got off.

"Good I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit." She replied. "You have about five minutes."

"Well that's one for each of us… Can't you give us an extra for Dr. O.?" Matt asked with no seriousness to be found. Abigail smacked him again.

The alarm in Mesogog's chamber went off.

"It seems we have visitors." Mesogog hissed.

"I'm gonna take a guess it's for you." Dr. O. retored again.

"There's that wit again. If I had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it." Mesogog stated sarcastically. "I'll handle the intruders myself." He walked off.

"The lab should be just around here I think." The five were running down the halls.

"Good thing we have you, or else we'd be lost with Conner's sense of direction." Matt smirked.

"Hey!" Conner glared at him.

"Well at least we still have the element of-"

"Welcome." A voice interrupted Kira. It was Mesogog."We've been expecting you."

"- Surprise…"

"The alarm sure didn't give us away. " Matt rolled his eyes. The door closed behind them.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked Kira.

"Like I could forget that face." Kira replied sarcastically.

"Uhh.. what part is his face?" Ethan asked her dryly.

"Well the giant hole with teeth is obviously his mouth, and then we have those orange orbs, that are probably his eyes. And um…" Matt was on the role with his dry sense of humor.

"MATT!" Abigail burst out.

"Huh? Oh right, focus. Okay freakface where's Dr. O.?"

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog hissed as he fired a beam of mind energy at him. At that precise moment, his servants appeared and caught the full blast. They cried out in pain.

"This way! Hurry!" Kira and the others ran past them and towards the lab.

"Right behind ya."

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Matt called to Mesogog and his servants.

"Fools! Stop them! Now!" Mesogog ordered and hissed at them. His servants ran after the rangers.

With Kira up front they finally made it to the lab and saw Dr. O.

"Hey!" He called for them and they ran over. "Good timing. Hit the red button on the panel." They freed him off the strapped chair. Ethan pressed the button and the door closed right before Mesogog's goons.

"Should've known you'd try and rescue me." Dr. O. stated.

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Cause if it is, it needs some work." Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, we nearly got ripped to shreds to come here." Matt chimed in, thinking about what Haley said about the invisiportal.

"I'll thank you for real when we get out here." Dr. O. answered and looked at the panel. "We can use the main invisiportal network."

"Wow." Kira let out as a portal appeared behind them.

"Haley gave you your Raptorcycles right?"

"Duh… wouldn't be here if she didn't." Matt retorted.

"This way!"

"Hey!" Ethan stopped Dr. O. "We need to talk!"

"Go! I'll explain later!"

"We already know everything!" Conner said.

"We found the video diary." Kira said next.

"Haley's told us too." Abigail answered.

"We know you're a power ranger." Ethan finished.

"Was Ethan not anymore." Dr. O. answered.

"Guys let's not spend time chit chatting in the lair of the big bad villain, because -" They would never know what Matt was about to say because the door opened and Zeltrax stormed in. Mesogog pushed his way forward.

"Ranger or not… You're mine now!" Mesogog hissed at Dr. O.

"I hate when he gets like this." Dr. O. said.

"Sounds like you two had some fun conversation." Matt chuckled.

"We can take it from here, Dr. O." Conner stepped forward.

"Ready." Conner's morpher appeared.

"Ready!"

"Dinothunder, Power up! HA!" They once again morphed into Rangers. They pulled out their Thundermax sabers.

"Attack!" Mesogog ordered and his monsters charged.

They started fighting in the lab room, Abigail took Kira's back and together they started slicing through the Tyrannodrones. Kira sliced one drone on her left and turned to block an attack on her right, she kicked him away. Behind her Abigail blocked two drones, she punched one and sliced the other. Kira sliced the drone she kicked just kicked away and spun around to slice another drone.

"Kira, look out!" Abigail stepped in to block an attack.

"Thanks Abi." Kira duck under them and sliced the drone in his back.

"No problem."

Conner took on Zeltrax, their swords clashed and it fell in a struggle of strength. Zeltrax was stronger than Conner and pushed him back against a panel. It sent sparks all over the place. Conner wrestled free and kicked Zeltrax away, but only to dodge to the ground to evade Elsa. She hit the panel and Conner used the opening to kick her in the side. He turned on the ground and with his saber and spun once more to slice Zeltrax.

Ethan blocked a drone and sliced it down. He dodged an incoming drone and elbowed backwards straight into the monster he fought earlier. It grabbed unto him but Ethan easily got free and elbowed him again. Stepping forward Ethan sliced another drone, turned around to dodge a kick from the monster and was about to slice again, when it grabbed on to his saber.

Matt charged for Vertier with an aerial assault. Vertier blocked with his katana and kicked Matt backwards. Matt realized he couldn't play around much longer and got up. He relaxed his whole body. He lowered his saber and Vertier saw this as an opening to attack. He charged at Matt with a regular vertical attack and Matt sidestepped it. Matt raised his foot and stepped on the katana; he punched Vertier and as if drawing a katana himself sliced Vertier backwards. Matt kicked the katana back towards Vertier. Vertier merely chuckled and picked it up. He assumed a battle stance and so did Matt. Their swords clashed and they looked eye to eye.

Dr. O. spin kicked a drone away and the moment he could kicked another one. Dr. O. blocked a third drone and punched it in the stomach. To his right Mesogog came for him and kicked him straight against a pillar. Dr. O. quickly recovered and dodged Mesogog who came at him with his claws. Furious at missing, Mesogog punched Dr. O., who blocked. This left an opening and Mesogog kicked him in the stomach. It sent Dr. O. flying backwards on the ground and rolling on the ground in pain. Mesogog picked him up and sent him flying at one of the machines in the lab. Dr. O. collected himself and Mesogog roared. Conner noticed Dr. O.

"Dr. O.!" He yelled for him.

"Head for the portal! I gotta get something!" He yelled at them.

They hesitated.

"But…" Kira was about to take a step forward, when Matt grabbed her arm. "Matt…" He didn't say anything; she suddenly realized this was the serious side of Matt, one they rarely see. Kira somehow knew that under his helmet, Matt too doubted. His instincts kicked in and knew this was the time to retreat.

Mesogog turned around.

"Hurry!"

"We better do what he says." Conner ordered the others.

They jumped into the portal. Dr. O. took advantage of the momentary confusion. He pushed Mesogog aside and rolled over the table to grab the stone. He kicked the drones away from him and the portal and jumped in himself. Mesogog was furious and pushed his underlings aside.

"Do not let him get away with that stone!" He hissed. "Go!"

The Rangers were already on their cycles when Dr. O. appeared.

"Hey!" Ethan called out for him.

"You made it." Kira exclaimed happily.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked him when Dr. O. ran up to him.

"This one we do." He replied.

"Guys the portal is open." Abigail pointed at the portal.

"They're coming!" Matt informed them. "We have to move now!"

"This way!" They heard Elsa scream. "There they are."

"How did you know?" Kira asked him.

"No time to explain."

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Dr. O. ordered them. Elsa and the others charged at them. The Rangers revved up their cycles and Conner told them to hit it. They disappeared and Dr. O. jumped after them.

**

* * *

In town…**

The Rangers exited safely on the other side. They turned around.

"Where is he?" Conner asked confused, but he got his answer when Dr. O. appeared. But he wasn't the only one that showed. Elsa and the others appeared right behind him. Dr. O. turned around to face him. Zeltrax threw a lighting beam at Dr. O. He blocked it with the stone. The Rangers stepped forward, wanting to help.

"Dr. O.!" Conner shouted at him.

The power of Zeltrax was too much and threw Dr. O. backwards and a blinding explosion ensued. Everyone protected their eyes and when they looked up again, Dr. O. was gone only shards of the stone remained.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouted in despair. Kira fell to the ground.

"Where is he…?" Abigail asked. It was more of a faint whisper.

"No! This can't be happening." She let out sadly. Matt kneeled beside her.

"Such negativity." Elsa grinned maliciously. "Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?"

Matt slammed his fist in the ground and it shook violently.

"Oh yeah?" He stood up. "Then Mesogog is about to lose all of his servants today." A mixture of emotions came over him and he felt something stirring inside him. A feeling that was long erased from his memory. He stepped forward and something invisible stopped him.

"Hohohoh…. Let it out Gray and your anger will destroy you!" Vertier grinned maliciously.

"Just like the great Doctor Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax added.

"I heard my name." Dr. O. appeared out of nowhere. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

The monsters looked stupefied. The feeling Matt had came and went instantaneously. Everyone else ran towards Dr. O.

"All right!" Kira was the first to say something

"Awesome." Ethan was psyched at Dr. O.'s hero entrance

"Good to see you're not dead." Abigail nodded. Matt had walked up too.

"Right on."

"You made it!" Ethan and Kira were excited to see their mentor not being dead.

"Hey… Dr. O...?" Conner grabbed his hand. "What's this?" Dr. O. opened his hand.

"A black dinogem. Let me guess the power of invisibility!" Ethan analyzed it quickly.

"Looks like it." Dr. O. answered.

"So you held me back?" Matt asked him and Dr. O. nodded.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa interrupted their little reunion.

"There are two things you guys need to learn about dinogems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

Dr. Oliver took a stance and showed a morpher on his wrist.

"They go real well with Dinomorphers!" He slammed the gem into his morpher.

Elsa laughed. "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" She made fun of him.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off!" He took morphing position. In his left hand he pulled out a key that he inserted into his morpher.

"Dinothunder, Power up!" He morphed into a Power Ranger once more.

"Dinothunder, Black ranger! Ha!" His costume was black with golden diamond shapes on his body. His shoulders were covered with shoulder pads. His helmet was different then the other rangers and on the top of head was something like a fin.

The others were psyched to see their mentor turn into a ranger.

"Just like riding a bike."

"One more makes no difference!" Zeltrax spat at him. "Attack!" And the monsters charged for them.

The Rangers charged at their foes as well. Dr. O. kicked one drone down, tossed another away, spin kicked a third and punched a fourth. He blocked a fifth and punched him and stopped a sixth. He kicked away two more, and blocked more attacks. He easily punched them away and kicked two the ground. A drone charged for him and he hopped over him, using him as leverage to gain air and kicked the furthest drone backwards. Two of the nearest drones attacked him and he punched the fist away and low kicked the second with so much force it landed a few yards further.

Zeltrax charged him from behind, but Dr. O. easily blocked his sword. Zeltrax easily blocked Dr. O.'s punch and kicked him away. Dr. O pulled out his weapon.

"Brachio Staff!"

"Let's see what you're made off!" Zeltrax challenged him.

Abigail, Ethan and Kira took on the mutant monster. The monster kicked away Ethan and blocked Abigail's attack; Kira did a hand stand to get behind him. Ethan attacked, but got blocked and the monster dragged Ethan towards Abigail who stepped back and Kira duck beneath the flying Ethan. Kira got up and kicked it, it blocked and swiftly danced around Ethan's kick. With Abigail in the middle, Kira on her right and Ethan on her left they charged at the monster. Abigail kicked mid and Ethan and Kira kicked low. Abigail got a clean hit and was thrown backwards. It merely laughed.

"Later Power Losers!" It cloaked itself and disappeared. Ethan, Kira and Abigail ran towards his previous position.

Matt once again faced off with Vertier.

"You back for more?" Matt yelled at him.

"Just evening up the score Gray." Vertier chuckled; he brandished his katana and aimed it at Matt.

"Titano-blades!" Matt grabbed his blades tightly and took a battle stance. Vertier increased his speed and relentlessly attacked Matt. Left, right, above, right up, left down, Matt kept up with his movement, but was too slow to recognize the attack pattern and got kicked back against the wall. Matt got up just in time to evade his next slice, which left a huge slice in the wall. Matt rolled out of the way and Vertier came after him calmly.

"C'mon where is that ferocious killing intent of just a minute ago?" Vertier jumped at him and Matt cross slashed towards him. Their blades clashed again.

"Sorry, Killing intent isn't home right now; leave a message at 000-Killing Intent." Matt pushed Vertier back.

Conner was fighting Elsa and was parrying her attacks. She kicked towards his head and he ducked under it to evade. After recovering he charged at her again and Elsa parried his attacks. She attacked low and Conner jumped over it. With his back towards her she attacked but he blocked on his right side, quickly turning around he parried an attack on his left. They struggled with their blades against each other. Conner had blocked her attack low and she looked down at him.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher." He forced the blade to go over his head to gain eye level again.

"Well obviously you never took one of his pop quizzes."

Elsa pushed Conner's sword out of the way and kicked him back.

"Give it up, Zeltrax!" Dr. O called out to Zeltrax.

"Never!" yelled Zeltrax and charged at Dr. O. His sword in his right hand and the rest of his body open. The staff and sword clashed in mid air. Zeltrax being on the offense and Dr. O. on the defense. Their attacks parried by each other. Zeltrax broke through Dr. O.'s defense, but not his speed and Dr. O. narrowly missed a piercing attack to the head.

"Wow Hello!" Dr. O. let out surprised looking at the blade. Dr. O. grabbed Zeltrax, but he broke free and exposed Dr. O.'s defenses. He kicked him straight in the middle, knocking Dr. O. back.

"Is that all you've got, Black Ranger?" Zeltrax spat at him.

"Give me a break. It's been a while." Dr. O. threw back at him.

Abigail, Ethan and Kira were walking around carefully, with their Thundermax blasters in their hands.

"Where is that Petal Pusher?" Kira asked. It appeared behind him and laughed. They turned around.

"Looking for me?" He charged at them. They blasted at them, but he ran straight through.

"Wow..." Was Ethan's response as it jumped straight at them. They were unable to dodge and it grabbed unto Abigail. The other two got diced by his attack.

"Let go off me Petalfreak!" Abigail kicked him off of her.

Conner and Elsa were still fighting and parrying each other's attacks. Conner broke through and hit her with the back of his saber in her chest, followed by a kick. She stumbled backwards.

"We will meet again Red Ranger!" She spat at him as she teleported out.

"Fine!" Conner shouted at thin air. He rushed to the others and got Abigail on her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Matt and Vertier were circling each other and dashed for another attack. It took a second to know who won and suddenly Vertier collapsed. Slowly recovering himself he merely chuckled and disappeared. Matt not hesitating ran towards the others.

Ethan and Kira jumped through the sky and blasted at the monster. Upon landing they blasted again. It was feeling the effect of being blasted and Ethan blasted again.

"That's Dinopower." Ethan said satisfied.

Conner and Abigail rushed over and Kira was still pointing her blaster at him.

"Hey guys!"

"You okay?" Kira asked him and told her better than ever. "You too Abi?"

"I want this freak to die." Abigail responded.

"Sounds like you." Matt landed beside them.

"Let's put them together!" Ethan told the rest.

"Yeah, good call!"

They combined their weapons.

"Z-rex Blaster!" They yelled in unison.

"Don't be a pollinator hater." The monster cried out.

"Ready?" Kira asked.

"Fire!" The beam shot at the monster and it fell.

Meanwhile Dr. O. and Zeltrax were still fighting. Zeltrax sliced low and Dr. O. rolled over it. They parried weapons again and Zeltrax spun round to attack. Dr. O. leaned backwards to dodge and fell to the ground. Zeltrax didn't hesitate and attacked while Dr. O. was on the ground. Dr. O. was able to block and kicked Zeltrax away from him. Dr. O. used an awesome recovery move.

"I'm not through!' Zeltrax yelled and he charged. Dr. O. parried his attacks and was able to get up on his feet. He kicked Zeltrax in the stomach and then in his back. Gaining power and momentum with kicking, his final kick threw Zeltrax back against a monument. Zeltrax fell to the ground and slowly recovered.

"Go ahead! I dare you!" Zeltrax spat angrily. Dr. O. relaxed.

"No, I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy is back and no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me." Zeltrax disappeared after Dr. O. spared him.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab…**

Mesogog was watching.

"Don't be so sure." He maliciously said when he head Dr. O.'s statement.

"Engage!" And he pushed a lever.

* * *

A short beam shot up in the air and the sky grew dark. It started raining and the monster grew back together, only bigger.

"Oh yeah!" it shouted.

Dr. O. looked up and the Rangers gathered around him.

"No way!"

The morpher went off.

"Haley?"

"Welcome back." She was still in the basement and smiled. "I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest."

A gigantic brachiozord appeared on the bridge.

"Meet the brachiozord, retrieving the black gem must have awakened it."

"Oh wow." Kira let out surprised.

"Wait till you see what he has inside. I think you can handle it from here." Several hatches opened and the Tricerazord, Tyrannozord, Plesiozord and Pterazord exited. Running next to Brachio was the Titanozord. The Rangers entered and formed the Megazord.

"Thunderzord, Megazord!"

The monster spun round madly and forced the Megazord back. It threw his tentacles around the Megazord.

"Feel the love!" As the tentacles guided electricity towards the Megazord. It laughed madly.

"We're getting rocked." Conner stated.

"We could use some reinforcements." Ethan cried out.

"Or at least some new weapon." Abigail said.

"We're not going down now guys!" Matt pep talked.

"Haley, you got any more surprises?" Kira asked.

"Sure do."Was Haley's short response.

"Huh!?" Kira asked confused.

"Try the Cephalazord."

"Alright!" Dr. O. replied and his morpher changed.

"Logging on!" The Cephalazord awakened and appeared out of the Brachiozord. It roared excitedly and it had somewhat the looks of a boxer.

"What's that?" Kira asked confused.

"Awesome." Came Ethan's reply.

It started punching the monster to the ground.

"Now that's my kinda zord!" Matt grinned.

"The Cephalazord can link up with your megazord for even more power!" Dr. O. informed them.

"Did you guys hear that? Let's do it." Conner told them. "Ready!"

"Feeling up for the task little guy?" Matt asked him. It roared. "It's all yours Conner."

The megazord undocked the Tricerazord and docked up the Cephalazord. The monster cackled madly and ran towards them.

"Cephala Power Punch!" It started to hit the monster several times and then came the final blow. It was knocked into the sky and exploded.

They psyched over their victory.

"Good job, guys." Dr. O. congratulated them.

**

* * *

Somewhat later in Haley's Cyberspace…**

"What a day." Ethan spoke up, they were all sitting back relaxed with drinks in their hands. "New bikes, new zords."

"New Ranger." Conner stated. "Well sorta new." Dr. O. grinned.

"Dr. O are you going to tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira asked.

"Right after you guys became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem. So I had Haley built the morpher just in case." He explained as Haley sat down on the arm of the couch.

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate it."

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol, brutal. " Conner filled in.

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay."

Matt came back inside after smoking.

"You know I can't believe you're still smoking even after all we've been through." Abigail remarked, looking up from her notebook.

"Can't a guy have a break?" Matt asked her innocently.

Dr. O. had a pretty good idea why Matt needed to be alone for a few. He too felt the gigantic killing intent emanating from Matt.

"Well I better get going." Dr. O. said as he got up.

"Going?" Haley asked. "Where you going?"

"Shopping." He simply answered. "I checked my closet this morning and there is a serious shortage of black in there."

They all laughed as he walked off.

The rest got up and went home; Matt dropped off Kira and Abigail and walked into his apartment. He landed in his couch and looked at the ceiling,

"What was that?" He stared at his own hands. He tried to replay the scene in his head, but the feeling didn't come back. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He sat up straight and caught his face with his hands. The feeling made him feel less like Matt, but more ominous something that wasn't him. He got up and walked to the bathroom to splash some water in his face and failed to notice his eyes were crimson. Had it been the enormous amount of fighting today? He couldn't tell, but that eerie and ominous feeling was as familiar as pain was. He couldn't figure it out and decided to leave it for now. He grabbed a microwave pack and put it in the microwave.

"Oh well no use in crying over spilt milk."

* * *

Abigail's Note: Dr. O is back and kicking ass! But what's up with Matt? Why did he act so funny during chapter 4? Why are his eyes crimson!? And last but not least why is he talking about milk if he's heating up a microwave pack!?!!

Fire: Abi, calm down.... you're on a sugar rush here... R+R


	7. Diva in Distress

Chapter 6: Diva in Distress

* * *

**At Hayley's Cyberspace...**

It was packed today and Matt was working while Trent was having a break, listening to Kira on stage. Matt noticed he was sketching something and tried to peek over his shoulder, but couldn't get a good look.

Kira was up on stage and singing a song that Matt hadn't heard before. Her gaze shifted and from what he could see she was annoyed by the noise the customers were making. He was listening, but only barely as she strummed her guitar and sang. It was something about being over you. His own gaze shifted from Kira to the others, whom were sitting in the middle and were one of the few listening. Matt noticed the milkshake was done and got ready to serve it.

"That'll be three bucks." The customer he served paid her bill and smiled at Matt. He smiled back at her and went over to the others, who were clapping when Kira had finished. She looked displeased as she strolled over to the table, removed her guitar and sat down.

"That was awesome." Conner commented. "Was that something new?"

"Yeah…" She responded with a sigh. "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you if the superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on." Ethan told her with a smile. He was wearing another cap and a blouse with funny pattern on it. Kira smiled sympathetically.

"It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play." She said feeling a bit down.

"I was listening and I think you rock." Trent showed up and put a drink down for Kira, he was still holding his sketchbook. Kira got a look at his sketches.

"What are you working on?" She asked him when looking at it.

"No, not till it's done." He quickly hid the sketchbook.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Kir, your music is great." Abigail commented. "What did you think, Matt?" Abigail stared up at him. Matt turned around and grinned. He hadn't been listening and now mentally slapped himself for it. _'Make that a double slap…' _He saw her smiling at Trent a few seconds earlier and was about to walk away, before Abigail dragged him into the conversation.

"Matt? Were you even listening?" Abigail asked him, Kira looked up at him now too._ 'Oh blast…'_

"Um… Yeah, I was. Don't worry Kira, your voice is great. People who don't listen to you should mentally slap themselves silly." Abigail rolled her eyes at his dry joke.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore." Dr. O. suddenly said. "All you here on the radio is that pop garbage." Hayley walked up to the table.

"Yeah…" She nodded. "Like what is her name? Kylee Styles?"

Kira's face fell and she sighed unnoticeably and her gaze shifted to Matt, who was watching her. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head confused. She tried to smile, but it failed and Matt winked at her.

"Hey Kylee Styles has some good music, Dr. O." Conner replied. Dr. O. looked away with a face of disgust for Conner's taste of music.

"Translation, he thinks she's fine." Ethan told Kira and Abigail.

"No, I don't." He defended himself as Ethan laughed at him. "Okay, yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it."

"I don't know I'd prefer Kira's music over hers." Abigail replied.

"She used to be a really good song writer." Kira began. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image." She finished reluctantly.

"You say that like you two are friends." Ethan remarked quizzically.

"Oh we used to be." Kira answered and Ethan and Conner shared glances. "What? It's true! We were in a band together, then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva." She defended herself.

"Oh, come on." Conner grinned. "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want… It's true." Kira replied softly.

"No matter what these three think, I believe you Kira." Dr. O. pointed at Trent, Conner and Ethan. Abigail motioned that she believed Kira too.

"She wouldn't gain anything from lying now would she?" Abigail sipped her drink. Matt came back after serving drinks again.

"Matt, would you believe Kira if she said she knew Kylee Styles?" Conner asked him.

"Kylee who?" He blinked.

"Kylee Styles, at the moment famous pop artist?" Conner asked.

"Oh her… I'd say it's possible. I don't really know, don't listen to her at all." He replied truthfully, earning a stare from Conner.

"He may not look like it, but Matt usually listens to Rock and sometimes Punk." Abigail commented.

"Ahh… here's your chance to prove it." Ethan chimed in. "According to her fan site she's going to be in town to promote her new cd."

"Oh we are so there!" Conner suddenly responded. Kira sighed and she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up and saw Abigail smiling at her.

"And since you two are such good buddies, you can hook me up." Conner finished.

"Don't worry Kira, it's-" But she never know what Matt was going to say next, because Trent interrupted him.

"Hey!" He greeted someone walking and made a step towards him. Dr. O. turned around and was surprised. Kira just gave Conner the whatever.

"Earth to Dr. O. you in there?" Conner called out to him as Dr. O. walked off.

"Who's that guy?" Kira asked.

"No way, couldn't be." Abigail suddenly noticed.

"Hi Trent." The man greeted Trent as Dr. O. walked up to him.

"Anton Mercer…." He let out. "I can't believe it." Dr. O. extended his hand and Anton shook it.

"Tommy…" Anton greeted him. "Tommy Oliver, how've you been?"

"You know my dad?" Trent interrupted before Dr. O. could respond.

"Your dad?" Dr. O. asked confused. "I had no idea; I mean your last name is-"

"Fernandez." Anton finished. "It's a long, complicated story Tommy. More importantly how are you?"

Hayley rushed over to Trent.

"Trent can you help out with table three?" She asked him kindly. "There's been a bit of a mocha chino incident. Matt's already trying to clean up." Hayley walked off.

"Uhh… Yeah. I'll be right there." He answered. "See ya."

Anton and Dr. O. looked around suspiciously.

"I don't understand." Dr. O. began. "I thought you were dead. I mean the island was destroyed." He got a brief flashback to when the island exploded.

"Well I was lucky Tommy." Anton answered. "From the looks of it, we both were."

"Why didn't you call? Send a message?"

"Well you know what it's like starting over. Trying to get your bearings."

"Yeah I do."

Dr. O. leaned in towards Anton and whispered.

"Anton, the experiments we were working on. Some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out." Dr. O. whispered.

"Yeah…" He answered. "I suppose you're right."

He looked at Dr. O.

"Look. I'll clear out some time next week if that's alright with you." He looked at his watch and then back to Dr. O.

"But…" Dr. O. was confused, but got interrupted.

"It's good seeing you again." Anton said grabbing Dr. O. and winked. "Truly it is." He let go and turned to walk out. Dr. O. turned confused and just saw Matt acting like a goofball. Matt was cleaning up and fell over Trent's mop.

**

* * *

At the Mercer Mansion…**

"Is something wrong with your room? Not that I mind the company." Anton asked Trent.

"I wanted to talk to you." Trent asked, looking up from his book.

"About?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Look Doctor Oliver is a part of my past that I have chosen to put aside. A part that was quite painful for me." He answered while scribbling autograph on some documents.

"Dad, the guy is my teacher… Am I just supposed to forget about…"

"I have forgotten about him and I expect the same of you." Anton interrupted. Trent sighed.

**

* * *

At the mall…**

In the center of the mall a crowd had gathered to receive signed copies of Kylee Styles. Her music was already playing when she descended from the escalator. Behind her was her manager and bodyguards, she quickly adjusted her hair and put up a smile. Her fans started cheering and she waved gracefully.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out!" She yelled excitedly.

Conner, Kira and Matt were there.

"This is incredible!"

"Can a woman put up even more of a fake smile when she wants to?" Matt whispered under his breath to Kira.

"Well give the media what they want is what keeps her world rolling." Kira answered, just able to make herself audible over the noise. "Why did you come with us anyway?"

"To see what the fuss was about." He answered, smiling at her. "And to keep Conner in line." She laughed softly. He couldn't help but focusing his attention on Kira instead of Kylee. _'And to be with you, but you'd kill me for it.'_

"What?" She noticed his stare.

"Oh nothing." He looked away, a blush crept upon his face.

Kylee Styles had made her way through the crowd and sat down in a chair at a table to start signing. Conner pressed him and Kira, dragging Matt after him, to the front.

"How many of these leeches are there? My hand is gonna fall off." She whispered pissed off at her manager. Matt just chuckled. _'True diva to the bone.'_

"Go ahead, ask her." Conner nudged Kira. Kira just sighed and looked Kylee.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee fake smiled.

"Just write 'To my old friend, Kira Ford.'"

She started writing and when hearing the name she looked up surprised.

"Kira!?" Kira gave small smile. "Wow! I haven't seen you for ages. I didn't know you were a fan. I'm flattered." She did the usual celeb kissing, where they miss you by half a meter.

"Actually, it's my friend who's the fan." Kira pointed at Conner.

"It's Conner, with an 'E-R'." He shook her hand and Kylee had a huge smile plastered over her face.

"Did uh… Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asked Conner.

"Yeah." Conner answered. "I just didn't believe her at first."

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional. Just silly teen-angst stuff." She plucked her hair, pretending the past was nothing but a small thing.

"Oh." Kira replied. "I thought we had some pretty good songs."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Kylee began. "At the time, they were great. But at some point you got to grow up."

"Okay, hello! Coming through!" Cassidy pushed her way forward. "I have a press pass. Move it!"

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter. Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop super star."

"Aren't you kind?" Kylee told her.

"Well, you know, it all started -" Kylee explained. "Oh, hold on! Kira, I'm so sorry. Duty calls. Can we catch up later?" Her gaze shifted to Kira and Matt, who gave Kira a comforting pat on the shoulder, he whispered something in her ear and she smiled slightly. He merely chuckled and looked Kylee in the eye, he smiled gently.

"You're awesome." She twinkled at Kira, Matt merely rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab…**

"Elsa!" Mesogog hissed for his servant. "I have a project in mind." She was working on something at one of the workbenches.

"I'm sure it's utterly gruesome." She responded.

"Only if you think..." Mesogog began. "Sucking the life out of a miserable human being is gruesome." Elsa grinned maliciously as Mesogog reached forward to grab one of his projects and walked away with it.

**

* * *

At the mall…**

Kylee Styles left up the escalator, with her entourage.

"Well you got to meet the famous superstar." Kira told Conner while looking at Kylee.

"Look…" Conner bowed his head. "If you're mad cause I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry. But c'mon she's so… and you're so…"

"What?" Kira asked stupefied. "I'm what!?"

She stared at him and Conner looked quickly to Matt, who had put on a face that had 'You're on your own pal' written all over it.

"You know what? Forget it, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all." Kira finished, Conner looked surprised, but his face quickly turned to resignation.

"Well that takes care of that, how about we head back to Hayley's and drink a smoothie." Matt swung his arms around them in a friendly manner. "My treat."

A scream interrupted that plan and they looked up the escalator. Not hesitating, they quickly ran up the stairs and out of the building to see Kylee being attacked by monsters.

"Get away from you freaks!" She screamed in panic. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do!" The monster answered, it vaguely resembled a rabbit. "I'm a big fan!"

Kylee was too scared to move.

"C'mon!" Conner urged them. Matt ran forward and kicked the monster out of the way.

"Hey bunnywabbit take it up with the big shots." Matt taunted. The monster jumped at him.

Conner spin kicked between the drones and blocked an attack. He elbowed the arm out of the way and hit the drone in the stomach, knocking it down. Conner proceeded to leap and kicked forward. The drone stumbled backwards and fell. Another drone attacked from the side and Conner kicked to his left, without thinking he reacted and blocked another attack pushing the drone on his right backwards. The other drone had recovered, but Conner knocked it back and turned 90 degrees clockwise. He threw a kick backwards and the drone toppled to the ground. He kicked another drone and looked up to see how the situation was.

Matt threw some kicks the monster's way and it easily blocked him. He spun around it and low kicked it to the ground. The monster recovered quickly and charged for Matt, it grabbed him and smashed him against a car. Its alarm went off and Matt used the monster's temporary confusion to his advantage to kick it back. Matt hopped onto the car and jumped towards the monster, in the air he formed a kick and it got thrown backwards.

Kira ducked and evaded an attack, she blocked on her left and then in front of her. The drone on her left attacked again and she ducked to evade once more. She stood up straight and kicked forward. Kira threw the same leg up in the sky to block an attack from above. One of the drones charged Kira and Kira punched towards him. Their arms clasped together and the drone, being stronger tossed her around, using their arms as rotation point. Kira spun round, but she too used that point for rotation and recovered by kicking a drone behind the one that was holding her. She grabbed his arm and threw him against a pillar that said level 3. It fell down and another drone jumped onto Kira's back. She threw it off of her and was about to punch him when a scream interrupted her thinking.

One of the drones charged for Kylee as she was screaming. Kira was just in time to fend off the attack and took a guarding position in front of her once friend.

"Kira, what are you doing!?" She asked hysterically.

"Ask later! Run now!" Kira ordered. Kylee, still hysteric, hid behind the limo as Kira once again charged for the drones. She ducked underneath one and blocked its kick. A second drone wanted to strike her, but she used her right arm to block it. She punched it back against a car and kicked the drone in front of her.

The monster had found a way to get rid of Matt and fired his cannons at Kylee. She screamed in agony as her life force got sucked out of her. She turned into an old woman and the monster sneered and teleported out, just before Matt saw him. Kylee, confused she was still alive, quickly grabbed her pocket mirror and looked into it. She saw the wrinkles and the grey hair.

"Oh my face!" She screamed. "My beautiful face!"

* * *

Outside the monster was wreaking havoc. He fired his beam at several people.

"Hope you like wrinkles!" He yelled at a girl who turned around to look at him.

"How nice… You'll be growing old together!" He yelled as he fired his beam at a couple. They looked at each other and panicked.

On screen a young man was sleeping on the bench when the monster spotted him.

"Here's your wakeup call!" And it fired its beam. They young man, now old, slowly woke up.

"A doggie that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan asked. "That is wrong in so many ways."

"I think it's a rabbit Eth…" Abigail commented.

Conner had rushed off to warn Dr. O.

"Mesogog probably found a way to harness youth into energy." Dr. O. concluded. "We have to figure out a way to fight it." The monster bounced up and down happily

"Where are Kira and Matt?" Abigail asked.

"Kira's taken Kylee to the Cyberspace, Matt's driving. I think Kylee had a meltdown after seeing herself all old and shriveled up." Conner answered. "I gotta admit, it was kinda brutal."

"We'll talk about respect for the elders later." Dr. O. told him. "Right now there's something we need to take care of."

Ethan got up from the chair and the four formed a line.

"Let's do it!" Their morpher appeared.

"Dinothunder, Power up! Ha!" They morphed into Rangers and headed off to face the monster.

* * *

They arrived and faced him. The monster charged at them and it evaded a punch of Ethan and a kick from Abigail. It tried to kick Conner, but he moved out of the way. Instead its attention fell on Ethan, who he knocked to the ground. Dr. O. blocked his punches and evaded the last, but it was fast and kicked Dr. O. Abigail jumped in with a few well placed and fast kicks, but it didn't feel it. It grabbed her leg and swung her round. Ethan jumped at him, but it stepped aside. Dr. O. was next in line to attack, but the monster was once again faster to have Dr. O. on the defense. It easily knocked Dr. O. in the stomach. Its attention focused on Conner and kicked Conner's feet. He lost balance and fell forward, flat on his back.

"Suckers!" It snorted.

* * *

**At Hayley's Cyberspace…**

"My career is over." Kylee whined sitting in one of the relaxation chairs. _'Not relaxing her at the moment though.' _Matt thought to himself. She had gotten some spare clothes and a blanket wrapped over her legs. "This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever." She continued to whine.

"Ooh c'mon Kylee. I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this." Kira said comforting.

"But I was supposed to go on 'You requested' tonight." She replied.

"Just cause you look a little older, doesn't mean you still can't sing." Kira tried.

"Right… Go on national TV looking like this." Kylee answered. "I must look at least forty."

Kira smacked Matt, because he was about to burst out laughing and she knew she would laugh too. Kira rolled her eyes as her morpher and Matt's went off.

"I gotta go." Kira suddenly said.

"No!" Kylee replied scared.

"Look, Hayley will look after you, you'll be fine." Kira told her.

"But I want you to stay. You're my friend. You can't leave me like this." She pleaded. _'Way to talk someone into a trip up guilt lane.'_

"Matt?" Kira looked up, he had already gotten up.

"Do what you think is right." He shrugged. "It's not my place to say what you can and can't do."

"Kira…" Kylee pleaded, Matt showed his pack of smokes to show he'll be waiting outside.

* * *

Back outside the others were still fighting the monster. Dr. O. charged and it ducked only to be tagged off by Conner, whose punches it blocked and hit him in the stomach. It evaded Ethan and kicked him back. Abigail jumped on top of him and it threw her off him. Conner caught her and set her straight.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Duo him?"

"You bet!"

They both ran straight at him kicked him. It smirked and ducked easily and knocked Conner beside Ethan. It then grabbed Abigail and threw her over him on top of the other two.

"We need Kira." Ethan told them.

"I called her! She's not answering." Conner responded.

"Damn, where is Matt then?" Abigail asked.

"Same thing there."

* * *

Devin and Cassidy were running towards the scene. Devin was practically dragged along with Cassidy.

"C'mon start shooting!" Cassidy shouted at Devin. "This is front page material."

"Oh right." Devin answered grabbing for his camera.

The monster had knocked down Ethan and tossed away Abigail and kicked Dr. O. when he went for a low attack. Conner jumped on the monster and they engaged in a power struggle. They let go and started parrying each other's attacks. Devin and Cassidy ran up to the Red Ranger and the monster.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter." She began. "Exactly when did you know you were evil? Did you feel unloved as a little… whatever it is you are?" The monster kicked away the Red Ranger.

"Well Cassidy, being evil has always come very natural to me." It explained, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, what am I doing?!" He stepped backwards.

"Give me your youth!" He shouted and fired his cannons on Cassidy and Devin. They too turned old.

"Oh great." Cassidy responded. "It's hard enough being a woman in this profession, now I have ageism too!" They quickly walked off.

* * *

The monster had resumed his attack on the Rangers. It began fighting Conner again.

"Hold on Conner!" Dr. O. raced over, but Zeltrax stepped in.

"Not so fast!"

"Zeltrax!" Zeltrax pointed his sword at Dr. O.

"We still have a score to settle, Black Ranger. Or have you forgotten?"

"I told you." Dr. O. answered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Zeltrax fired his energy bolts at Dr. O. and it knocked him back.

The monster knocked Conner away and Ethan took over, but he easily rammed to the side. Abigail jumped and evaded his swinging arms. It kicked right where Abigail was supposed to land and she fell forward. Conner attacked him in the back and it blocked and rammed him in the chest.

"Catch me if you can!" It ran off. Ethan ran after him and so did Conner.

"Right behind ya!"

"Man almost like it becomes more of a kid when it absorbs youth!" Abigail ran after them.

* * *

Cassidy and Devin walked off a stairs.

"What are we doing here? My hip is killing me." Devin complained, reaching for his hips.

"We're exercising our rights as mature members of the community." Cassidy explained, walking up to a hot dog stand.

"Two hot dogs please." She asked the guy, while leaning on the stand. "Don't forget the senior citizen discount, sonny." The guy behind the stand stared at them confused, while making the hot dogs.

"Just a wee bit of extra ketchup." Devin chimed in.

**

* * *

At Hayley's Cyberspace…**

Matt had returned from smoking and from the looks of things, Kira was still not ready to go.

"What am I going to do?" She complained. "I can't face my public looking like this."

"Calm down, Kylee." Kira was still trying to comfort her. "You're not the only one in trouble, you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" She asked and it almost sounded genuine. "Well that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

Kira had about enough of her and reached down into her bag to pull out a tape.

"This is the Kylee I used to know." She held it out for Kylee and she grabbed it. "She was someone who cared about other people, not just herself."

Kira and Matt's morpher went off again.

"I gotta go." And she stood up and walked off, tapping Matt on the shoulder. He nodded and walked over to the couch to grab his things.

"Listen… Kylee… right?" He asked her as she nodded. "As Kira told me, you weren't such a bad person. To me, you seem like a self-conceited wretch who hasn't got her priorities straight anymore. A great person is never a person with a great image, but someone who helps others and doesn't forget his or her friends. She may not show it, but Kira is happy and hurt at the same time. Happy that you're here and hurt because you treat her like garbage even if she was your friend. Now if you'll excuse us, we have something super important to do, which includes lives to be saved." Kylee merely glared at him and he gave her an apologetic smile as he walked off.

She looked at the tape and suddenly started waving with it.

"Can you play this for me?" She whined.

Hayley walked over and she held it out for Hayley. Hayley didn't like her one bit, even if Kira told her she was nice.

"Sure." She responded somewhat icily snatching the tape from Kylee's hand and walked back. Hayley inserted it into the tape recorder and pressed play.

_True love walked out the door_

_Couldn't take it no more_

It was Kira and Kylee singing together.

"Now this I like." Hayley responded.

_True love it broke my heart_

_You made my whole life sore_

_He said he'd be my baby_

_Then why did he betray me_

_Temptation got to his head_

Something stirred in Kylee while listening to something she wrote together with Kira.

"_This is the Kylee I used to know."_

"_To me, you seem like a self-conceited wretch who hasn't got her priorities straight."_

_"Hurt because you treat her like garbage even if she was your friend."_

Kira and the words of someone she had never met rung in her heads like poltergeists.

* * *

Back outside Zeltrax was duking it out with Dr. O. Their weapons clashed and Dr. O. hit Zeltrax's shield.

"You will pay."

"For what?" Dr. O. asked. Zeltrax didn't answer, but pushed Dr. O. against a low wall. He ran up to kick him and Dr. O. evaded to the left. They slashed their swords at one another and they evaded each other. Dr. O. spun around to kick, but missed. His Brachio Staff hit Zeltrax's shield and he spun around again to kick low. Zeltrax evaded and Dr. O. did his best to land one of his attacks. They were equal in fighting power and the parrying and blocking carried on. Zeltrax found an opening and knocked Dr. O. back with his shield. Dr. O recovered and was able to knock the shield out of his hands. Without the shield Zeltrax was more agile and was able to land a blow with his sword. Their swords clashed again and again. Eventually Zeltrax almost landed a hit on Dr. O.'s face. Dr. O. jumped and rolled into the air to face Zeltrax again. Dr. O. charged and kicked Zeltrax back, who fell and let go of his sword.

"Give it up Zeltrax." Dr. O took a battle stance against him.

The monster came to a halt at a tennis court. Abigail, Ethan and Conner were hot on his tail.

"All right!" Conner said. "We've got you cornered!"

"That's what you think!" His eyes flared up and from his nostrils he started shooting something straight at the three of them. They took the full blast and fell to the ground. He got ready to charge them.

"It's over, Rangers!"

"This guy is brutal!"

"You said it."

"Sure could use some reinforcements now." Abigail mused, no sooner had she spoken or a deafening screech reached their ears.

The monster was thrown backwards and Kira arrived, Matt was standing behind her his arms crossed over each other. The others ran over to them.

"Ouch, my ears." Conner reached for his ears as Ethan shook his head and Abigail tapped her helmet.

"Sorry, guys. I should have given you the heads up on the Ptera scream."

"You think?" Ethan asked.

"Thought you'd never show up." Abigail told Kira, patting her shoulder.

"We had some diva trouble." Matt chuckled.

"Excellent…" The monster grinned. "More youth for me."

"I don't think so." Kira replied. "Ready, Matt?"

"You said it." Their morphers appeared.

"Dinothunder, Power up! Ha!" They morphed into Rangers.

"Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

"Titano Power! Gray Ranger!"

"Thundermax Sabers!" They jumped and all five sliced the monster at once, but he blocked and knocked their swords back. In one slice he got all the Rangers in the chest. They were thrown backwards. Kira saw a tennis racket and grabbed it along with a ball.

"Think you're up for a singles match?"

"You're not match for me!"

"We'll see about that!" She threw two balls upwards, jumped and served them straight at the monster, which was shooting from his nostrils again. The tennis balls blocked up his nostrils, preventing him from shooting more.

"Ohhhh my dose." They figured it was supposed to be his nose, but he couldn't talk right with tennis balls stuck up his nostrils. The things that he shot from them became clogged up and started exploding from the inside. It knocked him back against a fence.

"Put them together guys!" Kira ran up to the others and they formed the Z=rex blaster.

"Ready?"Conner asked and they aimed at the monster.

"Go for it!" Kira yelled as the monster got back up.

"Z-rex blaster, Fire!" It was a clean hit and the monster fell into pieces. Kira jumped in victory.

* * *

Mesogog wasn't pleased.

"Activate the Hydro-regenerator!" He barked at Elsa.

"At once, My Lord." Elsa replied.

* * *

The sky grew dark again and it started raining. The monster grew big and there was only one thing to do.

"Wow!" Kira let out surprised. "Doctor Oliver this might be a good time for some heavy metal."

"You got it!" Dr. O. responded. "Brachio Zord, now!"

"Matt?" Kira looked at him.

"On it! Titano Zord, come here!"

The Brachio Zord and the Titano Zord came to the rescue. The other four Zords came out from the Brachio Zord. They jumped into their zords and combined to from the Thunderzord.

"Pomegranates away!" The monster yelled as he fired them at the Megazord.

"Supersuction!" The monster fired his beams at them and they were reeled in.

"Now I've caught you." It laughed and started to electrify them.

"Let's sink our teeth into this fight!" Conner activated the Tyrannomouth and it bit the monster in his nose.

"Ow! Not the nose!"

* * *

Dr. O was still fighting Zeltrax and jumped to slice him in the chest. Zeltrax was thrown back.

"Whatever your problem is, I don't have time for it right now!" Dr. O. said to Zeltrax, who recovered by using his sword.

"This isn't over!" Zeltrax ran away and teleported out.

* * *

"Pterarang!" The Megazord threw it at the monster and it stumbled backwards.

"Let me finish this, guys!" Abigail yelled.

"Plesio-rail gun!" On both sides of the legs two parts of the rail gun appeared. The megazord grabbed them and combined them.

"Fire!" The rail gun fired at the monster and it was on the verge of being destroyed.

"Dino Drill!" The Megazord drilled and the monster collapsed and blew up. A major green flash appeared and the youth slowly restored to all the citizens. The zord took a victory position.

**

* * *

Back at Hayley's Cyberspace...**

_Feels like it'll be a better day_

Kylee was stroking a CD cover she had in her hands.

_Cause I'll believe that in the end good things are coming my way_

She noticed a change and felt her face. The wrinkles they were gone! Quickly grabbing a napkin holder to look at herself.

"I'm young! Oh! I'm beautiful!" She nearly cried. "I'm me again." She quickly checked her hair.

Hayley sighed.

"How great for all of us." She mumbled.

* * *

Cassidy and Devin were stumbling towards a counter.

"Two tickets please and as you can see we're seniors so don't try to rip us off or anything by jacking up the price." She didn't notice that they returned to normal. The man behind the counter looked up.

"Very funny. That'll be twenty dollars."

"Hey Cas listen…"

"Not now Devin."

"But seriously."

"Hello… he acts like he's never heard of the great depression. Well I for one am getting super depressed, wondering why a sweet little old lady is being forced to pay full pop for a lousy movie ticket." She suddenly noticed they had turned back.

"Let's go!"

"Stop it! I'm warning you! I'm calling the AARP!" Cassidy yelled at the seniors who were chasing her.

* * *

**Back at Hayley's Cyberspace… Somewhat later...  
**

"Hey that's me!" Kira saw Hayley holding a drawing. "Where did you get that?" The drawing had a cartoonish Kira, with a superhero costume riding on a guitar with music notes gliding behind her.

"Where do you think?" Hayley looked at Trent. Kira was holding her guitar and was wearing a hat. She walked up to Trent.

"That's what you were drawing?" She asked kindly. He wiped his hands on a towel. Matt was standing behind the counter, failing to shut down his ears. _'Oh for heaven's sake…'_ He felt sick and he knew the exact reason.

"Yeah… I wouldn't have Hayley put it up." He explained. "But you know how insistent she can be."

"No." Kira began. "It's great. But how come you drew me as a superhero?"

Trent began to shuffle his feet.

"'Cause you're brave, getting on stage. Playing stuff from your heart. Not conforming to some image. Besides superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Well thanks." She thanked him. "It's really sweet." She walked off to the stage.

"Looks like a clear touchdown to me." Matt joked. Trent looked around and saw Matt grinning at him.

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop on someone's conversation." Trent chuckled. "Aren't you off today?"

"I would be if Hayley hadn't called to help out, saying it was super important and this way I couldn't be late for Kira's gig."

"Makes sense." Trent replied. "How long have you known Kira anyway?"

"Not much longer than you, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "Ahh… sweet detention… the days of my youth… like the fresh scent of lemon… you see."

Trent looked at Matt confused and saw him acting like an old man.

"So why are you asking?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "If I may know that is."

"Because you seem close." Trent shrugged.

"Ahh…I thought it was because you liked her?" Matt laid the final piece of the puzzle as Trent blushed. He'd rather not step on this territory, talking about the girl he likes with someone who likes her too.

"How did you figure?" Trent asked.

"'Awareness is the greatest skill of the warrior, for he must not possess only strength, but also a clear mind if wishes to understand what makes him that warrior.'" Trent looked funny at him again. "It was something my grandfather taught me. If one is not aware of his environment he can never blend in." Retelling his survival basics.

"Do you think Kira likes me too?" Trent asked hopefully. '_This would be the point where a cruel man would shatter ones dream. Too bad I'm not that cruel man.'_

"Trent, me boy." Matt put up a fake English accent. "If time could tell us stories, it would have some magnificent things to tell."

"But, I guess you could always give it a try. I think Kira likes you too, dunno if it's the same kind of liking as you." Matt shrugged.

Trent nodded and walked off, almost forgetting he was supposed to work. Matt made him feel more relaxed about all this and talking to him helped himself set some things straight.

"Trent likes Kira?" Abigail asked Matt, she was leaning on the counter and was wearing a green top with blue jeans.

"Looks like it." Matt answered raising his shoulders.

"And you're okay with that?" Abigail asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Did Kira and I become related somehow that I didn't know about?" He asked confused.

"I dunno, you just seem to have taken a liking to Kira." Abigail sipped her smoothie.

"Well I could say the same about taking a liking to our leader."

"Dr. O?"

"No dimwit, Conner." Matt shook his head. Abigail blushed quickly, but it had gone like snow before the sun.

"Conner has more talents than playing soccer and being an airheaded jock, you know." Abigail raised her eyebrow at Matt.

"That being?"

"Oh shush… You'll see, we were talking about you! You always twist the subject so it's about the person you're talking to."

"What can I say? It's one of my skills and about Kira; I just like her because she's different than other girls."

"Oh and I wasn't different?" Abigail faked her anger.

"You are like my sister, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just kidding, I know what you mean."

"Cool, so can we lay off the psychological profile sketching of me, so I can return to work?" Matt asked agitated

"Sure, just give me another smoothie." Abigail handed him her glass.

"On its way."

Kira got onto the stage and everybody fell silent.

"I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago, I hope you like it." She told over the microphone to everyone. Everyone was there, Dr. O., Conner, Ethan, Devin, Cassidy, Trent, Abigail and Matt. He flashed a brief smile when she looked at him and he was already pointing at her drink and then to Trent who would bring it to her. She nodded curtly and smiled before beginning to strum her guitar.

_Best friends they come and go_

_Depending on your highs and your lows_

_My best friend decided not be there_

_When I needed her the most_

_I thought you'd be there for me_

_Then why did you lie to me_

_Using me to get what you want_

_Then I couldn't believe it happened_

_No, I couldn't understand_

Kylee Styles walked up on the stage and grabbed the microphone next to Kira, everyone started cheering. Kira smiled and almost couldn't contain her emotions, she felt like laughing and crying.

_True love walked out the door_

_Couldn't take it no more_

_True love you broke my heart_

_You made my whole life sore_

_He said he'd be my baby_

_Then why did he betray me?_

_Temptation got to his head_

_Then I left him, yeah_

_And this is what I said_

_It feels like it's gonna be okay (it's gonna be okay)_

_It feels like right it just feels that way (it just feels that way)_

_It feels like it'll be a better day_

_Cause I believe that in the end_

_Good things are coming my way_

"Oh yeah!" Devin was the first to respond and started clapping "Awesome, baby!" The rest was clapping too and cheering.

Kira and Kylee hugged and Kylee started clapping for her too.

* * *

After it was over, they both got off stage and Kylee walked up to Kira.

"I wanted to thank you for believing in me." Kylee told Kira.

"You're my friend." Kira replied.

"Yeah even though I treated you like garbage." She answered looking down.

"Hey, but you came through at the end." Kira grabbed her hands.

"Yeah I just needed a song and words of a stranger to get me to my senses."

"Words of a stranger?" Kira asked confused. Kylee pointed to someone with his back to them.

"Matt?" Kira asked once more. "When did you and he talk?"

"Just after you left. He said some pretty mean words." Kylee rethought about what he said. "So I guess he's not a big fan of me like your other friend huh?"

"Well he doesn't listen to pop, if that's what you mean. C'mon I'll get us some drinks and you can tell me all about your rise to stardom." They walked over to the counter.

"So what can I get our two lovely singers for tonight? I have everything except for alcoholic things, gotta keep the age down in this place. It's hard enough with all them young folk around here, don't want old people coming in here to complain as well." Matt joked pretending to be a bartender. Kylee could have taken offense at that, but she just smiled.

"Matt, can we have two…"

"Smoothies, one strawberry and one banana." Kylee finished.

"You still remember." Kira smiled.

"Well I haven't had a smoothie in a long time, so I wanted one and remembered you like banana."

"Well, coming right up." He reached for two glasses and threw them in air and caught them again.

"I never knew you could do that." Kira remarked.

"Well you never asked." He shrugged as he finished their drinks. "It's on me and enjoy."

They took a sip and just as Matt was going to clean Kylee called for him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"I wanted to thank you even if your words were cruel and mean." He smiled that apologetic smile again.

"It's never nice to raise yourself above others, true it'll make you feel better, but others might not." Matt explained. "Do you know why Hayley made something like this?"

They shook their heads.

"It's not just for cyber kids to meet up and being around other cyber kids, but she wanted to have a place where the youth could come together and at the same time learn about other kids that come around here. The world is full of different people and yes we may sometimes act like one another, but that doesn't mean that you have to be like others. You can be yourself as an individual and if you want to be different then no one can stop you." Kira was surprised someone like Matt thought about it like this.

"Here, this is for you." Kylee handed him a wrapped present and Matt took it from her and opened it.

"A signed copy of your cd?" Matt asked.

"I kinda thought you didn't like my music so I didn't want to give it to you, but Kira said you rarely listened to it." Matt flashed a smile.

"Well thanks; I listen to it when I get home. It's not that I think your music is bad, but just the image that comes with it I suppose." He scratched his temple.

"I hope you try and see past that image." Kylee smiled.

"I will and if you'll excuse me ladies, I have work to do… because I feel an angry presence lurking somewhere behind me."

"If you mean me then that's a yes." Hayley was standing behind him. Matt turned around.

"Boss, so great to see you!" He laughed nervously. "What did you think of the performance?"

"Work now, talk later and you'll be working overtime to pay for the smoothies." Matt bowed his head in defeat and went back to work. Kira and Kylee couldn't help but smile at Hayley's fake anger.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Detention." Kira shrugged.

"If his looks and friends didn't give it away, you'd think he was much older than he looked." Kylee said, staring at Matt who was now cleaning up. Kira stared at Matt too and as if he felt it, he turned around and waved, not noticing Trent who bumped into him and they fell over the mop. Kira and Kylee burst out laughing and had a fun time talking to each other about their highs and lows.

* * *

Abigail: I can't believe he fell over the mop twice.

Fire: You just had to taunt me that right? Because it happened once? I thought all events were unintentional!

Abigail: Yeah it is... just not this one.

Fire: *Sighs* R+R


	8. Game on

Chapter 7: Game on.  


* * *

**Haley's Cyberspace...**

At the moment it was really busy and Trent is walking around to get orders and does the cleaning up.

"Hey!" Haley calls him as he places some cups down. "Got a big one for you." She places a bottle of juice on a tray.

"I'll send for backup if things get ugly." He smiles.

"Not so fast." She reaches for the bottle and takes it back just as he wants to walk off with it. She places it on a different tray with at least 8 full glasses on them and he groans while seeing it. "And your backup isn't here yet so you are on your own."

"Where is Matt anyway?" Trent asks, while he takes over the tray.

"Still out training, he should be here at some point."

"I don't know how he does it."

"Well Football season is almost over so he'll have some more time."

"That's good. He can do the big orders then." Haley chuckles as Trent walks off.

Trent walks over to Ethan, who is sitting behind a computer.

"Just give me the code you freakazoid wizard!" He lets out frustrated as an evil cackle sounds over the speakers. Trent places down a glass next to Ethan. Ethan doesn't even notice Trent and violently stands up and shoves his chair back against Trent. Trent is unable to keep his balance and drops the entire tray.

"Wow!" He lets out shocked. "Sorry I got a little distracted." He apologizes to the people at a table nearby, who moved out of the way of the spilled drinks.

"And by the way it's a game. They can't hear you!" He tells Ethan. Ethan sits down and starts playing again.

Haley quickly walks up to the mess and looks over Ethan's shoulder.

"Everything… okay Ethan?" She asks him, somewhat frustrated. Ethan is totally in his own world and doesn't hear her. "Ethan…." She calls out for him again. Haley decides to poke him in the shoulder. He nearly jumps at the sudden touch on his shoulder. Haley almost stepped back, drawing in a breath. She lets it out with a sigh as he almost ignores her.

"Wizard Wood…" She shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"The first gamer to conquer the entire magical world and cracks the secret code wins the right to test the next game in the series." He explains and turns around. "How cool is that?"

"Yeah…" She responds as he turns back. "I read about it. Well if anyone can do it…"

"I'm on the last level, but I just can't get the code out of Beldorf, the wizard of Galdor. The dude is a serious punk." The wizard is cackling madly on the screen.

"I get the point. Just keep at I guess." She pats him on the shoulder, letting out another sigh.

"Hey Boss!" Matt just entered and greeted her. "Wow, what's the big idea with the mess on the floor?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You have Ethan to thank for that." Trent hands Matt the mop.

"Umm… Sure you want me to wipe the floor with the mop… remember what happened last time?" Matt stares at the mop in his hands.

"Yes and unless Ethan pushes you, you'll be fine." Trent walks off to get new drinks. Matt sighs and starts to mop up the mess.

"Ethan?" He calls out for Ethan. Matt picks up a pencil and throws it at Ethan, who nearly freaks out.

"Wow dude relax…" Matt walks up to him in an apologizing manner.

"I just want to break the secret code."

"Uh… right… well good luck then." Matt shakes his head. _'Some people take the line a bit too far.'_

* * *

Somewhere outside Devin is hurrying after Cassidy. She is dressed in a middle aged gown and he runs after her with a shield and bunch of wooden swords clutched in his hand.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going Your Highness?" He makes a gracious movement.

"Haley's Cyberspace." She answers with a fake British accent. "If I'm to perform the lead in the fall musical, I must become Guinevere. Hair, clothes, all the finery that make her queen."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Devin answered. "But what does that have to do with Hayley's? I mean, I don't think they really had Cyber Cafes back in those days."

"If I'm to research my part, I must have royal subjects!" She snapped at him. "And where better to find a bunch of losers to worship at my feet than the Cyber Café?" She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Cool…" Devin nodded and followed her.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab….**

"You see Zeltrax teenagers are like mice, they can be easily trapped." Mesogog explains to Zeltrax walking up to the genorandomizer. "However, you must first know where to place the bait."

Mesogog suddenly notices Ethan sitting by himself playing Wizard Wood.

"Ahhh…. Perfect… All alone... An easy target."

"But what of the others, sir?" Zeltrax asks his master while the screen switches to Conner, Kira and Abigail with their bikes and Dr. O. Dr. O is walking from right to left.

"You will take the Tyrannodrones to keep them busy, while I dispense with the Cyber gamer and thus we have the first rule of world domination…. Divide and conquer! Take Vertier with you to distract the other Rangers." He turns around. "Initiate the Genorandomizer."

"Online." Zeltrax reports.

"Standby." Elsa reports too while watching the machine do its thing.

"And there is our monster." Vertier says while not looking at the chamber at all.

"I am Demagnatron, what is my mission, Master?" The monster asks as Mesogog merely hisses.

**

* * *

Outside in the forest…**

"So where's Ethan?"Dr. O asks them.

"We should have grabbed him from the cybercafé, sorry Dr. O." Kira answers.

"And Matt?"

"Should be on his way." Abigail hops off her cycle. "He told Hayley he'd help until things quiet down."

"And as if on cue, tadaaa." Matt runs up to them. "It wasn't so bad, but I failed to get Ethan though. He was too busy to listen to me. He didn't even look up at me when I did the pyramid dance in front of him." Matt pouted, causing Conner and Kira to snigger. Abigail walked up to Matt.

"Wait let me guess." He smacks himself on the head, causing Abigail to merely grin.

"So Ethan wouldn't come?" Dr. O asks as Matt nods.

"What's the big deal? I mean it's just practice." Conner asks Dr. O.

"Training is just as important as the real deal." Dr. O answers very serious. "You never know when you might be attacked."

Suddenly out of nowhere Zeltrax attacks Dr. O in the back. He falls forward and Kira and Conner catch him. Dr. O quickly turns around as Zeltrax and Vertier stand in front of them, Tyrannodrones swarm around them.

"Wow, couldn't have planned that better." Dr. O answers.

"Attack!" Zeltrax orders the drones. The drones and Zeltrax charge and Dr. O. and the others do the same. Dr. O heads straight for Zeltrax and start off by a double kick. Zeltrax swings around with his sword and Dr. O evades by ducking. Zeltrax swings again and this time Dr. O jumps over it. Zeltrax swings for a third time and Dr. O dodges again, but this time he is in a position to kick back. After his kick he continues with a punch, but is easily blocked by Zeltrax's shield. Zeltrax brings his sword down, but Dr. O stops him with his other hand and pushes him away. Dr. O.'s next move is high kick, while Zeltrax goes for low and they both miss each other completely. Their next two kicks even each other out and so does their punches. During their last punch, their arms clasp together in a dead lock. Zeltrax, being the stronger of the two, let go and pushes Dr. O. back towards a tree. Dr. O spots the tree and quickly runs up against it, causing him to form a somersault. Unfortunately as he lands on his feet, Zeltrax kicks him to the ground.

Meanwhile Conner is fighting a batch of drones and punches one off of him. Another drone kicks Conner back into two his comrades and they grab a hold of Conner. Realizing his middle is exposed, Conner thrusts his legs up to kick a drone away that is coming straight at him. Conner is unable to break the grip of the two drones and tries to wrestle himself free. The drones sweep him off his feet, causing him to somersault and land on his stomach. One of the drones pulls him up and throws him forward and Conner lands again, this time on his back. He quickly recovers and kicks away three drones that are coming at him. The third drone is holding his stomach in pain and Conner rolls over his back and is just in time to catch a punch and to deliver a punch back.

Abigail jumps over a kick of a drone and rolls underneath a slash from another drone. She stands up and gracefully moves out of reach of attacks. She jumps at the nearest drone and causes it to fall down on its back. The drones charge for her but she rolls away and balances herself on her hands. She swings her legs around and pushes herself up. One of the remaining drones comes flying at her and pushes her against a tree. She gets wind knocked out of her and doubles over, but quickly recovers herself and challenges the drone to do it again. The drone charges again and she jumps and it rams head first in a tree. Abigail lands on top of him and rams her heel in its back for safety.

Matt is thrown back by Vertier and rolls a bit further. He waits for Vertier to strike and is surprised when he blocks the attack to see a flail and its outer end flying towards his head. Matt is just able to dodge it, but Vertier throws a dagger past Matt's face. It cuts open his right cheek and blood dribbles down his face. Matt ignores the pain and the warm feeling of blood and charges at Vertier. He kicks the flail out of Vertier's hand and engages in a hand to hand combat. Vertier parries Matt's attacks with ease, but Matt also parries Vertier's attacks. Matt is slightly faster and hits Vertier with one of his super punches, causing Vertier to be knocked into a tree. Matt grinned, but Vertier stood up as if unfazed by the attack.

Kira knocks a drone behind her with her arms and swings around with them to avoid getting attacked. A drone runs up to her from the right and she pushes it away with her right arm. She turns around and kicks a drone behind her. She rams away an arm of a drone, while to sneak upon her. Kira noticed this and kicks one away with her right leg and the other jumps, while she bends down quickly to avoid it, causing it to fall on his face. Kira runs up to block an arm of one of the drones and pushes it down, while avoiding another attack narrowly. She moves under the arm and falls into a split. She brings her right leg forward and kicks the drone she's holding. She rolls away from him as other drones try to hit her. The moment she stands up, a drone kicks her in the back causing Kira to yelp and thrust towards her cycle. She looks at it and then to the drones, looking at it again. Kira quickly formed a plan in her head as Abigail landed behind her.

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" She asks Conner, who is busy fighting of drones. Matt kicks away a drone that charges for Kira.

"Great day for it." Conner answered and Dr. O. nods to them. Matt helps up Abigail and they both nod at Kira and Conner.

"Let's do it!" Dr. O says as his morpher appears.

"Dinothunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Dr. O. reached for his saber and gets ready to fight Zeltrax, but Zeltrax takes the initiative and runs up, jumps and kicks Dr. O. backwards. Dr. O doesn't fall on his back, but stands his ground. Zeltrax slashes at Dr. O. with his sword, but his attacks are easily parried. Dr. O hits away the sword and tries to kick Zeltrax' shield away, Zeltrax holds on and kicks Dr. O. to the ground.

"Lasers!" Conner rides straight through the drones and shoots at them with his Raptorcycle. "Sweet!" He brakes and notices the drones coming after him.

"Oh boy." He revs up the cycle and makes a wheelie, while shooting the Tyrannodrones down.

"Coming through!" Kira had also hopped on her cycle and is also tearing through Tyrannodrones with the lasers.

"How about a game of hide and seek!?" Abigail revs up her cycle and zigzags through a bunch of trees and each time before she passes the tree she shoots down some of the drones.

"Titano-blades!" Matt grabs a hold of his weapons as he faces off against Vertier again. Vertier comes running at Matt with his flail. Matt dodges swiftly and hits Vertier in the chest, but Vertier easily recovers and swings violently with his flail. Matt blocks it with his arm and but the ball of the flail hits him in the shoulder, causing an opening. Vertier kicks Matt at exactly that opening, causing him to stumble backwards.

Zeltrax lunges his sword forward and Dr. O. evade by leaning backwards. He falls on the ground and Zeltrax brings his sword down only to be kicked away by Dr. O's left foot. His kick is also kicked away by Dr. O's right foot. Dr. O. brings his feet back and kicks Zeltrax back. He rolls backwards and gets back on his feet. Zeltrax attacks again and swings furiously. Dr. O. evades by back flipping twice. They charge at each other and their clash is violent that a shockwave erupts. They recover quickly and they roll past each other to get up. Dr. O. gets into battle stance, but Zeltrax seems somewhat dazed by the attack and warps out.

"Guess not."

In the meantime it looks like Matt is barely holding off against Vertier. Matt keeps dodging, but gets hit by a second attack. The truth instead is different and Matt is closely watching the movement of the flail to get a feeling of the weapon. In his mind he is playing several scenarios, while continuing to dodge and suddenly it hits him on what to do. He lets himself being forced into a corner and waits for the strike to come. Vertier lunges the flail at him and Matt dodges by back flipping and using a fallen log to gain height. The flail smashes into the tree and Matt uses his super strength to smash Vertier's head into the tree. Vertier turns around and his mask is cracked. His fingers trace the crack.

"I'll get you for this!" he shouts at him and then warps out. The others run up towards him.

"That was seriously random." Conner says while thinking about the attack.

"Probably a diversion, you guys go to the café and get Ethan. Meet me at the lab." Dr. O. orders them.

"Okay."

"You got it." Kira replies.

"Sure thing." Abigail answers, while stretching out.

"It better not be a diversion." Matt groans, the number of hits did a number on him and he shakes his head.

They demorph and Conner and Abigail walk up front. Kira waits for Matt to demorph and sees his wound. She looks concerned and Matt slightly raises an eyebrow.

"It's a scratch Kira, don't worry about it." Despite his effort to not make her worry, she reaches for something in her pocket and walks up to him. He stares confused as she wipes away the blood with a tissue.

"Out of us six, why are you always the one that gets hurt?" She asks him, while they start walking after Conner and Abigail.

"Um… To tell you the truth I have no idea." He smiles at her and Kira still looks worried. "What?"

"Do you have a first aid kit in your car?"

"Yeah for emergencies why?"

"Let's just fix that up before we pick up Ethan." He stops while staring at her and she turns around and this time she's the one smiling. He feels a blush creeping up and stares down while quickly catching up.

"Conner, do you realize now that practice is serious?" Abigail asks him to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do something else in my spare time." He answers.

"Like what?" She asks him curiously. "Go out with girls?" He grins. _'She looks cute today. Wait did I just actually think that? Oh man, this can't be happening.'_

"Maybe, but I'd rather not have a bad name in the book of the Prez." She starts laughing.

"Were you just flirting with me?" She is able to bring out between a fit of laughter.

"That bad huh?" He asks.

"Well keep trying and maybe I'll get interested enough to listen to you." She answers.

"Hey Abigail….?"

"Conner?"

"Can you um… teach me how… to swim?" He asks her embarrassed and looks away.

"Sure Con and by the way it's nothing to be embarrassed about you know." She answers and smiles at him. They reach the cars and Abigail steps into Conner's car.

"Can you guys hang on for a minute?" Kira asks them while Matt rummages through his car.

"Um… What for?" Abigail asks confused.

"Him…" Kira points at Matt behind her and he turns around. Abigail notices the blood and wound on his face. Conner notices it too and raises an eyebrow.

"Dude, you should be more careful when fighting. You are the only one of us that ever gets hurt." Conner informs him.

"Yeah, you're not the only one that noticed." Matt answers as Kira wipes off the blood with some disinfectant and treats it. _'Luckily for me, I have fast healing capabilities. So I can afford to get hurt.'_

Kira reaches for the bandages and treats the wound expertly. Matt's eyes are focused on her face.

'_Maybe I should get hurt more often, so she can treat me. I think her face is kinda cute. Or maybe not considering she likes Trent.'_ For a peculiar reason, thinking about his buddy Trent made his blood start boiling. Matt shrugged it off, they're both his friends and they should do what they want.

"There all done." Kira's voice seemed distant, but it snapped Matt out of his thoughts immediately. "What?" She asks him, because he was staring so intently at her.

"I just thought you looked cute while treating me, first aid classes?"

She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Yes first aid classes and I dare you to say that I look cute one more time and you'll need more than first aid." She pretended to be somewhat angry, but couldn't help but blush and quickly gave Matt the first aid kit and ran off to the other side of the car to get in. _'What's wrong with me? I like Trent… and Matt is just… Matt. He reminds me more of an older brother as he keeps teasing me. Besides Trent is not a Ranger and like Dr. O. instructed… Ranger's relationships with a fellow Ranger are dangerous.'_ She hadn't even noticed that they had started driving yet and was so deep in thought that she nearly freaked when Matt poked her.

"You okay? You seemed to be in a faraway place with those thoughts of yours." Matt said, focusing on the road.

"Um… Yeah I was just thinking the whole diversion through." She lied.

"It's one of the rules of war." He merely said, causing Kira to raise an eyebrow. "A diversion is as the word explains to lead the attention away from the bigger event."

"I know that, Matt… I'm not stupid you know." She replied.

"Hear me out, this diversion I've been thinking about it too. They couldn't possibly be after Dr. O. this time, because he went back to the lab immediately. The only one of us that is currently alone is Ethan. If they take him out, we have a Ranger less. It's dividing your troops to conquer. In any case let's just hope Ethan is still alive and playing his game by the time we get there."

"You know for once I think we're on the same wavelength." Kira says, causing Matt to grin.

* * *

Meanwhile Ethan was still playing his game at Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Ethan…" Hayley called for him and he looked around. "You sure you know how to lock up?" She asks him with a dubious glance on her face.

"Yeah no problem." He answers. "Soon as I get this dude, I'm outta here. And thanks." He smiles.

She sighs and turns around.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." She says to herself.

Ethan chuckles and waves bye behind her back and reaches for something in his bag. He pulls it out and looks at it. In his hands he's holding a self made device that he plugs into the USB connection of the keyboard. He turns it on and resumes playing. A decoder appears on screen and Ethan grins.

"Yeah, come to papa! Just a few more seconds and I'll have the code." On the screen the decoder changes to numbers and slowly but surely the correct numbers are appearing on screen.

* * *

Outside Devin and Cassidy walk up to the Cybercafé.

"Hmm…." Devin looks inside. "Seems pretty quiet."

"Closed!?" Cassidy brings up in her fake British accent. "I am a Queen! There is no closed for the Queen!"

"Maybe Hayley didn't get the Royal memo." Devin comforts her. "We better get inside or else there isn't going to be anyone else left to worship the ground you walk on."

She smiles appreciatively.

"Come along." And they walk inside.

* * *

The second they left Demagnatron shows up and looks inside too.

"Haaa…. Game on!" And he shoots a beam at Ethan. It fries his homemade device.

"Wow…" Ethan looks confused as a blue beam suddenly pulls him inside the screen.

Devin and Cassidy enter and she hums to herself. Devin places the stuff he's holding on a table and Cassidy walks up to where Ethan was a moment ago.

"Where'd he go?" The device is flickering madly.

"Told you we should hurry." Devin tells her.

The monster shows up again at the window.

"Arrrghh… And two more for good measure!" He fires again and both Cassidy and Devin get sucked in too.

* * *

**Inside the game…**

Devin and Cassidy fall down in the middle of the woods. They stand up and look around worried.

"Okay… that was kinda cool." Devin says to Cassidy.

"But where are we…?" She asks, still in her fake accent.

Ethan looks around.

"Okay that was freaky…" He says to himself and looks around. "What happened?"

"Name your business, Young Knight!" Someone stated and Ethan looks behind him. "Or perish!" The man with a beard in purple clothes says. He's holding a staff in his left arm and pulls something out of his robe in his right hand.

"Where ye stand!" Ethan begins to smile.

"This is all just a little misunderstanding, dude."

"Dude?" The man asks confused. "I see no dude around here, only Beldorf! Wizard of Galdor!" Ethan looks surprised.

"And ye be no friend of mine." He looks confused at Ethan. "With manners like that you must be of that wretched clan of Lockersley. Filthy scoundrels, the lot of them." He looks disgusted.

"Actually I'm from…"

"Your stature isn't of giants' blood, so you can't be from the East." He keeps on musing.

"Actually I'm from the…"

"That leaves us but one plausibility. You… are from the west and you have come to steal my secret code, hmm?" Beldorf walks up to Ethan and points his wand in Ethan's face.

"Well… sort of…?"

"Away with thee!" He shouts. "Get thee as far away from mine eyes as thou art table. Else I will fell ye where ye stand." Ethan looks around as nothing happens.

"On second thoughts, I will away myself." He smiles nervously. "And we will battle… another day!" Beldorp hops off.

"Wait!" Ethan shouts after him. "I just want to get out of here."

**

* * *

Back in the real world…**

Conner and the others had finally arrived at Hayley's Cyberspace.

"You think he's still here?" Conner asks the others.

"Let's find out." Kira replies.

"Man he better be still in here." Matt says while prodding the bandage on his face. Kira slaps his hand.

"Stop touching the bandage."

Abigail merely shakes her head and walks past them.

Something cackles evilly behind them and they turn around to see Demagnatron standing there. It turns around.

"Great." Conner lets out with a sigh.

"If you're looking for your friend, you're too late unless you want to join him." He cackles. Conner and the others charge him. Kira goes for a frontal kick, but he dodges by twirling around her. It tries to hit Conner, but Conner blocks and moves out of the way. Kira lashes out, but it evades and blocks her next two attacks. Matt Jump kicks, but it pushes Kira in front causing Matt to change tactics and roll backwards in the air. It punches Matt backwards as he lands. Abigail now charges him and she begins to hit him. It grabs her arm and tosses her away. Kira wrestles herself free and starts to punch and kick it, it blocks, turns around and blocks Conner's attacks too. Conner stumbles backwards and reaches for his morpher.

"Dr. O. we found one of Mesogog's buddies, but no Ethan."

"I'm getting a reading on him. Keep looking while I try to pinpoint his signal." Dr. O answers.

Demagnatron fires a blast at Conner, Kira, Matt and Abigail and they dodge out of the way.

"Easy for him to say." Conner mumbles to himself while getting up.

**

* * *

Back in the game…**

"Devin, you simply must find a way from this wretched place, your Queen is not amused" Cassidy, despite being in a strange environment keeps up the fake accident and orders Devin around. "And you know what happens when we are not amused."

"Wait, Cas." He calls her by her nickname. "I mean… I kind of don't get something here. Wasn't Guinevere, like, you know, really nice?"

"Hello?" She answers. "I'm taking her a different way." She puffs indignantly.

"Oh right." Devin answers as Cassidy is about to step forward. She steps on her dress causing her to fall forward.

"Whoa!" She screams as she rolls down a hill into a muddy pool. Devin watching the spectacle from above can only imagine how painful it must be. Cassidy helps herself up and her face is covered in mud.

Meanwhile Ethan is following Beldorf.

"Hey, slow down. I just want to know how to get out of here." Ethan tries as Beldorf makes a sharp right and enters a home. "Please…"

The door closes.

"Beldorf…" Ethan calls for him.

"Go away!" Beldorf shouts from inside the house. "We don't want any!

"C'mon, I don't even want the code anymore." Ethan shouts back. "I just wanna go home."

The door opens and Beldorf shows himself.

He taps his wand on a sign outside that says 'No Gamers Allowed.'

"You won't get very far in life, young knight, if you don't learn to read!" He smiles nervously and quickly withdraws in his home.

"Beldorf!"

"Now do run along, these woods are not safe!"

Ethan sighs and backs away from the home, looking around, but not noticing something is spying him. He feels something behind him and quickly looks back, but nothing is there. He suddenly hears strange noises and a bunch of creeps from the game appear behind him. Ethan quickly turns around and faces them. They're dressed in white and black, their face is covered in circles like a target and on their chest is a crest. In their hands they're holding a stick that wobbles like it's a flexible metal. They charge Ethan and he ducks and bunny jumps over one of the black creatures. A white creature stabs forward, but Ethan evades it. A black one plunged the metal from the others side, but misses and Ethan ducks under it.

Beldorf opens his window to see what the ruckus is about and sees Ethan fighting the monsters. Ethan blocks on both sides, but they swing their weapon underneath against the back of his feet causing him to land on his back. Ethan quickly recovers by pushing his hands on the ground and then uses his legs to throw him away from the weapons coming down on him. He repeats the motion but this time he lands on his feet. He grabs two of the weapons and uses it to block a third and a fourth. Still holding the weapons he runs forward and starts jumping and rolling in the air. He does it twice and kicks away one of the monsters of which the weapon he is holding. They hit him in the chest and on the stomach and Ethan definitely feels the pain. Ethan quickly grabs another one of the monsters by his weapon and kicks another away. Ethan is blocking and is being hit just as much and he is tossed to the ground, but in that motion he sweeps one of the monsters of his feet. Ethan rolls away, gets up and sees Beldorf.

"Beldorf…" He asks pleadingly, but Beldorf quickly withdraws in the house.

**

* * *

Back in the real world…**

The four are still fighting with Demagnatron as it shoots his beam at them, causing an explosion and Conner and the others get blasted away and quickly hide behind a bunch of stacked crates.

"Now would be a real good time to find Ethan." Conner tells the others.

"See if you can draw his fire, I'll check inside." Kira replies to Conner.

"Check fast I don't know how long I can hold him."

"I'll help Conner." Abigail mentions.

"We both will." As a second Abigail appears behind him. "Matt you go check with Kira. That way you'll be faster."

"Got it." Kira and Matt make a breakaway to the entrance and Conner runs out to distract the monster.

"Hey Freakface, over here." Abigail jumps on the crates and charges forward and quickly hides herself.

"I think you must be hallucinating, because I'm over here." She waves standing next to the crates. The monster looks at her confused.

Kira is the first inside and rushes to the computer where Ethan was sitting.

"Ethan?" She looks confused.

"Did ya find him, Kira?" Matt is keeping watch at the door.

"No, but what's this?" She points at Ethan's device, as Matt looks over her shoulder. It malfunctions as Matt moves closer and touches it and Kira and Matt get sucked in too.

**

* * *

In the gameworld…**

Ethan hits the monster, but it blocks and hits him in the chest and in the back and pushes Ethan to the ground. Matt falls next to him with Kira on top of him.

"Didn't know you'd like it like this…" He grins.

"Oh shush…" She punches him playfully as she notices Ethan.

"Welcome to my world…" He says confused.

"I don't suppose you know how to get out." Kira asks when she gets off of Matt, who gets up with the help of Kira.

"I don't even know how I got in."

"The device next to the computer malfunctioned. Something tells me that was the reason we got sucked in." Matt pats Ethan on the shoulder. The monster weren't going to let them have their little chit chat and attacked, knocking Matt backwards as Kira and Ethan stepped aside. Ethan grabbed a branch of a tree and swings himself over one of the black monsters. A white monster attacks him and he dodges and hits it in the back and then in the front. He quickly ducks underneath the swing of a black monster. Another black monster charges and Ethan blocks him and kicks in the stomach. He runs through the monsters and ducks to dodge and quickly spin kicks a black monster.

Matt was only facing the white monsters and he steps back to block an incoming swing. He grabs onto the weapon and tosses him into another monster. They come at him two at once and he somersaults out of their reach. He lands, but immediately is forced to throw himself backwards into a back flip. He keeps balanced on his arms and kicks away one of the monsters with his feet. He grabs onto its weapon and pulls himself over. They now attack him with three and one of them hits his face, right on the bandage. The other hits him on the shoulder and the third pushes him away.

Kira blocks two attacks that come from two black monsters and swings their weapons out of the way. She punches the one on the left. The one on the right she hits with her knuckles and open hand and again with her hand now in a fist. She blocks an attack from a white monster swinging its weapon around her arm and grabs it. Kira pulls him to the ground and kicks away one of the black weapons. She jumps and lands in a split and grabs on to a weapon of one of the monsters. He pulls her up and she quickly kicks a white monster away. The owner of the staff spins her round and Kira lands on her back. They pull her up and toss her away against Matt who is just recovering. He catches her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, look out." Kira answers as Ethan collides with them.

"Have you tried to morph Ethan?" She asks him.

"What will that do?" He asks.

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out." Kira said this all rapidly.

"Ethan, Kira!" They look at Matt. "Relax, just think of them as Tyrannodrones and we can kick their asses."

"Good enough for me." Ethan replies, calming down somewhat. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kira and Matt say in unison.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!" They morph into Rangers.

"You duo them, I'll take them on by myself." Matt orders them as Kira and Ethan look at each other. "Go! I work better on my own against these things."

"Let's do it!" Ethan and Kira charge and start fighting the monsters. Matt grabs a hold of his Titano-blades and starts the fight too. Ethan kicks away one of the monster's legs and then a weapon, he spins around and kicks a white one to the ground. Kira does a handstand and kicks away a weapon like this. She twirls around in a second handstand and the tactic works again. She then sweeps a black drone of his feet.

The white drones are again after Matt.

"White has an issue with me?" They charge at him and he slices at them. "Guess so…"

Ethan blocks another black one and punches it away as Kira lands next to him.

"Go for a spin?"

"You got it!" They clasp hands together and Ethan spins her around. Kira kicks away the monsters in the spin and lands.

"Keep it rolling!" And Ethan rolls over her back and kicks away another black monster. A white one goes for Ethan's back, but Kira blocks him and punches him away.

"Over the top!"

"Yeah!" Kira jumps and pushes off with her left leg on Ethan's right shoulder and avoids some of the monsters prodding their weapon in the air. Kira lands and immediately starts fighting again. Ethan turns around and kicks away one of the monsters. He jumps and his feet are caught by Kira's right foot.

"Gotcha." Kira immediately lifts her leg and Ethan does a somersault and punches away more of the monsters. Kira kicks away a white monster and does a handstand to avoid a black monster. She then jumps and does a handstand without using her hands. Kira lands on her feet and immediately swings her leg to take out two black monsters.

"Damn, these guys just keep coming." Matt slices down another white monster. He blocks another with his right arm and stabs it with his left blade. It stumbles backwards and he slashes it with his right sword.

* * *

In the real world Conner and Abigail are still fighting Demagnatron. Conner moves in with a spinning kick and Abigail jumps over him onto the monster and it throws her off of him. Conner punches with his right arm but is blocked and his right kick gets parried. It knocks Conner back and Abigail catches him. They stumble backwards, because Conner is too heavy for Abigail.

"You're no match for me." It says in its electronic voice. Conner lets his morpher appear and looks at Abigail, who raises her hand and shows her morpher.

"I'm so over you!" Conner shouts and he and Abigail are about to morph.

"Dinothunder-"

"Fire!" The monster interrupts them by blasting a shot at them. Abigail is blasted inside over the bar and Conner is blasted against the device, causing it to malfunction again. He gets up and looks at it.

"What the…?"

* * *

He looks back and sees Kira, Ethan and Matt fighting the weird looking monsters. Abigail pops her head over the bar and stares confused. They temporarily stop fighting and look around.

"Huh?"Kira looks around and Ethan gives the same response.

"Change of scenery? Did we make it to the next level?" Matt inquires.

"You idiot this is the Cyber space!" Abigail shouts at him as the fighting continues.

A black monster charges Ethan again and he kicks it out of his sight.

"What's going on?" Conner asks Kira.

"Don't ask." She replies as she's holding the monster's weapons and kicks backwards. Ethan avoids getting hit and picks up the table that was in the way and puts it aside. He narrowly evades another attack and throws the monster against some bar seats behind the bar.

"Ethan! Watch where you throw your monsters!" Abigail shouts as she tosses it back over the counter.

"Oh man, Hayley is seriously gonna lose it."

"Dude you're worrying about something like that right now?" Matt shouts at him while blocking attacks from the monsters. Kira is gripping on two of the weapons.

"Conner, Abigail, Morph and meet us outside! Okay?"

"Gladly." He answers, still confused about what's happening. He looks up at Abigail and nods.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!" They change into the Red and Green Ranger.

Conner and Abigail appear outside only to see Demagnatron standing there and the other three fighting the monsters. The monster kicks low and Conner jumps over it. Abigail dodges one of his beam blasts. Kira does another handstand and kicks a white monster out of the way. She dodges another and she blocks an attack by a third white monster. Ethan does a back flip and he kicks a black monster in the chest. He spins around his kick prevents another monster from attacking. He pushes down another weapon and elbows the monster holding it. He sweeps low and the first monster falls. Matt is dodging the attack swiftly and blocks the weapons with his own. He cuts through one of the weapons and hits the white monster. He jumps and flips backwards and dashes through them. Conner and Demagnatron kick at the same time and parry each other. The monster lashes out, but Conner ducks. Conner hits him in the stomach region and blocks the same arm that lashed out. He exposes the monster and kicks him backwards. Abigail runs up and starts to punch him. He blocks, but is suddenly grabbed by a second Abigail and the first charges and jump kicks him. Demagnatron stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. He gets up and turns around.

"I'm outta here!" And he warps away. The other monsters have vanished too.

* * *

"Good riddance." Conner relaxes and the rest run up to him. "We gotta check out that game." Conner says as the others relax.

"All right!" Kira responds.

"Yeah!" Ethan replies.

"Like it hasn't been weird enough for us." Matt nods.

"Matt just hush will you?" Abigail asks him as they step inside and demorph.

The machine malfunctions again.

"It's doing it again!" Ethan says frustrated. The wizard on screen disappears.

"Dude, what's going on?" Conner asks him.

"I kinda don't know where to start." Ethan explains.

"The truth is always told best from thine heart." A voice says to him they look around and Ethan sees Beldorf.

"Okay, care to tell us who you are?" Abigail raises her eyebrow.

"I am Beldorf! Wizard of Galdor!" He shouts excitedly.

"And I'm Darth Vader, get real man." Matt replies.

"Who is this Darth Vader whom you speak off?"

"Never mind… Guys maybe its better we get Dr. O.'s place before we look suspicious here." Abigail points at the door.

"Good plan."

Ethan disconnects the device and leaves the computer on just in case. Matt quickly puts the bar stools on the counter and they lock off.

Matt and Kira hop in his Camaro as Beldorf looks suspicious at Conner's car. Ethan pushes him in and sits in the back while Abigail gets in front. They drive off and Beldorf looks around excitedly.

Matt follows them and Kira looks at him.

"Sup?" He asks her while focusing on the road. She reaches for his bandage and pulls it off. Kira noticed the wound is gone and that the bandage is stained with a bit of blood.

"Well?" She asks him. "Care to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain I just have fast regenerative capabilities" He shrugs. "Why?"

"So I heard." Matt raises an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard Abigail and you talking about it."

"Kira… all you need to do was ask… and I'll try to answer." She was quiet for a bit, she hadn't meant to make Matt angry, but she wanted to confirm it.

"I'm sorry." She said after a while.

"It's cool." He replied.

"But…"

"I said it was cool Kira." Matt was slightly pissed. He didn't know why, but he thought it might have been better to cause a small rift between them so he wouldn't feel guilty if she went for Trent.

"Matt, I really am sorry I just needed to see it for myself." They stopped behind Conner at a red light. He looked at her.

"Kira… It's better if you know little about me." He said.

"Why?"

"Because there are skeletons in my closet that I have to face by myself and I rather have no one involved with it." He answers. "Besides why bother?"

"You're my friend… that's why." He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound like a jerk."

"It's okay." They drove off again.

"So… how are things between you and Trent?" He asks her casually, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I mean it's obvious he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't deny it when I asked him."

"When did you talk about it?"

"During your performance with Kylee."

"Well…"

Matt wanted to get this mess over with and move on, but somewhere he hoped that she and Trent wouldn't get together.

"I actually have no idea… Maybe we'll hit it off, maybe not. What's it to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I dislike you seeing dancing around each other or maybe I think you'll make a nice couple."

"Since when did you become matchmaker?"

He chuckles.

"Since I think you two are both head over heels."

"So you would be okay if we got together? Because I could swear you were hitting on me."

Matt laughs a bit, it was a pathetic laugh and it was more because she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Do I really give that vibe? Kira, we're friends and Rangers and I don't want to go mess that up. So do whatever you gotta do and I'm cool with it." They arrive at Dr. O. and Matt stops the engine, pulls the brake and gets out, leaving Kira temporarily confused and not any clearer on the answer she was looking for._ 'Now I'm even more uncertain if he likes me or not.'_ Kira thinks to herself. She shrugs it off and tries to focus on the task at hand. Stepping out of the car she follows the others inside.

Matt walks inside with the others and is somewhat deep in thought. _'Great way to mess up a relationship that could have been, idiot.'_ Matt mentally slaps himself.

* * *

They walked down into the basement and had Ethan explain the whole mess to Hayley and Dr. O.

"I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply." Hayley began to work o it as Dr. O. turned around in his chair, scratching his temple, and looked at them. They were seated from left to right, Matt, Kira, Ethan, Abigail and Conner.

"So let me get this straight…" His attention focuses on Ethan. "You were so caught up in a videogame that you let a monster sneak up behind you?" Beldorf was messing with something behind them.

"It's a pretty tight game Dr. O." Ethan apologized.

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times. I know it can be hard, but it can be really dangerous too. That's why-" They'll never know what Dr. O. was explaining to them, because Beldorf had magically removed Dr. O's mouth without him noticing. All they heard now was mumbling. He procured two roses and let them float towards Kira and Abigail, whom both smiled at him. The other three looked at Beldorf.

"Beldorf!" Ethan quickly drew his attention. "Give him his mouth back."

"Can't it wait until after midterms?" Conner asked jokingly. Abigail slapped him playfully on the leg.

"Beldorf!" Ethan said again, while Dr. O. was still mumbling.

"Killjoy…" Beldorf muttered and cast the spell to give Dr. O. his mouth back.

"-Okay? Let's not do that again." He finished his story.

"I'm really sorry Dr. O."

"I know you are Ethan."

"I've definitely learned my lesson." Ethan concluded, causing Matt to smirk.

"I sincerely doubt it." Matt muttered under his breath, although he knew Ethan would not be as stupid to do it again Matt was still thinking about the conversation he had only a moment ago with Kira. It ate away at his morals and principals. His head was currently in a severe struggle, outweighing the good things versus the bad things, but his sense of reason had won. He snapped back to reality when Kira prodded him with a finger in his side. She looked at him curiously and all he could think about was how cute she was. _'Damnit Matt, snap out of it already.'_

"You know this might not be a total loss." Hayley interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Dr. O. asked.

"That creature's energy left a residual power pulse; if I recalibrate the settings I might be able to use this thing to send Beldorf back."

"You mean…" Ethan spoke and his face turned into a smile. "I did something right?"

"You may have gotten lucky." Dr. O. warned him somewhat. "Right now we better deal with the creature on the loose. Kira and Matt check the monitors and see if you can find him."

"Right." Kira got off her seat and Matt groaned softly so no one could hear. _'Yeah, great pair me up with her. It's like pouring salt on an open wound.'_ Of course Matt knew Dr. O. did not know about the way Matt felt about Kira or how Kira felt about Trent, but still at least Dr. O. could give him something better to do. He slid off his seat and followed her and on purpose created some distance between her and himself.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's lab…**

"I want no more excuses." Mesogog hissed as Elsa walked up to him.

"Master." She voiced and Mesogog looked her in the eye. "What if we send the Demagnatron to destroy the entire power grid of Reefside? With the ensuing chaos will make the Rangers especially vulnerable."

"You heard her." Mesogog hisses at Demagnatron."Now go, before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" He quickly answered.

Back in the Dr. O.'s basement…

The alarms went off like mad.

"Looks like mister magnetic personality is back." Kira reported.

"Okay." Dr. O. answered and walked up to the screens. "You stay put, till we figure out how to send you back."He told Beldorf.

"You three keep an eye on him. Conner, Matt you two come with me." Conner nodded and Matt was relieved to not be in the same room as Kira. They got in position to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Matt and Conner replied.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!"

* * *

Somewhere outside Demangatron was standing looking at the main power grid.

"This will bring down the entire grid!" It cackled.

"Hey, not so fast!" Conner interrupted him.

"Time to demagnetize you!" Matt yelled.

Dr. O pulled out his staff, Conner his Thundermax sword and Matt his Titano-blades.

They charged him and Dr. O and Matt sliced him at both sides while Conner charged the middle and hit him from above. They turned around and sliced again while Conner jumped over him and the three stabbed forward. The monster stumbled backwards.

"Let's triple team him!" Conner voiced.

"Good idea!" Dr. O. replied.

"I'm game." Matt answered.

Dr. O charged, but the monster grabbed a hold of the staff and swung it around and out of the way. It hit Dr. O. in the chest region, causing him to fall backwards.

"You okay?" Conner asked him as Dr. O got up.

"Yeah he's quicker than I thought."

The monster forced them backwards.

"I'm gonna take you down!" The monster laughed as a giant shadow swooped over him. From the sky three blasts rained down on the Demagnatron and Abigail, Ethan and Kira landed in front of the others.

"Yeah! You're the best!" She yelled in her morpher as she looks up at the Pterazord. It screeches happily and flies off.

The monster recovers himself.

"Wow!" Ethan quickly turns around and looks at the monster. The others run up the front three only to be blasted by the monster.

"I won!" It jumped happily.

"Tyrannostaff!" Conner takes out his staff and points it the monster.

"Tricerashield." Ethan holds it in front of him. The end of the shield extends a spike.

"Pteragrips!" Kira takes a battle stance.

"Plesio-rope dart!" Abigail swings it around and throws it at the monster while the others jump at him and hit him one by one. Matt finishes by a cross slash.

"Let's put them together!" And they combined their weapons.

"Z-rex blaster." Conner points it at the monster; Ethan and Kira support it while Matt and Abigail stand beside Conner.

"Uh-oh."

"Fire!" The beam hits the monster and it falls into pieces.

"Demagnetized, baby!" Conner shouts triumphantly.

All the others psych except for Matt who looks up.

"And there we go again, grow little monster grow." He muttered under his breath, he really didn't feel like fighting at the moment.

The monster did indeed grow.

* * *

"I'm back!"

"I'll handle this joker!" Dr. O tells them and charges for him. The monster easily smacks him away like Dr. O is a mere fly.

"Dr. O!"

"Hayley we need some back up."

The Brachiozord arrives, but without the Titanozord.

"Hey where is the Titanozord?" Abigail asks.

"Beats me." Matt answers.

"It's your zord, dude." Conner tells him.

"Yeah, I mean he might be too big for the Brachio, but it'll only listen to you." Ethan says to him.

"Call him out, we need him." Kira orders Matt and he sighs.

"Fine. Titanozord, come!" It appears and roars proudly.

They enter their zords and form the Thunder Megazord.

"Online." They say in unison.

Demagnatron charges towards them, cackling madly. They slice and stab it with the Tyrannodrill. It lands some distance away.

"Try and keep up!" It begins to spin madly and dives underground.

"Wow, where'd he go?" Conner looks around confused. It appears out of nowhere and strikes them on the left and then on the right. It briefly appears before them.

"This is fun!" It shouts and dives back under.

"Conner I have an idea, try the seismic receiver. Hayley explained it to me." Abigail tells him.

"Got it, activating Seismic Receiver!"

"The Tricera head replaces the tail of the Tyrannozord and the tail is used to pin point the location of the monster.

"I've almost got a lock." Conner informs as the scanner begins beeping madly. "Got it!"

"Firing Tyrannotail!" The tail flies at the monster who just pops up and is shocked to see it coming towards him. It explodes into violent flames.

**

* * *

Back at Mesogog's lab…**

Mesogog breathes heavily and is furious at another defeat as Zeltrax enters.

"My lord." Zeltrax addresses him and salutes. "The Demagnatron has failed you, master."

"As have you, Zeltrax." He hisses, he stares intently at Zeltrax and Zeltrax back up a little. "Do you have any last words before I rearrange your DNA for good?"

"Please my lord, before you do anything permanent. Allow me to present to you this token of my insignificance. I've captured the triptoids for your army."

"I suppose that's a start, perhaps you are not entirely useless after all." Mesogog hisses as the triptoids enter.

"Thank you master." Zeltrax salutes him.

**

* * *

Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace…**

"I presume you are still looking for the secret code to the city of Galdor hmm?" Beldorf asks Ethan. Ethan looks at Kira and Abigail and back at Beldorf.

"Yeah…" He answers with a small sigh. "But I think I'll get it on the old fashioned way." Ethan places his hands on Beldorf's shoulders and he pushes Beldorf where he was standing. "One key at a time."

"Ah… a good answer. Tis the right one." Beldorf smiles.

"Okay, Beldorf its time." Hayley presses the switch as Beldorf gets sucked back into the game.

"See you later." Ethan waved goodbye at the moment Beldorf disappears, Devin and Cassidy return and fall on the ground, almost freaking Hayley out.

"Wow…" Ethan remarks. "Great entrance." Kira looks up at the ceiling to see where they came from.

Devin and Cassidy stand up.

"Not now your Highness."

"Would you quit it with your highness stuff already!?" Cassidy snaps at him, not using the accent anymore. "I am sick of being Queen, I'm dirty and I smell like some kind of animal. Oh Devin, I smell." She nearly cries.

"Oh come here." He stretches her arms to comfort her and he smells letting out a small oof. "It's okay." And Cassidy is sobbing, while Trent and Conner enter in the room.

"So what's the deal?" Trent asks Ethan. "Did you get the secret code and win the game?"

"Not exactly, better get me a tall smoothie it's gonna be a long day." He shakes his head. They all start laughing.

"Where's Matt?" Abigail suddenly notices he's not around.

"I don't know… He kind of took off in a rush after we were done." Kira answered, making sure she didn't make up a slip of the tongue with Trent around.

"He was kind of bummed wasn't he?" Conner asks while thinking about it.

"What about?" Trent asks curiously.

"I have no idea." Ethan answers. "Any clues, Abi?"

"Nope… I don't recall him doing anything that could bum him out. Kira?"

"I…" She hesitated, because she probably knew it was because of that conversation in the car. "I don't know to be honest."

* * *

Meanwhile Matt was just out of town by himself. He knew better than to be alone, hadn't Dr. O scolded Ethan for being careless? _'Like Mesogog will attack twice in one day.'_ Matt takes off his jacket and looks around. He walks towards a rocky wall and starts hitting it. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his fist. At the moment Matt could care less about what happened to his fists and continued punching. He knew to not rely on his healing capabilities like this, because his fists were already bleeding, but still he didn't stop. His mind was on Kira and the conversation this afternoon. He knew that she would eventually figure out that he liked her. _'It's just a crush… nothing more.'_

"Just keep telling yourself that over a million times and eventually you'll believe it."

"Believe what?" Dr. O's voice scared the hell out of him as he turned around.

"That I'll eventually have to study!" He lies all too quickly.

"You were unfocused in the battle today." Dr. O was going to give him a lecture now.

"I'm sorry, but I just had other things on my mind. Things that got in the way when I should have been focusing on the battle."

"Would you care to tell me about it?" Matt laughed and it was a pitiful one.

"Dr. O did you ever fall in love with a fellow ranger?" Dr. O immediately knew where this was going and had already finished the puzzle.

"This is about Kira isn't it?" Matt could have slapped himself over a thousand times.

"That obvious huh?"

"Listen, Matt. I told you that Ranger relationships will not work out and trust me I've been there." Dr. O explains it to Matt from experience.

"There is not going to be any relationship, Dr. O. She likes Trent and I'm solely the one that'll have to face that fact." Matt hits the rock wall again.

"So you'll just run away from it?" Dr. O asks him in mentorly fashion.

"If I have to yeah, I won't let it affect my Ranger duties. I reap what I sow right?" Matt lowered his hands and stared at them. The blood had stained his entire hand and he just merely stared at it. Dr. O could see in Matt's eyes that it was definitely not worth talking about anymore, it would have to resolve itself. _'He reminds me of Jason. Too bad he's not red or it would have fitted all the way.'_

"You might want to consider using a punching bag instead off a rock wall." Dr. O joked. "Even better, when something is bothering you come to me and we'll talk about it during a sparring session. Because I know your past Matt." This caused Matt to look up and stare at Dr. O shocked and surprised.

"You know I was a…."

"Yes I do." Dr. O chuckled. "You don't have to hide it."

"There's a reason why I've given up on that." This was the first time Matt would tell anyone besides Abigail about his past.

"That would explain why your moves are a berserker style."

"It does, I figured it would fit the style of a dinosaur."

"What would fit the style of a dinosaur?" Both Dr. O and Matt looked around and saw Kira, Conner, Ethan and Abigail standing there. Obviously Abigail had heard the last part.

"That Matt needed to blow of some steam. You guys should try it sometime it usually helps." Dr. O answered.

"So that's why you disappeared on us?" Conner asked.

"Well after all that's happened a single cig wouldn't help so I came out here." Matt hid his hands in his pockets and knew the blood stains weren't going to come out so easily.

"So why are you guys here?" He asked back.

"We went to Dr. O to find out where you went and Hayley said she traced both your morphers to here." Ethan answers.

"Figures… that's how you found me huh?" He asks Dr. O.

"Yup, now let's go home you guys. It's getting late." Dr. O answers. Matt felt a lot better after talking to Dr. O. _ 'I guess sometimes even the listener needs someone who listens to him.'_ He chuckled.

"So who needs a ride?" Dr. O asks them.

"I could use a ride Dr. O" Ethan replies.

"Conner's dropping me off." Abigail answers.

"Kira?"

"I'm catching a ride with Matt." She quickly answers. _'That might be a bad idea.'_ Dr. O thought to himself and as if Matt was reading his mind.

"Yeah that's true I was going to drop her off after we were done training." Kira was waiting for that and she would have the chance to talk it out. If… Matt let her that is.

Dr. O and Ethan were the first to leave and Abigail waved goodbye to Kira and Matt, leaving them alone. It wasn't on purpose it was just that Matt was fumbling in his pocket. He removed his hands from them and opened the door. They got in and she saw his bloody hands. He saw her look and she grimaced slightly.

"I never said how I blew off my steam." He chuckled and she shook her head. Kira reached for something on the back seat and got out of the car.

"Kira?" She opened his door.

"Hands!" She ordered him and he obeyed. She began treating them.

"Stop injuring yourself all the time." Kira suddenly said while just being done with one hand.

"I heal fast…" He said off hand.

"That's no excuse, even if you were immortal it hurts to see you martyr yourself you know." She stated it quite bluntly.

"Wow… Miss Kira Ford cares for me?" He asks smugly.

"Yes I do, like you and me stated this afternoon we're friends?" Matt knew this was coming as she said she would ride with him.

"I did say that." He answers not looking her in the face. She finishes with his hands and walks back to the other side and gets in.

"The reason you were not focusing on this battle was because of the conversation we had right?" She asks him as he drives off.

"I guess so…" Matt usually had an answer for everything, but when it came to feelings he was as lost as a puppy.

"Why?" She asks pressing the issue.

"Because…." He could not bring himself to say it. "I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not saying Trent is going to hurt you, but I'm not ruling it out either. Even though we became friends over nearly one and a half month ago, I just care. I can't explain it, I just do. I suppose when you fight for your life together with someone it brings you closer than you might think."

"I care for you too, Matt. I don't want something to ruin our friendship; you've proven to be a good friend when you talked to Kylee."

"Just remember I'll be there for you, Ranger-related or not." He pulled over at her house and they hugged, Kira felt something jump inside her, but brushed it aside as joy that he'd always be her friend. In truth outside her of her band she knew many people, but most of them weren't friends. And her fellow rangers, even though being from different worlds as Dr. O put it, were proving to be her friends.

"Just on one condition."

"Shoot." He looked at her.

"Stop getting hurt and don't you ever dare do something stupid in battle." She jabbed her finger in his shoulder.

"Deal." They hugged again and she got out of the car and walked up to the door. Matt drove off again and somehow he was glad, he wouldn't go out with Kira, but she wouldn't just disappear out of his life. He looked at his hands and remembered how bloody they were. Something in the back of his head triggered and he saw his own hands, smaller, but stained with blood. He snapped out of it and refocused on the road. His eyes were glowing crimson again, but he couldn't see it for himself.

"What was that?" He asked confused into thin air. One thing was for sure he didn't feel like Matt at the moment at all. It was as though he was inside someone else's body. He shrugged and arrived home. He fell asleep on the couch again.

* * *

Abigail: So any guesses what Matt truly is? And why is he getting flashbacks? Read it all in Power Ranger: Dino Thunder Unleashed!

Fire: Tune in on Fanfiction! R+R


	9. Golden Boy

Chapter 8: Golden Boy

* * *

**Outside in the city...**

The Rangers were running at top speed towards the area of disaster.

"Mesogog sure knows how to pick timing, eh?" Matt shouted.

"You would think he would have learned his lesson by now…" Abigail mused.

"Bad guys never do." Ethan replied.

"Over there!" Kira pointed.

"C'mon guys!" Conner sprinted away from them. "He's destroying the city!"

"Well time to rock it." Matt psyched. "Let's do it."

"Okay, it's Zord time!" Conner shouted.

"Titano, come!" Matt shouted in his morpher while pointing up.

The Brachio arrived to release the zords and Titano stood next to it while roaring. They jumped to enter their zords and formed the Thunder Megazord.

"Online!" They shouted in unison.

The Megazord faced the monster, it looked like a porcupine with dices attached to it.

"What are you looking at?" It yelled to them. "How about a little vacation!?" It started shooting a beam at the Megazord and the Rangers tried to get out of whatever was happening to them.

"See ya!" The Megazord thought it was free but suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Somewhere in the cold wastelands…**

The Megazord appeared and looked around confused as the monster appeared before them.

"You have an icy disposition." It shouted at them and made a movement. Suddenly a blizzard arose and covered the Megazord, nearly freezing it.

The Rangers were shivering like mad.

"I'm freezing." Kira said to the others.

"Now I know what a Popsicle must feel like." Matt clattered his teeth.

"I enjoy the cold, but this is ridiculous." Abigail tried to warm herself up.

"This gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, chilling like a villain." Conner retorted.

"C'mon focus!" Ethan told them. They looked at him and nodded.

The Megazord began spinning like mad, the blizzard was repelled and now hit the monster.

"How about a little Pterarang!?" Kira shouted and the Megazord threw it's Pterarang at the monster. It hit the monster several times.

* * *

**Back in the city…**

The Megazord and the monster returned to the city.

"Spoil sport!" The monster shouted angrily at them.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan saw his chance to hit it. The Megazord punched the monster with the Tricera arm and then sliced it with the Tyranno tailed arm.

"Alright go Ethan!" Conner nodded and activated the Tyranno Fire Blast. The fire blast hit the monster head on.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan psyched.

"Good one!" Kira said.

"Fried porcupine anyone?" Matt chuckled.

"That was some flaming action right there!" Abigail psyched too.

"Take it away Conner!" Matt looked up at him as Conner nodded.

"Dinodrill!"

The monster thought he could disappear but the moment it reappeared, it got hit right in the weak spot. It exploded and the Megazord took a victory stance.

"We're rolling now." Conner said triumphantly.

"No doubt." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah we got this whole mess covered." Abigail nodded.

"Look out Mesogog, because you're out of luck with rolling the dice!" Matt shouted out loud, causing Kira to smile under her helmet. Matt was back to being Matt.

"Give it up Mesogog, because we're not going anywhere." Kira agreed.

"And we're not backing down either." Matt chimed in.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's Island Fortress…**

"Oh no…" Zeltrax let out in defeat after seeing the Rangers destroy another of their monsters. Elsa sighed.

"Are you going to tell him or am I?"

"I cannot bear to bring my master such dismal news, he's been like a father. He deserves better."

"Oh yeah I see the resemblance now." Vertier chuckled, he wasn't wearing his mask instead his face was covered in bandages.

Zeltrax walked up to the Georandomizer chamber, but Elsa stopped him.

"Hold it." She said. "Don't you think we've failed enough for one day?"

"We have been betrayed by inferior creatures." Zeltrax removed Elsa's arm from him. "Our only hope is to build one from superior resources like me."

"You're a superior resource hm…" Elsa said sarcastically. Vertier was merely laughing, but not loud enough for Zeltrax and Elsa to hear.

"With the addition of the powers that I have programmed into the genorandomizer, I will be invincible!"

"Fine, go on then." She said.

"You have no objection?" Zeltrax asked.

"If it works, we will destroy the Power Rangers. If it doesn't it will probably destroy you. Either way my day doesn't end up too badly." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm rooting for number two, so we have fewer idiots in this fortress." Vertier chuckled and Zeltrax was glaring at him, or so Vertier assumed.

"You will see!" Zeltrax walked into the Genorandomizer.

"Have fun dying!" Vertier shouted after him. Zeltrax crossed his arms over each other angrily.

"Activate!" Elsa activated the machine and the doors closed. The machine went on in its business and after a few seconds the doors opened again. There was a lot of smoke so it was difficult to see if Zeltrax had changed. Elsa and Vertier stepped forward to look at the result.

"Done!" Zeltrax hopped out and stood there proudly.

"Well?" Elsa asked him impatiently.

"I feel…" Zeltrax began. "…the same." This caused Vertier to laugh so hard that he had to hold on to something. Elsa had expected it and merely glanced away.

"But I feel alive!" The voice made Vertier stop laughing and Elsa and Zeltrax looked at the figure that jumped out of the chamber, it kneeled before Zeltrax. "Father, I'm here to serve you." He looked similar to Zeltrax, but his color was more golden and he was somewhat larger than Zeltrax.

"Father?" Zeltrax asked confused.

"Huh?" Elsa was confused as well.

Vertier exploded into maniacal laughter and he was rolling on the floor, because he couldn't control himself.

* * *

**At Hayley's Cyberspace…**

The place was crowded and Trent was working very hard.

"Aw man…" He sighed. Trent walked around and took people's orders while at the same time serving new drinks. No time to do any of the cleaning he put them down and grabbed a smoothie while looking at the bill as he walked off.

"Trent." Ethan stopped him. "I gotta go home soon. Will you be able to scrounge a couple of minutes for our government project?"

"I'm really sorry, Ethan." Trent apologized. "It just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Kay." Ethan understood.

A voice suddenly rang throughout the café.

"Waiter hello, order here?" It was Cassidy and she was clicking with her fingers to gain attention while she was working on one of the café's laptops.

"Waiter!?!" She shouted.

Ethan chuckled.

"Do what you gotta do, man." Ethan told Trent.

"Waiter!? Hello!?" She was clicking with her fingers again. Devin was sucking on a spoon of ice.

"I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break." Ethan continued.

"That'd be great. I just wish Matt was here."

"Yeah, he was meeting Dr. O about his grades I think." That wasn't entirely true, because Matt was off to spar with Dr. O.

"Waiter!?" Cassidy's voice rung again.

"Oh well…" Ethan went back to messing with the computer.

"Waiter!? Hello!?" Click, click click.

"Yeah Cas, I don't think they like the whole hmm clicky thing…" Devin began explaining and she looked offended at him. "Well you see my brother he's a waiter-"

Cassidy interrupted him.

"Save it for you memoirs, Devin. Every three seconds my Decaf late sits at the bar it loses foam and I hate it when they lose foam!"

"There you go." Trent put down her drink. "One Decaf Late."

"Oh thanks." Cassidy said not being genuine at all. Trent looked around and multiple people were calling for him.

"You know doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice." Trent sighed and he was about to walk off.

"Hey look Trent, I hate to be a real drag but you know." He made motion and Trent instantly remembered.

"Aw man your smoothie." Devin nodded. "Sorry Dev, without Matt it's really busy. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Trent."

"Whatever…" Cassidy voiced. She was typing on her laptop and Ethan was grinning evilly behind her at his computer. He typed something in the computer and Cassidy pressed a button. The laptop let out a loud scream and Cassidy freaked and Devin shot backwards.

"Did you hear that!?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Um… Yeah… be hard not to." Devin answered with a nervous smile. She pressed another button. Another scream sounded and she freaked again.

"Ow… Make it stop!" She ordered Devin.

Ethan was chuckling when Hayley blocked his vision. She sighed.

"Having fun?" She asked him with a stern face.

"Um… Yeah I am…" He chuckled nervously. She stared at him. "Okay, I'm stopping…."

Hayley walked off and he had almost pressed enter once more. He looked at her walking away and then looked at Cassidy. She pressed another button and the same thing happened. Freaking her and other customers out. Devin smiled at Cassidy nervously and Ethan was still chuckling.

The door opened and Anton Mercer walked in. Trent noticed him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home." Anton checked his watch. "You ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now. I'm in the middle of work." Trent answered.

"Look son, I don't mean this to sound um… elitist… But don't you think a managerial position would suit you better?" Trent shook his head. "C'mon I mean all this running around, slinging milkshakes doesn't really scream, 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here." Trent replied. "And besides, I'm in high school. This is what kids do."

"Right." Anton answered. "Well, it's not what I did. Anyway, let me think about it. Maybe we can come up with a compromise we can both live with."

Trent groaned.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I'll see you at home."

"Okay, see ya." Trent answered and he walked to the bar seeing Devin working with the shaker.

"Uh… Dev?"

"Oh hey Trent, look I just figured I'd make my own. Is that okay?" He took the lid off the shaker and started adding some ingredients.

"Why not?"

"Yum. Yeah and there." Devin had added what he wanted. He pressed the button without pushing the lid back on and smoothie flew all around the bar, but mostly over Devin.

"Whoa! Oh!..." Everybody started laughing.

At that very moment Matt and Dr. O entered the café and saw Devin's huge mess.

"Aww man… Dev… I know you love smoothies, but this is ridiculous." Matt walked around the bar to grab a towel and gave it to Devin. "Clean yourself up and I'll take care of this mess."

"Thanks." Devin backed out from the corner and walked over to the rest room. Matt started to clean up the mess and suddenly noticed how crowded it was. He looked around and spotted Trent, who saw him standing behind the counter and rushed over.

"Man, am I glad to see you." He told Matt while sighing.

"I'll bet. Heroes always arrive late don't they?" Matt grinned as he took over the orders from Trent.

"Not that I consider you a hero much, but do you mind taking over for a bit so I can work on the government project with Ethan?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem buddy." Matt nodded.

Ethan was talking to Dr. O, when Trent walked up to them.

"Hey Trent." Dr. O greeted him.

"Hi Dr. O." Trent greeted him too. "Ethan, want to start working while Matt is here?"

"Yeah sure, everything okay with your dad?"

"It's okay. I just need a ride home now."

"I can drop you off." Dr. O answered. "I'll be at the bar, so just tell me when you are done."

"Thanks Dr. O. "

Ethan and Trent started to work on their government project, while Matt served the drinks. Devin came back from the restroom and apologized to Matt.

"Hey, it's okay." Matt smiled. "Here's a smoothie for you."

Devin took it and thanked Matt, when he suddenly heard a clicking sound. It was Cassidy and she wanted another Decaf Late. She kept going until Matt came up to her with her drink. Matt was annoyed by her clicking sound, when someone called for his name. He looked around to see Kira waving at him and he smiled, not looking where he was going. She was alone and was waiting for him to come over. Matt tripped over Devin's bag and spilled Cassidy's drink all over her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, not feeling sorry at all and forced back a laugh.

"Oh no!" She shrieked. "Now I have to go home and change!"

"Good idea." Devin chimed in.

"Shut up, Devin!" She yelled at him as she stormed out of the Café.

Matt had an amusing smile on his face, while he walked up to Kira.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" She asked with a giggle.

"Me?" Matt's smile was now innocent. "I would never."

"Hey Matt, about that government project… think you could swing by tonight so we can work on it?" She asked him. "Because I can see you're somewhat busy now."

"Yeah sure. Um… How about… 9ish?" He asked looking at his phone to check the time.

"That's kinda late… Why then?" She asked confused.

"I still have to cook my own dinner after I'm done here." Matt answered with a frown on his face.

"Just come eat dinner at my place. I'll tell my mom you'll come over." Kira already grabbed her phone and was looking for her mom's number.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, mom would love the company. Besides I want to wrap up this project quickly so I have some time to work on a new song." _'Not to mention that Mom will want to know everything about you, this will help me in figuring you out.'_

"Okidoki." Matt smiled and resumed work. He had no idea that Kira was hatching a scheme to learn more about Matt. He kept most to himself about his lifestyle and personal life. The only thing he would randomly talk about was current events, music, Mesogog and his goons and football. Kira smiled wickedly while scribbling some words down on paper and called her mom.

"_Hi honey."_

"Hey mom, listen do you mind if a friend comes over for dinner tonight? We need to work on a project, but he's working late and if he has to go home he won't be ready till 9ish."

"_That's fine by me. Does your friend know you're a vegetarian?" _Her mother asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll tell him just in case."

"_Oh… it's a he?"_

"Mom! He's just a friend."

"_I'm sure he is honey, I'll see you later."_ Her mom hung up and Kira couldn't believe her mother thought about it like this. _'Then again it isn't every day I bring home a guy for dinner. So I could have seen that one coming.'_ And she instantly realized why Matt sounded like he did. She had totally forgotten that he's different from her regular friends. Kira brushed it off and waved at Matt when he was looking around. His eyes locked with hers and he walked over.

"Sup?" He asked. "Your mom okay with me coming over for dinner?"

"It's cool. Just wanted to give you the heads up that I'm a vegetarian." She grinned. "You okay with that?"

"No problem. You see my cousin… he's a vegetarian too so I don't mind." He smiled at her and resumed work again.

* * *

**At Mesogog's Island Fortress…**

"Father, I await your command." It said, while Elsa merely rolled her eyes. "Tell me how I may serve you."

"Have you figured out why he calls you father yet?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Not yet. But clearly his blind devotion is something we can use to our advantage." Zeltrax answered.

"And how would that be?"

"My son." The monster looked up at Zeltrax immediately.

"Yes?" It asked.

"The time has come for you to fulfill your family destiny." Zeltrax began and it rose of his knees.

"I am ready father."

"Through that invisiportal you will find Doctor Thomas Oliver. Wait for him, follow him then destroy him."

"You order it and it shall be done, father." It touched the invisiportal and disappeared.

"You see?" Zeltrax somewhat asked and told Elsa.

* * *

**Back at Hayley's Cyberspace…**

"Matt, think you can handle it by yourself?" Trent asked Matt.

"But of course, bro." Matt answered and Trent nodded, while moving towards Dr. O.

"You ready?"

"Yup." They walked towards the exit.

"Thanks for the ride home, Dr. O." Trent told him. "Dad would've freaked if I got home late again."

"No problem." Dr. O replied and they walked towards his car. "Hey speaking of your dad. There's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father and uh… he never mentioned he had a son."

"Ah… well he didn't, have one that is." Trent answered. "He and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in, my parents never got out."

"Sorry to hear that." Dr. O replied consolingly.

"He's been great though. He's taken me in, given me everything, a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that." They got in to Dr. O's car.

"Yeah…" Dr. O replied while buckling up and he started the car.

"So is Matt in trouble with his grades?" Trent asked while they drove off. Dr. O had practiced the story just in case.

"No, he's just lagging behind a bit on the others." Dr. O replied. "That's what you get with all his football training, but season is soon over and he said he'll catch up then."

"I heard they were doing pretty good, this season."

"Well they've got the lacking grades to prove it." Dr. O chuckled. _'Luckily he doesn't know Matt has a 4.0 average…' _Dr. O thought to himself.

They had reached the forests by now and they drove through a bend. Dr. O looked in his rearview mirror and spotted something.

"What the…?" He muttered.

"Trent look, do you see a…"

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour right behind us?" Trent asked while looked behind them. Dr. O wasn't hallucinating and suddenly hit the brakes. The gold guy crashed right into the jeep and they felt it too. It collapsed on the ground as they got out looking at him.

"Wow…" Trent voiced. "What is that thing?"

"Oh man… My insurance company is never gonna buy this." Dr. O replied.

The golden guy suddenly recovered and Trent took a step backwards surprised, while Dr. O took a step forward.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" It asked them while looking from Trent to Dr. O.

"That'd be me." Dr. O stepped in front of Trent.

"Then prepare for your demise." He cracked his knuckles. "You're mine."

Dr. O instantly kicked him, but it didn't even budge. Dr. O tried punching him, but he easily caught the punches and grabbed Dr. O's arm twisted it and with open palm gave him a push backwards. It took a battle stance and charged. Dr. O ducked under the punch and tried kicking it. It easily blocked the attacks, while Dr. O had to evade its punches. It grabbed a hold of his shirt, kicked and threw him. Dr. O landed beside the vehicle and quickly crouched to the front of the vehicle.

"Better call for back up." He tapped his bracelet and it glowed. Dr. O felt the pain in his stomach and momentarily forgot he was under attack.

"You must be destroyed!" Dr. O looked up at him as he raised his arm.

"No!" Trent shouted. He climbed up the car and jumped at the monster, taking it with him to the ground. Trent quickly scrambled back on his feet and took a defensive position in front of Dr. O. The monster got up again too and also took a fighting position.

"No Trent, stay back." Dr. O warned him.

"I can help!" Trent rushed towards the monster and tried to kick it. It easily evaded the kick and blocked Trent's punches with ease. It grabbed a hold of his arm and kicked him in the stomach. The monster then lifted Trent on his shoulder and threw Trent away. Trent spun in air a couple of times before landing.

"Trent!"

Trent looked up pissed and looked recovered. He charged at the monster with a spinning kick, but missed completely. He landed and did a low kick, but the monster easily jumped over it. The monster kicked away his left leg and Trent spun in the air again. The monster caught him and threw Trent in a summersault to the ground. He landed flat on his back and Dr. O tried to get to him, but the pain in his stomach was too intense. Trent sat up against the rear end of the vehicle when a blast hit the monster.

The Rangers appeared on their Raptor cycles. They parked them quickly and got off.

"Are you okay?" The Red Ranger asked Dr. O.

"Yeah…" Dr. O answered and they ran up towards the monster. The Yellow Ranger paused and kneeled beside Trent.

"Trent? Are you alright?" She asked him. He was in pain, but came to a sudden realization.

"Hey how do you know my name?" He asked her confused.

"Uh…." She didn't know how to explain this.

"If you don't want to get caught in the battle then I suggest you move out of harm's way." The Gray Ranger interrupted. "C'mon now Yellow, we've got monster bashing to do."

The Red Ranger and Blue Ranger were already in combat, when the Green Ranger flew over them and hit the monster in the stomach. The Red Ranger caught her as it fell down on the ground. An invisiportal opened and Zeltrax appeared. He stood in front of the monster. The Rangers took their battle positions.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The Red Ranger said to him.

"Hmph." Zeltrax replied and he looked at the monster. "You! Return with me at once."

"But father my mission is not complete." He answered.

"Now! Do as you're told!"

"Yes father!" He lowered his head and they disappeared through the portal.

"Father? Did he just call him father?" The Red Ranger asked the Blue confused.

"I think so…" The Blue Ranger replied.

"He and the evil woman get a love child?" The Gray Ranger asked the Green Ranger.

"That would be a scary thought. Wait I'd rather not think about it at all." The Green Ranger shook her head.

* * *

**At Mesogog's Island Fortress…**

"Well that went well." Elsa told Zeltrax sarcastically. "Let me guess… You're gonna make him stronger…?" She asked with a bored drawl.

"Listen!" Zeltrax turned around and faced her. "Unless you have a better suggestion, I advise you to step back and stay out of the way."

"Fine!" She replied, throwing her hands up like she wanted nothing to do with it. "Just don't come crying to me when this thing blows up in your face!"

Zeltrax turned around furiously and Elsa walked away annoyed at him.

* * *

**At the front of Hayley's Cyberspace…**

"You know I can't believe that thing said father to Zeltrax." Conner said to Abigail with a frown on his face.

"Well… believe it… it's true." Abigail replied while walking with him to his car.

"Yeah… but how do monsters have babies…?" Conner asked confused.

"Conner… that's something I don't want to think about. Right now all I'm concerned with is if you want to give me a ride home." Abigail told him off hand.

"Are you ordering me or merely asking?" Conner asked her with a slight grin.

"Consider it an order, jockboy. Besides isn't it a man's job to escort a damsel in distress safely home?" She asked him with a look of amusement.

"The way I see it, you can handle things yourself just fine. But for the sake of a man's reputation I'll drive you home." Conner chuckled.

Abigail smiled and got into his mustang.

"So about me giving you swimming lessons…" Abigail began. "When do you want to start?"

"Um… whenever you have time…" Conner answered somewhat embarrassed.

"Ow come on Conner. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has to start somewhere." Abigail consoled him. "Don't worry, it's our little secret." She winked at him and something inside him stirred.

"Thanks Abigail." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Besides I get to see you in a bathing suit so my day won't end up too badly." Her expression was epic. She turned bright red and if she we were wearing Conner's shirt she'd be totally red. He couldn't help but laugh behind the wheel.

"Oh you!" Abigail muttered embarrassed and punched him playfully on the arm.

They drove off towards Abigail's house.

* * *

Meanwhile Matt closed off the Cyberspace and turned around seeing Kira sitting on the hood of his car.

"Now there's a surprise." He grinned, while walking up to her.

"Well since you are coming to my place I figured I'd catch a ride with you." She smiled and got off the hood, looking straight into Matt's chest. _'Was he always this fast?' _She thought to herself.

"Sounds like a plan." He chuckled, looking down at her.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you didn't steal Conner's powers." She took a step backwards to be able to look up at him.

"Maybe I did…" He took a step forward and closed the distance between them again, she couldn't back away because of the car. She could feel his breath and started blushing.

"Matt…" She whispered.

"You know you almost messed up when saying Trent's name you know." Her eyes grew wide as he backed off and started to stroll to the driver's seat. He had left her flustered and she was in a daze at the moment. _'He knows how to break a mood.'_

"Oh… and you're cute when you're flustered like that. I should do that more often." She snapped out of it. _'He was only teasing me… again.'_

"Let's get going. I'm starving!" She smiled quickly and faced away from him.

Matt chuckled and got into the car. He knew he shouldn't be teasing her like this, but it was fun. She had a rough yet gentle exterior, but on the inside she was definitely a girl. _'Not that just looking at her made that clear… I mean… Oh god… I'm not trying to convince myself she's hot… Because she is… Ugh… never mind.' _He slapped himself for fighting with himself on the inside, she was hot and cute period.

He started up the car and drove off towards Kira's place, talking about their government project.

* * *

**At the Mercer residence…**

Anton opened up a letter with his letter opener. He was about to pull out the letter when Trent entered.

"Hey." He said, while walking towards his father.

"You're home late." Anton replied.

"Yeah, Doctor Oliver gave me a ride." Trent answered while pulling off his shoulder bag. "Had a little car trouble."

"I see." Anton said, not looking at Trent but at the letter he was holding.

"Hey dad, how come you and he don't hang out anymore?" Trent asked while taking off his jacket. "I mean, I thought you guys were good friends." Anton was silent and it took him a few before answering.

"Trent you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life." He told his son while picking up a pen. "Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've both moved on to different things."

"I see…" Trent nodded, while Anton scribbled something down.

"And speaking of moving on I think I found a solution to your dilemma."

"My dilemma?" Trent asked confused.

"Yeah the Cyber café." Anton answered while leaning back. "I've decided to buy it."

"What!?" Trent asked shocked.

"Simple thank you will be just fine." Anton said smiling.

"But dad why did you… I mean… how?" Trent asked, he didn't like this at all.

"Well it seems the café is on land lease from the city. So whoever owns the land decides what goes there and now I own the land." He gave his son a smug smile and threw the papers before Trent's eyes. Trent picked it up and stared at it.

"But what about Hayley? She's my boss… my friend." Trent was shocked at his father's actions.

"She's your friend yes… Boss? Definitely not. That will soon be… you." Anton replied.

"I don't want to run the Cyber café. I mean I barely have time to work there now between my drawing and school."

"Trent, I might be imagining things, but you sound amazingly ungrateful."

"This isn't what I want!" Trent replied angry. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, okay? I've already factored that in my decision and in the end I've decided it's what's best for you. It's what's best for us as a family." Trent was never so angry with his dad before that he stormed off.

* * *

**Outside of Kira's house…**

The Camaro pulled into the driveway and its engine came to a silence. Matt and Kira stepped outside of the car and Matt, feeling somewhat anxious, let Kira walk ahead of him. He followed her up the few steps and she put the key in the lock. Kira turned the key and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Ford's residence." She said with a smile as Matt stepped inside. It was a regular house on the inside. The front door led into a hallway and just a few steps forward on the left was the opening to the living room. On the right was a door that was open and her father poked his head out. It must have been the study and her father quickly raised himself to his feet and stood in the door opening. Matt estimated him somewhere near the end of his 40ies and was wearing a dark blue suit, or must have been because he wasn't wearing the jacket anymore. His eyes were the same as Kira's, but his hair was dark brown.

"Hey dad." Kira greeted him. "This is Matt, he's a classmate of mine." Matt stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Matthew Deverest, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Ford." Matt smiled.

"Jonathan Ford, it's nice to meet you too." He shook Matt's hand. "Sturdy hands you have there, Matthew." Kira rolled her eyes of the piercing look her father gave Matt. She looked at Matt and was surprised he didn't falter under the look.

"Thanks, please just call me Matt, everyone does." They let go.

"Then you can call me John."

"I see you've already met my husband." Kira's mother came bursting through the kitchen door.

"Mom this is Matt. Matt, my mother." Her hair was blond and her eyes were bluish. She was wearing an apron and a pinkish shirt underneath. _'Seems there's more to Kira than I thought. I wonder why she's like she is now.'_

"Hello Mrs. Ford, I can see where Kira gets her beauty from." He smiled, causing Kira to knock her elbow softly in his side and Kira's mother to blush.

"A real gentleman, please call me Rachel." She smiled at him and turned to Kira. "Honey, why don't you take Matt on tour of the house while I prepare dinner. It's almost done just a bit more."

"Okay." Kira nodded.

"Oh, give that to me dear." Rachel said to Matt as he was about hang up his coat. She took it and hung it up.

Kira and Matt walked around the house, it wasn't a huge house, but bigger than most houses. Not only did they have a living room, separate kitchen, a dining room and a study, but the house had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, 1 downstairs and 2 upstairs. One bedroom was hers, the other was a her parents, one was for people staying over, but she didn't explain the other two. There was one room she didn't show at all and he merely figured it was a storage room. The house also had an attic and a basement and a garage. Kira's room was not as Matt had expected it to be. It was more yellow and a lot brighter. Her guitar was in a stand next to her desk and she had a few closets. Her bed was almost in the middle but shifted a bit more to her window. Next to her desk was a stand with a mirror, a few lights decorated on it and Matt spotted some more guitars hanging on the wall.

"Nice place." Matt complemented. "Didn't know you like yellow before..." He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand what he meant.

"It's not much, but its home." Kira sighed. "And yellow is my favorite color you know."

"You almost say it like you don't like it." Matt stared at her bored face, pressing more on her home than the color.

"It's not that I don't like it…" She seemed to think about it before answering.

"You just want a place for yourself." Matt finished her sentence.

"Yeah… I mean it's great to live with my little brother and my parents, but after 17 years you get bored of it." She smiled at him sadly.

"You never mentioned you had a brother." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Little brother." She corrected him. "And you never asked." Matt grinned, this was always the thing with Kira and him. While she and Conner were constantly bantering about things, he and Kira would always taunt each other on never asking things.

"Kira, honey!" Her mom called from down the stairs. "Dinner's ready. Call your little brother from his room."

"Okay mom!" She answered back and she walked off to a room opposite of hers. Kira knocked a couple of times.

"Hey little bro, mom says it's time for dinner." She said while the door was still closed. Matt heard a small thud and someone opened the door. He didn't look like Kira, he was about a head smaller than her, his hair was browner than Kira's and his eyes were blue, like his mother. He wasn't wearing a shirt and by the looks of it he had been sleeping.

"Hey sis." He greeted her.

"Would you at least put something on? We have a guest here." Kira pointed at Matt. Matt raised his hand.

"Yo." He greeted Kira's brother and he stared at Matt for at least a minute.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Her brother asked Kira, who slightly started to blush of the fact that her brother thought she had a boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mike." She snapped at him.

"Nah didn't think so. He looks like a jock to me." Mike answered, completely ignoring Matt.

"Mainly that's because I am a jock." Matt chuckled. Mike glared at him and stepped back into his room and came out with a white shirt on and walked past Matt down the stairs.

"I'm sorry… He isn't used to strangers." Kira answered gloomily. She looked up at him to find him smiling at her.

"It's okay. I'm not used to a family life, so for me this is all new and pretty cool." He told her and stepped aside to let her lead the way. "Ladies first." Kira smiled and made a mental note to ask him about his family.

They sat down at the table and Kira and Matt were seated next to each other. Across from Matt was Mike and Kira's mother was seated next Mike and at the head of the table, next to Matt was Kira's father. John grabbed for the pasta and served Matt and his son.

"Thank you." Matt nodded curtly and waited until everyone had food on their plate. Mike couldn't really care and ate his dinner and was glancing at Matt every now and then.

"So, Matt…" Kira's father began. "What do you do at Reefside High for extracurricular activities?"

"Actually I'm the quarterback for the football team, besides that I help out the student president in the student council and that's about it." Matt answered and took a bite to eat. Kira noticed he was nice enough to mind his manners.

"What does your father do for a living?" John looked at him. Matt was playing with his food and somehow knew he would find himself in an interrogation.

"My father is CEO at some big company… I'm sorry that's as much as I know I rarely speak to him as it is." Matt replied and took another bite to eat.

"You rarely see him? How come?" Kira's mother asked him kindly.

"Um… I only speak to my parents over the phone. My mother and father live with my grandfather and I live by myself. It's just an apartment and it isn't very big, but I make do with what I have." He smiled sadly and continued eating.

"Wait… You live by yourself?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Yeah… something wrong with that?" Matt asked her confused. "You never wondered why it never mattered at what time I'm home or why I'm working all the time?"

"It never really crossed my mind." Kira replied while thinking about it.

"It's cool." Matt replied. "It's not really public knowledge that I live by myself or have been for the past 3 years."

"But surely your mother is worried for you?" Rachel asked him.

"She is… she calls me every day to ask me how I'm doing. But my grandfather thinks it is good that I live on my own. That it will bring me some discipline. I don't really mind either, my parents were very strict with me on a lot of things." He answered, his plate was empty. No one had realized that Matt was a fast eater. Luckily, Matt wasn't the subject anymore, because it shifted when John started talking about football and John and Matt had gotten into a discussion about football teams. Rachel started to clean the table and Matt jumped up to help.

"Oh it's quite alright. Sit down, you're our guest." She answered and Kira and herself cleaned the table. Mike was silent throughout dinner and hadn't said a word, he was merely eyeing Matt.

"You should invite him over for dinner more often, Kira. Poor boy always by himself." Her mother told her, while they filled the dishwasher.

"Mom… I don't want to push him into things. It's as awkward as it gets already. I think Mike doesn't like him at all." Kira answered while thinking about Mike's behavior.

"Oh don't be silly, I think Mike just has trouble adjusting that his sister has a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kira nearly shouted, but it wasn't loud enough to reach the room where the men were sitting. "Matt's just a friend, mom. Okay I'll ask if he wants to come over more for dinner, no guarantees."

Kira came back and asked her father if they could use the study to work on their project. Her father nodded and stood up and walked towards the living room. They walked towards the study and Matt reached for a binder in his back pack.

"I think your brother doesn't like me." Matt chuckled as Kira's face grimaced. He just had to notice it.

"He's never been like this before. He could usually get along just fine with my other male friends." Kira sighed.

"Maybe it's because I'm a jock." Matt concluded and Kira just hoped he wouldn't ask more about it. "He wouldn't be the first. Anyways let's get started on this project."

Time flew by as they were working on their project. Kira had trouble focusing, but she was lucky Matt was her partner as he didn't seem unfocused at all. He glanced with his blue eyes at her every now and then at her and smiled. Every now and then his face strained when he found something that he didn't know about and looked at the computer screen to scroll over it. For Kira it was the perfect time to just observe Matt._ 'I can definitely see what other girls see in him.' _She thought to herself. Matt looked at his cell and saw it was half past 11 already.

"Oh damn, Kira. Look at the time, let's pack it up and work on it again tomorrow." He said while packing up things. "I don't want to keep you up this late."

"Oh right." Kira snapped out of her thoughts and walked him to the door. She quickly grabbed his jacket. "Hey, I was wondering, since you live by yourself, would you mind coming over more? For dinner I mean." His face went from confusion to a thinking face and then to smile.

"I will. I better go, Kira." He stepped up and hugged her. "I had a great evening and we'll finish that project tomorrow." He saw someone looking at him, behind Kira. Mike was standing there and glared daggers at him. Matt let go and Kira hung against the door frame watching him getting into his car and driving off. _'In the end I still can't figure him out.'_

"I don't want him over anymore." Mike suddenly said and Kira jumped.

"Mike! Don't scare me like that." Kira turned around and put her hands at her waist. "And why not?"

"Because…" He walked up to his sister and hugged her. "I hate jocks and I don't want to lose you."

Kira sighed, she and her brother had always been close. One time her brother got bullied by jocks and she stepped in. The boys just laughed at them, a boy being protected by his sister. They couldn't let him go. Kira felt awful for her brother, but also for herself. They made fun of her too and it made her depressed. _'I decided then that I had to be strong, so my brother had someone to look up to.'_ However it was just one of the reasons why she and her little brother were so close. She hugged her brother back.

"Don't worry, Mike. Matt isn't like that at all and your sister can take care of herself." She smiled at him and he let go. They walked towards the living room and joined their parents in watching television. Mike wasn't convinced and swore to himself to keep an eye on Matt.

Matt halted at a red light and grabbed his pack of smokes, it was nearly empty and he sighed.

"Better get a new pack, tomorrow." He mumbled to himself as he took a cig and lit it. "Family, huh?"

There was a time when that word had a meaning to him. It was before he began high school, before he left his life behind in that place.

"I wonder how everyone is doing…" He reminisced to days gone by. It was unlike him to be envious of the past and he quickly caught himself missing the green light. His cell went off and it snapped him out of his thoughts. Matt grabbed his phone and looked at it.

"Text message?" He checked it. "'Had a great evening too, do come by again for dinner. See you tomorrow. PS Can you pick me up before school? X Kira.' Didn't think she'd send me a message."

He texted back and drove off, not wanting to miss another green light.

Kira was now on her bed and slowly drifting off when her cell indicated she received a text message. Her face crept into a smile and she got up. She had totally forgotten to say that she had a great evening too, but it gave a reason to text him with the question of picking her up. She read it and it said: 'Would have been smudge on my record if you didn't have a great evening… But I'll come by if you want me to. You sure you're not falling for me instead of Trent…?' She winced at that and continued reading. 'Just kidding, I'll be there at 8 sharp x Matt.' She texted him a thank you and fell back on her bed. His text message had unintentionally given her more to think about. _'Trent or Matt? I'm not sure if Matt will return the feelings even though he says he cares about me. Damn you Matt, why must you be so inexcusably caring and hot.'_ She decided to leave matters in fate's hand and hadn't Matt already said it would be okay if she dated Trent? _'I guess even someone like me can experience guy trouble.'_ Unwillingly she had become a hero and unwillingly found herself, having to choose between two guys she liked. As the thoughts pondered in her head she fell asleep, still having no answer.

* * *

"Hey wake up already… Your alarm has been buzzing like crazy." A voice said grumpily.

"Mike?" She said groggily as she lifted her head off her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Half past seven." The next thing that hit him was Kira running off to the bathroom and closing it behind her.

"Sorry Mike! But my ride is here at 8 sharp!" She yelled through the bathroom door.

"What the hell?" He groaned and in the next 20 minutes she was all over the place and downstairs at breakfast.

"Honey? What's the matter? You're never this early." Her mother asked confused. Kira was already wolfing down her breakfast when she heard a car outside and she ran off.

"Sorry mom, my ride is here." She yelled goodbye and the door slammed shut.

"What was that all about?" Her mother asked confused as Mike strolled from the window back into the kitchen.

"It was that Matt." He said grumpily and his mother smiled. "I don't see the big deal…"

"Well maybe when you get older. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school." His mother said while cleaning Kira's remaining food from the table.

Outside Kira ran to his car and got in.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning. Seems like you're in a good mood today." He smiled. "Hope it wasn't too early for you."

"Not really, you?" She smiled back at him and she received a groan.

"I actually had a free period this morning, but I received a call that Coach wants me to work on my accuracy. So that's why I'm a little earlier up than usual." He had almost tricked her into thinking that he was picking her up because she asked him to. "And it gave me a valid reason to come pick you up… Would have been weird to pick you up if I didn't have school myself right?"

"Yeah, especially because it's you." She grinned.

"Huh? What do you mean if it's me?" He looked confused and she started laughing.

He pouted for her not answering and parked his car. They got out and for a minute it was awkward.

"Um… So yeah… I'll see you during science." He said uncomfortably.

"Make that lunch." She said while waving quickly as she turned around. "On you!" And she ran off towards her first lesson. Matt merely grinned and turned around.

"Wait!? On me!?" He suddenly realized what she said.

* * *

**Later that day at Hayley's Cyberspace.**

Matt was overlooking some documents he had copied in the library for the project and next to him were Ethan and Dr. O. Suddenly Hayley slammed a letter in front of them.

"I don't believe it!" She said angrily and Matt looked at it.

"Junk mail?" Dr. O asked.

"I wish… check this out." She said and Dr. O pulled it out from under Matt's nose and started reading it.

"What's it say?" Ethan asked.

"A letter from the city, it seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord." Dr. O said after reading the letter. "Anton Mercer."

"That's a joke right? What does he want with the Cyber café?" Matt asked confused.

"He's going to rebuild the whole café… He's going to replace me." Trent came in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"With who?" Ethan asked, confusion was written all over his face. Hayley's eyes glanced at someone behind them. The three of them turned their heads to see Trent.

"So you've heard?" He said. Matt couldn't make out the tone in his voice.

"So what's the deal man? One rough day at the office and your rich daddy buys it for you?" Ethan asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and disgust.

"Ethan, give the dude a break. Trent? Mind explaining why?" Matt interrupted before things escalated.

"Yeah… It's nothing like what you said Ethan. I had nothing to do with this." Trent told them.

"Look, I got a friend at City Hall. Maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something." Cassidy overheard Dr. O and stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly called over Devin and they remained within earshot.

"I've known my dad long enough to know my dad doesn't make mistakes." Trent said negatively.

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does." Dr. O replied. "C'mon Ethan."

"Wait!" Trent stopped them. "I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this." Hayley just nodded.

"City hall, here we come." Ethan groaned. "Matt you coming?"

"Um… No I'm picking up Kira after her band practice so I'm staying here a bit longer." Matt said while his eyes glued to something interesting on the piece of paper.

"Okay… Check you later." And they left.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy whispered to Devin.

"Yeah… I mean… Really makes you feel like going out there and… fighting for what's right." Devin replied while receiving a confused stare from Cassidy. "Oh right the report, yeah we should probably get down there first."

"Yeah this is perfect. It's got government, it's got action… only thing is… what do you wear to City Hall? I mean is it dressy?" Cassidy asked him, while he drank his drink and merely raised his shoulders.

"Okay… I'm off to pick up Kira." Matt stared at Hayley. "Don't worry, it'll work out. I'll go by City Hall to see how they're doing." Hayley nodded as Matt ran off.

"Matt you forgot your-" But he was already gone. She looked at the bar where his paper copies were spread out and her eye fell on the article he was reading. She picked it up and read it.

**

* * *

In front of City Hall…**

Dr. O, Trent and Ethan got out of the car and hurried towards City Hall.

"Man I hope there's something we can do." Trent told them. He felt guilty about this whole mess.

A woman walked towards them just in front of a staircase.

"Doctor Oliver." She said extending her hand. Dr. O took it and shook it. "My office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez, thanks for taking the time to talk to us." She smiled.

At the top of the staircase an invisiportal opened and Zeltrax and the golden monster were back. Dr. O, Trent and Ethan quickly took defensive positions in front of Councilwoman Sanchez.

"There!" Zeltrax spotted them.

"I see them." The golden monster spotted them too and fired an energy blast at them. They quickly dived out of the way of the explosions. Dr. O and Ethan dodged out of the way and Trent and Councilwoman Sanchez dived to the ground.

"I will make you proud father." The golden monster told Zeltrax. It blasted a few energy surges at them.

"Trent, take Councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe." Dr. O ordered him.

"You got it!" He nodded and ran off with her. Just on the other side of the building Cassidy and Devin arrived on the scene.

"Yoohoo Council lady, Cassidy Cornell." She shouted and Devin waved. "We were here first!" And they run after her.

"Intruders." The golden monster balls his hand into a fist. Cassidy and Devin look confused and turn around, when the golden monster blasts them. The explosion hurls them away and they land in the bushes on their backs.

"This is why I hate politics!" Cassidy slams her hand on the ground. "Let's get out of here. C'mon!" She and Devin run off.

Ethan and Dr. O get ready to fight and the golden monster charges for them.

**

* * *

Somewhere a bit further ahead…**

Trent quickly takes Councilwoman Sanchez to safety as his cell gets a message.

"This is safe." He lets her sit down and looks back and then checks his cell. It explained he got an urgent e-mail with an article attached to it. He read the article and the gears in his head weren't quite turning yet.

"Thank you so much, if there is ever anything I can do for you…" She began and an idea popped up in Trent's head and the gears began turning because of the article.

"Actually, I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace." She nodded and he sat down. "My father, Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake." And he began explaining the situation to her.

**

* * *

Back in front of City Hall…**

Dr. O was kicking the golden monster and it blocked the kicks easily. Ethan and Dr. O both tried to punch him, but he was stronger than them and grabbed their arms. He swung Ethan's arm aside and punched Dr. O in the chest. It dodged underneath's Ethan's comeback and grabbed a hold of him. Gripping it into a deadlock he tossed Ethan away like a ragdoll. Ethan spun round in the air, but was able to recover himself and landed on the ground. Dr. O charged for him, but it jumped and kicked Dr. O's arm away. It jumped again in kicked him in the chest. Dr. O and Ethan were facing him from some distance again. The monster took a battle position in front of them as Zeltrax watched.

"Your son got a lot stronger." Dr. O spat at Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Zeltrax asked amused.

Conner, Abigail, Matt and Kira arrived. Their breaths irregular from running towards Dr. O and Ethan.

"We heard you guys were here to fight City Hall." Conner told Dr. O and Ethan.

"They must have meant fight in front of it?" Kira asked amusingly.

"So where's the part where the government hired Zeltrax?" Abigail chuckled.

"Hmm… He must be such a role model for his son, that they wanted him for City Hall." Matt answered, while Kira pressed back a laugh.

"As if… You guys ready?" Dr. O asked them seriously and their faces turned serious too.

"Ready!" Their morphers appeared.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!" The six of them turned into their Ranger forms and they took battle positions. Dr. O had his Brachio staff in hand, Conner his Thundermax Saber and Matt readied his Titano-blades. Kira, Abigail and Ethan took a battle position.

"Tyrannodrones!" Zeltrax ordered them to appear as reinforcements. "Attack! Destroy them!"

The golden monster took out his weapon what appeared to be a two handed weapon, what looked like a spear, but with blades on both ends. He charged the Rangers together with the drones.

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner shouted as he somersaulted right in to a group of drones. As he landed he spun around to hit one drone and quickly sliced another and a third. He turned around slicing one more and from the corner of his eye he saw the golden monster and he got ready to attack. Their weapons clashed, Conner quickly pushed him away and spun round for a kick. The monster dodged easily and swung his weapon around him to hit Conner. Conner blocked the weapon, but was left exposed. The monster took advantage of it and kicked him backwards. It charged low, but Conner did a back flip and dodged. He landed and rolled forwards to avoid another one of the monster's attacks. Conner recovered on his feet and the monster turned around to charge again. It jumped over Conner's low kick and missed his own attack. Conner was quicker and sliced him from below, but the monster quickly did a back flip and recovered on his knees. He looked around but saw no Conner, until someone made a battle cry above him. Conner had jumped to slice him and the monster was unable to block. Conner sliced his armor, but there was no permanent damage. With its back to Conner, it wasn't clear what his next move was, but he kicked behind him right into Conner's chest. Conner stumbled backwards, but wasn't planning on giving up. He jumped and so did the monster. Their attacks clashed in mid air and it forced both of them in to a back flip. They both landed and circled around each other to attack again. Conner spun round and jumped to slice him and he avoided a sweep attack of the monster.

Kira took out four drones in one kick. She twirls around and takes out her Ptera grips.

"Ptera grips! C'mon!" She challenges the drones. They charge at her and she easily blocks three of them. She dodges underneath one of the drones and raises herself to block another. She slices this one and it stumbles away. Two other drones grab a hold of her and a third attacks her. Kira kicks the charging drone away and wrestles herself free of their grip. She prepares herself and makes large jump and kicks one drone at least a few yards away.

Matt was slicing his way through the Tyrannodrones. They charged for him and he took out a bunch of them with his blades. The drones went for a different tactic and surrounded him. Matt started playing with his weapon and was swinging it around in his hand.

"Don't blink or you'll miss it!" Matt took a battle stance and all the drones charged for him and instance they were all down on the ground.

"I told you not to blink." Matt chuckled.

Abigail was toying with her drones. She would let them come close and would gracefully dance out of their reach and hit them in the back.

"Time to round up the cattle, Plesio-Rope Dart!" She spun the rope above her head and hit the drone in front of her, while kicking behind her. Her leg moving from the back to the front and onto the rope. She swung her leg sideways and the rope took out three drones. Abigail pulled the rope back and the dart flew above her and hit a drone on the other side. Pulling the rope back, she quickly jump kicked one drone and threw her dart against another drone.

"I only got one thing to say to ya, partner. Don't leave out your stray cattle, cause there ain't no cowboy to round 'em up." Matt ran up next to her.

"You should lay off the cowboy movies, greeny." He chuckled and she merely punched him playfully.

"Incoming!" Ethan yelled as he charged through a hallway of pillars crowded with drones. He pushed, punched and kicked them aside. Using one of the pillars he raised himself and kicked a drone away. Ethan blocked another and spun him to the ground. Two drones charged him, but he easily took them on and grabbed a hold of them. He pushed them towards the railing, where Cassidy and Devin previously stood. Down below Ethan spotted more drones and pushed away the drone on his left and punched the drone on the right. A third droned tried to sweep him, but he jumped over the railing.

"Firing!" He shouted as he took his Thundermax pistol and blasted the drones below.

Dr. O was in combat with Zeltrax again and he jumped up high and slashed with his saber. Zeltrax easily parried his attack and threw his shield away to be faster. Their swords clashed and Dr. O pushed Zeltrax's sword down.

"Hey Zeltrax, you're sending your son to do what you couldn't?" Dr. O retorted.

"I will take you myself." Zeltrax answered coldly and he wrestled free. He dodged Dr. O's attack and kicked him in the back.

"Goldenrod, attack the city!" He ordered his son.

Goldenrod was still in combat with Conner and they both looked at Zeltrax.

"Yes father!" He took advantage of Conner being off guard and pushed him away. He turned himself into an energy orb and transformed himself. He was now larger than any building.

"I'm larger than life!" He shouted.

"Wow…" Kira let out.

"He's big." Ethan voiced.

"Hey, think he's got to compensate for something?" Matt chuckled, causing the others to laugh.

"I'm going to rock this city!" Goldenrod shouted. "Yeah!"

"Sorry but that would suit Kira more." Matt shouted back. "She's supposed to be the rock star!"

"That's our cue, though. Brachio do your thing!" Dr. O told them.

"Right on, Titano come!" Matt shouted into his morpher and Titano stomped next to Brachio.

The Zords appeared.

"Dinorangers!" Conner psyched.

"Go!" The others shouted and they jumped to enter their zords. They formed their Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" They shouted and psyched up.

"Bring it on!" Goldenrod turned around to face them.

"He doesn't look so big anymore." Conner joked, causing Matt to roll his eyes under his helmet. "Let's take care of business guys!"

"And girls." Abigail chimed in.

"And girls." Conner grinned.

Goldenrod jumped and hit the Megazord in the chest.

Dr. O was still fighting Zeltrax and they parried each other's attacks. Zeltrax had the upper hand and kicked Dr. O against the wall. Zeltrax charged and spun around to kick, but hit the wall. Dr. O had quickly kneeled away and turned around to block Zeltrax's sword. He knocked away the sword and elbowed Zeltrax in the ribs and charged.

* * *

"Prepare to be destroyed by Goldenrod!" Goldenrod shouted and laughed as he took out his weapon. The Megazord had just recovered.

"Oh-oh… Hurry guys, this guy is fast!" Matt shouted.

* * *

Dr. O and Zeltrax were parrying attacks again. Zeltrax forced Dr. O down with a vertical attack, but Dr. O quickly bends down and from down below he kicked the sword away. His next strike missed, but he spun round to kick Zeltrax back. Feigning a sword strike, Dr. O charges for Zeltrax who wants to block, but Dr. O kicks him again. Dr. O charges again.

"Give it up Zeltrax!" He yells as he pushed Zeltrax a few yards back.

"Never!" Zeltrax responds and stands his ground as he tosses Dr. O over him. Dr. O lands and swings his staff behind him. It hits Zeltrax with major force and Zeltrax spins round and falls to the ground.

"That's not my only trick!" Dr. O says as he charges again.

* * *

Meanwhile the Megazord is losing and his hit multiple times by Goldenrod.

"Say goodbye, Rangers!" He says as he strikes and the Megazord falls to the ground.

"Okay this is bad." Ethan manages to bring out as sparks fly around them.

"Conner, think you can handle the usage of my zord for a while?" Matt asks him.

"Yeah, but why?" Conner asks confused.

"Just watch me." He looks back at them and gives them the thumbs up. Matt leaves the zord and jumps on the roof of a building. Goldenrod is about to strike the fallen Megazord when his weapon is suddenly stopped.

"I think you need a chill pill!" Matt shouts as he blocks the sword with his own. "Better yet, I think you need a bottle that shrinks you!" Matt pushes the sword away and jumps. Goldenrod tries to swat him away, but Matt manages to land on his arm and runs up to his face. He launches himself and punches Goldenrod in the side of his face. Goldenrod is knocked to the ground and Matt turns to the Megazord.

"That should buy us some time." He tells them. "Now let's trash this guy!" The Megazord gets back on its feet.

* * *

Dr. O charges Zeltrax, but Zeltrax knocks his staff away. He slices him in the chest, causing Dr. O to fly backwards against a pillar and slumps to the ground. Zeltrax gets ready to charge again and Dr. O quickly gets back on his feet. He charges for Zeltrax, but gets parried. Dr. O spins around and charges from high. In this motion he jumps over Zeltrax's low kick, but misses Zeltrax completely. Their weapons clash twice and in the second clash both of them get hit. They kick each other to the ground, but quickly get up again and charge. They clash again.

"Vengeance shall be mine!" Zeltrax spits at Dr. O.

"You keep talking about vengeance… you sure you got the right guy?" Dr. O asks him. They circle around each other, their weapons still connected.

"I know that you are my sworn enemy for life!" Zeltrax tells him and Dr. O forces his sword down.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Dr. O replies.

"Then I will explain it to you after I make you watch my son destroy your beloved students!" Zeltrax tells him venomously. Dr. O ticks away Zeltrax's sword in anger and does a major back flip.

"Sorry not gonna happen!" His feet hit a pillar and he pushes himself back towards Zeltrax and hits him hard. Zeltrax is tossed a few yards back and can barely get up.

"Nobody messes with my students!" Dr. O shouts as he turns around.

Zeltrax gets up, but the effect of Dr. O's staff surges through him and causes an explosion.

"Later day Zeltrax!" Dr. O says triumphantly.

Dr. O turns around and runs off.

"Wait! Come back and fight!" Zeltrax shouts to him, while unable to get up. He groans as he can only stretch out his arm.

* * *

Goldenrod has the upper hand and is smashing into the Megazord.

"Matt! We need you to control the sword now!" Abigail shouts at him.

"You got it Abs." He jumps towards the Megazord and takes his place, but at that moment Goldenrod turns around and runs off.

"Huh!?" They all look confused.

"It's Dr. O!" Conner shouts.

Goldenrod runs towards Dr. O.

"Whoa!" Dr. O lets out surprised as Goldenrod raises his foot to stamp on him. Dr. O dodges just in time. Dr. O recovers and grabs his staff and turns the handle.

"Brachiostaff! Wind strike!" He pushes the staff to the ground and gusts of wind appear out of nowhere and hit Goldenrod hard.

"Earthquake!" Dr. O turns the handle again. "Strike now!" The staff creates a major rift in the ground and Goldenrod is caught in between.

"Oh yeah!" Conner psychs from the Megazord.

"Sweet." Ethan agrees.

"Alright!" Kira chimes in.

"I wonder what else it can do…?" Abigail questions.

"Never mind that. I gotta get me one of those." Matt shouts excited.

"Firestrike, ready!?" He stab the staff in the rift and the fire rises in the rift. Goldenrod gets burned alive and is swallowed by the flames, only his scream indicates he is in there.

"Full power!" The fire erupts into a blast and tosses Goldenrod into the sky.

"Oh yeah!" The Rangers psych.

* * *

On a rooftop nearby Zeltrax looks up and falls to his knees.

"He was the only family I've ever known. I will have my revenge upon you, Doctor Tommy Oliver!" He shouts furiously and his stare falls to the ground.

* * *

**At the Mercer's Residence…**

"Dad, we need to talk. You're not gonna be happy, but there's something I've… done" Trent walks into his office, but it's empty. He turns around, confused. As he looks up his eyes fall on a green portal.

"Huh?" He walks towards it. "What is it?" He raises his hand curiously towards it and the next thing he knows he gets sucked in.

* * *

**At Hayley's Cyberspace…**

Two men in suits open the door and Anton walks in between them.

"Okay." He begins. "Let's get these walls torn out and we can save the computers."

"Hang on." Hayley interrupts him. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley." Anton greets her with an amusing, self-conceited smile. "You know as I much I hate to say this, you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dr. Mercer." Councilwoman Sanchez turns around and disagrees with him. Anton clears his throat.

"My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the 33rd district." She says walking towards Hayley's side. "It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the City council has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold."

"You're a part of this?" Anton asks Dr. O who is standing behind Hayley and Councilwoman Sanchez. Dr. O nods with a sigh.

"Actually we had your son to thank." Councilwoman Sanchez interrupts and Anton groans, a lot of the customers begin to gather. "He made me realize that a place like this, a safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway."

"I was only trying to what's best for my son." Anton replies annoyed. "Well I'll just be going, then." Anton turns around and walks away. As soon as he is through the doors, everyone begins to cheer and clap.

* * *

Anton walks outside and is on his phone.

"Bring the car back here. There's been a change of plans." He shut his cell furiously. Behind him a portal opens and Trent is suddenly standing there, totally confused.

"Yeah!" Ethan shouts and Anton stops for a second. "We did it, baby!" Anton walks along, annoyed at Ethan's outburst. Trent sees his father leave at the moment.

"Dude, we won. Get in here." Ethan says with a major smile.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Trent says as he watches his father kicking over a chair in frustration.

* * *

Inside everybody is celebrating and congratulating Hayley.

"I have to thank you Councilwoman Sanchez." Hayley says with a huge relief.

"Not a problem, but you have Trent to thank for that." She smiles back at Hayley. "It was lucky he got an anonymous e-mail with an article added to it that gave us the idea."

Hayley looks at her confused.

"Do you mean this article?" Hayley holds up a paper that reads 'Plan to demolish Youth Center put on hold'.

"The very same. Were you doing research on it?" Councilwoman Sanchez asks confused.

"No, but I know where it might have come from." Hayley says with a smile. "Don't worry, it's just something I need ask someone about." Hayley walks up to the bar where Kira is reading through something.

"Congratulations Hayley." Kira smiles.

"Thank you." Hayley smiles back. "Hey Kira, you and Matt aren't doing your project about a youth center that got saved by the government right?"

"I was just reading through that, we do actually and I was going to add this to our list. Why?" She asks.

Hayley places the article in front of Kira.

"Where did you get this from?" Kira asks confused. Hayley's stare wanders to Matt who is taking orders.

"Matt was reading this when I heard I got a new landlord. If I get it correctly he e-mailed the article to Trent in order to give him the idea to convince Councilwoman Sanchez." Hayley explains.

"Why didn't he go himself… if he was here?" Kira looks at Matt, confusion on her face.

"Because he was going to pick you up." Hayley answers. "But I don't think he did it just for that, I think he wanted Trent to prove himself."

Hayley leaves Kira at the bar and Kira is staring at Matt, when Trent walks up to her.

"Hey, good job." Kira tells him.

"Yeah, I'm glad there was something I could do for the Cyberspace." He chuckles, but he remembers his father being pissed off.

"Hey… Um… Kira… Would you mind… going to the movies with me this Saturday?" Trent had finally asked her out. Kira didn't know what to say, here was Trent, the artistic guy who is not a Ranger, the guy she was crushing on, asking her out.

"Yeah sure, meet up at 7?" Kira asks him. Trent could almost jump for joy.

"Okay I'll see you then." He smiles and walks behind the bar to work.

Kira walks over to one of the empty tables, lets out a sigh and sits down.

"For someone who just got asked out by the guy she likes, you don't seem very thrilled." A voice behind her makes her jump and she trips. A pair of strong arms catch her and set her back on her feet.

"Matt, you nearly scared me half to death." She says taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "You have a bad habit of eavesdropping, you know that?"

"Really?" He asks her with a thinking look. "I suppose so, but I can't help it if you two talk in front of me while I'm working. I'm bound to pick up a few words."

"Make that whole sentences." Kira states sarcastically.

"Okay whole sentences." Matt reluctantly agrees.

"So… what's up?" Kira asks while staring at him through narrow eyes.

"I was just saying you didn't seem very thrilled." He places an apple juice in front of her and sits down beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She says all too quickly.

"Okay… It's obvious there's something more. Is it Trent?" She shakes her head.

"Has it got to do something with Trent or his Dad?" Again she shakes her head.

"Has it got something to do with you?"

"Somewhat…" She answers reluctantly. She wasn't about to inform him that HE was the problem.

"Okay… Let me make a quick sketch of the situation. You like Trent, Trent likes you. Trent asks you out and you said yes. Now you're sitting here having doubts about something…" His face came to a sudden realization and Kira feared the worst. _'Oh god… please make sure he didn't figure it out already.'_

"There are three possible scenarios! One, you like his Dad, but that's highly unlikely. Two, you're afraid your little brother doesn't like him or option number three, there is another guy you like!"

He just had to hit the nail right on the top and Kira winced at option number 3.

"So another guy, huh? Don't worry Kira it's safe with me. Besides it means I have more competition for winning your heart." He smiled at her and for a second Kira thought he was serious. She knew better and began to laugh at his comment.

"There, a smile suits you better." Matt grins and gets up to work again. Trent was watching them from the bar and felt a sting of jealousy. _'I wish I could get along with Kira like that…'_

"Wait Matt." Kira stops him, by grabbing his hand. A jolt of jealousy ran through Trent this time. _ 'But at least I asked her out… and I'll confess to her that I like her.'_

"Hmm?" Matt looks around and looks at her with a confused face. "If you're worried about what I think of you and Trent… Then don't because you're allowed to decide for yourself."

He received a smack up the head.

"It's not about that. It's about what happened today, with Cyberspace and all. It was you right?" She asks him with a piercing look.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Matt chuckles. "Trent was the one that convinced her."

"You were the one that sent him this article." She holds up the article in front of him. In response Matt merely smiled and walked away and she knew. She knew it had to have been him. Who else would go through so much trouble to help others? When you could just do it in a rational way? But Kira already knew, Matt would never ever do things that were rational. Perhaps that is why she is so intrigued by him. As a guy that so much resembles him…

* * *

Abigail: Phew long chapter, I rarely had time to write this. Family has been keeping me busy. Okay so you met the Fords, pretty normal family wouldn't you say? But who does the 5th bedroom belong to? And what is Matt reminiscing about? Trent on a date with Kira!? That just spells trouble!

Fire: I figure some of you might recognize some stuff, which is exactly our point of doing. By the way who is the guy that Matt resembles so much?

Abigail: That's a secret if you want to know stay tuned...

Fire: Gah! On FanFiction ! R+R


	10. Beneath The Surface

Chapter 9: Beneath The Surface

* * *

Abigail was waiting patiently outside and was reading in a book for English. It was Romeo and Juliet and it was a required curricular. She yawned and stretched herself.

"Hey!" A voice behind her made her nearly jump two feet in the air. The person behind her merely chuckled and she turned around to face Conner. "Did you wait long? The soccer match got extended."

"How long do you think I've been waiting, McKnight!?" She raised her voice on purpose to make him feel bad and she let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you…? You're even worse than Matt and that's definitely saying something. You do realize punctuality is important, right?"

"Um… yeah I guess so…" He didn't know what to say and was looking for something to ease her anger. She burst out laughing.

"Oh god… You should have seen your face…" She said catching her breath, her hand was holding her stomach.

"Huh?" Conner face was twisted with confusion.

"I was just teasing you." She chuckled and Conner sighed. "Two can play the same game."

"I wonder if Matt isn't actually rubbing off on you." He said while crossing his arms.

"Oh don't go and pout jockboy. C'mon I reserved the swimming pool." She walked in and Conner swiftly followed her. He had never been inside the Swimming centre before and it was quiet.

"There aren't many people here…" Conner voiced.

"Well, mainly because this pool belongs to my family and we're actually closed for today. Besides we use this pool to teach and for competitions. The recreational swimming pool is around the block." Abigail said walking through a door, with Conner following her. "Um… Conner… I appreciate your enthusiasm for the pool, but this is the ladies' dressing room."

Conner snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. It was gone as soon as it had come.

"Well I wouldn't mind watching you undress." Conner grinned and Abigail suddenly blushed, but her face quickly turned into shame.

"Not. In. A. Million. Years. McKnight!" Abigail slammed the door shut in his face. Conner chuckled and found the men's dressing room and quickly changed into his swimming trunks. It was weird, because he had never used these before. _'First time for everything, McKnight.'_

He walked outside and followed the signs to the pool to find Abigail already waiting for him. Conner didn't recognize her at first until she turned around to face him. She wasn't wearing a bikini like Conner had secretly hoped, but a green speedo made for ladies. At first he was disappointed, but when he saw her in that speedo, it was better than he had hoped for. _'The speedo catches her curves perfectly.'_ Her body was muscular, but not too muscular. It evened out in her size and Conner didn't know an athletic girl could be so alluring, so attractive, so… _'Perfect…'_ His eyes ran from her legs up to her waist up to her breasts and he halted for a bit.

"McKnight, my eyes are up here." Abigail made a joke and he snapped out of his thoughts. He blushed at being caught while checking her out.

"I'm sorry. I was just amazed how good you look in a swimming suit." He cracked a smile.

"Really? I thought you were more of a bikinis man." She turned around, blushing deeply and motioned for him to follow.

"We'll start here in the shallow, where you can still stand, so you won't drown." She handed him a board and he gave her a weird look. "It's for floating, Conner."

Conner entered the water and got adjusted to it. Abigail joined him and as soon as he was adjusted she began his swimming lessons. It was weird to see Abigail like this, because Conner had known her as strict and icy. Then during their ranger meetings, he got to see a more loose side of her and he came to like her. But in the waters it was different. She was definitely strict, but somehow she seemed warm and caring at the same time. She praised him for getting things right on the spot, but she never scolded him. After being in the water for nearly 2 hours they were relaxing on the side.

"You know, I don't see why you never took the time to learn how to swim. You're actually pretty good." She said with a smile. "But I think your strong legs can contribute to that too."

"I didn't think it was this easy. This isn't where you train though right?" Conner asked her, his hair was sticking to his face and he ran his hand through his hair, so it wouldn't annoy him.

"Nope, the deep water pool is right next to this room. You should come watch and cheer for me in a competition some time." She said a little off hand.

"I will, I mean I get to see you in a swimming suit. So for me it's all good." Conner grinned and Abigail laughed at his comment.

"I don't think you'd really enjoy seeing my body." She said sadly, there was a reason she didn't wear a bikini.

"How come?" Conner asked smugly.

"Well I'm too muscular and boys don't like girls with too many muscles right?" Abigail asked him. Playing the muscular card was a diversion, because she didn't feel like talking to Conner about what happened 2 years ago.

"That's not true, you're not muscular at all. In fact you're very hot in a bathing suit." At first Abigail rolled her eyes at this comment. "I'm not trying to make you feel better, I'm just stating the truth. Although I do think a bikini would suit you even more."

Abigail blushed deeply and sank in to the water to cool down the warm feeling she was getting. The last guy who had ever made her feel so exposed was Matt. But then again he always saw right through her as though she was an open book. In fact to him she was so much of an open book that she would always look up to him as a big brother. Although she would never admit to him that she looked up to him.

"Abi?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Shall we go? We can get a bite to eat when I drive you home."

"Yeah let's go. Dinner is on you though." She smiled as she got out of the water and Conner got up too.

"Okay, it's the least I can do to compensate for you teaching me how to swim." Conner grinned and the next thing he knew he saw Abigail trip and falling to the ground. With his Superspeed he caught her in his arms and Abigail was looking up in his eyes.

"You okay?" They remained like this for a few minutes and Abigail began to blush deeply and even more when his hand touched her forehead. "You feel hot, maybe you should go to the doctor, I think you're running a fever."

Suddenly Abigail jumped up.

"I'm fine! As fit as can be." She smiled nervously. "Wait outside for me I'll be right there." And she made her way quickly to the door. Conner stood there confused and had to think about this while he walked back to the dressing room.

"She sure was acting funny." He mumbles to himself as he dries himself off and starts to get dressed.

In the other dressing room, Abigail was holding her hands against her beating chest. She was infatuated by Conner and being so close to him made her heart bump at lightspeed. Not only that, but other than Matt she had never been so close to guy before since that incident. She started to relax and panic at the same time as she tried to get dressed. After quickly pulling her hair in a tail she walked outside and exited the building. Conner was already leaning against his mustang and they both got in the car and drove off. They exchanged small chit chat and ate dinner together.

* * *

**Outside of the Ford's home…**

Trent adjusted his shirt nervously and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a boy was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, my name is Trent. I'm here to pick up Kira to go to the movies." Trent told the boy and the boy studied him closely, looked past Trent and then turned around.

"Kira, there is someone at the door for you." He shouted and he walked around to find her.

Mike entered the kitchen and found Kira throwing away the remainder of her food.

"So you decided to dump Matt for this Trent?" Mike asked her. "This guy looks like a better guy for you."

"Mike! It's not like that. I'm going to the movies with Trent and there is nothing between Matt and me but friendship. Also, stop thinking so badly of Matt." She walked passed him shaking her head. "Mom, I'm off to the movies."

"Okay honey, don't make it too late!" Her mother shouted from somewhere up the stairs.

Kira walked up the door to find Trent waiting for her.

"Hey Trent, ready to go?"

"Yup. Oh by the way this is for you." He offered her a yellow rose. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh wow, thank you Trent." Kira blushed and accepted the rose and walked back to put it away. She came back and closes the door behind her. They got into his car and Kira felt somewhat awkward. This wasn't the car she was used to riding in, or at least in the passenger seat. _'What am I thinking? This isn't Matt but Trent.'_ She quickly shrugged off the feeling as Trent was driving. He was explaining about what movie they were going to see and Kira voiced her opinion every now and then.

"Here we are." Trent said as he parked the car and they both got out. Trent showed the tickets to the person checking them and they got inside.

"Do you want some popcorn or something to drink?" Trent asked kindly.

"Um… yeah… Sweet popcorn and apple juice." He should have known her favorite drink by now, Kira shook her head and Trent returned a bit later. He held the box of popcorn for her and handed her the apple juice.

They entered the room where they were showing the movie.

"Hey, what movie are we seeing anyway?" Kira asked Trent, not knowing which movie they were going to watch.

"I didn't know if you were the type for romance movies, so I figured I'd take you to The Chronicles of Riddick." Trent answered while smiling sheepishly. "I thought I explained it to you in the car."

"Oh right, I've wanted to see that for some time, good call." She smiled and the room went dark and the movie began. She felt stupid for not paying attention in the car about what movie they were going to see.

**

* * *

In Hayley's Cyberspace…**

Matt was cleaning up, filling in for Trent's shift.

"Hey Hayley, where did Trent say he was going again?" Matt asked while sweeping the floor.

"Trent said he was going to movies with Kira." Hayley replied while she was making an inventory of what they had left and Matt paused and hung on the broom.

"Oh….? Didn't think he had it in him." This was a lie, Matt already knew about their date from the start. "Well I guess that's how it is."

"Aren't you supposed to go out on a Saturday evening?" Hayley asked.

"I could… But who would help you run the café if I wasn't around?" Matt grinned as Hayley rolled her eyes. She stared at him for a while, wondering if Kira going out with Trent bothered him. Hayley gave up after his cheery attitude didn't give room for doubt. He wasn't bothered with it at all. He started to put the chairs and stools on the tables and bar.

"All done, need anything else?" Matt asked leaning over a free spot on the bar.

"No, we're done for today. Good work." Hayley smiled.

"My pleasure." Matt answered with a smile as he grabbed his bag and walked off between the major red door that was the entrance as well as the exit. Hayley couldn't shake the feeling something was about to change.

* * *

**Outside…**

Matt grabbed a cig and lit it. He was thinking about something and sighed. As much as he tried he couldn't find an answer for this problem. _'Should be better for her to be dating Trent.' _His mind wandered to Kira and he couldn't shrug the feeling that something was off today. He started up his car and drove off, towards the movie theater. He knew he shouldn't, but his instincts told him something was up. It wasn't just his instincts, in Hayley's Cyberspace he reached for a glass today and it cracked before he could totally grab it. Hayley merely blamed it was the inner tension and the glass was just faulty. The final straw had been an eerie wind that he felt, it wasn't the same as when he first encountered the drones. This wind was ominous and gave Matt the feeling he wasn't alone and that someone was continuously watching him. He parked his car somewhat down the road, turned off the lights and waited.

**

* * *

Inside the movie theater…**

It was quite some time later and the movie was over. Everybody filed out of the room and Kira told Trent she had to go the ladies room and came out a bit later. The cinema was half empty and they walked towards the exit. They were babbling about the movie.

"Hey Kira, before I drop you off back home, can we take a small walk at the nearby park?" Trent asked her innocently.

"Yeah sure." Kira smiled and they walked towards the park.

"Kira..?" Trent asked.

"Yes?" Kira looked at him and Trent fidgeted a little.

"We've been… hanging out… a while now… and um…" Trent stammered nervously. "I really like you, will you please go out with me?!?" He blurted out the words louder and faster than he had originally meant.

"Oh… I… um… don't know… like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kira asked stammering and Trent nodded, fearing the answer. "I like you too Trent, so I guess we can give this a go."

Trent smiled broadly, Matt had missed out on his chance. It was wrong for him to think of his friend as a rival and to be triumphant over him. After all, Matt was both their friend. He leaned forward and kissed Kira gently.

Kira felt his lips touch hers and it was a gentle kiss, it had a definite nice feeling to it. It was really different than when she had kissed her former boyfriend. This kiss was sweeter and it was comfortable.

"Would you look at that!? Two lovebirds in one stone!" A voice chuckled behind them and a monster appeared. It looked like massive boulders had clumped together. Kira looked troubled, she couldn't fight with Trent around nor morph. She didn't have time to press the emergency button either when Trent wrapped his arms around tightly and jumped out of the way. The monster had thrown a boulder at them.

"Trent, what do we do!?" Kira pretended to be somewhat freaked out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Power Rangers will be here any minute." Trent said comforting. _'Right, there is a Power Ranger lying under you.'_ Kira suddenly remembered being underneath Trent.

"We should get out of here or find some cover." He suddenly said as the monster walked towards them. They were too late the monster was about to fire a blast at them. Trent tried to shield Kira. _'Is this the end? After I finally confessed and she returned my feelings, I'm going to be blasted by a monster?'_

The blast never came, but a shriek rung over the field. Trent looked back and Kira raised her head to have a look. There stood the Gray Ranger and he had just punched the monster nearly 10 yards away.

"You two alright? Best to get out of here, I can't battle him and guarantee your safety at the same time." The Gray Ranger voiced, his voice was rough and Kira knew Matt had done it on purpose. His back was towards them and somehow Kira felt uncomfortable.

"Power Ranger? Why the hell are you here?" The monster roared while getting up.

"None of your concern, the only thing you have to worry about is that your fight is with me. A fight that you can never win if I may add. Titano-blades." The Gray Ranger took a battle stance and charged the monster. His right blade sliced down and the monster dodged by stepping aside, but the Gray Ranger's left blade came at him from the left and he got sliced. The monster stumbled back and charged again. The Gray Ranger easily outmaneuvered it and his blades rained down as quick, multiple and successive strikes. He stepped backwards and jumped in the air, making a somersault in the air. His blades come down like a cross and the monster fell down.

"This isn't over yet!" The monster had somehow detached his limbs and was just a massive boulder. It rolled at great speed towards the Gray Ranger. The blades merely deflected on it and the Gray Ranger narrowly moved out of the way. The boulder turned around and came at him again, this time the Gray Ranger changed tactics and instead of using his blade he dropped it and with his open palm he stopped the boulder after being shoved at least 15 yards back.

"Hey! How did you stop me!?" The boulder roared.

"I'm a Power Ranger remember?" Kira and Trent watched as The Gray Ranger lifted the boulder and tossed it in the air. With a force that could knock a massive reinforced door clean off its hinges the Gray Ranger smashed into the air. He picked up his blade that was stuck in the ground and jumped after it. He readied his blades and sliced cleanly through the boulder. It fell to the ground and split into two. The Gray Ranger landed and turned around when it exploded.

Kira had held her breath to see her fellow Ranger take on a monster by himself. _'Lucky that it's not growing.'_

"Kira, are you alright?" Trent asked worriedly.

Kira snapped out of her thoughts.

"It looks like you two are okay." The Gray Ranger approached them, came to a halt and crossed his arms over each other. "Best if you two go home now, so you stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Gray Ranger, I'll bring my girlfriend home now." Trent hadn't noticed it because he turned to Kira, but Kira was staring at the Gray Ranger who shifted somewhat. Trent looked back, but the Ranger was still in the same position. She turned around and was about to walk off. _'Oh boy, how am I going to explain this to Matt? Wait I have no need to explain this to him! Why the hell was he here in the first place?'_ She spun round, completely forgetting that she's not supposed to let anyone know she knows a Ranger or is one. But as soon as he had appeared, Matt was gone. Was it even real? Did this really happen? The chunks left from the monster indicated that it had happened.

"Kira?" Trent was really worried now.

"It's nothing, just making sure I'm not dreaming." Kira answered while turning around.

"About the monster attack and us being saved by Power Rangers? It isn't the first time for me." He smiled.

"It is for me, but I was kinda talking about us being an item." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Just a bit further back Matt had demorphed. He was right, his instincts never failed him. Then why does it still feel like he lost? And the ominous presence still lingered? When he heard Trent say girlfriend he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Kira was going to chew him out, he knew that much for sure. He lit a cigarette and walked off, it started to rain. Because he was mentally preparing the conversation, he failed to notice this as another omen for what was coming to surprise him.

**

* * *

Outside of the Ford's Residence…**

Trent kissed Kira goodbye and turned around to enter his car and he drove off. Kira was in the clouds, she was dating the guy that she crushed on, but on the other hand was furious that Matt was there. Sure he did save them, but why was he there in the first place? Why such an irregular monster attack? Kira didn't know, but she still had a smile on her face when she entered the house.

"Looks like you had great night." Her mother smiled.

"Mom, this time I can't disagree. I have a boyfriend now." Kira nearly glowed in happiness.

"Kira, honey!" Her mother dragged her to the living room that was empty. Her mother was especially happy for her, because Kira deserved it after all she's been through. "Tell me all about it!"

She started telling her mother what happened and had to repeat the story to Abigail whom she called afterwards, conveniently leaving out the part of a monster attack. Kira fell on her bed with a smile and suddenly it hit her again and her smile disappeared. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. No answer. She tried again, but no answer again. Was he ignoring her? Well that would be logical, because what she was going to say was going to leave a scar on their friendship. He was the one not upholding what he said, about being okay with her and Trent. She was going to give Matt a piece of her mind and with that decision she slowly fell asleep, still cursing Matt.

* * *

**Somewhere outside…**

Matt's phone rung and he saw Kira's caller ID. He ignored it, he knew what she was going to say or rather shout over the phone. The phone rang another time, again it was Kira and he almost reached for his phone when he decided against it. She got what she wanted and that should be enough. It would definitely distort their cooperation, no their friendship. Matt wasn't the person to shed tears, hadn't he himself before said that it was okay for Trent and Kira to date. Then why did it hurt? Why was this so different than breaking up with someone? He let out a hoarse laugh, it sounded pathetic even to him. He got out of his car and stumbled in his apartment, not bothering to take his wet clothes off he fell asleep on his bed for once. He woke shortly after, it was still night time. Something inside him felt alerted and he stood up. He looked around squeezing his eyes in the darkness. Was it his imagination or was someone really there? He flicked on the lights and his gut told him that this wasn't the place to be. It was still raining outside and an instant he ran to his car and fired it up. He parked his car and got out. It was pouring like mad and he was soaked through again.

"I must be crazy." He mumbled and walked up the lawn, looking up. He didn't know why he was there, he didn't know how long he would stand there and he definitely didn't know why he was standing, in the pouring rain, beneath the window of Kira Ford.

**

* * *

Two days after…**

He had expected it, he knew Kira by know. She was waiting for him and the look in her eyes was full of anger and blazed with fury. He got out of his car and he ignored her. Matt walked past her without a greeting, but suddenly she grabbed his arm and she dragged him off.

She was silent, her back towards him. It was clear he wasn't going to give an explanation.

"Why!? Why the hell were you there!?" She demanded furiously, without looking at him. She did so, because for some reason if she would look at him now, her courage would falter.

"Coincidence." He answered smugly.

"Not buying it." She answered.

"If you will at least look at me, then I will explain." He answered. Matt didn't feel like talking to her back although that might have been easier.

"Look if you have such a big problem with me dating Trent, then say it! If not then stay the hell out of my private life." She was angry and she turned around facing him. Matt didn't say anything and he was just looking at her with a piercing look and at the same time he looked hurt. She noticed the bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Matt I didn't mean…" She tried, she wanted him to explain, wanted him to just flash that smile of his and tell her everything was okay and that he would simply explain it to her. But she just shattered that illusion with her own words of wanting him to stay out of her life.

"No it's fine." He cut her off. "I knew perfectly well what you mean. I was there, because I was worried. I've been having a bad feeling all day and decided to check up on you. It wasn't because of Trent but because of you being vulnerable when you're with someone that you care about. I staked out at the movies and followed you into the park. When the monster appeared, I morphed, because you couldn't. I don't expect a thank you, because obviously you think it's leading me on and that I'm jealous. Guess what Kira, I'm not. Now go have fun with your new boyfriend." Matt turned away, leaving her. His words pierced through her like a sharp object and had been coated with venom. She couldn't speak, the look in his eyes were as terrible as she felt, like she had just rejected him cruelly. She ran after him, but he was already gone and so was his car. Which meant he wasn't coming back either.

She felt bad about Matt, but set her worries aside when she spotted her now boyfriend. Kira would work it out later, hadn't they agreed to be friends? There was so much she wanted to ask him, but that just seemed impossible now. Trent smiled as he saw Kira approaching and he give her a light kiss on the forehead. Trent would never know that his actions came with a sacrifice. A sacrifice Kira wasn't willing to pay, no, a sacrifice that shouldn't have been paid.

"Heya beautiful." He said and she smiled. They quickly exchanged small talk and headed off for class.

* * *

Matt was driving, he was driving way past the speed limit and he was cursing under his breath. The car screeched through a bend and he drove on.

"The zero thanks I get for saving your life. The zero thanks I get for standing underneath your window for two days in the fucking pouring rain to protect you and not letting me explain. Yeah, fucking jealousy it is goddamnit." He had arrived where he wanted to be, or so to speak. He was in the middle of nowhere and got out of his car. Matt had figured out why that monster looked so familiar. It wasn't one of Mesogog's goons, it was a training golem from back home.

"Show your face! I know you've been trailing me." Matt shouted out loud. He was alone there was no one there, until… Matt spun round and looked up. Up in the tree was a man hanging upside down. His face was covered by a mask that resembled a monkey. His shoulders were covered in fur and his hair was long and hanging upside down.

"I see you put the pieces together, you won't change will you?" The man swung with the help of branches down before Matt. He was agile, swift and quick.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Matt brought out through gritted teeth. "Why the fuck did you send that golem on my friends!?"

"I'm here to give you a warning and that golem was part of the warning." The man replied, his mouth was hidden behind the mask and thus not moving.

"A warning? What the fuck for? I left! I left that place behind me, I left my whole goddamned life there!" Matt spat back at him. "And you frigging come back to taunt me? To give me a warning that I cannot even begin to comprehend?"

"We know you're a Power Ranger. We have been keeping tabs on you under his orders." The man ignored Matt's venomous remarks.

"So what!? Why can't just you leave me in peace? In the 3 years I have been gone, I never crossed the line, I never stepped one toe out of line." Matt replied furiously, before he knew it, the man had pinned him down on the car.

"You did step out of line, Matt." He replied coldly. "I know exactly who I was attacking. That girl already knows too much as it is."

"Oh besides the fact that I told her my grandfather was a martial artist and my parents live with him? How is that telling too much!?" Matt threw back at him. He couldn't move, the man was too heavy.

"You may have left, but your life is not your own. It still belongs to him and you still have uses for him. We allow you to be a Power Ranger only because they are necessary for the world. Remember our lives are theirs to control. We are pawns in their game. If you keep disobeying this rule, the consequences will be severe." The man let go and jumped back.

"But off the record, you make your uncle proud to be able to sniff me out." The man removed his mask and put on a smile. He was Asian like his mother and even though it may not have looked that way he was built strongly. "How long did you know?"

"Premonitions, instincts, it didn't fall together until I remembered the golem." Matt took a deep breath. "It's never had personality though. What changed?" Matt asked.

"We tried to make it look as real as possible." He answered. "Matt, listen. We are worried for you, we know you can't return until this is fixed, but please don't upset them. Don't upset him. I have to go, just remember we're watching you."

He put his mask up again.

"They are always watching you." The leaves rustled and he was gone, leaving Matt alone.

Matt sighed deeply and knew he should have taken it easy. He slowly sank to the ground and sat there hugging his knees.

"I want this to end. No, I need this to end. Why can't they see it can never go back the way they want it to be? I'm already too far down the rabbit hole for that…" Time flew by and Matt just sat there, ignoring everything. He didn't know everyone tried to reach him, he specifically had left his morpher at home because of the confrontation with his uncle.

* * *

**That day at Hayley's Cyberspace…**

Everyone had given up on trying reaching Matt. Abigail had waved it off as that's just how Matt is sometimes. Dr. O and Ethan thought he was just blowing off some steam. Conner suggested he was with a girl and didn't want to spoil the moment, the reaction he got was a smack up the head by Abigail. Kira knew better, she knew why Matt wasn't responding and didn't believe that he was still at home. But what could she possible do? Matt would never talk to her again, because of how she had acted. It wasn't fair that he was forcing her to choose between her being with Trent or their friendship. Why was it so hard to just be friends with Matt like she was with Ethan, Conner and Abigail? Of course there had been a different spark between them than with the others, but that didn't mean that he could just interfere with whatever he wanted right?

Kira snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ethan shout excitedly.

"C'mon!" Ethan let out. "Oh no you didn't! Eat laser you intergalactic freak!"

Conner sighed when the laptop Ethan was playing on, let out another beep.

"Yeah!"

Kira's eyes slid from Abigail to Conner, who were both frustrated at Ethan playing a game.

"Yeah!"

"Dude… Do you mind?" Conner asked, but got completely ignored by Ethan.

"Made it to level 12!" Ethan shouted excitedly and that was the breaking point for Conner. He leaned past Ethan and turned the laptop off.

"Hey… What are you doing…?" Ethan asked sulking.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear." Conner explained.

"But it took me three hours to get to that level." Ethan sulked more.

"Sorry I'm with Conner on this one. We got a paper due tomorrow and… why aren't you working on yours?" Kira asked him. The four of them had to write a paper for tomorrow and Matt had promised to help Kira work on it, since he had already done the paper. _'Another promise not kept…'_

"Finished it last week." Ethan answered simply. "Trent and I jammed on it, while you guys were out being David Beckham and…"

"Oh don't even say it." Kira snapped at him.

"What…" He turned around. "Wasn't going to."

Conner grinned and Abigail kept working. Kira's phone went off and she got up and answered it.

"Hey mom." She answered.

"_Hi honey, listen I was going to ask you if Matt was staying for dinner tonight."_

"I don't know, mom. I haven't spoken to him." This was hardly true, but she wouldn't tell her mom that they were fighting. "They said at work that he called in sick today." Another lie. Hayley hadn't been able to get in contact with Matt either.

"_Oh dear, shouldn't you go check up on him?" _Her mother asked concerned.

"Don't think that's necessary, mom. He can take care of himself."

"_Okay, well keep me posted so I don't cook too much or too little."_

"Okay mom, bye." Kira walked back. "Where is Trent anyway? I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off."Abigail answered, wondering why Kira didn't know.

"I think he's spending some quality time with his dad." Conner said while hinting on what happened. Kira didn't understand why Trent didn't tell her.

**

* * *

At the Mercer Residence…**

Trent decided not to tell Kira about his crazy experience. She wouldn't believe him and why would he make her worry?

"Okay, I know I'm not losing my mind." Trent mumbled. "It was right around here." He remembered the strange experience he had earlier this week.

"Trent…? Trent?" A voice made him snap back to reality. "Can I help you with something?" His father was standing in the doorway.

"There's some weird stuff going on here dad." Trent began to explain. "I swear I went through some inter dimensional doorway."

His father looked as if Trent was talking nonsense. "Hmm."

"You know I gotta say I'm worried about you, son." Anton started. "You're working till all hours at this coffeehouse. Obviously you're not thinking straight. I'm gonna make an appointment with my doctor." Anton brushed past him.

"I don't need a doctor!" Trent told him. "I need an explanation, I think you owe that to me."

"Perhaps you can explain something to me…" His father sat down on his desk and looked at Trent. "When did it become acceptable to speak that way to your father?"

"All these other projects you're involved in." Trent was still in his rant. "There's some weird stuff going on here Dad."

"Whatever goes on around here, I can assure is for the betterment of mankind and I promise you will feel the same way… in time."

Trent turned around to face his father.

"In time?" He almost spat. "When?

"When you're ready." His father answered simply and Trent merely shook his head, still trying to find the portal and his father got up. "Someday all I have will belong to you. It's a great responsibility, son. And one that we must prepare you for. We'll begin that process soon. Now why don't you invite that girlfriend of yours and go out for a swim. You have the nicest pool in town and you never use it."

Trent felt like he was going mad and his father walked off.

* * *

**Outside…**

Matt had finally decided to step back into his car, he didn't bother to check his phone and drove home. He opened his door and stepped inside. The wet clothes he had on this morning were scattered all the way towards the bathroom. He sighed and picked them up one by one. He had ditched school and ditched football practice, but at the same time it didn't seem to matter to him. Not at this point at least. He put his clothes in the washing machine and saw the dinomorpher on the kitchen bar where he left it. It was so ironic that he all of people wished that now of all times he hadn't become a Power Ranger. His life was already messed up as it is and it would only go further down the drain. It wasn't as though he would end up in the gutter, but he knew that getting close to people would mean the inevitable risk of telling him of his past. The morpher went off.

"Matt here, whatsup?" He tried his best to sound like he always did.

"_Matt, you weren't in class today._" Dr. O's voice told him.

"Yeah I'm sorry I kinda slept all day. I don't know what happened." Matt lied.

"_Okay, because we've been trying to reach you. Everyone was worried when you didn't answer any of our calls nor answered on the morpher."_ Dr. O informed him. _'Everyone except one, because she knew damned well why I wasn't at school.' _Matt thought to himself.

"No worries , Dr. O. I'll be there tomorrow, Matt out." Matt slumped to his bed and fell asleep until the next morning.

**

* * *

Ford's Residence…**

Kira walked in and called out to say that she was home. She walked upstairs, checked her phone and sat down before her notepad. She was writing as song and it seemed much more lively than usual. Kira remembered writing this after Trent called her to just talk. She suddenly noticed some papers on her desk that weren't there before. A note was attached to it. 'I put some stuff together to help you with your paper. –Matt' She put it down and ran downstairs.

"Kira, don't run so fast. You might fall." Her mother scolded her.

"Mom…"

"Oh yeah, Matt dropped by this morning. You were already gone, so he gave me a binder to help you with your paper." Her mother smiled at her. "Isn't he a great friend? Now that I think about it, class was supposed to have started already at that time."

"Was…" Kira mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Her mother turned around confused.

"Nothing, mom. Just muttering to myself." Kira suddenly said.

"Now that we're talking about him, he did seem a little different this morning. It's like he hasn't been sleeping well lately. Be a sweetheart and tell him that if there is anything he wants to talk about he can come visit me." Her mom was a shrink, she didn't work much lately, but when Kira was little her mother was always busy.

"Yeah, mom. Call me when dinner is ready." Kira walked back upstairs and looked through the papers. It was extensive research on the paper's topic and Matt had scribbled notes everywhere. There were notes saying what he had made of it and notes on what he used in his paper. Kira felt bad, she knew Matt would've known it would work out this way and even after their fight, he still gave her his notes. She sat down on the ground, leaning against her bed. It was already getting dark outside and the sky was clear after this weekend's downpour. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. What she got wasn't what she expected. The phone indicated that the number she tried to reach was unavailable or the cell phone had been switched off. Kira sighed heavily and wondered how long Matt would avoid her at school. But, he would never be able to avoid her during Ranger stuff. How wrong she was when she thought she would be able to speak to him then.

* * *

**At Mesogog's Island Fortress…**

"Elsa, I have an idea for a horrible new creature, Lord Mesogog will be pleased." Zeltrax informed her while walking up to her.

"Typical." Elsa answered. "Send a mutation down to do what you can't."

"I can do it!" Zeltrax answered, feeling insulted. "But this creature-"

"Your creatures are as pathetic as you are." Elsa spat at him.

"At least I have a plan, Elsa. Do you?" Zeltrax rebounded. She turned around furiously.

"Of course I do!"

"Huh?"

"But mine is much more subtle… much more dangerous." She grinned maliciously while holding up an egg.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Trent walked Kira to her first lesson, first period science. He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye. Kira turned around and walked in, spotting Abigail and sat down next to her.

"Well looks like you sure got it going good." Abigail chuckled.

"Trent's a real great guy." Kira smiled, but her smile disappeared when she looked to the door. Abigail's look followed that of Kira's, Matt was standing in the doorway. Abigail waved at him and he gave a small salute to see that he noticed her. Kira shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the spot next to her was free. Abigail hadn't failed to notice this and raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Kira? Something wrong?" Abigail asked her.

"No, no nothing is wrong, why would there be?" Kira laughed nervously.

Matt had already started walking, but instead of taking the free seat with the other Rangers, he settled down in the back of the class. Kira kept her face straight forward, not looking at him as he passed by, but her resolve faltered when she looked around to see where he was now. His right hand was supporting his face and he gazed out the window with disinterest.

"Why is Matt sitting over there?" Ethan closed the gap between Kira and him. "I mean there is a free seat right here." Abigail and Kira raised their shoulders to indicate they didn't know.

Dr. O entered the classroom and everybody fell silent. His eyes shifted from the group of Rangers to Matt sitting in the back. _'Something is definitely up. I hope Mesogog didn't get to him.'_

The class was excited, they would get the rest of the day off for an excursion to a real dig site, but not before Dr. O had taught his lesson. During this lesson, Kira would sometimes look back at Matt, who had shifted into a different position. His eyes were locked on the board, but he wasn't scribbling anything down. Abigail prodded her and whispered that she thought he wasn't himself today. Sometimes when Dr. O turned around to scribble stuff on the board, Abigail tried to get Matt's attention, but he ignored her.

"You try waving at him, see if he responds." She whispers to Kira while nudging her and nodding into his direction. Kira dreaded this, she didn't want to wave at Matt at all. She shifted reluctantly and tried to get his attention. His eyes briefly moved to her and shot away again. His expression turned from disinterest into annoyance and then his face shifted to look out the window. Kira sighed silently, it was really weird. It was the first lesson since the beginning of the school that Matt wasn't sitting next to her. No jokes, no mischief and she wasn't being teased anymore. If she wasn't a Power Ranger with him, it might have just seen as if it never happened at all. The bell suddenly rung and Kira snapped out of her thoughts. The noise of a stool chimed in and someone was already leaving the class. Matt was already gone.

"All right!" Dr. O voiced excitedly. "There is only so much you can learn in a classroom. Who's ready for some fieldwork?" He didn't know why Matt was behaving so strangely and made a mental note to address him on the matter.

The students began to walk out of the classroom and Kira and Abigail walked past Cassidy, who walked up to Dr. O.

"Doctor Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class?" She asked him with a fake smile. "It's just that I think it will be good for my career if I start focusing on more exciting things like Nature and Science."

Dr. O seemed to think about it.

"But, Cass, I thought you said this stuff was as dull as dirt." Devin asked her confused and Dr. O raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… actually, Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation." She said annoyed and Dr. O grinned.

"Relax, Cassidy. You can film the dig." Cassidy clapped her hands together excitedly and ran off.

Dr. O grabbed his bag and turned to the doorway and saw Principal Randall standing there in, what looked to be an explorer's uniform.

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Doctor Oliver." She greeted him indifferently.

"Principal Randall?" He asked confused. "Are you in a play?"

"No…" She walked up to him. "I'm here to join you on your fieldtrip."

"I didn't realize you were interested in dinosaur bones." He said with a slight frown on his face.

"Hmm… You'd be surprised at what interests me." She says while staring at him.

"Yeah… Uhh… I probably would." He smiles nervously.

"Shall we?" Principall Randall asked.

"Yeah, the bus is right outside." Dr. Oliver answers.

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way." She smirks and turns around, leaving Dr. O temporarily confused.

**

* * *

In the bus…**

Kira, Ethan, Conner and Abigail all stepped into the bus one after another. Ethan sat down next to one of his friends to talk about a new program that would be released soon and Conner sat next to Abigail. She smiled amusingly as he stammered: "Can I sit next to you?" Kira looked around. The bus was almost full but there were empty benches here and there. She spotted the thing that had been bugging her since yesterday morning. Matt sat by himself and stared out the window. He was listening to something and didn't seem to notice that girls were gathering around him. They all pretended to be just sitting there, but giggled when their faces turned to Matt. Kira didn't know what to do… she wasn't in the mood to sit next to him and cause ruckus on the bus with witnesses, but she was tempted to sit next to him. She wanted to say she was sorry about her behavior and should have known better than to think badly of Matt. Instead she sat down in the bench opposite to his by herself and took out her notebook.

Matt heard slight giggles coming from all around and looked. There were girls sitting everywhere and they were giggling even more when Matt looked at them. He glanced sideways and spotted Kira sitting opposite of him. He was somewhat annoyed that she had chosen to sit there and he looked outside again. Dr. O and Principal Randall came into the bus and the doors closed. He was half-tempted to stand up and sit somewhere else. The bus started moving and no walking besides the teacher was allowed. Matt groaned and turned the volume of his music higher.

Kira looked at him from the corner of her eyes and the events of yesterday flooded back to her. Matt looked different somehow, he wasn't usually cheery self and instead of the emitting a warm feeling around him Kira only felt coldness. Just because he had a fight with Kira didn't mean that he had to distance himself from the others too, right? She sighed and looked down at the words written on her paper. Unintentionally, the words written weren't exactly helping her either. Kira was writing a song and it was about a girl having to choose between friendship and love. Matt had given her the idea, but she wasn't sure if she was able to sing it. She put away her notepad and the bus came to a halt.

Everybody started to get out of seats and was talking excitedly about the dig. Matt remained seated, he waited until being the only one left to get out as to avoid pairing up with anyone he knew. It didn't help that Kira had remained seated as well. Had she done it on purpose to get paired up with Matt? But when Matt's gaze fell on her, it seemed she was in deep thought.

"Matt?" Dr. O's voice called for him at the beginning of the bus. "I wanna talk to you." Matt tore his eyes away from Kira and stood up.

"Kira, the others are waiting for you." Matt's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. When she looked up to see where he was, he was already out of the bus. She got out of the bus and at a small distance saw Dr. O talking to Matt. This was an opportunity to mingle in and explain everything to Dr. O.

"Kira! Over here!" Abigail waved at her. "C'mon let's go!"

Kira walked over to Abigail and put up her happy attitude to work with her on the dig.

* * *

Matt had walked with Dr. O and waited for Dr. O to start talking.

"You're acting strange, Matt." Dr. O began. "You skipped school yesterday and were unreachable. Today you distanced yourself from the others. What's up?"

"Nothing is up Dr. O. I just didn't feel like sitting next to them. Is that so bad?" Matt asked him confused.

"It is if you're a Ranger. Things can happen, Matt, for all I know Mesogog got to you." Dr. O explained. Matt sighed and his face suddenly curved into a pathetic smile.

"It isn't Mesogog. I've been warned." Matt said, not looking Dr. O in the eyes. "They attacked Kira on Saturday eve. I stepped in and saved her. I confronted one of their messengers yesterday. He told me that it's unacceptable for me to get closer to them. I know it's unavoidable, but if the consequences mean that they get killed or attacked. I'll take the evil upon myself to keep them from harm." He made up the story somewhat, he knew what the warning had meant. Matt also left out the fight with Kira.

"You can't leave them in the dark forever, Matt." Dr. O warned him.

"I've done it before and I can do it again." Matt turned around and walked towards the dig site.

* * *

Kira and Abigail were setting markings on their territory and started to begin their dig.

"So what happened between you and Matt? He didn't like the fact you and Trent started dating?" Abigail asked Kira, while handing her a shovel.

"It looks like it."Kira sighed. "Abby, has Matt ever been on the stake out when you went out with a guy?"

"Hm… I guess he has. I can't blame him though. He's just overprotective when it comes to his friends." Abigail wrinkled her nose. "He would do irrational things to help me, we even got to the point of fighting once. I was dating this guy and we had a great time together. The next day Matt came to school, his face was covered in bruises. He wouldn't tell me about it, but when I saw the guy again his arm was broken and his face looked worse than Matt's. I asked him about it and he told me to go screw myself and should ask my boyfriend. I was confused so I when I asked Matt about it, he wouldn't tell me. I was angry with him for weeks, until later I found out that the guy had a bet on how long it would take to get in my trousers. I apologized to Matt and he merely waved it off. He didn't need apologies or a thank you. Just me being happy would do. Come to think of it, he acted exactly in the same way today as he did then… Does this have anything to do with Saturday evening?"

"It does… When Trent confessed to me and I accepted, we got attacked by a monster. Obviously, I couldn't morph. When it was about to blast us, Matt stepped in morphed. He swiftly defeated the monster by himself and all I could think about is why he was there and he told me he had been following us, because he was worried. He told me he had a bad feeling all day, when thinking about me. I blamed it on jealousy and we got into a fight, I told him to stay out of my life. That's why he wasn't at school yesterday and is avoiding us today." She told Abigail while clearing out the dirt a bit more vigorously than she had intended.

"It's not jealousy." Abigail suddenly said after some silence, causing Kira to look up at her. "Matt has always been more sensitive to danger and in picking up omens where others can't see them. Have you asked him anything about it?"

"No… He ran off before I could say anything. I feel so bad about it, he even stopped by my house afterwards to drop off notes for the paper he was going to help me with. All I could do was thinking he wants me to choose between our friendship and Trent." Kira sat down and Abigail sat next to her, taking a break. Abby had never been good at comforting people, that was always Matt's job, but she wrapped an arm around Kira and told her to give it time.

"Matt will come round, I'm sure of it. He's very fond of you and I think he won't act this way towards you for long." Abigail said comforting, she knew from experience that Matt would be there when someone needed him or her. Even if there was no friendship anymore.

* * *

Everybody was moving around busily around the dig site. Principal Randall was moving around to see if everybody was working and after making her rounds she saw Dr. O and walked up to him.

"Look what I found." He said when she walked up to him.

"Oh…" Dr. O was standing in pit and she looked down to see what he wanted to show her. He was brushing the dirt off a rock.

"This is a Trilobite, it's from the Paleozoic era. Which makes it about… 300 million years old." He blew some dirt of his fingers and wiped off on his jeans. He handed the rock to Principal Randall, who took it.

"Hmm… Amazing" She studied it. "Well it doesn't look a day over 200 million." Dr. O laughed and started to clean the dirt off his hands. Principal Randall bent forwards and extended her hand.

"Here." Dr. O took her hand and with her help he got out of the pit. Cassidy was watching by coincidence and her attention focused.

"Thank you." Dr. O smiled.

"My pleasure." Principal Randall replied.

* * *

Cassidy suddenly stood up, while Devin was lying on the ground watching a flower.

"C'mon little flower open up open up." He said while staring intently at the flower.

"Did you just see that?" Cassidy asked Devin. "Principal Randall is totally into Doctor Oliver." Principal Randall was now trying to wipe off Dr. O's face.

"What?" Devin asked confused.

"Over there." Cassidy motioned in Dr. O's direction. Devin tore his eyes away from his flower.

"No way… Randall?" Devin asked in disbelief.

"Love is right in front of your eyes and you don't even see it." She replied.

"Look to be honest, Cas. I don't even think Randall is capable of that emotion." Devin told her, while gazing at his flower.

"Well that makes it an even better story, doesn't it? This is gonna be great for the gossip report." She said excitedly.

"Yeah… But what about my time lapse flower shot." Devin said almost dreamily. Cassidy sighed, bent forward and picked the flower out of the ground. She peeled off the petals.

"There now it's lapsed for sure." She dropped it, with disinterest.

"Hey! My flower…" Devin sulked.

"C'mon Devin, just think of the headlines. The Randall-scandal. Whoa, that's brilliant."

* * *

A little further away, Ethan was digging something up.

"Hey you guys, over here!" He shouted for Conner, Abigail and Kira. "Check it out I think I found something!" He started to dig faster.

"Great, what is it?" Everybody bent down to take a look.

* * *

Principal Randall was still trying to wipe Dr. O's face.

"It's okay, really." Dr. O grabbed her hand and the cloth she was wiping with. Kira ran up to Dr. O.

"Eh… Dr. Oliver?" Kira interrupted. "We need some help identifying something… We think it might be a… Morphosaurus."

"Sure… I'll be right there." Dr. O replied. "Excuse me." Randall looked interested.

Kira ran ahead of him to the place where they made their discovery.

"Matt, I need your expertise too." Dr. O called him over. Matt had conveniently taken a spot far away from everyone else and was holding a fossil in his hands. He raised himself and walked over to Dr. O, he pocketed his hands.

* * *

"What have you got?" Dr. O asked them when he walked up to where they were huddled together. Kira was walking in front of Matt, making them both feel uncomfortable.

Ethan and Conner raised themselves to their feet.

"Well we think it might be a Dinozord egg." He said handing the egg to Dr. O who told him to be careful.

"Woohhhhh!" Principal Randall walked up to them and made an exciting motion. "A discovery! How exciting!" Matt rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Ah no, we're not sure what it is." Dr. O said, holding the egg close.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg." Randall retorted. "May I?"

"Well… Uh…" Dr.O looked at her then at the egg.

"Don't worry. I won't drop it." Principal Randall studied it closely.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it." Dr. O said a bit forceful.

"But of course." Principal Randall handed it back.

Suddenly Tyrannodrones attacked the dig site. Everyone started to scatter and screaming. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Abigail and Matt looked around. Dr. O nodded to them and Principal Randall, being afraid, started to scream. The five ran back towards the dig site. Dr. O saw drones coming for them and he kicked one away. He blocked a drone and punched it away. The third drone he kicked away and it spun around to the ground. Dr. O grabbed Principal Randall and dragged her with him.

* * *

"I am so out of here." Devin packed up his camera and bags and was about to run off.

"Devin!" Cassidy shouted and pulled him back. He turned around and nearly hit Cassidy. He recovered and she ran up to him. "Where do you think you're going? We've got an exclusive here!"

Devin looked around in panic and suddenly realized what she said.

"Oh right." He put down his bags and put the camera down.

"Yeah, now hurry up!" Cassidy ordered him.

* * *

Conner walked over a board and balanced on it, a drone blocked his exit and he turned around. Another drone was blocking him now and it tried to slice him. He blocked it, dodged the drone's other swing and turned around. He grabbed the drone and pushed him off the board. Conner used the instability of the board and flipped himself backwards. He landed, turned around and kicked a drone of his feet that was about to jump near him.

Dr. O was running towards the dig site, dragging Principal Randall behind him. He pushed a drone out of the way and kicked backwards. He dodged an attack and kicked his own leg against Randall's to take out a drone. She yelped in surprise.

Kira did a handstand to avoid several drones and the minute she recovered, two of them took a slice at her. She ducked and hit the drone on her left, turning around, blocking and hitting it full in the stomach. It landed in a wheelbarrow.

Ethan dodged a slice taken at him and blocked two attacks of a drone. He swung with his right and the drone dodged. Ethan moved on to the next drone and kicked it. He rushed forward, using a board he makes a spinning somersault in the air and lands. A drone jumps after Ethan and he hits it and moves out of the way.

Abigail jumps right between drones, jumps and kicks both of them. She runs and they follow her and catch up to her, but Abigail turns around and jumps over them. The drones are unable to move and can only fall backwards to avoid being hit. She dashes and jumps over a pit, hitting two drones and uses them to do a back flip to land on the side where she jumped from.

Matt moves swiftly through a horde of drones and they follow him. He jumps into a pit with at least 6 drones. They charge at him, but Matt uses the edge of the pit to gain altitude and avoids them. He kicks them back with one kick. He lands back in the pit and uppercuts one drone, while using his other hand to push him backwards with his superstrength. The drone landed a good few yards away. He spins round and kicks another drone out of the pit. Matt does a back flip and lands on the edge.

Conner parried some attacks of a drone and turns around and uses his hands to balance on the board. He lets go and immediately does a back flip up the edge of the pit he was standing in. Conner turns around and kicks one drone away while blocking one drone. The drone got pushed and then kicked away. Several other drones try to surround Conner, beneath the construction he was standing close by. He notices and kicks the filter to hit two drones. Immediately he turns around and kicks another drone. The drone flips backwards and lands into a pit filled with water.

"Woohoo!"

Ethan blocks a kick with his hands and outmaneuvers a drone and punches it three times. He swings himself over the next drone. A drone lands behind him on a board and Ethan rams his arm against its legs causing it to fall.

"Heeeelp!" Randall screams as Dr. O is fighting for her and himself. He kicks away one of the drones. Randall nearly falls backwards and he quickly grabs her. A second drone charges and Dr. O lets go of Randall. Dr. O pushes away the drone and quickly grabs Randall again. He pulls her and scoops her up into his arms.

"Ohh Doctor Oliver!" She shrieks in panic. He uses her legs to block drones that try to attack them. He swings her behind him and kicks a drone away and swings her back. Dr. O tosses her into the air and she spins round. Two drones get punched away by Dr. O and he quickly realizes to catch Randall. He catches her and sets her down on the ground and immediately kicks a drone away.

Kira kicks away one drone and turns around, ducks to dodge another and smashes a third away. She focuses on a drone on her right and kicks it with her right leg. She blocks his arms, first with her left and then with her right, she grabs a hold of its arms and tosses it away like a ragdoll.

Matt ducks to avoid a drone jumping at him, raising himself he grabs a hold of a board and breaks it on the head of a drone. He makes a somersault over a couple more drones and turns around to spin kick them. They all land in the pit and other drones jump over the pit to come for Matt. Matt jumps at them and uses them as stepping stones in the air to create a back flip that instead of a being a full 360 is a 720 and he lands on one hand. He falls to the ground to avoid attacks and as he jumps to his feet he narrowly misses two slices aimed at him. He hits the one on his left first and then the one on the right.

Abigail balances herself on the board as Conner had done before. She uses the instability of the board to jump and avoids being hit. As she lands she falls backwards and balances herself on her hands and gets herself back up again. Abigail jumps and kicks the drone in front of her. During the fall of the drone she grabs his head and uses him to spread her legs and kick two drones on both sides.

* * *

Meanwhile Cassidy and Devin were filming the events.

"Over there!!" Cassidy points at the scene and Devin points his camera at the scene.

"We're rolling! Yeah!" Devin replied excitedly.

* * *

A drone grabs onto Ethan, but he manages to wrestle himself free and pushes the drone away. The drone knocks against Randall and the egg flies through the sky. Dr. O sees Randall almost falling and the egg flying. Randall is about to fall and as if it all happened in slow motion, Dr. O jumps and grabs a hold of her. He is able to turn her in that split second and she lands on top of him. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

"The egg!" Randall suddenly shouts. "I'll get it!" She runs towards the egg and Dr. O gets up and wants to run after her, when a drone stops him. He hits it and hits a second one making a pass at him. Randall is running towards the egg, when a drone sees her running by and pursues her. She ducks just at the right moment and the drone falls over a hill of sand.

"Dr. Oliver!" She shouts and he turns around. Randall throws the egg at him and he catches it.

"Good throw." He replies. "You okay?" He asks Randall as she straightens her clothes.

"I think so." She answers, still in a daze.

"We better get back to school." Dr. O quickly says, but he is interrupted after his saying it.

"Would you mind explaining to me where you've learned to fight like that?" She asks when Conner, Ethan, Kira, Abigail and Matt try to sneak past her.

"Uhh… Karate club." Conner quickly answers and as the others nod they quickly walk off. Randall stops Dr. O.

"Do we even have of those?" She asks him uncertainly.

"I don't know… I'm still new here." Dr. O answers, while looking at her. He walks off and she follows him.

* * *

After making sure everyone is alright, Dr. O hurries to his lab and so did Conner, Abigail, Ethan, Kira and Matt. Matt was already gone by the time they had arrived at the parking lot and was already waiting for them in their command center. His car wasn't parked outside and they assumed he took the secret entrance.

"So what's up?" Conner asks unsurely.

"You got anything?" Kira asks immediately after Conner.

"I don't know." Ethan answers while scanning the egg. "Something's not right."

"There's got to be something, Ethan." Abigail tells him. They were all huddled around the egg, except for Matt. He was sitting in a chair and watched them scan the egg.

"I can't detect any signs of life." Ethan replies confused.

"That's weird." Dr. O says, clearly mulling things over in his head. "I'm sure that's a Dimetrozord egg."

"Dimetrozord?" Conner asks, having no clue what Dr. O meant.

"It's developed from a Dimetrodon. It's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it." Kira muses.

"Yeah." Dr. O replies.

"Just let me get this straight." Matt's voice suddenly broke through the silence. "That egg contains a Dinozord… and Mesogog wants it? That doesn't add up… what can he do with it that we can't?"

"Besides letting it run amok in the city?" Abigail replies with a question, somewhat sarcastically.

"It just doesn't feel right." Matt crosses his arms over each other and mulls it over in his head. "There is something missing, like an odd ended puzzle and piece that won't fit." He was mumbling to himself.

* * *

**Back at the now deserted dig site…**

A dinozord egg was buried underneath a pile of dirt. Someone walks up to it.

"Aha!" The voice sounds vaguely familiar. "There you are… My precious…" Judging by the hand that picks it up and the voice, the person seemed to be a woman. The person was none other than Principal Randall. She grins maliciously and suddenly turns into Elsa.

* * *

**Back at the Command Center…**

Matt was still trying to figure out what was wrong, while the others were staring at the dinoegg. Dr. O was sitting behind his computer and turns around to face the others.

"This is weird." He tells them as he takes off his glasses. "I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the egg is not even there anymore." Kira counters.

"Maybe there is another one." Ethan voices and looks at Conner.

"I better go check it out. You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one." He uses his glasses to point at them. Dr. O stands up and walks off.

"Be careful, Mesogog might be lurking about." Abigail says while not taking her eyes off the egg. Dr. O nods to her.

**

* * *

Out in the forest…**

The egg is lying on the ground.

"Oh what a prize… My very own Dinozord." Elsa points a device at the egg, while having a stern face. She activates the device and a beam shoots out at the egg.

"Rise up. Rise up my beauty and take form!" She shouts and the egg suddenly breaks. Standing there was none other than a Dimetrozord. It breathes out of its nose violently and Elsa falls down.

"Now go!" Elsa commands furiously. "And destroy!" The Dinozord charges off.

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. O drives his jeep towards the dig site and he enters a shortcut through the forest. He figured he'd morph before arriving on the scene. He comes to a halt in the clearing, steps out of the vehicle and looks around. In his hand a device bleeps the way to the now last known location of the egg. Out of nowhere an invisiportal opens and Zeltrax appears.

"Zeltrax." Dr. O says, clearly not amused at him appearing. "I thought I smelled something."

"I believe that would be your imminent demise." He cracks his knuckles.

"I don't have time to trade insults." Dr. O spits back at him. "Now outta my way. I have something important to do."

"That will have to wait." Zeltrax says as he looks away as though he is going to tell something important. "First… we must attend to your destruction!" He immediately faces Dr. O again.

"Fine." Dr. O says not amused to Zeltrax, he didn't feel like fighting him now. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Dr. O assumes the morphing stance and Zeltrax pulls out his sword. Dr. O grabs his key and his morpher appears.

"Dinothunder, Power up! Ha!" He morphs into the Black Ranger. Dr. O assumes battle stance and they charge for each other. Dr. O goes for the spin kick, but Zeltrax ducks under it and wants to slash Dr. O with his sword. His arm is grabbed by Dr. O and he tries to break free. Dr. O kicks him and dodges another slash by Zeltrax.

**

* * *

In the Command Center…**

Abigail is now pacing up and down, waiting for something, no anything, to happen. After all of them being restless, Ethan suddenly speaks up.

"Guys, I really don't think there's a Dinozord egg in here." The computer alarm goes off and all of them look up to see the screen.

"Well there's one." Conner notices as the screen shows a dinozord rampaging through the outer regions of town.

"But how?" Kira asks while thinking about it.

"One way to find out." Matt speaks up. "Eth, open the egg."

"Oh great what if there IS a dinozord in there?" Abigail asks.

"Think later, act now." Matt answers while walking up to the table. Ethan raises his shoulders and uses a machine to open the egg. A bright light shines in the egg.

"Huh!?" Kira asks confused. Elsa suddenly appears as a hologram.

"Not what you expected, Rangers!" She shouts and laughs maniacally. The hologram suddenly moves out and disappears. Everybody looks one and another confused.

"Okay… Can I just say I'm soooo over the evil laugh thing." Kira states sarcastically.

"I'll second that opinion." Abigail wrinkles her nose.

"Man, that's messed up." Ethan replies with a frown. "How does she do that?"

"I knew it. When Randall lost the egg, she switched it for a fake." Matt voices. "Pretty sneaky, I'll give her that. Diversion and switching, I haven't seen this for a long time." Kira felt uncomfortable at Matt acting here like nothing happened.

The computer beeps again, before they get a chance to ask him about it. Their gazes move the screen again. The Dinozord was attacking a building.

"Better get the zords." Conner orders. "It's attacking Little Tokyo, c'mon!" Conner and Ethan back up, while Matt, Abigail and Kira sprint up to them. They take their morphing positions.

"Ready." Conner takes the lead.

"Ready!" The others answer.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!" They shout in unison as they morph to Rangers.

"Tyranno, ha!" Conner shouts in his Red Ranger form.

"Ptera, ha!" Kira yells while becoming the Yellow Ranger.

"Tricera, Hya!" Ethan roars being the Blue Ranger.

"Titano!" Matt takes a stance in his gray Ranger suit.

"Plesio, Let's go!" Abigail finishes and they head out into the woods. Kira and Ethan were somewhat out of breath from running here, while Conner and Abi were just fine. Matt leans against a tree looking up and crosses his arms over one another.

"There it is!"Conner shouts as the Dimetrozord rampages through the forest. The other Dinozords roar as they charge towards the Dimetrozord. The Ptera and Tricera charge headfirst and they clash violently. The Dimetrozord backs down and uses the immense saw on his back to charge Ptera and Tricera. They get knocked aside, shocking the Rangers. Plesio and Tyranno are the next to clash with the Dimetrozord and it knocks away Plesio and being faster than the Tyranno, knocks into it a couple of times. Titano, being too big, can't mingle in the fight or else he might hit the Tyranno by mistake.

* * *

Dr. O had engaged combat with Zeltrax and Zeltrax was outmaneuvering Dr. O. He slashed him several times across the chest. He brought his sword back and swung it around and stabbed forward. Dr. O fell to the ground and groaned in pain while on the ground.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her." Zeltrax spat at Dr. O.

"Who?" Dr. O yells confused.

"I have been dreaming of this." Zeltrax merely said, power up his sword and fires at Dr. O. The blast misses because Dr. O is able to dodge to the side and recovers by rolling. He jumps and kicks Zeltrax to the ground. He recovers quickly and fires a blast at Dr. O, who falls to the ground and after shaking off his daze, looks up to see Zeltrax storming at him. He quickly sets his Brachiostaff to wind mode.

"Wind strike!" Powerful gusts of wind force Zeltrax back and he falls to the ground. While still on the ground he is teleported through an invisiportal. Dr. O almost makes a 'Hey wait!' motion, but stays silent and instead demorphs.

"Power Down!" He changes from his Ranger form back to normal. "What's his problem?"

* * *

**At Mesogog's Lab Fortress…**

Zeltrax lands in front of Mesogog, who is seated in his throne.

"Lord Mesogog!" Zeltrax quickly says. "I was moments from destroying the Black Ranger!"

"It didn't look that way to me." Mesogog snaps, but his voice is still calm. "It looked like he was getting the best of you. Next time you battle, I would suggest you leave your petty jealousy aside."

"Jealousy? But I…" Zeltrax begins but Mesogog interrupts him.

"We will discuss your punishment later." Mesogog hisses at him and sits back down. "The new Dinozord has the Rangers on the ropes. Send one of our mutations down to finish the job."

"Right away." Zeltrax struggles to stand up and salutes Mesogog and then walks away, still struggling to stand. "My lord."

"Vertier." Mesogog calls for him and appears from out of the shadows. "Go down and cause some extra havoc, try to separate the Gray Ranger from the others."

"Yes Milord." Vertier bows and disappears in a vortex.

* * *

The Tyrannozord is still fighting with the Dimetrozord and it looks like a stalemate.

"C'mon Tyrannozord!" Conner shouts and the others psych too. Then the unthinkable happens as the Dimetrozord gets the better of the Tyrannozord too. It stumbles back and the Dimetrozord immediately charges with his saw as the Tyrannozord uses his Dinodrill. However the Dimetrozord is too powerful and knock the Tyrannozord down. It fails to get up and Dimetrozord roars triumphantly.

"Titano, isn't there anything you can do?" Matt shouts in his morpher. It roars at him and charges Dimetro. It tries to stamp on the Dimetrozord, but it is way faster.

"Strategy… strategy… Got it!" Matt suddenly relays his message to Titano. The Titano raises himself to his rear feet. "Guys hang on tight, because there is going to be some heavy rocking." Everybody looks strangely at Matt. "Oh for heaven's sake, just do it!" He shouts at them as they quickly hang on to trees. The Titano suddenly lunges forward and the entire ground shakes violently.

"Wow a pet really does take after his master." Kira chuckles.

"Is that a bad thing?" Abigail asks her when Matt remained silent. Obviously she thought it would lure a reaction, but it didn't.

"Guess not in our case." Kira tells her softly.

The Dimetro was out of balance and the Titano sweeps around to hit it with his sword tail. The Dimetro gets hit, but quickly digs himself in.

"Wow." Ethan lets out.

"He's gone." Conner shouts agitated at not being able to beat it. The ground shakes violently once more and it was neither Matt nor Titano.

"Whoaa…" Kira yells surprised.

"What is it?" Conner shouts surprised. A monster appears in view, it's head vaguely reminds them of a Japanese rooftop. The rest of its body looked like a huge paper shredder.

"Targets located!" It shouts menacingly.

"Now what do we do!?" Conner shouts.

"Duh… Combine the Dinozord, keep your head in the game." Matt replies.

"Not so fast." A voice suddenly calls for him. Vertier steps into view and is reunited with his old katana. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh damn, we can't be everywhere at once." Abigail lets out annoyed.

"Conner, you guys take on the monster and take care of the zord." Matt steps in front of them.

"What about you? We need the Titanozord." Conner replies with a frown under his helmet.

"_Guys, you can form the Megazord without Matt. You just have to watch your back a bit more."_ Dr. O replies over the com.

"Let's go and let Matt take care of Vertier." Kira pushes Conner forward.

"Okay… Then Dinozords, now!" Conner shouts and the Dinozords activate. They jump and start forming the Megazord.

* * *

"Titano-blades!" Matt grabs them as they appear. "Your fight is with me only, Vertier." He charges for Vertier and they clash violently. Vertier forces Matt back and is a lot faster than he was before. He slices Matt from the right.

"What!? But I guarded you!" Matt let's out confused, groaning in pain. Vertier merely laughs.

"Confused? I haven't been sitting still these last few days, I've been training in order to take you down!" Vertier readies himself again. Matt takes a defensive position. Vertier charges and passes by Matt, because he dodges. Vertier quickly spins around and forces Matt to even more defense as he narrowly blocks the attack. The attack reaches through and Vertier pulls his Katana back. It slices along Matt's shoulder and Matt falls to the ground. It isn't over as Vertier shoots from his shoulder cannon and the blast forces Matt into the air. Vertier runs at him and makes a jump. He slices through Matt and uses the trees and the ground to deliver multiple blows. Vertier lands and merely laughs as Matt falls lifelessly to the ground.

"Is that all?" Vertier retorts. "You can't seriously mean that it's already over now, do you Gray?"

Matt groans and is able get himself on his feet. He lets his left blade fall to the ground and with his left hand grabs a hold of his right blade.

"Of course it isn't over yet." Matt looks at Vertier. "The real fight starts from here on out."

* * *

The Megazord is fighting the monster and takes a battle position.

"Do it Kira!" Conner shouts excitedly.

"Ptera-rang!" The Megazord throws the boomerang at the monster, but it merely deflects it.

"Oh no!" Kira lets out shocked.

"Tricera-fist!" Ethan is up next and the Megazord punches him with the Tricera head. The monster slashes the fist away and spins around to hit the Megazord with his tail. The Megazord stumbles back and the monster starts to hack away at them with his swords.

"Plesio-rail cannon!" The Megazord fires the beam, but it gets reflected back at them. Dr. O was watching the fight and was wondering what to do.

* * *

"I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough." He concludes. "We need something that could break through his armor."

"_Like what?_" Conner asks him.

"Like a blade or a saw." Dr. O ponders.

"_Our blade holder is currently in a fight with Vertier!_" Abigail tells him.

"Yeah and he isn't doing too well." Dr. O had Matt's fight on a different screen.

"_Then one of us should help him!_" Kira yells, afraid that Matt would get defeated and she would have live with their friendship ending on bad terms.

"_No!" _A voice shouts over the communicator. "_Focus on finishing the monster and doing something about that Dinozord. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It seems you guys could use some help though, I'm sorry I'm of no help you guys, but I won't be able to get away even if I could._" Matt's voice rung clearly through their communicator.

"_What are you saying!?_" Ethan yells confused, but Matt didn't answer.

"_Well since the Blade isn't an option, what do you suggest Dr. O?"_ Conner asks him.

"I got it, you got to use the Dimetrozord!" Dr. O suddenly comes up with a solution.

"_What?_" Conner asks confused.

"The Dinozord you were just fighting."

"_Dr. O, if you haven't noticed… he's not exactly playing well with others._" Conner replies, wondering if Dr. O lost his mind or hit his head too hard.

"Let me see if I can do something about that." Dr. O leans back and pulls up his wrist morpher.

"Gotta concentrate." His morpher appears and he focuses.

* * *

Matt circles around Vertier. His vision is getting blurry. _'Looks like I took too many hits. Damn, even if I could run away… my body won't move… It's like I'm excited and scared at the same time._

"

"What's wrong, Gray? Took too many hits to the head?" Vertier chuckles.

"In your dreams." Matt charges at Vertier and their weapons clash. Vertier is surprised that Matt is forcing him back. The power of him only focusing on one blade is significantly greater than when he was dual wielding two blades. Vertier pushes him away and kicks him, but Matt grabs a hold of his leg and brings his blade down upon Vertier. Vertier narrowly escapes by using his own weapon to attack Matt, forcing him to let go. They charge and Matt narrowly misses Vertier and jumps at Vertier trying to sweep him off of his feet. The Katana makes a horizontal strike and Matt does a back flip over it. He lands on his feet, his right arm, although the furthest, shoots out towards Vertier and hits him in the chest. His armor isn't penetrated, but it forces him back, giving Matt more space.

* * *

Elsa charges her gadget again towards the Dimetrozord.

"You are under my control!" The beam hits the Dimetrozord.

The Megazord looks to its right and sees the Dimetrozord charging for it. It slices by, not once but three times. They take heavy damage and the Megazord falls to the ground. Elsa grins maliciously while watching. The Dimetrozord roars fiercely at its opponent.

"Well done! Now finish them!" Elsa yells as the monster charges to finish the job. It plays around and starts stamping on the Megazord. The Rangers are in serious trouble and Dr. O is trying to focus even harder. His morpher suddenly changes from a Brachio to a Dimetro and, with whatever Elsa had him captured with, breaks it from Elsa's grip.

* * *

"Oh yes! Got 'em!" Dr. O shouts excitedly.

* * *

The Dimetrozord suddenly attacks the monster and hits him twice to back off the Megazord. The monster falls to the ground and the Megazord is able to get up.

"Way the go!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

"_Nice!" Kira responds._

"_Spectacular!" _Was Abigail's reaction.

They all psych as Dr. O tells them that they can now use it.

"He's all yours guys, wait till you see what he can do!"

* * *

The Dimetrozord charges for the Megazord and attaches himself to the left side, where the Dinodrill got pulled inside to make space. The Megazord was now equipped with a massive saw and charged for the monster. It tried to deflect the saw with his swords, but his sword got cut into two.

"Oh yeah!" Conner shouts excitedly.

"I love it!" Kira replies.

His other sword was the second to fall.

"Now I'm really mad!" The monster shouts.

"Oh? You want some more?" Ethan asks with a smirk and the saw hits the monster. It stumbles backwards. There was now space to fire the Tyrannofire and the monster was now completely dazed.

"Dimetroblade!"

"Full power!" They shout in unison and the Megazord makes a powerful horizontal and vertical slice with the saw. The monster explodes and the Megazord makes a victory stance.

* * *

Dr. O psychs up and starts to do a victory dance.

"Oh yeah! All right!" He shouts excitedly and throws his hands up in victory.

* * *

**In Mesogog's throne room…**

"Another Dinozord in the hands of the Power Rangers. I don't know which of you to punish first." Elsa and Zeltrax stand before Mesogog, their heads bowed down before him.

"Punish me!" Zeltrax makes an apologizing motion. "It is I who has failed you more."

"It's true!" Elsa agrees. "At least I made valuable progress in my plan to gain Oliver's trust."

"So you did Elsa…" Elsa smugness is written all over her. "But your work is not finished, yet. I want you to stay close to him. He is our link to the other five." Mesogog has walked towards her and stares at her. She moans and is displeased.

"But I hate him!" She replies. "He is so… good. There must be another way…" Mesogog breathes deeply and continues to stare at her.

"I don't recall asking your opinion!" He suddenly snaps.

"Of course Master. I will do as you wish. I will stay close to him." She says obediently.

"Good, now go both of you. I'm watching the battle between Vertier and the Gray Ranger. He is winning and I'm hoping he… can destroy one of the Rangers unlike you two failures."

* * *

Matt and Vertier have been clashing for quite some time and fatigue is starting to come over both of them. Their weapons clash again and they stare what they assume to be eye to eye.

"Let's end this already!" Matt spits at him.

"Feeling like you've won already? Such arrogance." Vertier snaps back at him.

"I've never seen myself as arrogant." They push each other away and Matt falls to one knee.

"That's exactly what being arrogant is all about!" Vertier eyes him closely. "Looks like fatigue is getting the best of you."

"Tsk… this is absolutely nothing." Matt tries to stand up on his feet, but collapses to his knee again. He took more hits than he had originally intended or they were heavier than he had thought.

"Matt!" Conner and the other rush towards him. They all seemed to be worried that they might have been too late.

"Stay out of this!" Matt shouts back at them. "I don't recall asking for your help!" Vertier made a mental note that Gray had too much pride to accept help from others in combat.

"But Matt… we…" Kira tried to reason and took a step towards him but all she got in response was a violent shaking of the ground. Matt had stopped her from coming closer, by smashing his fist in the ground. Abigail grabbed Kira's arm and merely shook her head. Kira got the message that Abigail tried sending her. '_Now is not the time._'

"Tch… Making them worry…" Matt mumbles to himself as he suddenly relaxes and stands back up on his feet. Vertier is surprised that there is no sign of Matt's resolution wavering. It's as though their fight has never happened before. Vertier readied himself for whatever was coming. Matt took a battle stance with only one blade and suddenly charged Vertier. With his blade straightforward it was almost as if he flew towards Vertier and Vertier easily blocked.

"Such an old fashioned move." He chuckled, but Matt was no longer to be seen and all he felt was a jaw breaking punch to the side of his mask. It didn't stop there, because Matt was still holding on to his blade and sliced it straight across Vertier's chest. Vertier, however, immediately crossed his Katana across Matt's chest and Matt flew backward, by the force behind it. Vertier decided to play dirty and shot his shoulder cannon at Matt and disappeared through a vortex. Because of the blast, Matt demorphed, crashed into a tree and fell down. He didn't get up anymore and the other Rangers rushed to his side.

* * *

**At the Command Center…**

Hayley quickly ran medical checks on Matt, they were basic, because she had no expertise on the field of being a doctor. She let out a breath of relief and turned around facing the rest.

"He's okay. He doesn't need to be hospitalized or anything, however, I'm restricting him to bed rest. It's obvious he's very fatigued and I don't think it's just from the battle. It's like he hasn't slept at night or something like that. He sustained numerous hits from Vertier, but other than a few bruises I'm sure he'll manage to get on top in no time." She concluded her story and everyone's faces showed signs of relief.

"If you're done talking about my health, can I go home now?" A voice behind her said. Matt was sitting straight up and was looking at them with a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"You can, but you're not going home by yourself." Hayley warned him. "And I don't want to see you at work tomorrow either. If you do, you're fired." Matt's smile suddenly turned into an amusing grin and he was about to come back with a snappy remark.

"I'll drive home with Matt." Kira suddenly said. "All of us getting into Conner's car will get crowded."

"Matt, you okay with that?" Hayley asked as her head turned from Kira to him.

"Do what ya gotta do." He got up and he stood on his feet. Either his senses hadn't fully awakened yet or he took a harder blow to the head than he thought. He nearly fell down.

"You okay?" Kira caught him and worry was flashing in her eyes. Matt tried to read more in her brown eyes and saw that she was ready to forgive him. _'Not yet, I can't let her get closer.'_

"My balance is off, but other than that I seem to be okay. I can drive, don't worry. I just need a small kick start to get my body running again." Matt replied, he couldn't look Kira in the eye yet. She grabbed his bag and supported him through the secret entrance. They walked along in silence and eventually got in his car.

"Kira, I'm fine. You don't have to support me anymore. How am I supposed to drive the car like that?" Kira still had Matt's arm around her and her own arm around his body. She quickly let go and he unlocked the car and they got in. He started up the car and he hadn't lied to her when he said he was capable of driving.

"I'll drop you off first." Matt merely said, while focusing his eyes on the road. Kira nodded and tried to somehow get the conversation in her favor so she could apologize and fire away the salvos of questions she had for him.

"Matt…. I…" She didn't know what to say and the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Kira." He had only said her name and yet she trembled, it wasn't icy, upset, but very calm and collected. "I don't want to talk about it. It happened and it's affected us both." She didn't say anything after that, it was clear that Matt had made up his mind and moved on after their friendship crashed. He now only saw her as a comrade in arms, that he would fight alongside with. His car came to a halt at her house and she got out.

"Say hi to your mom and dad for me." He said before she could close the door. She nodded and softly closed the car door. Matt didn't drive off as she had expected he would, but he stood there and not until she reached the door and opened it, did she hear a car giving gas and pull out of there. She sighed heavily and closed the door behind her. Her cell went off and Trent called her. She picked up and made up a story about her whereabouts today.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Okay Cass, are you ready?" Devin asked as he turned up the volume and switched on all the tvs in the classrooms. "We're gonna roll in 5, 4, 3…" The last two seconds he only made a hand motion to count off.

"This is Cassidy Cornell, with a special report."

"_I have discovered that we have a superhero working right here at Reefside high."_ Dr. O turned around confused and the Rangers shifted into their seats uncomfortable. Dr. O swallowed and knew the game was up. "_Yes our very own Principal Randall fended off several prehistoric creatures in an act of selfless bravery." _Dr. O turned to look at the five teenagers, Matt had rejoined their group now, but was sitting on the side of the group.

"I was on the scene to bring you exclusive footage. Let's roll tape." She looks at Devin. He presses play and the tv shows Devin lying down on the ground and Cassidy plucking petal leafs off of the flower. Everybody roars with laughter and Devin suddenly notices it's the wrong tape.

"Wrong tape…" He says dejectedly.

"Ah… we seem to be having technical difficulties, Please stand by." She looks angrily at Devin and he raises his shoulders as he bashes on stop.

Suddenly the image changes to Matt performing a 720 while using the drones as stepping stones and everyone stares at Matt. Dr. O looks in panic and tries to come up with an excuse.

"What?" Matt says as he looks around. "C'mon… you guys seriously don't believe that's me do you?"

Everyone still stares at him as Matt bursts out laughing.

"That was a stunt double! STUNT DOUBLE… They edited that to look like me, I could never do crazy kung-fu shit like that. I'm a football player not Jackie Chan." Everyone begins laughing and has no doubts about him telling a lie.

"Nice save." Dr. O whispers as he walks by, trying to get everybody back to work.

* * *

The period is over and everyone is walking to their next classes.

"Tie up those shoe laces Clark!" Principal Randall shouts as she descends the stairs.

"Principal Randall!" Dr. O runs up to her. "You're okay?" He asks her politely.

"Yes, I'm fine." She says while halting, not looking back at him, but ever turning her head so slightly to show she noticed him.

"You were pretty tough out there." He grins at her. "I guess I didn't have to worry about you too much." He adjusts his glasses and Principal Randall turns around.

"You were worried? About me?" She asks and the five teenagers poke their heads around the corner.

"Of course." Dr. O replies sincerely and Principal Randall remembers the event of him running towards her and catching her. She suddenly finds herself dreaming and smiling somewhat.

"You okay?" Dr. O asks and she snaps out of it and the bell was ringing.

"That's the bell Doctor Oliver." She replies coldly. "Your next class isn't going to teach itself is it?" Her voice was still dreamy, but she turned around and walked off. Dr. O stood there confused at her attitude.

"Ehhh… Yeah… I mean… No…"

"Man that woman is cold blooded." Ethan says as they all walk towards Dr. O.

"Yeah, but remember Dr. O has a thing for Dinosaurs." Conner grins.

"Don't even start with me Conner." Dr. O interrupts him.

"I think it's a perfect match." Kira smirks.

"Sincere and soft teacher meets hard, cruel and coldblooded principal. I don't know but it has a nice ring to it." Abigail joins in too.

"Besides…. I'm sure Dr. O can tame that fiery wild beast known as Randall." Matt chuckled, causing Kira to raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior again.

"Aren't you late for you next class?" Dr. O asks them annoyed.

"Yeah… we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something…" Conner jokes and they walk down the hall way out the door.

"Dream on!" Dr. O replies and they all start to talk and laugh.

* * *

Abigail: Phew definitely long chapter. Well Matt's past is catching up with him, but how long can he hold off the inevitable?

Fire: He has distanced himself from the others, but what happens when he needs them the most?

Abigail: You'll find out next on...

Fire: Power Rangers: Dinothunder Unleashed! Only on Fanfiction!

Abigail: R+R!


	11. Ocean Alert

**Chapter 10: Ocean Alert  
**

* * *

His alarm clock went off for the fourth time and he sat up slowly. Stretching himself, he reaches for his alarm clock and turns it off. He yawns and gets out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. The whole morning ritual was a hassle, but he knew couldn't go to school looking like a zombie. About an hour later Matt closes his door, with a whole toast held by the corner in his mouth and heads for his car. He was glad that he had the morning period off, it means he didn't need to be in a rush to get to school. The car roars to life and soon it sped off towards Reefside high.

The day seemed pretty normal to him, same classes, and the same people to talk to. Except there was a subtle difference today and that was that Matt and Kira didn't speak with each other at all. Of course unless it was absolutely necessary they'd silence each other to death. It wasn't as though Kira hadn't tried to talk to Matt, even if it was about the damned weather.

"The weather is nice, Kira. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be late for football practice." He passed her with a stone cold look on his face, leaving Kira with an unreadable expression on her face. Matt could curse himself into oblivion for giving her the cold shoulder, but he didn't have much of a choice. There was too much at stake and he had to make a choice. Her life or his own and truth to be told, he'd rather have them hate him than him feeling sorry for being unable to save them. _'Am I being selfish? Is this really the right thing to do?'_ The small voice in head kept on questioning his resolve to push others away. But in spite of that he felt that letting them in was being selfish as well. It would have been easier if he wasn't a Power Ranger, he would have just avoided them or switched schools or something. He walked into the locker room and pretended that nothing was wrong.

**

* * *

Later that day at Hayley's Cyberspace…**

Four of the five were sitting at the bar and were relaxing. Well relaxing may not have been the right word, Kira was staring at the wall a bit absentmindedly, Conner was stealing glances at Abigail who was writing down ideas for the next Student Council meeting and Ethan was reading something with great interest on his laptop.

"Check it out it says here that brainwaves are just electrical impulses that have converted into a binary language can be downloaded." Ethan tells them excitedly, he looks up to someone at the bar and then to Conner who gazes away not interested.

"I read about that, it means our eyes can be the video cameras of the future." The person Ethan was talking to was none other than Trent. Ethan nods excitedly.

"Geek TV… I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable." Conner sneers sarcastically and Abigail looks up at him and smacks him on the head.

"I wonder if Matt hasn't been rubbing off on you." Abigail says, looking back at her paper. "That would be something he says, only not as sarcastic as you do."

A little bit further away Cassidy and Devin were sitting across from each other thinking about ideas for a new article.

"C'mon Devin, there must at least be something that hasn't been done to death. We need something big and something fresh." Cassidy told him while he was typing on one of Hayley's laptops.

"Oeh… I got it, check this out." He turned the laptop to her with a grin on his face.

"Woman in Iowa raises a 250 pound pumpkin?" She stares at him in disbelief wondering if he was making joke.

"Well Cass, you got to admit it's fresh and it's really big." He said with a grin on his face.

The doors of the café opened and two women were holding the door open for someone else. A beautiful woman on high heels and in a red dress entered through the doors and Cassidy's face immediately lit up in excitement.

"Nikki Valentina!" She let out excitedly. The woman walked through the door with a stone cold look on her face.

"Oh yeah right Cass, like the biggest TV-star in the world is going to…" Devin looked around and he was almost unable to finish his mocking sentence when he spotted the woman, named Nikki. "… here."

The woman struck a few poses and Kira turned around to see what all the noise was about when she too spotted Nikki Valentina.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from Ocean Alert?" She tapped the others on their back and they turned around to see what Kira was talking about.

"Most popular television show of all time!?" Ethan eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw her. "Does anyone have a brown paper bag?" His mouth fell open and Conner too was staring. "I'm hyperventilating."

Everyone's mouth was literally open as they kept staring at the woman, who looked sensually at her admirers. Ethan was now breathing into a paper brown bag as he tried to catch his breath. His face suddenly crept into a dreaming smile.

Hayley rushed over real fast.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace. What can I get you?" She asked with an excited smile.

"I'm just dying for a wheat grass shake with a twist lemon." Nikki Valentina told her as she brushed her own black hair aside.

"Oh, sorry, we just ran out of wheat grass." Hayley told her apologetically. "How about a banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" She answered, no change in the tone of her voice.

"And as I said we…" Hayley got interrupted.

"All right, I'll give you one hundred dollars for it."

"I'm sorry, you can't buy what I don't have." Hayley answered.

"Listen. I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm Nikki Valentina. There is nothing I can't buy." Hayley rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'm over this place." She turned around and Cassidy appeared out of nowhere with a mic in her hand.

"Miss Valentina. Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter. I'm a huge fan."

"Of course you are." Nikki Valentina says uninterested. _'This is the part where Matt would say something sarcastic.' _Kira thinks to herself and hardly aware of the fact that she was thinking of him.

"Someday I'll be a huge star too, except I'm gonna be a news anchor but like maybe we could work together… I know I could be on Ocean Alert!" Cassidy starts rambling and Nikki Valentina starts to frown and is severely annoyed by the girl in front of her.

"Honey, you better get yourself a new dream, 'cause being me, well that's mine and I'm not sharing." Nikki Valentina says with a diva stare and walks past Cassidy. "Let's go!" Her assistants open the door for her and the other presses a paper in Cassidy's hands.

"I could be you. Ugh… I could totally be you and I'm gonna prove it." Cassidy says feeling insulted to the bone. "Heart? Nikki?" She throws the photo away.

"I have to meet her or my life will never be complete." Ethan states dreamily.

"I'll introduce you at our wedding." Conner says also dreamily,

"Oh… brother…" Kira sighs and Conner receives a sharp kick from Abigail and lets out a yelp of pain. She glares at him before he is able to say anything. _'I wonder if Matt would have reacted the same way…'_ Ever since their row, Kira had been unintentionally thinking of Matt with every little thing. Trent was in her head too, but for some reason not as strong as Matt, maybe because she had Trent already, she didn't know.

At that moment someone entered through the door and looked up to grin at his comrades. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Matt just walked through the door and walked up to them.

"Hey guys, why is everyone still staring at the door?" He asks with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Nikki Valentina was just here, dude." Conner answers, rubbing the spot where Abigail kicked him. The reaction everyone expected was that Matt would say something in the spirit of just missing her, but this reaction was unexpected and still somewhat expected.

"Um…. Who?" Matt asks, scratching his temple.

"Nikki Valentina from Ocean Alert? The most famous TV-star?" Ethan replies somewhat surprised.

"Nikki who? From Ocean what?" Matt stares at them with a dumbfounded look.

"Save your breath, guys. Matt doesn't watch TV-shows." Abigail replies, while grinning amusingly.

"Damn straight, the only thing that's on my TV is sports." Matt grins with an 'I'm just kidding'-look. "But seriously I don't know her."

Before Conner and Ethan could protest, they got interrupted.

"My shift is officially over." Trent had walked up to them. Well them was a bit large, it was mostly Kira. They received stares from Ethan."Ready to go?"

"Where are you two headed?" Ethan asks when Kira jumps off her seat.

"What do you think girlfriend and boyfriend do when they leave together?" Matt rolls his eyes at Ethan. "They're going on a date, Eth."

"Oh… A date… wait date? Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ethan replies shocked.

"Okay, I would have expected this slow response from Conner… No offense. " Matt quickly says to Conner. "Eth, being smart and all certainly doesn't help you to read into people."

"Matt's over exaggerating. Yes, Kira and Trent are dating, but they're not going on a date." Abigail interjects, making sure nothing gets blown out of proportion.

"You're cruel Abigail. I was almost at the point of having fun." Matt pouts.

"Trent's gonna show me some sketches he's done for the cover of my demo." Kira spills the beans and Ethan's mouth forms an O. Matt rolls his eyes and walks behind the counter to get to work, Kira spots him scowling at something. _'I think he really is jealous… Getting things on the good path with Matt is going to be troublesome…'_ Kira thinks to herself as she walks off with Trent. _'Great, I'm supposed to work so he can spend quality time with Kira. If I had known I would have declined.'_ It was unlike him to get so worked up over small details. True, he'd spend attention to them, but this was a definite first.

"See ya." Ethan says as he turns around. At that moment Trent's cell phone goes off and he checks the caller ID. Kira is able to sneak a peek, but she can't really tell who it is although she did have a good idea who it was, because Trent started sighing.

"Oh? Let me guess… Your dad?" Kira says with a smile, she thought she could pull it off as a joke.

"Yeah, he needs me at home. I'm really sorry." Trent sighs and his face turns sour. Kira's face turns from a smile to a disappointed look. Trent walks away without really saying goodbye. Kira merely replies with an 'hmm…' She's standing there alone and Matt felt the strong urge to comfort her, but he brushed it aside and placed an apple juice on the bar before walking off to get to work. Kira turns around and sits back next to Ethan. She's about to place her arms on the bar when she spots the apple juice.

"Eth? This yours?" Kira asks him.

"Um… No… I didn't order anything." He answers while his eyes are glued to the screen.

"Must be yours then." Abigail responds as she takes place next to Kira. "Kinda sucks when that happens huh?" Kira nods and sips the apple juice.

"Well I guess it can't be helped when your dad is Anton Mercer." Kira replies and tries to smile.

"You don't need to make excuses for him… Kira if you think this can work then he should at least try just as hard as you are you know…" Abigail wraps an arm around Kira.

"I know Abi… It's just weird at the moment." Kira replies. "And not just with Trent." She adds under her breath, so only Abigail could hear it.

**

* * *

In the Command Centre…**

"I know you're out there… and if my calculations are correct… you should be just about ready to hatch." Dr. O mumbles as he watches his screen scan the environment. "But where…?" He continues to type and looks at his screen.

**

* * *

At Mesogog's Fortress…**

"Zeltrax!" Mesogog calls for him as he enters his throne room and lab. "Report!"

"My lord." Zeltrax turns around in his presence, Elsa is standing beside him. "We have just finished a new genetic creation we call Megalodor. We combined the cunning elements of a shark with the toxicity of the oleander flower."

"Then we threw in some extra car parts, for fun!" Elsa adds wickedly.

"Hm…. Well? Let's see it!" Mesogog orders them.

Elsa starts activating the machine.

"Genorandomizer, engaged."

They all stare at the chamber and the monster appears.

"It worked." Zeltrax concludes, but the monster isn't as impressive as Mesogog had hoped.

"Fools!" He shouts at them and walks towards one of the workbenches. "What we need are better raw materials." He starts scanning the earth. "We need to find the perfect specimen. Strong. Brave."

Mesogog is focusing on a woman saving a man at the beach.

"She's the one." Elsa's mouth was slightly open and her face was somewhat distorted, her expression unreadable, but from the looks of it she was not amused.

"Zeltrax!" Mesogog calls.

"Yes, master?" Zeltrax immediately diverts his attention to Mesogog.

"Send your creature to fetch me that woman." Mesogog orders.

"And what if the Power Rangers interfere, Master?" Zeltrax asks him, causing Mesogog to turn around and stare at Zeltrax, fury evident in his eyes.

"That's what Tyrannodrones are for." He snaps at Zeltrax and walks off.

**

* * *

At the Reefside beach…**

The woman whom had just saved the man's life now stands up.

"Cut!" The director yells and the woman turns around, only to reveal that it is not a woman but a man. Obviously, they used a stunt double to replace Nikki in the action scenes. The man removes the wig he's wearing and grins.

"We're done with the double." The director calls and the double gets pushed aside.

"Okay, I'll take it from here." And Nikki quickly turns her arrogant face to a fake sensual one.

"Over-rated diva!" The double scowls as he walks off, passing a few rocks. Just below those rocks is a glowing dino-egg, half buried in the sand.

**

* * *

Back at the command center…**

"Almost got it…" Dr. O mumbles to himself, when suddenly the system goes into emergency override. He looks up and wonders what the fuss is about until the screen switches over to the problem. Tyrannodrones were attacking the citizens of Reefside. Leaning forward, he presses the button for the microphone to contact the others.

"Guys, we have some Tyrannodrones downtown." At the moment he said the words the screen switched to a sharkmonster. "And we have little problem at the beach."

Hayley's Cyberspace 20 minutes earlier…

Matt was still working, Ethan had begun to play a game on his laptop, Conner was flipping through a soccer magazine, Abigail was still working on a project and Kira had quietly distanced herself from the others to sit down and write a song. Every now and then Matt would pass by clearly focused on what he was doing because he didn't even so much as look at Kira. For a bit she found herself reflecting on what had happened. _'Well I'm used to be being ignored by jocks.'_ She found that whenever she thought of Matt as a selfish jock and that he probably only wanted her as a trophy, it didn't feel so bad that he wasn't talking to her. Kira knew it was wrong to think of him like that, but what choice did he gave her? Matt was pushing her away, that was clearly evident from this morning weather chit-chat. She found herself staring blankly at her notebook. _'Thinking about Matt again… How come it's not the person it's supposed to be? Trent? Hello… he's my boyfriend.'_ She called out in her mind, but as expected no one really responded. She looked around and saw Matt staring at her, the look on his face suggested he was in deep thought and his face contorted with whatever he was thinking about.

He was thinking hard about not just sitting next to her and forgetting about the whole ordeal. However, it wasn't that simple at least not for him. Matt started weighing his options, while working and every time the urge to sit beside Kira got stronger. His look fell on her and for minute he forgot about everything. She raised an eyebrow at him and he snapped back to reality. He tore his gaze from her and continued to work.

Suddenly all 5 of the morphers went off and Conner quietly responded as Matt and Kira hurried over. The message was clear and it was time to save the day again. They rushed off and Matt quickly signaled Hayley that he was moving out by mouthing something to her. She understood perfectly well what he meant and saw him leave through the door.

**

* * *

Outside in the city…**

"C'mon guys!" Conner was ordering them to move quickly to help the people in trouble.

They arrived on the scene and the people were running for their lives as the Tyrannodrones were chasing them.

"Wow…" Ethan's first reaction was like always. "This is just like some bad low-budget movie."

"Only this is for real Ethan." Kira replied.

"Oh yeah, right." He replied back at her.

"Time to do what we do best." Matt nodded as they charged at the drones.

Ethan grabbed onto one drone that was chasing after a citizen, moved him out in the open and threw to the ground. His back was towards other drones, but he managed to dodge one that came from behind, by ducking forward. However, another drone kicks him square in the chest as he raises himself up. Ethan stumbles backwards, but quickly gets back into the fight and dodges another attacking drone. One drone decides to attack him, but Ethan blocks him with his arms crossed and uses his super defense to push him back. He grins as the drone falls into his comrades.

Conner runs forward and jumps to kick a drone in chest. He uses the drone to immediately kick away an arm of a drone and then spins around to kick the drone away completely. Conner kicks with his left leg to the right and in the process dodges a drone that tries to slice him. The two drones attack him again and he blocks their attacks with his hands.

Abigail rushes forward and jumps gracefully over two drones that try to kick her. She lands behind them and lunges forward to land on her hands and kick them both to the ground. Her feet land on the ground and she uses her hands to push herself up. When standing on her feet again, 3 drones come at her, but she dances out of their reach and moves behind one of them to kick him in the back.

Matt kicks against one of the legs of the drones, causing it to fall to the ground. His leg is caught by another drone and it throws him upward. He makes an unmeant 180 back flip and lands on his hands. He turns on his hands and spins around, kicking the drones and then flips himself on his feet.

Kira grabs an arm of on drone and turns around, swinging around with her leg to fend off another drone. She moves through below the arm she's holding and kicks a third drone. She pulls the drone into a dive, it rolls around, but doesn't let go. Kira is pulled with the drone, but is able to get free and make a hand stand. When she recovers she kicks against a drone in front of her, it hits the pillar behind him.

Ethan moves to his side and jumps and twists around to kick. A drone attacks him and he jumps backwards, right in between two drones. They both attack, but he fends off with his super defense. He turns 90 degrees and kicks a drone away, it falls to ground. Ethan doesn't hesitate and uses his super defense to bash another drone away. It wasn't as effective as Matt's super strength, but it could certainly make the drones fly.

Meanwhile Conner is still parrying the attacks of the two drones and when he blocks with two arms, he tries to push down the arm of the drone. The drone is slightly stronger and pushes Conner away. The force behind the push was too much for Conner and he gets flipped backwards. He does, however, land on his feet and immediately continues fighting. He kicks a drone on his left and the two drones from earlier charge at him. He jumps and kicks them both, the left with his left leg and the right with his right leg. At the exact moment a drone tries to decapitate him, but misses completely. Conner had used his super speed to move backwards a bit and between another group of drones. He hits the one on the right and jumps to kick the one on his left. It flies and lands on his face.

Abigail hits two drones on her left, turns around and ducks to avoid getting hit. A drone behind her pushes her forward and she lands behind a pillar. The drones slowly move towards the pillar and one of them moves behind it, only to be launched out at that exact moment. Another drone approaches from the other side and also get kicked out the other side. Abigail reveals herself on their right side and some drones try to outsmart her by cornering her. They get hit from the side and a second Abigail appears. They duo together and run towards the drones. One of them jumps and kicks a drone backwards, the other jumps over her, when the other lands and kicks a second away. They lock each other's arms and one of them spins the other around to hit the drones.

Matt moves through the drones and walks up a stairs to gain height. The drones follow him and he kicks them backwards. He slides down the railing and falls unto a drone at the bottom. The drones rush down to get him, but he hits one of them up the stairs with his super strength. The drones don't come at him one by one, but they charge him together. Matt breaks off the railing and hits them all together. The drones try to recover, but Matt won't let them as he throws one of them about 20 yards further into the building. He smashed one of them into the ground and the floor below receives the full impact of it, leaving behind a small crater.

Kira is holding on to another drone and kicks the one next to him. She twists his arm and moves below it and elbows him in the stomach. She finds herself in between two drones, but she easily blocks their attacks. She is able to create space and dodges a high hit and hits one of them in the side. She kicks the other drone back and it wants to get up and attack again, but Kira stops him by using her Ptera scream. They all fall to the ground.

**

* * *

Back at the beach…**

The director is flipping through the script, makes a decision and closes the script.

"Okay, that's lunch folks, make it one hour." The entire crew drops what they're doing and heads off for lunch.

On the balcony above Nikki Valentina is sun bathing, for what little time she has left. Even in fall it's hot in Reefside, but when winter breaks it becomes really chilly.

"Finally…" She moans satisfying. "It's just me and my tan." At the point where she dozes off, Megalodor jumps onto the balcony, it sniggers.

"Time for your close up, Miss Valentina." It says menacingly. Nikki Valentina opens her eyes and freaks out at the monster and screams at the top of her lungs. Fear or shock soon subsides and she's back to her bitchy self, when the monster tries to grab her.

"Ouch, get away from me! My nails, I just got fresh tips!"

"You're about to get a makeover, you'll never forget." The monster sneers and is about to drag her off.

"Come with me!" At the exact moment Megalodor says that, Dr. O appears and kicks him away. It falls on the ground and Nikki is released. The first thing she does is check her nails.

"Oh man, I hate shark monsters." Dr. O comments upon seeing the monster for real. "You alright?"

"Great… Where am I going to find someone to fix my nails without an appointment." She walks past Dr. O and he stares at her with a confused look. The monster recovers and Dr. O gets ready to fight him.

**

* * *

Back in the city…**

The five gather together with Conner in the middle, Abigail and Kira on his left and Ethan and Matt on his right.

"Who released the hounds?" Ethan asks when drones just keep coming.

"I know who's putting them back where they belong." Conner answers and he takes morphing position. "Ready."

They others assume morphing positions too.

"Ready!" They say in unison, their morphers appear.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!"

Ethan morphed into the Blue Ranger .

"Tricera, Hyaah!"

Abigail morphs into the Green Ranger.

"Plesio, Hyaah!"

Conner becomes the Red Ranger.

"Tyranno, Hyah!"

Kira gracefully turns into the Yellow Ranger.

"Ptera, Hyaah!"

Matt, lastly, changes into the Gray Ranger.

"Titano, Hyah!"

They take battle positions and the Tyrannodrones are ready to attack them.

"Let's do it!" Conner shouts at the others and they all agree and run off to fight the Tyrannodrones.

Ethan immediately calls out his Tricera shield and swings it around against a drone. He turns around and kicks another drone away and immediately stabs forward with his shield. His next victim received the full power of having the shield slammed into him and the drone afterwards got kicked in the face.

Kira flips herself between a group of drones and the second she lands, she spins around and makes the drones scatter. The drones that are still close get swooped off their feet by Kira's low kick. She brings herself up and pulls out her Ptera grips.

"Ptera Grips!"

Conner already took out his weapon and blocks a kick from a drone. He thrusts his staff forward, but the drone grabs a hold of it. Conner kicks it in the same side, because the drone can't block. This left a vulnerable spot in Conner's stance and another drone kicks him to the ground. His staff is still being held on to and two drones try to attack Conner, but he's able to kick them away with his legs. Conner tries to stand up, but another drone attacks him. Conner is able to block with his staff and pushes the drone away. Annoyed that his staff is still being held on to, Conner kicks the drone in the chest and it falls on its back.

Matt takes out his Titano-Blades and charges at the batch in front of him. They charge him too and he blocks the first drone and second drone. He kicks them both with his left leg and with his right sword he slices the drone on the left. The other drone grabs his right arm and holds on tightly. The other drones now circle around Matt and attack him. With his remaining free hand he quickly shifts it from using the sword like a regular to a back handed weapon. By blocking this way, he can freely use his legs and is able to slice at least three drones.

Abigail takes out her Plesio Rope Dart and swings it around, already hitting a few drones coming too close. She pulls it back and lets it fly around her leg once. The drones charge for her and she swings her legs at them. The kick doesn't connect and gives the drones the opening they're looking for. They attack, but get hit by the dart wrapped around Abigail's leg. She handstands past the drones and swings her dart around again, hitting at least 4 for of them.

Kira is fiercely swinging her Ptera-Grips around and parries the attacks of the Tyrannodrones. Some of them aren't paying attention and get hit by Kira. Ethan flips over a drone and swiftly dodges two hits, he knocks one away with his elbow and the other with his shield. Conner throws his staff towards two drones.

"Think fast!" He yells as he charges them and kicks both of them with his right leg and then he kicks the staff upwards. "I'll take that." He catches it and swings it around. "C'mon!"

The drone is still latched onto Matt's right arm and Matt suddenly has enough of it.

"Seriously, what do I look like? Your mom? Let me go!" He swings his right arm violently and the drone lets go, because Matt thrusts his sword towards the drone. He takes a battle stance, but suddenly the drones disappear.

"That got 'em." Kira is able to bring out between ragged breaths.

"Yeah!"Ethan agrees, also out of breath.

"You two need to work on your stamina, it's like you have next to none." Matt tells them calmly. Ethan was about to say something when Kira interrupts him.

"Dr. O we're heading to the beach." The rest quickly agrees and they run off to the beach.

**

* * *

Back at the beach…**

Dr. O is still fighting Megalador and is able to kick him back after they exchange various amounts of blows to each other. Megalador shoots an energy blast at Dr. O, who quickly jumps off the balcony as an explosion occurs right where he stood.

"Dinothunder, Power-up!" He lands on the ground as the Black Ranger. "That was close." His gaze is immediately pulled to his right and he sees Conner, Ethan, Kira, Matt and Abigail running around the corner.

"Dr. O!" Conner is the first to recognize him.

"You okay?" Kira asks and at that very exact moment Nikki Valentina walks out of the building and is still eyeing her nails.

"Hey, it's Nikki!" Conner says excitedly. "Check it out, baby. It's all about the red." He says seductively as walks up to her.

"Unless you prefer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger." Ethan interrupts him.

"What?" Conner starts argue.

"Ma'am, it may not be safe for you here. It's best if you move someplace else." Matt interrupts, but makes no move towards her. Abigail and Kira are standing beside him.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Megalador sniggers as he watches the scene. Dr. O spots him grabbing a flower of sorts and aiming at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" He warns them, but they spot it too late and it shoots a beam at Conner and Ethan. Kira and Abigail found themselves on the floor with Matt covering both of them.

"Oh man…" Dr. O sighs as his hand smacks against his head. Megalador jumps down and grabs Nikki Valentina.

"Come with me, human!" Is all he says, before he warps out.

"You guys okay?" Dr. O asks them as they get up.

"We are." Matt replies.

"From now on check your hormones at the door before you morph." Kira says wisely and somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm with Kira on this one." Abigail leans her arm on Kira.

"Let's get back to the lab." Dr. O says as things calm down.

They all agree, but none of them notice the dinoegg, half buried in the sand.

**

* * *

At the Mercer's Residence…**

Anton Mercer is holding and looking through a book as Trent walks by his office.

"You're late son." Anton says after Trent almost walked past the opening of his office. "And you know how I value punctuality."

Trent stops, turns around and walks back a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I just kinda had plans." His words are careful.

"I have plans too, Trent. I won't be around forever." Anton says, not looking at Trent, but instead puts the book away.

"Where are you going?" Trent says, clearly not understanding what his father means.

"Nowhere right now, but… if anything unforeseen should happen to me… I need to know that the family business will be in good hands. Can you understand that?" Anton tells all this, while grabbing the next book. It's almost as if it were too hard for him to look at Trent.

"Yeah dad, I can." Trent answers and walks away.

**

* * *

Somewhere in the water, presumably at the beach…**

Devin is out in the water and he seems to be drowning.

"Help, somebody!" He shouts out.

A girl with blond hair and in a red swimming suit stands up from the lifeguard shack.

"Oh!" It's Cassidy and she quickly looks through binoculars to see Devin drowning and shouting for help.

"My turn!" Cassidy grabs her buoy and runs off towards the sea. "I'll save you."

She saves Devin and she runs towards the beach. Cassidy then drops him right in front of a camera.

"And cut." She says while gazing in the camera.

"How was that? You know I really felt the peril, I even got water up my nose." Devin grins at Cassidy.

"Yeah I know, I think we're gonna have to do another take. And really try and drown yourself this time, Devin!" She bosses at him.

"Oh, right. Got it!" Devin stands up and runs off towards the sea again.

"We'll see who the real star is!" Cassidy spits with venom at the camera and runs after Devin. "And action!"

**

* * *

At Mesogog's fortress…**

"Let me go!" Nikki Valentina yells at Zeltrax. He merely turns around the chair she's strapped on to. "Do you know who I am!?"

Zeltrax merely laughs as he enjoys turning around the chair.

"Let me go!"

Elsa and Megalador snigger too, but Vertier merely gazes at the scene.

"She don't look so perfect to me." Elsa says as she steps forward.

"You're in big trouble!" Nikki Valentina tried to sound convincing, but it came out really childish.

"Oeh! I'm not the one strapped to a chair now am I?" Elsa plays the game along.

"I'm a famous celebrity, you can't treat me like this." Nikki Valentina tries to change her tactic now. "There are union rules!"

Everyone begins to laugh again to mock her.

**

* * *

Command Center…**

"This is not good." Ethan says while staring in the mirror, his face full of pimples and rash.

"You guys were lucky you were morphed. It could have been a lot worse." Dr. O tells them as he walks by. Kira is monitoring the screens together with Abigail and Matt is watching the scene of Ethan and Conner with amusement.

"I can't believe this. How am I supposed to save Nikki now? Look at my face." Conner shouts out in frustration.

"Mine looks like it's should be delivered in thirty minutes or less." Ethan says dejectedly.

Matt chuckles at their moans and complains.

"What are you chuckling about?" Conner says to him, while eyeing him in the mirror. "How come you didn't try to impress Nikki?"

"For starters, looking at you guys… well it's just hilarious. Secondly, I don't get what you see in her. Pretty, yes. A woman to fall for? Definitely not." Matt grins.

"Just to get this out of the way… Are you a homosexual?" Conner asks him.

"I don't fall for the same type of women you do… and that immediately makes me a homosexual?" Matt asks confused. "Some guys prefer a woman who is not obsessed with money or status you know."

"Then what is your type?" Conner shoots back at him.

"Hmm… She should be independent, be smart, she shouldn't be too ugly and she should definitely go against me once in a while. If she has a good body and extreme good looks, I'll take that as an added bonus." Matt says, all the while having a thinking look.

"You know most of us could look past the rash and see the person on the inside." Kira states after she gets the chance too.

"Okay… Nikki Valentina is not like most of us." Conner replies back at her as though stating the obvious.

"Two arms, two legs. All seems the same to me." Kira replies, trying to figure what the hell is going on in their heads.

"What arms and legs. Not to mention the rest of her." Ethan concludes. Kira rolls her eyes.

"Ugh… boys." Abigail mutters under her breath.

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infatuation." Dr. O tells them as he walks past them towards the monitors.

"He's set up a fire wall around the invisiportals. Not even the Raptor Cycles could get in." Hayley concludes.

**

* * *

At the Fortress lab…**

"Help!" Nikki Valentina continuously screams for help.

"Here she is my lord." Zeltrax and Mesogog walk towards the chair.

"Ah…. I like your energy. Your DNA is pure evil." Mesogog stares at her.

"Well I have been looking for some darker roles, but I don't know if I'm right for pure evil." Nikki Valentina says with a weak voice, but still manages to throw some seduction in.

"Trust me, you're ready!" Mesogog says with almost no space left between her and him.

"Zeltrax, take her to the energy transfer chamber." He orders Zeltrax. "Ready her for the purge." He commands as he walks off.

"Resistance is futile." Zeltrax extends his hand and she grabs it. Nikki slides off the chair.

"Hey, I was up for that part. I still remember the audition. It went something like this." With her bare foot she stamps on Zeltrax's foot and she runs off.

"Ouch! My toe! Stop!" Zeltrax grabs his toe in pain and watches Nikki disappear through an invisiportal.

Nikki Valentina ends up at the beach.

**

* * *

At the Command Center….**

"I don't know how, but she's made it out. She's back at the beach." Hayley says to the Rangers.

"Yeah go Nikki! I told you she was smart." Ethan grins and so does Conner.

"Yeah as a bag of hammers." Kira replies back sarcastically.

"Really I think she's more on the level of just one hammer, Kir." Abigail and Kira grin to each other as they watch how Nikki walks off and see Megalador appear behind her.

"Shoulda seen that one coming." Dr. O interrupts all talk and stands up. "Hayley keep tracking that egg."

"I will, good luck." She replies. The six rangers take morphing positions.

"Ready?" Dr. O asks them.

"Ready." They reply in unison. Their morphers appear.

"Dinothunder, Power-up! Ha!" They morph into Rangers and quickly rush to the beach.

**

* * *

At the beach…**

"You again!?" Megaldor shouts as he sees them.

"You're safe now!" Conner says reassuringly to Nikki.

Zeltrax appears next to Megalador.

"Not for long!" Zeltrax points his sword at the Rangers.

Zeltrax storms at the Rangers and they storm at him and Megalador.

"This is so not in my contract." Nikki says and pulls herself out of Megalador's grip and runs off.

"Come back here!" He pursues her.

Zeltrax immediately goes for the Black Ranger, but the other Rangers stop Megalador. Dr. O kicks high, but Zeltrax ducks to avoid it. Ethan tries to kick Megalador, but is blocks and pushes Ethan away. It then tries to kick Conner, but he is able to block. Abigail jumps at it, but is thrown straight into Matt, who falls to the ground with Abigail on top of him. Kira tries to hit him, but he grabs both her arms and spins her in the air. She's able to land on her feet and is able to jump and kick Megalador back. Ethan is up again and tries to hit Megalador. It grabs his arm, twists it and shoots an energy beam at Conner, Kira, Abigail and Matt. They're blasted away by the explosion and fall to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Nikki is still running and runs straight through the area where Devin and Cassidy are filming.

"Okay Cas and action!" Devin shouts when he spots Nikki running by.

Megalador is tired of having Nikki running away and grabs his flower.

"Let's see how you look after a little flower power!"

Devin spots the monster and then looks to Nikki. The gears in his head slowly turn and he decides to run after Nikki.

"Watch out!" Devin runs after her. Megalador fires, but misses just narrowly, because Devin grabs Nikki and pulls her out of the way. He lands on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"You're even braver than a Power Ranger. Have you ever thought of a career as an action hero?" Nikki asks him and Devin is unable to speak.

* * *

Megalador fires his flower again and the Rangers get blasted back.

Zeltrax and Dr. O are still fighting and they parry each other's weapons. Dr. O tries to slice Zeltrax, but Zeltrax ducks. Dr. O jumps out of the way and tries to low kick him, which Zeltrax easily avoids. Dr. O then kicks away Zeltrax's weapon with his other leg and jumps forward.

* * *

"An action hero? Huh?" Devin asks her.

"Yeah." She says sensually.

"Hello!? I just saved a life." Cassidy shouts trying to get attention as she walks out of the sea with a dummy around her neck. "Doesn't anyone care!?"

"It's not easy though. Everyone wants a piece of me. 'Can I get an autograph?' 'Can I have your DNA?' It never stops." Nikki explains to him.

"Yeah… It must be so hard, knowing that millions love you. Isn't that why you became a TV-star?" Devin asks her, now that he has the chance.

"No." She answers flatly. "I just want to be rich, have lots of stuff, marry a rockstar and have more houses than J-Lo." And she walks off.

"Oh boy." Devin grins and walks after her. Cassidy's mouth is hanging open at what Nikki just said.

"Wow that is shallow… even for me." She concludes and stares at the dummy. Cassidy comes to the realization that its really is a dummy and drops it.

* * *

The fight still rages on and Megalador just evades Ethan. Kira somersaults and narrowly avoids a blast. It tries to stamp on her, but it gets punched away by Matt. He extends his hand towards her and she grabs it. Conner, Ethan and Abigail attack him and it easily parries Conner's attacks. Ethan gets slashed and Abigail steps in and kicks Megalador backwards. Conner then jumps and tries to kick it, but it easily throws Conner over him. Abigail helps Conner and Ethan up as Megalador runs off.

"C'mon!" Conner tells them as he pursues the monster.

Dr. O rolls forward and turns around on the ground and kicks away Zeltrax's weapon and kicks again against Zeltrax. Zeltrax leaps backwards and fires his electric beam at Dr. O. Because of the explosion Dr. O is spinning in the air and falls on the ground.

* * *

Megalador arrives in the harbor and concludes he's at a dead end.

"Oh oh…"

"It's time you learned a lesson." Conner points at Megalador.

"Yeah, like don't blast people with a ray that turns people's faces into pepperoni pizza." Ethan spits at Megalador.

"Good one, Ethan." Kira replies sarcastically.

"Really?" He asks her.

"No." Kira says and practically rolling her eyes.

"It should be more like… It's time you learned a lesson, in other words time to turn you in to shark soup!" Matt punches his fist into his other hand.

"Wasn't much better." Abigail coughs.

"I know, but still… I tried." Matt grins.

They take a battle stance, but Megalador blasts them.

* * *

Zeltrax smashes his lightning into the ground and Dr. O is blasted away by the explosion again. Zeltrax keeps blasting Dr. O, but Dr. O evades them narrowly and jumps towards Zeltrax. Zeltrax does the same and they clash in mid air. They stay in the air for about 3 seconds as they spin down and they ultimately split up because of the massive shockwave between them. They land opposite each other.

* * *

**At the Command Center…**

"Almost…" Hayley says while staring intently at the screen. The computer suddenly locates the egg. "Yes, got it!" She turns around and hurriedly runs off.

**

* * *

Back at the beach…**

Dr. O kicks Zeltrax, but misses and so does his slices. He grabs Zeltrax's arm and puts him into a dead lock.

"I'm having some serious déjà vu's, Zeltrax." Dr. O says to Zeltrax. Zeltrax hits him with his other arm and puts Dr. O in a dead lock.

"This is far from over!" He kicks into Dr. O's knee, causing him to hit the ground with that knee. "I will return and then you will all pay!" Dr. O wrestles free and Zeltrax stumbles backward. He warps out, giving Dr. O a breather.

* * *

The other Rangers are still fighting Megalador in the harbor. They keep dodging and hitting each other. Conner gets thrown back and Ethan and Kira keep him busy, giving Conner the chance to land a good kick. Matt follows and punches Megalador to the ground. The Rangers come together and take out their blasters.

"Okay guys, let's give this freak a blast!" They fire their blasters at Megalador.

"Yeah!" Ethan shouts in victory as Megalador gets hit.

* * *

Meanwhile Hayley is looking for the dinoegg.

"It must be here!" She looks around and spots it in the sand. "Aha!"

She bends down to grab it and rubs the sand off.

"Hey little guy." Hayley picks up the egg and looks around carefully to see if anyone is watching.

* * *

Megalador is able to get up again.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan psychs.

They take out their weapons and combine them.

"Z-rex blaster!" They shout in unison and take aim at Megalador.

"Ready?" Kira asks.

"Fire!" Conner answers with no hesitation. It blasts Megalador into pieces.

* * *

Elsa, Zeltrax and Mesogog watch as Megalador's pieces fall to the ground. Elsa growls in frustration.

"Don't just stand there! Activate the Hydroregenerator!" Mesogog barks at them.

"Yes, milord!" Elsa answers as she turns around and activates the machine.

* * *

**Outside…**

The sharkmonster grows to gigantic.

"Now I'm the big fish! Haha!" It laughs as it thrashes around violently.

"Brachio! Zord time!" Dr. O shouts into his morpher.

"Time for some fishing, Titano!" Matt shouts into his morpher.

Brachio unleashes the four Zords. The Rangers jump in their respective Zords and combine them.

"I'm the catch of the day!" Megalador shouts as he runs towards them. The Megazord charges him and they clash violently multiple times, but the Megazord is able to push Megalador down.

"You asked for this!" Megalador faces them. "Fish Breath!" It shoots a high pressured beam of water at the Megazord. The Rangers get blasted out of their Zords.

"What happened!?" Kira is able to get out before they fall on the ground and she lands on top of Matt.

"This is familiar…" He says before stopping himself, but Kira doesn't say anything. Dr. O runs towards them and checks to see if they're alright.

"Guys, you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, something's fishy!" Conner says as he is able to get up. Kira extends her hand to Matt and he grabs it. Abigail helps Ethan get up.

"Look at that swell! Surfs up!" Megalador shouts as he disappears. He reappears in the sea. "I summon the power of the Great Tsunami!"

"It's a tidal wave!" Kira is the first the notice.

"Oh damn, where's my surfboard when I need it." Matt scratches his head, or appears to do so because his helmet is in the way. They suddenly hear screeching wheels and turn around to see Hayley screeching through a bend and halting in front of them.

"Guys, I found the egg! Catch!" She throws the egg and Ethan catches it.

"Got it. Here." He's about to give it to Dr. O when his morpher changes.

"Whoa!" Ethan brings out. "I think it's hatching." The egg in his hand suddenly bursts in two and a miniature Stegozord is in his hand. It jumps out of Ethan's hand.

"Oh!" Kira gasps as it starts the grow.

"He's growing!" Ethan yells excited.

"Now if that happened to kids, we'd not need to worry about them." Matt nods to himself as Abigail stares at him.

"It's a Stegazord." Dr. O interrupts them as he looks at the egg shells.

Megalador is still calling the Tsunami and its coming closer.

"Okay, guys. We got a new friend, use your telepathy to tame the Stegazord and combine with it. The Rangers psych up and enter their zords again, they reform the Megazord.

"Online!"

The Stegazord opens up it's backside and forms a board.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"It's working!"

"Cool!"

The Megazord jumps onto the Stegazord.

"Matt, we'll leave the movement to you." Kira says, before remembering they stopped talking to each other.

"No sweat, I'll ride that Tidal Wave like a real pro!" Matt psyches up.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Kira pumps up.

"Let's turn this fool into a plate of sushi." Conner agrees.

"Talk about a fish outta water." Ethan grins.

"This shark is about to be served!" Abigail says with the thumbs up.

They jump into to the water and Matt moves it exactly like he would a real surfboard.

"Hey! Where'd you get that!?" Megalador isn't paying attention and gets swallowed by his own Tsunami.

The Megazord rides the waves like a real surfer.

"Hanging ten!" They all shout excitedly. The Megazord storms at Megalador and gets hit by the plates at the side. The Tsunami is about to engulf the city and Matt quickly forces the Megazord to turn around and finish the job.

"Dinodrill!" The Megazord drills right through Megalador and it explodes, blinding everything. When the light is gone, so is the Tsunami. The Rangers all psych at their victory.

* * *

**A little later at the Mercer Residence…**

"Well… Glad to see you studying." Anton says as walks up to Trent's desk and pats him on the back. "I hope it's relevant to the business at hand.

"Yep, just working on some figures." Trent replies, while his pen traces across the paper. Anton looks over Trent's shoulder and sees that Trent is not lying.

"Good." Anton pats on the shoulder again. "Good, you see all you have to do is put your mind to it and you can do anything."

"Yeah." Trent nods and his father walks off. As soon as Anton is gone, Trent pushes away the papers and grabs a pencil to continue working on the drawing he was working on.

**

* * *

At the beach…**

"There she is!" Ethan says excitedly as he spots Nikki Valentina.

"Let me do the talking." Conner says smoothly.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ethan looks at Conner as though he said something insulting.

"If I have to talk to any more annoying love-struck fans, I'm gonna barf in my coffee cup!" Nikki huffs and walks off. Conner and Ethan slowly back off.

"So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?" She says with a malicious grin on her face.

"No, turns out…" Ethan begins.

"She is whack." Conner finishes.

"Well, guys, I'd say you've learned a valuable lesson." Kira grins and Abigail is sitting on a bench behind Ethan and Conner.

"What? Sticking to cheerleaders?" Conner grins.

"He's kidding." Ethan quickly says. "We know. You can't judge a book by its cover." Ethan finishes as Kira drives them against the bench and they nearly fall over it.

"Even a fine one like Nikki's." They sit down. Kira looks at them skeptically as Ethan is staring dreamily at the beach.

"Set and action!"

Nikki Valentina bows down over Devin, who's laying down on the beach.

"I don't like her." Cassidy manages to get out between gritted teeth. "Not one little bit."

A man suddenly stands in front of her with a head set on.

"Excuse me. You're distracting the actors, you're gonna have to leave."

"You can't do that to me." Cassidy huffs indignantly. "I'm with the press and I have a pass."

The man drags her off.

"Hello!? No, no! They know me. Tell them. Tell them who I am!" Cassidy shouts as she passes Kira, Abigail, Conner and Ethan. Devin smiles as the scene is done.

"Where's Matt by the way?" Ethan asks, not seeing him with Abigail.

"He's over there." Abigail points at the sea as a big wave approaches shore and they see someone surfing.

"Wow, he wasn't lying when he said he could surf." Conner says as Matt rides the wave with ease.

As Matt hits the beach he grabs his board, spots them and runs towards them. He's wearing a short wetsuit and smiles at them.

"Surfing in the Zord made me feel like grabbing a wave." He smiles with a goofy grin. "So, how'd things end up with Miss Actor?"

"You mean, Nikki? I think they learned their lesson." Abigail grins. "Right, Kira?"

Kira was feeling uncomfortable with Matt acting like he always did. A hand waved in front of her.

"Earth to Kira?" Matt snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Huh? What?" She snapped back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted to eat something." Matt grinned at her.

"Ehm… Sure." She finally said after his eyes pleaded her.

"Okay, we'll be right here, see you guys in a bit." Abigail gave Kira the okay signal.

Matt and Kira walked off to the shack where they sold food. It was a long, uncomfortable and painful silence. Matt suddenly halted and put his board against a pillar.

"Hey Kir… Listen I don't expect things to go as smoothly as they did when we met." He said, not looking at her, but instead was inspecting his board. "I know I've been behaving weird and seemed like a total jerk, but I can't do this anymore. I don't want you to hate me, it's just… complicated. I can't tell you everything even if that is the way you would forgive me. Right now, can we try to be friends again and drop this whole argument?"

He turned around and his eyes were locked with hers. Kira couldn't move for some reason, nor find the words to say something to him. So instead she just nodded, slowly and unsure. His face lit up into a smile and he pulled her into a bear crushing hug. Realizing he had his wet suit on and that her clothes would be soaked he quickly let go and apologized.

"It's okay." She said after a few seconds. "The clothes… and that. Let me guess Abigail reamed you out pretty good huh?" His face turned into shock, but it quickly disappeared.

"Were you eavesdropping again, Miss Ford? That's a bad habit." He smiled, things would be uneasy, but at least they weren't on the edge anymore.

"No, it's just a wild guess, but I guess I hit it on the mark." They went inside to order food and Matt reached into his backpack.

"This one's on me. To make up for stuff, you know." He smiled. "Yeah, Abigail can be persuasive, but it's not like I didn't want to make up with you. My family is just against everything I do, so I had to choose between my friends and them. I chose you… guys eventually." He had lingered on the word you, but quickly made it into everyone.

"Now that you're being honest with me, are you okay with me and Trent? You're not really jealous or anything?" She asked him while staring quizzically at him. His jaw clenched and his face contorted a bit.

"I'm okay with you and Trent… Maybe I am a little jealous…" He mumbled, just audible enough for her to hear. "I had you to myself and now I have to share." He starts laughing and Kira can't help but smile at his goofy behavior.

"Thanks for the notes, by the way." Kira had almost forgotten, but it flashed her mind briefly.

"No problem, did it make any sense to you?" He asked as he was eating a burger.

"Yeah, it was very helpful. I'm wondering where you get the time to do it so meticulously." Kira asks him as she eats fries and sips her apple juice.

"Hmm… Lack of sleep usually helps with that and I had time to burn." He finishes his burger already and grins at her.

"Shall we head back?" She asks him and he quickly takes care of the bill.

"You know…" He wraps an arm around her. "I'm not backing down even if you have something going with Trent. I meant when I said I would compete for your heart."

She rolls his eyes at him, but doesn't remove his arm.

"As long as you keep it at a minimum." She knew Matt would come clean in time about everything.

"Sure, sure." He grins.

* * *

Abigail: Okay so it took me real long to update, sorry bout that. Been real busy with uni starting up again and everything.

Fire: Well you did what you had too. Matt and Kira are back on friendly terms, but things will definitely be rocky in their friendship.

Abigail: Next chapter, the evil white ranger woohoo!! Things will get interesting now and be sure to look forwards, because I'm updating real soon. If I'm not then mail me to smack me on the head.

Fire: Tune in on Fanfiction! R+R


End file.
